Glee and The City - Season 3
by MissBeth91
Summary: Season 3. A/U Rachel and Finn navigate through their lives in New York with the help from their best friends, who are actually just as clueless as they are. Episode 17 - It's Quick's Wedding Day, What Could Possibly Go Wrong
1. 3x01 - Glee and The Birthday

**Hello Dear Readers**

 **A new Season for you all to enjoy :) this one will be probably be updated once week. Please let me know what you think and all that Jazz!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 1**

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Friday Afternoon**

"Quinn stop looking at the door she's not coming"

Quinn turned away from the diner's entrance to look at Santana. She slowly nodded her head and went back to her meal.

"I know it's just…" Quinn trailed off knowing Rachel and Santana knew what she was going to say.

Quinn had been hoping that Mercedes would join them for lunch. It had been 3 weeks since the party and none of the girls had heard anything from Mercedes since. Quinn had been leaving messages for Mercedes since it had happened and had so far heard nothing back.

"She made her choice Quinn" Santana stated. She had not been as forgiving as Quinn and was still angry with the way Mercedes had spoken to them all. It had been a source of tension between herself and Quinn ever since.

"She didn't have any choice. How would you feel if we all started attacking Brittany?" Quinn angered. She looked to Rachel for help, who was sat next to her feeding Henry. Rachel just shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't sure how she felt about the situation.

"I would never be with any one that gave my friends a reason to attack them" Santana snipped as she rolled her eyes. Quinn shook her head, not sure what else to say. They had been having the same argument for the last 3 weeks.

"Let's talk about something else" Rachel suggested as she finished feeding Henry and gently put him in his pram.

"Yeah, how about we talk about you dragging us up to the Hamptons this weekend for a birthday party at your smother in laws house" Santana ranted giving Rachel a pointed look. It's was Rose's birthday at the weekend and the whole gang was going to Finn's parents' house in the Hamptons to celebrate. Although none of their friends were sure why Rachel and Finn had agreed to it.

"It's Rose's birthday and she's very excited. It's going to be Frozen themed" Rachel said with a smile. Rose's excitement for the party had been infectious in the Hudson house and Rachel was just happy that her daughter was so happy after everything the young girl had been through.

"I can't believe after everything that Carol said a few weeks ago that Finn is okay with her throwing this party" Quinn pointed out.

"He's not really. It was my idea" Rachel admitted. She handed her son his toy instead of looking at her friends confused faces.

"What? Why?" Santana wondered with a shake of her head.

"I know what she did was bad but she is still Finn's mother and once she realised that Finn was serious about keeping Rose and Henry away from her, she came around. Well, came around as much as Carol can" Rachel explained with a lame shrug. Rachel knew the party was going to be difficult for her with Carol but Rachel also knew it was worth it for her children to have a relationship with their grandparents.

"I take it your parents won't be there" Santana smirked as she finished of her Crab Salad. After what had happened at the last party Santana knew Rachel would try to keep her parents away from Finn's parents for as long as possible.

"God no. I promised them we would all visit if they kept far enough away from this party" Rachel laughed lightly. She had promised both her parents a week's long trip each if they didn't come to the party and thank fully for her they had both accepted.

"Did you invite Mercedes?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"I sent her an invite but never heard anything back" Rachel answered, while Rachel hadn't spoken to Mercedes since the party Rose had wanted to invite her and Rachel knew it was important for all of them to be there but she figured Mercedes didn't feel the same.

Quinn looked cautious at her friends "Maybe if we went around there – "

"Why should we be the ones to go around there, she obviously doesn't care" Santana snapped, she ran her hands through her hair frustrated then looked back at her friends.

"Santana, we have been friends for 17 years we can't just throw that away" Quinn argued.

"Why not she has!" Santana snapped, she slammed her hand on the table then quickly picked up her coat and bag "Urgh, I have to get back to work" Santana looked back at her friends and shook her head slightly "I'll see you guys later"

Quinn looked away from the door and put her head in her hands, she didn't want to have another argument with her friends but she was at a loss of what else to do.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's shoulder and squeezed it gently "Come one we have birthday presents to buy"

 **Target – East River Plaza – Friday Afternoon**

"Look I think I can fit them all in this" Rachel said as she showed Quinn the blue plastic basket in her hand. She was going to put all of Rose's Frozen themed presents in the Basket. She had so far picked up pencils, pens, pads, colouring books, pyjamas, dolls, and cups all with either Elsa's or Ana's faces on them, which she knew Rose would love.

"Yeah that will work" Quinn said absentmindedly, Rachel could see she was a million miles away as she pushed the Trolley around Target.

"Quinn" Rachel pressed, she but the basket into the Trolley then carried on pushing Henry in his pram with Quinn following behind.

"I'm worried about Mercedes; I know you guys don't want me to talk about it but that doesn't stop me from worrying. We haven't heard anything in 4 weeks. What if something happened, we'd never know" Quinn sighed as she looked helplessly at Rachel "How long can we expect this to go on for?"

"I don't have an answer to that Quinn" Rachel admitted as she put some more bits into their trolley.

"I've been trying to get a hold of her. She never answers my calls; I haven't dared go around to hers just in case he's there" Quinn admitted, she had left endless messages for Mercedes and had even text her when the girls were meeting up in case she wanted to stop by but so far they had been no response.

"I'll ask Blaine, he saw her at the Palm court at the Plaza the other week apparently, she goes every Friday, I'll get him to see how she is. He can just go for a drink she doesn't have to know it was us" Rachel explained. When Blaine had told Rachel, he had seen Mercedes Rachel had wanted to know everything about how her friend was doing but she had stopped herself from asking. Mercedes had something she had to work through before they could all be back on track again. However, Rachel could see how much Quinn was struggling and had to do something to help.

"Thank you" Quinn said, she hugged Rachel quickly. Her mood picked up as she finally noticed the things in the trolley "Oh god these are so cute"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

"Okay, how does this look?" Rachel asked Finn as she held up their son. Rachel had put Henry in the toddler Olaf costume she had also brought that day. It was a snowman baby-onesie with a hat that has a carrot nose and sewn on eyes on it, with big black buttons on the stomach. He was going to wear it for Rose's birthday party.

"Like he's going to hate us when he's older" Finn joked as he shook his head lightly. He looked over at his son who was already trying to pull the black buttons from his onesie.

"Daddy's kidding, you look so cute" Rachel beamed in her best baby voice as she tickled Henry. "And Rose is going to love her Elsa costume that I found"

Rachel waved her hand to the Elsa Costume she had also found in Target for their daughter to wear to the party. Quinn had also picked a Kristoff outfit for NJ to wear. Rachel placed Henry on their bed and handed him a cuddly toy as Finn watched her closely.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, we can still have the party here" Finn reasoned. He still wasn't sure why his wife had agreed to the party after everything his mother had said and he just hoped it wouldn't be too much for her.

"Finn its fine, we both know your mom is going to go all out to impress her friends who are coming and if that's means Rose gets a great birthday then that's all I want" Rachel promised. She was on the fall putting together Rose's presents so Finn leant down and kissed her sweetly on the lips then each cheek.

"I love you" Finn said as he got back up and sat on the bed next to his son.

"I know" Rachel smiled as she went back to the present "You still have to make sure your mom stays at least three feet away from me at all times"

"Will do" Finn nodded his head earnestly then looked towards his son who had discarded his cuddly toy and was once again trying to pull on the black buttons "He does look pretty cute"

 **The Boathouse – Central Park – Friday Evening**

"You okay, you barely touched your food" Santana asked looking over at Brittany who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she played with the food on the plate in front of her. Brittany looked to Santana as she put down her fork.

"Finn called me earlier asking me if we were riding up with them to the Hamptons for Rose's birthday party" Brittany explained.

"Oh" Santana lamely replied suddenly understanding Brittany's mood. Santana hadn't mentioned the party to Brittany and Brittany was probably feeling embarrassed and hurt that she'd had to hear it from someone else.

"Were you even going to tell me about it?" Brittany asked staring pointedly at Santana. Santana knew there would be no point lying because Brittany would see right through it.

"I didn't think you would want to go to a four years old birthday party, I mean I don't even want to go" Santana argued lamely. She knew it was a weak response. Santana knew, and Brittany probably as well, that Santana still struggled with bringing Brittany into her life unless Brittany pushed it herself.

"Of course, I want to go, Finn and Rachel are my friends as well" Brittany argued shaking her head. Brittany wasn't called Auntie like Santana, Quinn and Mercedes was but she still loved being around the children and was so happy that it had finally happened for Finn and Rachel.

"I know that. I didn't think it was that big a deal"

"Which is the real issue here" Brittany sighed as she went back to her meal "Well I told Finn I was going and that we would be happy to get a ride up with them and Quinn and Puck"

Unsure what else to say Santana replied with "Okay then"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

"MOMMY DADDY WAKE UP ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Rose screamed as she ran into her parents' bedroom and jumped on their bed. Rachel and Finn both quickly woke up, they sat up in bed just as Rose bounced down next to them both with a wide smile.

"Is it? And how old are you today Rosie" Rachel beamed as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"This many" Rose answered as she held up four fingers up close to Rachel's face. Rachel kissed the side of Rose's head as Finn started to get out of bed.

"Why don't we go down stairs and I'll make you some pancakes while Mommy gets Henry then you can open your presents" Finn said, he held out his hands for Rose who quickly jumped to her father arms. Finn carried Rose down stairs as Rachel went to get Henry.

Twenty minutes later the family were eating their pancakes in the living room as Rose jumped up and down ready to open her presents, she had scarfed down her chocolate chip pancakes in four minutes so she could get to her presents and she still had chocolate covering her face.

"PRESENTS!" Rose shouted excitedly as she looked at the bundle of presents that littered the coffee table. Rose had presents from Finn and Rachel as well as Marley and Jake, Shelby, and Will.

"Okay sweetie you can open mine and daddy's now and the rest at your party" Rachel advised as Rose quickly began to tear into the Blue basket Rachel had put all of Rose's presents in. 5 minutes later Rose had opened them all and was staring widely at all the Frozen gifts she had received.

"Wow! It's all Frozen. I love it" Rose beamed, she ran over to Rachel and threw her arms around her "Thank you Mommy" Rose then ran to Finn and hugged him tightly "Thank you Daddy"

"You are very welcome Sweetie" Rachel replied. Rose began to play with her new gifts while Henry looked on from his playpen. Finn walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arm around her tightly.

"We got pretty lucky" Finn smiled lovingly at Rachel then looked back at Rose who was showing Henry her new pencil case with Elsa and Ana on it, although she quickly moved it away when Henry tried to touch it.

"That we did" Rachel agreed.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later Rachel and Finn had managed to tear Rose away from her gifts so that they could get her ready for the party. Rose loved her new Elsa dress and Rachel had manged to put Rose's curly hair into a French Braid and put Henry in his Olaf outfit without him pulling off any of the attachments to it.

Once they were all dressed Rose was dancing around the kitchen and living room as she listened to the Frozen soundtrack, Rachel and Finn watched on amused as Henry slept in his pram. After watching Rose sing along to Let It Go for the third time the Hudson Family finally heard their front door open.

"Happy birthday Rosie!" Santana sang as she and Brittany walked into the kitchen. Brittany stood next to Finn as Santana took a seat next to Rachel at the kitchen counter.

"Thank you, Auntie Sans, do you like my dress" Rose asked as she did a twirl in her blue dress. Santana nodded eagerly to Rose as she handed Rose an envelope and card.

"It's the best thing I have ever seen" Santana answered with a wide smile for the four-year olds benefit. Rose looked eagerly at the envelope as the door opened for a second time and Puck, Quinn and NJ walked into the kitchen. NJ ran over to his friend and gave Rose a hug while shouting happy birthday in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Rosie!" Puck said as he lifted the four year in to the air and grabbed her before she could fall. It was something Rose, NJ and Henry loved him to do, even though it scared Quinn and Rachel every time.

"Uncle Noah!" Rose cheered as Puck set her down and Quinn handed her a gift bag after giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Can I open these now mommy" Rose asked with wide eyes as she looked at the new presents.

"Go ahead" Rachel answered, she knew there was no way that Rose would be able to hold off when they were in her hands. Finn handed all the adults a drink as Rose ripped into her presents. Puck and Quinn had brought her Elsa and Ana Build-a-bears and Santana had brought her tickets to see Frozen on ice at the Barclays Centre.

"I'm going to see Anna and Elsa!" Rose beamed, jumping up and down. Finn carefully took the tickets from Rose as the four-year-old ran into her Aunt's arms.

"You are Rosie and because I love you so much I'll even take you" Santana quipped as Rose hugged her tightly, refusing to let go.

Rose quickly realised though that because all the adults were there it meant they could set off for her party so Rose started ushering everyone out of the house and into the waiting car while also keeping her hand in Santana's, who was now her favourite family member because of the gift.

"I think Santana just trumped us all" Rachel stated as she grabbed Henry's bag while Finn lifted the one-year-old into his arms.

"Who would have thought it" Finn laughed as they two made their way outside where Rose was calling loudly for them.

 **The Minivan – On the Way to The Hamptons – Saturday Afternoon**

"What if they have Reindeers!"

"Will there be a Cake… what about cookies"

"I hope there is a bouncy castle"

"Rose knowing your grandmother they will be everything there and much more" Rachel told her daughter cutting off the list of wishes her daughter had started since they had gotten into the car. Rachel smiled at her daughter and handed her an iPad with an episode of Peppa Pig to watch, to hopefully keep her quiet. NJ and Henry had both fallen asleep pretty much straight away but Rose was too excited to have a nap.

"Is there going to be alcohol at this party?" Santana asked from the back seat. Brittany gave her a remanding look but Rachel just smirked at her friend.

"Carole is a W.A.S.P living in the richest part of the Hamptons _of course_ there is going to be alcohol there" Rachel replied.

"Except it's probably going to be served in plastic cup with Ana and Elsa faces on them" Puck joked. He was sat in the front seat with Finn but could still hear their conversation.

"This might be a four-year olds birthday party but I guarantee there isn't going to be any plastic cups there" Finn added "Maybe crystal champagne flute with Ana and Elsa's faces on them"

"Just how rich are your parents Finn" Santana laughed. Finn ignored Santana question because in just an hour his friends would find out just how rich is parents were. This party was a great excuse for them to show just how much they had to people who didn't care (His friends) and those who had it as well (His parent's friends).

"Mommy can I watch another Peppa Pig episode" Rose asked just as Henry woke from his nap and started crying which woke up NJ who immediately started demanding a drink.

Puck looked behind him at Rachel helping Rose with the iPad while Santana and Brittany tried to calm Henry down while Quinn looked helplessly through her bag for a drink.

"What has become of our lives" Puck joked shaking his head slightly. Finn took his eye of the road for a spilt second to smirk at his friend.

"You love it"

Puck shrugged but smiled as well "Maybe"

 **Finn's Parents House – The Hamptons – Saturday Afternoon**

Two hours later the group arrived at Carole and Burt's Hamptons house. The house was in East Hamptons, it was a 15,000-square foot country house complete with a pool, tennis court, an enormous back garden and pool house. It was the same house that Finn had spent his summers at as a young boy. Carole and Burt had moved into the house permanently when both their sons went to college so they could be nearer the Country Club they owed.

As everyone got out of the van Santana looked over the large property. Her hand was still in Rose's as the little girl looked up at the house as well.

"So, this is your parents' house" Santana whistled shaking her head slightly "Just how bloody rich are you Finn"

"It's my parent's money not mine" Finn argued as they all started walking towards the house. There was a sign that told them to go straight to the back garden, so the group made their way to the garden with Rose skipping in the lead.

"That wasn't an answer" Santana smirked as they walked into the enormous garden.

"Oh, my god!" Rose gasped.

Carole had transformed her garden into a Winter Wonderland. The entrance had an archway of Blue balloons and life size cardboard cut outs of Elsa and Ana. The fencing was decorated with Blue lace streamers and balloons there was an ice castle bouncy house, fake snow covered the ground and there was even a stable with two reindeers. Children were wearing party hats shaped like crown or snowmen and the buffet table was filled with Frozen themed food like snowflake cookies and, blue jelly and blue slushies. The best part was a tree house shaped like a castle that had been painted light blue.

"This is… Castle… Anna… Wow" Rose sighed happily as she looked around at everything. All the adults looked down at the two children who were looking at everything they saw in wonder and amazement.

"You okay sweetie" Finn laughed. Rose just nodded her head slowly as her wide eyes looked over everything. Carole walked over to the large group, she was in her usual Chanel suit and heels. She smiled widely at the group but they all knew it was fake.

"Rose, happy birthday sweetie, you look so pretty in your dress" Carole smiled down at her granddaughter then looked back up at everyone else "Hello everyone"

Everyone greeted Carole as warmly as they could, while Finn and Rachel were trying to get past what happened for Rose's sake that didn't mean their friends wanted to do the same thing.

"Not everyone is here yet so why don't you all look around and I'll get you all a drink" Carole instructed as politely as Carole actually could be. She walked away from the group and towards the bar while the other looked for a place to sit.

"NJ lets go say hello to Sven" Rose beamed. She grabbed NJ's hand and the two children ran over to the reindeer at the gatehouse. The worker helped them both feed him a carrot and some grass, while someone else took their picture.

"Your mom hired a reindeer" Rachel said with disbelief as she watched the worker help NJ on to the Reindeer so Quinn could take a picture.

"I can see that" Finn said shaking his head. The rest of the group made their way over to a free table that was covered in a blue table cloth with fake snow Ana and Elsa statues as centre pieces with a large number 4 covered in silver glitter.

"Rose is probably going want to live with them from now on" Rachel smirked as she looked around at the Ice Castle bouncy house and the two grown women dressed as Ana and Elsa handing out juice in blue champagne glasses.

"Let her spend five minutes alone with my mother and that will soon change" Finn quipped as they made their way to the table.

 **Carole's Garden – East Hampton's – Saturday Afternoon 15:00**

An hour later, while Rose and NJ plus the grandchildren of Carole's friends bounced on an ice castle bouncy house and played games with two actors dressed like Elsa and Ana the adults were sat around a table near the front so they could see everything and Rachel and Quinn could take hundreds of pictures of them. Despite the party being in Carole's home Rachel could see how much fun NJ and Rose were having and she knew it was worth it. She ignored Carole and Burt as best she could and actually enjoyed the party with her children and her friends.

"This party is pretty cool" Puck admitted before shaking his head "What has happened to my life"

"Here have another snowflake cookie" Quinn laughed. She handed Puck another cookie as they watched Rose take another ride on the Reindeer. NJ was in the Bouncy House and Henry who was too young for most of the activities was passed out in his mother's arms but not before Rachel and Quinn got at least a hundred phots of all three children with the reindeer and the actors who were dressed as characters from the movie.

"Mercedes sent Rose a present" Rachel said. Quinn immediately turned to Rachel. Finn and Puck shared a look, they knew how important it was all to Quinn to have some form of contact from Mercedes after three weeks of silence.

"Was there a note or anything" Quinn pressed.

"Nothing, I called her so Rose could thank her but she didn't answer" Rachel answered, she cradled Henry close as he began to stir. Quinn looked away sadly, Rachel ignored Santana rolling her eyes and took Quinn's hand.

"Why haven't you fixed this yet" Puck asked looking over at Finn "it's ridiculous that this has gone on as long as it has"

"I agree and already told them all that" Finn answered looking over at Rachel then Santana, who again rolled her eyes.

"You guys realise that if you let this continue then Matts won" Finn added, he jokingly pocked Santana's arm and when she looked at him, he gave her a look. Santana slowly nodded her head but before she could say anything Carole came over to the table.

"Do you guys want to do the cake now" Carole asked. Finn nodded so Carole rushed over to the children to usher them all to the buffet table where the large cake was perched in the middle. The cake had blue icing and white edging with four tiers and on each was an icing character from the movie. Rose jumped up and down as Carole light the 4 candles on top of the cake. Everyone gathered around the table as Rose dipped her finger into the blue icing and then told NJ to do the same. The both licked the icing then looked up at Puck when he asked how it was, they both nodded their head eagerly both eager to have a slice of the cake.

Rachel leaned down and gently kissed her daughter's cheek "Make a wish Sweetie"

"This is the best birthday ever" Rose beamed before blowing out her candles.

 **Carole and Burt's House – East Hamptons – Saturday Afternoon 15:30**

" _You look like you could do with another slice of cake"_

Brittany looked up to see Puck sit down next to her, handing her a slice of Rose's birthday cake. Brittany accepted the plate with a small smile. She started eating the cake as Puck gave her a questioning look.

"I'm no Finn but I might be able to help" Puck said. He had noticed Brittany had been quiet for most of the day and she had barely said anything to Santana. Finn was too busy with the party or Puck was sure he would be having this conversation with Brittany instead.

"Santana wasn't even going to mention this party to me today, am I just waiting for around for nothing Puck" Brittany wondered. Puck realised why Brittany was so upset, he knew all about how Santana still kept Brittany at a distance when it came to her friends.

"Only you can answer that Brittany. You obviously see something to stick around for this long" Puck argued "Instead of waiting for Santana to involve you, push yourself in. Trust me this group accepts anyone" Puck waved his hands towards himself with a smirk.

"That's your solution, push myself in" Brittany laughed.

"Why not" Puck shrugged "You've know us all for nearly two years now. You know that Santana isn't going to do it so just do it yourself. I know it's different because you're a woman but you still like me and Finn, you're a partner of one of the woman in the tightest circle of friends I've ever met. So even when you don't think it just remember you have me and Finn on your side"

"Thanks Puck" Brittany smiled before having some more birthday cake.

Puck shrugged a little embarrassed "I know I'm not as good at it as Finn"

"You said what I needed to here" Brittany admitted. She pushed her empty plate away and got up from the table "I'm going to push myself in"

 **Outside the House – East Hamptons – Saturday Afternoon 17:30**

Two hours later the group had all enjoyed a piece of cake then Quinn and Rachel took photos NJ and Rose went on the bouncy castle again, had another ride on Sven the Reindeer, then chatted excitedly with the Ana and Elsa actresses before the group decided to drive home. As Puck and Brittany packed all of Rose's presents into the back of the rental car and Quinn and Rachel tried to settle the children into their car seats, Finn was left to say goodbye to his mother. Finn was happy about the effort his mother had put into the party for Rose but that didn't mean he was going to forget everything that his mother had said.

"Thank you for all this mom, Rose had a great time" Finn said. The smile had not left his daughters face since they had arrived in the Hamptons

"That's all I want Finn" Carole beamed "I know with everything that happened …"

"Mom have you apologised to Rachel" Finn cut in. Rose's birthday was over so Finn didn't have to pretend to play nice with his mother anymore.

"Finn – "

"Have you spoken to her at all mom" Finn interrupted, he gave his mother a stern look. Carole looked away from her son.

"Then you and I don't need to speak anymore. I let you throw this party because I knew Rose would love it but I stand by what I said, our relationship will never be the same unless you accept Rachel" Finn concluded, he walked away from his mother and instead of saying anything to the other adults Carole walked back into the large house.

Rachel walked over to Finn and wrapped her arms around him. She smiled seductively at him and he moved a strand of hair away from her face

"What that's look" Finn asked. Rachel leaned up and kissed each of Finn's cheek then gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

Rachel moved her lips over to Finn's ear "You are so getting lucky tonight"

 **Outside Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

Another two hours later Finn pulled up outside Rachel and his house. Everyone were in different states of tired as he switched off the engine. It was only 6'o clock but it had already been a long day for all of them.

"Okay who wants more cake" Finn asked as they all began to get out of the Mini-Van.

"ME" Rose and NJ cheered.

"Hey Rachel, isn't that Fiona" Quinn asked nodding her head to the front door. Rachel looked over to see Fiona waiting for them by the door. Rachel handed Henry to Santana then walked over to Fiona with Finn.

"Fiona? Hi what are doing here" Rachel asked, she couldn't help but feel nervous as she looked at Fiona face. Rachel laced her fingers through Finn's hand.

"Sorry to just drop by like this but I need to talk to you both" Fiona explained. Rachel and Finn shared a look before looking back over at their friends who were waiting patiently by the Mini-Van.

"Okay, let us just get the kids settled" Rachel said. Fiona nodded her head so Finn unlocked the door and let everyone inside. Rachel cut up some cake for the children and Finn put on a movie, everyone quietly moved into the living room, the tension was clear as they all shared a look with Fiona, who was waiting in the kitchen, before moving into the living room.

"You're Miss Lopez? Their family lawyer" Fiona asked. Santana nodded "You should stay too"

Once everyone else had gone into the living room, Rachel, Finn, and Santana all turned to Fiona who despite trying to look professional still had a worried look on her face. Rachel immediately grabbed Finn's hand tightly.

"As you know Rose and Henry were left on the doorsteps by their birth parents. And when that happens the authorities have to wait 90 days for the parents to come back before they are put in to the system" Fiona explained. Rachel and Finn looked confused while Santana closed her eyes tightly in realisation for a second before turning back to Fiona.

"Okay" Finn pressed not liking the look on Santana's or Fiona's faces.

"Unfortunately, due to an error at the police department, they only waited 88 days. So, the motion is invalid, which means the children should never have been put in the system, which means your adoption papers are now null-in-void" Fiona further explained.

Finn shook his head "Okay so we just file another motion for adoption. This is only an issue if the parents want the child back – "

"Which they do" Fiona cut in sadly.

"What?" Finn demanded looking to Santana for some sort of answer.

"The error was only brought to our attention because of the parents putting in a petition to get Rose and Henry back" Fiona added.

"Oh, my god" Rachel cried. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel tightly and looked to Santana desperate for an answer.

"What do we have to do next?" Finn asked while he held Rachel tightly, who was shaking her head unable to comprehend what was happening.

"A court case has already been scheduled so that we can fight against the petition but Lydia and Jimmy are meeting with a judge now to be granted temporary custody until then" Fiona explained, she turned to Santana who she knew was the one who could help. Santana immediately grabbed her coat and bag.

"Okay I'll get down there now and make sure that doesn't happen. Fiona, you can come with me" Santana said.

"Do you need us to come with you as well" Finn wondered. Santana shook her head looking down at Rachel who was still in Finn's arms.

"No, you stay here. Don't worry I'm not going to let this happen" Santana replied before rushing to the door with Fiona following behind her. Before she left Fiona turned back to Finn and Rachel who were still holding each other at the door.

"I'm so sorry that this has happened"

Finn nodded at Fiona before looking down at Rachel, who was wiping the tears that had already fallen.

"Finn, we can't lose them, we can't! They are our children. We can lose them" Rachel cried. Finn wrapped her in a hug. He knew that he needed to talk to the rest of his friends and make sure he's children were okay but first he needed to help Rachel who was still crying in his arms.

"We won't, I promise we won't"

 **The Courthouse – Judge's Reynolds Chambers – Saturday Evening**

"I should have guessed that someone from Johnson and Partners were involved in this" Santana sneered when she noticed David Hanson, a family lawyer from a rival law firm.

"Let's try to keep this professional Lopez" Hanson replied rolling his eyes at her. Santana and Fiona took a seat across from Hanson as they all waited for the Judge.

"Fine, just don't cry when the Judge sides with me" Santana smirked just as Judge Reynolds's assistant came out of his chambers.

"The Judge will see you now"

The three adults entered the chambers, the Judge quickly looked over Hanson's appeal to have the children back with their birth parents. Santana tried to read the ageing Judge's face as he listened to Hanson's argument.

"Judge Reynolds the motion for adoption is now null-in-void which means the children are with the Hudson's illegally" Hanson explained. Santana tried to keep her emotions in check as she mentally prepared her own argument. It wouldn't help Rachel and Finn if she got angry in the Judge's chambers.

"The children have been living with the Hudson's happily for a month, to rip them from their home now would be cruel. Just because the motion is claimed to be null-in-void doesn't take away from the fact that Jimmy and Lydia still left these children on the door step of a children's home therefore giving up their rights to these children. I motion that the children be left in the care of Mr and Mrs Hudson until this matter can be resolved in court. Mrs Fields is here to attest to how well Rose and Henry are doing there" Santana argued waving over to Fiona who was stood behind her. As Fiona moved closer to the Judge, he held up his hand to stop her.

"Thank you, Mrs Lopez that will be all," The Judge interjected. The judge was silent for a few moments as he took in both sides, he scanned the appeal paperwork again then looked up at Santana and David.

"I agree with Miss Lopez; the children will stay with Mr and Mrs Hudson until this matter can be settled in court" The Judge said. Santana let out a small sigh of relief as David stated to argue.

"Your Honour I – "

"That's my final word Mr Hanson" The Judge affirmed giving David a tight look, he immediately fell silent.

Without another word the Judge ushered them out of his office. Santana took a copy of the appeal forms from the assistant and began to glance through them.

"That's a good sign then isn't it, that Rose and Henry can stay where they are" Fiona said clearly relieved that things seemed in their favour.

"Let's hope so" Santana replied.

"This isn't over Lopez; you know the court always favours birth parents. The 90 days is there for a reason" Hanson argued.

Santana smirked at him, hoping he didn't notice the flicker of worry she felt "Well I look forward to proving you wrong"

 **Mercedes and Matt's Apartment – Upper West Side – Saturday Evening**

"Quinn what are you doing here, now isn't really a good time" Mercedes said when she opened her front door to see Quinn standing there with a determined look. Mercedes stepped out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

She hadn't spoken to her friends in three weeks so she knew it meant that something bad must have happened for Quinn to break the silent treatment.

"I don't care. I'm tired of waiting for you to get over this. Rachel needs us" Quinn demanded waving off any of Mercedes' excuses.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes asked. Quinn quickly explained to Mercedes about Fiona's visit and what it all meant for Rachel, Finn, and the children. When Quinn had left, Santana had just got back to the house. She had luckily got the Judge to grant Rachel and Finn temporary custody until a trial date could be set.

"Oh god, they don't really have a chance do they" Mercedes gasped.

"Santana doesn't seem to think so but she won't know for sure until she gone over everything that Lydia and Jimmy's lawyers have put together already" Quinn explained shaking her head. She couldn't believe that the day that had started at a Frozen Winter Wonderland in the Hamptons ended with their best friends wondering if they might lose their children.

"I can't believe this is happening to them" Mercedes shook her head.

"I know things are bad because of what we said about Matt, but right now we need to put that aside and be there for Rachel and Finn" Quinn reasoned looking at Mercedes pointedly. Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

"I know your right, just give me a second" Mercedes said. Before Quinn could answer Mercedes walked back into her apartment and into the living room where Matt was waiting for her sipping on his champagne.

"Hey everything okay?" Matt asked as he watched Mercedes pick up her bag and put on her shoes.

"I just need to nip out for a while I'll be back soon" Mercedes replied. She leaned down and kiss her gently before straightening back up.

"Okay hurry back, we need to celebrate" Matt smiled at her. Mercedes nodded her head earnestly, she slipped out of the living room but before she opened the door she pulled off the ring on her left hand and put it in her bag. Her announcement would wait for another day. She opened the door to Quinn waiting for her.

"Okay let's go"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

Twenty minutes later Quinn and Mercedes walked into Finn and Rachel's living room to see everyone laid out either on the couch or on pillows on the floor, watching a Movie while eating some of Rose's birthday cake. Santana and Rachel both smiled gently at Mercedes as she took a seat on the floor next to Brittany who passed her popcorn without taking her eyes of the movie where Elsa was singing 'Let It Go'.

"Auntie Cedes! Do you want some cake?" Rose beamed sticking out her plate where there were just a few crumbs left of a chocolate cake.

"Of course," Mercedes beamed back. Finn took the plate from Rose and passed Henry to Rachel while he got Mercedes come cake from the kitchen. Rachel leaned down and squeezed Mercedes' shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here" Rachel smiled but Mercedes could still see the sadness and she sat back on the couch and cuddled her children close to her.

"So, what are we watching?" Mercedes asked. While Puck and Santana both looked bored out their minds. Quinn, NJ, Rose, and Brittany were glued to the TV screen.

"Frozen!" Rose beamed holding up the Elsa Build-a-bear in her hand.

"Of course," Mercedes laughed as Finn came back into the living room and handed Mercedes the cake. He took a seat back next to his family. Rose laid out across both her parents and let out a happy sigh, her eyes glued to the screen.

"This was the best birthday ever"


	2. 3x02 - Glee and Moving In

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm very happy that you guys are glad I continued the series :)**

 **Happy Reading Xx**

* * *

 **3x02 - Glee and Moving In**

* * *

 **Santana's Office – Stone, Blame and Peterson Law Firm – Monday Morning**

Three days after finding Fiona on their doorstep Finn and Rachel were in Santana's office with Santana and one of the partners, Mr Peterson going over their case. Rachel had tried not to think about any of it over the weekend. She wanted to enjoy the rest of Rose's birthday and she didn't want for her children to see her acting any different, if Rachel was worried she didn't want Rose or Henry to notice. However, as she sat in Santana's office listening to the lawyers in the room explain the case, she felt the hold she had on Finn's hand get tighter and tighter.

"The fact that the judge granted yourself and Mr Hudson temporary custody is a good sign Mrs Hudson. It means that a judge doesn't want these children with Lydia and Jimmy even in the short term" Peterson explained as he sat behind Santana's desk. Santana stood next to him, nodding in agreement.

"So, what is our next move?" Finn asked, he put Rachel's hand in his lap and squeezed it.

"The injunction is in two weeks, so in the meantime. Miss Lopez will be building the defence. We will be collecting character references and anything we can find that shows you're the best people to be raising the children" Peterson answered, glancing over at Santana who smiled at the married couple.

"That won't be difficult" Santana reassured everyone. Santana already knew everything that would happen with Rachel and Finn's case but she wanted a partner to tell them everything so that they knew they were getting the best possible information.

"Is there anything that we can be doing?" Rachel wondered, as she rubbed her hand over her face. Rachel hadn't slept at all over the weekend and it was showing on her face.

"You both will probably called to the stand, so Santana will walk you through what to expect" Peterson answered, He nodded at Santana then stood up from her desk.

"You're in good hands Mr and Mrs Hudson" Peterson concluded, clapping his hands together "Your children aren't going anywhere"

 **XoXo**

"I know lawyer speak when I hear it Santana I need you to give it to me straight, what are our chances" Rachel said once Peterson had left the room and it was just the friends alone. Rachel knew Peterson was telling them all the right things but Rachel also wanted to hear exactly what they would be up against as well.

"They are good Rachel I promise. A filing error doesn't suddenly mean that Lydia and Jimmy are better parents than you and Finn" Santana replied, kindly as she took a seat at her desk.

"But they are there birth parents" Rachel argued, Finn shook his head and wrapped his arm around Rachel.

"Birth parents who left them on the door step, then decided 85 days later that they changed their minds" Santana retorted. Rachel knew from a legal and moral stand point Finn and Rachel were in a better position than Lydia and Jimmy but Rachel was also a mother and she would never stop worrying about her children.

"Why do you think they changed their minds?" Finn wondered.

"We are looking into that, if we know what made them change their minds then we will know what to argue" Santana explained. She was very curious to find out why people who left their children the way Lydia and Jimmy did suddenly wanted them back and Santana's lawyer intuition was telling her something else was going on, but she didn't want to voice that to Finn or Rachel until she knew for sure.

"I feel so helpless right now" Rachel sighed, she put her head in her hands so Finn rubbed her back softly.

"Let me worry about this case, you two just continue being the best parents you can be to Rose and Henry" Santana praised.

"That we can do" Finn agreed, taking Rachel hand, and squeezing it "I have to get back to the School, are you guys meeting Quinn and Mercedes"

The two nodded, so the three of them stood up and walked out of the office and over to Ryder's who had been watching Rose and Henry while the adults had their meeting. They found Rose colouring at Ryder's desk while Ryder was on the floor playing with Henry.

"Come on Rosie" Rachel said. She collected up Rose's things as Finn picked up Henry, thanking Ryder for watching them. While Santana spoke to Ryder about what she needed doing while she was out, Finn put Henry into his pram while Rachel took Rose's hand.

"Bye Ryder" Rose waved at Santana's assistant, as the family and Santana started walking down the hallway.

"You okay Mommy" Rose asked her mother as they all walked into the lift, Rachel was trying her best to hide it but obviously, Rose could still see that something was going on with her parents.

Rachel nodded "Of course, Sweetie"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Monday Morning**

Puck walked out of Quinn's bedroom and into the living room where Quinn was feeding NJ. Puck had stayed over the night before and was rushing round collecting his things as he was already running late for work. Quinn lived on the other side of the city to Puck and in the complete opposition direction of the school. So, whenever Puck stayed over it always took him twice as long to get to work.

"Okay I better get going, it takes me twice as long to get to the school when I stay over" Puck said, leaning down to give Quinn a loving kiss.

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I love being here" Puck told her "Do you want me to drop NJ off at day care"

"No need I'm not going into the gallery, I'm gonna meet the girls later" Quinn answered. Quinn knew Rachel wasn't going to work after her meeting with Santana so she had booked the day off to spend time with Rachel and the kids and make sure she was okay.

"Finn and Rachel had that meeting with Santana today" Puck said as he packed up his gym bag, he was going to go boxing with Finn after work. He knew his friend would need to relieve his stress from the weekend and boxing always helped Finn do that.

"Yeah hopefully they will know more about what they are up against" Quinn replied, sadly.

"Any judge would be crazy to think that Rachel and Finn weren't the best choice to raise Rose and Henry" Puck affirmed, he zipped up his bag then walked back over to Quinn.

Quinn nodded "I agree"

"You know Quinn I've been thinking about our living situation" Puck said, suddenly shy as he took a seat next to Quinn on the sofa. Quinn stopped feeding NJ and turned to face Puck.

"What about it?" Quinn wondered.

"I know us being together is a new thing but we are already so committed to each other in other ways" Puck explained, glancing down at NJ "What's one more thing. I think we should live together"

"Live together!" Quinn exclaimed, shocked. She had not been expecting Puck to say that, they had only been together a few months and while Quinn knew she loved Puck, she didn't know if they were ready for the next step in their relationship.

"I know how much you love it here and you have more space than I do so I would be happy to live here and I promise to not complain about how long it takes me to get to work again" Puck added.

"Can I have time to think about this?" Quinn asked, softly.

"Of course, take all the time you need I have to leave anyway" Puck concluded. He got up from the sofa and grabbed his bags

"Bye" Puck added, when Quinn didn't say anything else. He leaned down and kissed NJ's head "Bye Buddy"

"Bye Daddy" NJ waved at his father as Quinn stayed frozen in shock.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Morning**

Two hours later, the girls and the children were all sat around a large table at the diner. They had all been there for twenty minutes but none of them had yet to start a conversation. Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes didn't know what to say. They wanted to be there for their friend but none of them could believe the situation Finn and Rachel were in after so long waiting for their children. While Rachel helped NJ and Rose colour in their activity books while feeding Henry, the others kept eyeing each other pressing them to start talking.

"Nobody talking, why?" Rose asked looking up at her mother, Rachel smiled back at her daughter and stroked her face softly.

"I have no idea sweetie" Rachel quipped, before giving Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana a look "Someone start talking"

"Noah asked me to move with him" Quinn injected, firmly. The others looked at Quinn in shock, surprised she hadn't mentioned it already.

"Really? What did you say?" Mercedes asked. After what had happened at Rose's birthday the girls had decided to put everything else behind them, it was no longer important with everything else going on and Mercedes had come back into the group like nothing had happened.

"I told him I had to think about it, there is a lot to consider" Quinn reasoned, looking away from the others prying eyes. She knew what they were going to say before they even did.

"Yeah before you do that you should, have known each other for at least a year, you should know you love each other, maybe even be committed in other ways" Santana replied, sarcastically while eying NJ "Oh wait"

"You're funny Santana" Quinn grumbled, rolling her eyes, even if a part of her knew Santana was right.

"She's also right" Rachel agreed, taking a sip of her coffee "What's holding you back?"

"We've only been together seven months" Quinn argued "And I'm worried about making such a big commitment when we don't know what could happen in a few months"

"Seems like Noah knows" Mercedes smirked, waving her fork playfully at Quinn.

"So why don't you" Rachel added.

"There is just a lot to think about, and it's not only Noah and I" Quinn replied, waving her hand at NJ, who was unware of the adults staring at him as he continued to colour with Rose.

"Don't use NJ as an excuse Quinn, if anyone wants this more than Noah does its NJ" Rachel argued, they had all noticed how much happier NJ was now that he spent more time with his parents together, and because Quinn and Puck were happier so was NJ.

"Okay finished Mommy!" Rose cheered, holding up her finished picture. It was a picture of Rachel, Finn, Rose, and Henry stood outside their house, it almost made Rachel tear up and if reaffirmed her belief about how much she had now and she wasn't going to give it up for anything.

"It's beautiful Sweetie" Rachel praised, as she wiped her eyes to stop any tears. Sensing Rachel needed a change of subject, Quinn looked over at Mercedes.

"What about you Mercedes, anything new with you… How's Matt?" Quinn asked, no longer wanting to talk about herself.

"Nothing new, nothing new at all" Mercedes rushed out, shaking her head.

"You can talk to us about Matt Mercedes, things will only get better if we are willing to talk about them" Quinn insisted. She didn't want Mercedes to become distant again because she thought she couldn't tell them about Matt without getting the third degree.

"I know, there is just nothing new to report" Mercedes shrugged, so the all went back to their meals.

 **Teacher's Lounge – Dalton Academy – Monday Morning**

"Hey Man, I didn't think you were going to come in today" Puck said when he'd walked into the teacher's lounge and noticed Finn making himself a cup of coffee. With everything that had happened at the weekend Puck had assumed that he wouldn't see Finn at work because he would be too busy with the lawyers to care about school board meetings or paperwork.

"Rachel's spending the day with Quinn and the kids and I wanted to keep busy" Finn replied as he took a seat at one of the empty tables. Puck made himself a drink then joined Finn at the table.

"How was it at the lawyers?" Puck asked, before taking a drink.

"They said all the right things but they didn't really ease our minds. Truthfully, I don't think anything will" Finn answered, sadly. Finn felt better after his meeting with Peterson and Santana but until Finn knew for certain that Rose and Henry were staying with him and Rachel, he wouldn't be able to relax.

"Of course, it won't but we are all here for you to make it easier" Puck affirmed, leaning back in his chair.

"I know" Finn nodded, smirking at Puck "How did it go with Quinn"

Puck had told Finn about asking Quinn to move him with him, he'd hoped to get Finn's mind off what was happening while also getting some advice about how to ask her. Finn had also been able to calm Puck down when he freaked out a little that Quinn might say no.

"As I expected, she freaked out a little. I just need to give her the day to over-analyse everything, talk to her friends about it, then come to her own conclusion that it's exactly what she wants" Puck explained, happily.

"You seem pretty confident" Finn noted, Puck hadn't been that confident when he had told Finn about it.

"No woman can resist this, not even Quinn" Puck joked waving his hands at himself, with amused confidence.

"There he is, I was starting to wonder if the if the Puck I once knew was gone forever" Finn sighed, sarcastically. Everyone had noticed how much Puck had changed for Quinn but Finn had hoped not everything had changed with Puck.

Puck rolled his eyes "Only the bad parts of him"

 **Central Park Playground – Central Park – Wednesday Afternoon**

After a some-what awkward lunch at the diner, Santana went back to work, Mercedes went to meet Matt's mother and Quinn and Rachel had taken the children to one of the playgrounds in Central Park. Rachel wanted to have a relaxing day with her children after the stressful meeting with Santana and the lawyers. While Rose helped NJ on the slide, Rachel and Quinn were sat on a nearby bench watching them, while Henry napped in his pram.

"So, do you really think that Mercedes is okay, I got the feeling that she was keeping something from us?" Quinn noted as she watched Rose catch NJ when he reached the bottom of the slide. She then took his hand and helped him climb up the stairs to go down again. While Quinn had a lot to think about with Puck and Mercedes, she still smiled widely at the scene before her.

"I think she's just being cautious when she knows we don't like Matt" Rachel reasoned, before taking a sip of her Starbucks latte, that they had gotten on the way to the park.

"Is this how it's going to be though, she just doesn't talk about the person she's sharing her life with just to avoid an argument" Quinn sighed, unhappily.

"You'll have to ask her that" Rachel concluded. Usually she would have more to say on the matter but Rachel had too much to think about to worry about Mercedes.

Quinn glanced over at Rachel "Rachel we can – "

"They will be time to talk about that later" Rachel waved off, before turning to Quinn "Let's talk about you and Noah, what's holding you back"

"I'm really not sure" Quinn admitted as she leaned back on the bench. Rachel checked on Rose and NJ then turned back to Quinn.

"I think you're holding off because you still see Noah as an unsafe choice but maybe it's time you see how much Noah has changed for you and NJ" Rachel argued. She knew that sometimes Quinn could be judgemental even without meaning to and a small part of Quinn would always see that a one night stand with Puck had ruined her chances of having the fairy tale romance she had always wanted.

"I know he has and I know it's still unfair of me to see him as the same person I had a one night stand with – "

"Then just stop seeing him that way and take a chance" Rachel burst out. She looked over at Rose and NJ as she heard then cheering at they went down the slide together. The noise woke Henry up so Rachel started rocking his pram.

"You know I've never been much of a risk taker" Quinn sighed.

"Good thing that Noah is no longer that big of a risk" Rachel quipped as she looked down to check Henry had gone back to sleep.

"Come on let's go play with these adorable children we have" Rachel said, she took Quinn' hand, pulled her off the bench and the pair walked over to the children playing.

 **Santana's Office – S, P+B Law Firm – Wednesday Evening**

Brittany walked into Santana's office that afternoon to find Santana sat at her desk which was littered with different files. Santana didn't even look up from her files, she hadn't notice Brittany walk into her office until she was right in front of her.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Brittany asked. Santana briefly looked up at Brittany then went back to her work.

"Oh, Brittany sorry I was supposed to call you, I can't go for a drink. I need to stay and work on this" Santana explained, quickly.

Brittany rolled her eyes, annoyed "Santana it's already seven, you need a break – "

"I'm fine Brittany, I need to make sure I go through all of this. Rachel and Finn are depending on me" Santana argued, pointing firmly at all the papers on her desk.

"I'm sure they will understand that you need a break" Brittany reasoned. Santana had been working on the case all weekend and she had hoped arranging the dinner would give Santana the break she needed. Brittany knew the case was important but Santana had to look after herself as well.

"Brittany, I don't have time for this, I need to work on this. My best friends could lose their children and I need to make sure that doesn't happen"

"There's nothing I can say is there" Brittany sighed, watching Santana, who refused to look anywhere but at the work in front of her.

"No, there isn't I need to focus"

"Okay I'll call you later then" Brittany said but Santana was back on her work and wasn't paying attention.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

"Hey Auntie Sans" Rose greeted, beaming at Santana as she opened the door. Santana had been in her office working when she had received a text from Rachel to get over to her house ASAP, assuming it was something about the case Santana had rushed right over.

"Hey Rosie, your mom lets you answer the door" Santana wondered as she walked inside the house, then closed the door behind her.

"She saw you in the window" Rose told her. Santana nodded then took Rose's hand and the two walked into the dining room where everyone else was waiting. Santana noticed Quinn, Puck and Brittany were there as well.

"Hey what's going on" Santana asked then noticed the smiling faces on Quinn and Puck "You're moving in together"

"That we are!" Puck beamed as he wrapped his arm around Quinn. NJ was in his other arm and he looked just has happy as his parents did.

"Where's Mercedes" Santana asked as Finn handed them all a drink. Santana had quickly noticed that the only person who wasn't there was Mercedes and she knew she would have gotten the same text as Santana did.

"She was having dinner with Matt's parents and couldn't leave" Rachel answered, Santana rolled her eyes then straightened up when she noticed Brittany walk over to her with an unamused look. Rachel rushed away, she'd noticed the look as well.

"I guess there are some things that will make you leave your office" Brittany snipped before turning to Finn who had called everyone's attention as he held up his glass.

"With everything going on we should celebrate when good things do happen" Finn smiled, warmly as he glanced down at his children before looking back at his friends "To Puck and Quinn"

"To Puck and Quinn" Everyone cheered together as Puck gave Quinn a tender kiss.

 **XoXo**

While everyone had a drink in the garden with it being a nice evening Santana cornered Brittany into the kitchen to talk about her girlfriend's sullen mood. Santana knew that Brittany might be a little upset at her cancelling dinner but she had also hoped that Brittany would understand with everything that was going on with Rachel and Finn, Santana had to prioritise them over other things.

"Brittany please don't start okay, Rachel called me and told me to come over I assumed it was about the case" Santana explained.

"I'm sure that's all it is" Brittany said, although Santana could see she didn't mean it.

"Why do you always have to make things bigger than they are?" Santana said, annoyed. She ran her hands through her hair then took a drink of her beer.

"Why can never see my side of things, how your actions affect me" Brittany argued.

"Brittany Rachel and Finn may lose their children; do you understand? Rose and Henry might actually go back to those awful people who left them on a door step if I don't do everything I can to stop it. That's all I care about right now and I'm sorry but that's not going to change"

"Santana – "Brittany nodded behind her, Santana turned around to see Rose stood behind her, her lip quivering.

"Rosie – "

"Do my mommy and daddy not want me anymore?" Rose cried. It broke Santana's and Brittany's hearts. Santana rushed over to Rose and knelt down beside her, while Brittany snuck out to get Rachel.

"Oh sweetie of course they do, there is just a problem with the people who had you before but I promise I'm going to fix this. I promise I will do everything I can to make sure that you stay here with your mommy and daddy" Santana explained as best she could.

"I believe in you Auntie Sans" Rose enthused, she reached over and hugged Santana tightly. While Rose was only four years old, she'd said exactly what Santana needed to hear. Santana gave Rose a cookie then watched as the little girl ran back out into the garden while Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Rachel she heard Brittany and me talking" Santana apologised, Rachel waved her had at Santana.

"It's okay Finn and I have to explain this to her eventually, especially if they have to be at court" Rachel admitted as she took a seat at the breakfast bar. Santana took a seat beside her.

"How you holding up?" Santana asked.

"Rose and Henry are my children, I love them with everything I have and I know they are not going anywhere" Rachel said, firmly smiling over at Santana "I have a pretty great lawyer"

 **XoXo**

Two hours later, everyone else was gone and while Finn was getting Rose ready for bed Rachel was downstairs cleaning everything up.

"They all gone" Finn asked walking into their bedroom after successfully getting Rose into her pyjamas and in to bed.

"Yeah, now that Quinn and Noah are moving in together we can have some of these gatherings at their place" Rachel quipped as she but the last of the wine bottles in the fridge and closed the door. She walked up to Finn and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"You okay Rachel" Finn asked as he softly stroked her hair.

"I'm actually okay. Our children aren't going anywhere. I know usually I'm worrying and panicking about what could go wrong but not this time. We are going to fight and we are going to win" Rachel declared, decisively, she looked up at Finn who nodded his head in agreement then met her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.


	3. 3x03 - Glee and The Fight

**3x03**

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side - Saturday Afternoon**

A week after Puck had asked Quinn to live with him, He'd quickly been able to find a sub-letter for his apartment so the group were in Quinn's apartment bringing up the boxes from Puck's old apartment ready to find a place for them. While Puck and Finn had taken the children to the park the girls were trying to sort out the 40 boxes Puck had brought with him. Quinn was finishing off in the kitchen, when she heard her phone ring. She fished it out of her bag to see Santana was calling her, she was supposed to be helping them so Quinn was eager to see what excuse she had.

"Hey Santana" Quinn answered, before nodding along as she listened to Santana "Yeah don't worry, you get your work done we all know how important this case is"

"Okay bye" Quinn concluded before throwing her phone back in bag.

"Who was that" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen with another box, Mercedes was behind her with her own box. The two dropped them on the counter then turned to Quinn.

"Santana, she can't help us unpack she has some case files she wants to look over" Quinn explained, they both nodded. Santana was the lead lawyer on Finn and Rachel case but instead of delating the work she had been doing it all herself.

"I think once we've finished here I might bring her some lunch; she's been working so hard on the case and she's doing it all on her own" Rachel replied, Quinn and Mercedes noticed the sadness in her tone. Mercedes reached out and stroked Rachel's arm.

"She knows how important this all is" Mercedes affirmed. Rachel nodded solemnly but looked away from them.

"You okay Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I'm fine let's focus on this" Rachel sighed, going back to the boxes on the counter. Quinn and Mercedes shared a look, more had to be said but they decided to do as Rachel asked. They picked up some more boxes from the hallway and brought them into the living room.

"Where are the guys then?" Mercedes asked, noting Finn and Puck were nowhere around when they should be helping.

"They took NJ and Rose to the park, they should be back soon" Quinn answered, the parents had hoped to tire NJ and Rose out so they could concentrate on unpacking. Luckily for them Henry was already asleep in NJ's room.

"God this place looks a lot smaller with all the boxes, where is it all going to go" Mercedes commented once they had moved all the boxes into the apartment, there was at least 30 boxes now scattered around the apartment.

"Think I could convince Noah to just put it all in storage" Quinn wondered as she looked around at all the boxes.

 **Walking to Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

After spending an hour at the park with NJ and Rose, Finn and Puck decided the kids were tired enough that they would play quietly at the apartment while the adults unpacked all the boxes. NJ was already falling asleep in Puck's arms while Rose leaned into her father as they walked back to the apartment.

"So how is it going living together" Finn asked. While they were only moving the boxes in that day, Puck and Quinn had spent almost every night together since being together so it was already like they were living together.

"So far so good, I think Quinn is gonna make me put the foosball table and beer sign in storage though" Puck replied, sadly. He knew there was going to be a few things that Quinn wouldn't let him keep in their now shared apartment and she had never like his foosball table.

"Well what did you expect" Finn laughed, taking a drink of his Starbucks coffee that they had picked up for everyone on their way home.

"I was more surprised she let me keep the poster, although she framed it and put it in NJ's room" Puck added thinking about the old Dirty Harry poster he'd had up at his old apartment.

"Little kids taking all your stuff" Finn quipped.

"Tell me about" Puck sighed, before taking a drink of his coffee "I do think we might need a bigger place soon but I don't know how to bring it up with Quinn, she loves that place"

"I'm sure after a few weeks of living with you, she might change her mind" Finn reasoned.

"How are you and Rachel doing?" Puck asked, quietly looking down to make sure Rose couldn't hear them talk.

"We're okay, Santana is doing all she can. There is nothing Rachel and I can do right now. It's up to Santana and she's confident we can win" Finn explained. He felt confident in Santana's ability to help them and didn't want to waste his time with his children constantly worrying if they were going to be taken off him and Rachel.

"Of course. you will Finn, no judge would ever think that Lydia and Jimmy are better parents than Rachel and you" Puck argued.

"Thanks man" Finn said, appreciative.

"Daddy?" Rose said, holding out her arms. Finn knew that meant she wanted to be carried so Finn picked her up and settled her on his hip and helped her close to him. Finn never wanted to let go.

 **Santana's Office -** **Stone, Peterson and Balme Law Firm – Saturday Afternoon**

"Santana, Brittany is here" Ryder called through he intercom on Santana's office phone. Santana had been so busy going through everything for Finn and Rachel's case that she hadn't realised how late it had gotten or the fact that she hadn't called Brittany to say she couldn't do lunch.

"Send her in"

"Hey Santana, you ready for lunch" Brittany greeted her as she walked into Santana's office.

"Didn't you get my message I have to work through lunch today. Peterson gave me 6 more case files to look over and I want to finish it today before I look over what the other lawyers have sent" Santana rushed out, going back to her work as Brittany let out a frustrated sigh as she closed the door to Santana's office.

"Santana this is the fourth time you've cancelled on me" Brittany sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry but I have a lot of work to get through" Santana replied, shortly. She didn't bother to look up as she made some notes on her legal pad. Brittany leaned her hands on the chair across from the desk and willed Santana to look at her.

"Don't you have first years and interns to help you with all of this" Brittany wondered, trying not to get too angry.

"They will just mess it up somehow I would be easier just to do it myself"

"Santana you've worked late every night this week and you've been coming in at 7 every morning. I'm worried about you, when was the last time you slept" Brittany argued, taking in Santana's appearance. Santana hair was pulled up in a greasy bun on the top of her hair, her suit was rumpled and she had heavy bags under her eyes.

"Brittany, I can't have this argument with you again, I have too much work to do. I promise I'll make it up to you but right now I need to work" Santana replied, not bothering to look up from her case files.

"I'll just go then" Brittany said, giving Santana a pointed look, hoping she would look at her.

Santana waved without looking up "Bye"

 **Quinn's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Afternoon**

Another hour later, everyone had managed to move the correct boxes into the right rooms but had made no attempt to unpack the boxes. Quinn's apartment was already full of everything a person would need in their apartment so there was no space for Puck's stuff as well.

"Okay I think that's the last of it" Puck proclaimed, happily. He turned to Quinn who looked apprehensive but also happy.

"Who knew Noah had some much stuff" Rachel laughed as she helped Henry with his bottle. Finn nodded in agreement, he had Rose in his arms as she was refusing to get down since they had come back to the apartment, it made moving boxes very difficult.

"Where's it all going to go" Mercedes wondered, none of them answered as they had no idea themselves. They had to wonder how a guy who wore shorts to work every day could have 5 boxes with just pants in them.

"How did Santana get out of this?" Puck asked.

"She had to work" Quinn replied, giving Puck a pointed look not to ask any more questions. Puck nodded in understanding, he knew it meant Rachel and Finn didn't want to have to think about the case.

"What is that?" Rose asked pointing to the foosball table in the middle of the living room.

"It's a foosball table" Finn answered. He knelt down so Rose could get a closer look and helped her turn one of the handles so the tiny ball flew into the goal. NJ cheered then wanted a turn of his own, which Finn helped him with as well, with Rose still in his arms.

"Where's that going to go?" Puck wondered, smirking at Quinn "I'm sure we will find some where"

"Don't even think about it" Quinn quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Mommy! Look at this can we get one" Rose asked as she took another shot on the foosball table, it was now Puck and NJ verses Finn and Rose.

"Noah is like a big kid" Rachel said, shaking her head.

"Are you just figuring that out" Mercedes laughed, although she gave Rachel a smirk when she cheered when Rose scored another goal. They watched the children play for a few minutes before Puck made them all a drink.

"Here guys a quick toast" Puck said, handing them all a cup of coffee as it was only early "To finding somewhere to put it all"

"Good luck to you" Finn joked, before they all clicked glasses.

 **Brittany's Apartment – Upper West Side – Saturday Evening**

"Hey guys thank you for coming to see me" Brittany said, opening her front door to let them both inside. While the had been unpacking Quinn and Mercedes had received a text form Brittany asking if they could meet at her apartment. Luckily for them Rachel had already gone home so they didn't have to think of an excuse as to why Brittany wanted to meet up with them and not her as well.

"Sure, Brittany you sounded worried on the phone" Quinn noted, Brittany motioned for them to take a seat. So, Mercedes and Quinn took a seat on the sofa and Brittany sat on the chair next to them. Brittany quickly launched into her story about Santana and how she'd been lately. After leaving Santana's office, Brittany knew the only people to get through to Santana was going to be her friends.

"I know I'm probably putting you in a weird situation with Santana and Rachel but Santana won't listen to me and I'm not sure what else to do. I want Santana to do whatever she can to help Finn and Rachel but somebody has to be concerned for Santana as well" Brittany explained, worried.

"We will go see Santana, talk to her" Quinn said, she knew Santana had been working hard but she didn't know it had gotten so bad.

"Thank you, I really didn't know what else to do" Brittany sighed, relieved. Quinn and Mercedes shared a look, they knew Santana wouldn't be happy with them stopping by but they had to see what was wrong for themselves.

Mercedes nodded "We'll go see her now"

 **Santana's Office -** **Stone, Peterson, and Balme Law Firm – Saturday Evening**

After leaving Brittany's apartment, Quinn and Mercedes decided to go straight over to Santana's office to see for themselves if there was something they needed to be worried about. While they knew, Brittany meant well, they assumed, on the way over, a part of it might have been because Santana had cancelled on her.

"Do you really think this is something" Mercedes wondered as they walked down the hallway to Santana's office, there was no one else around so they had been able to walk right in.

"Brittany seemed concerned, all we have to do is check it out and if it's nothing we don't have to tell Santana or Rachel" Quinn reasoned as she opened the door to Santana's office. She found Santana on the floor next to her desk with papers and files spread around next to her. She looked a mess and hadn't even noticed them walk into her office.

"Okay this is probably something" Mercedes quipped, she shut the door then they both knelt down next to Santana, who eventually noticed them there.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" Santana asked, through a yawn before going back to what she was reading.

"Santana when was the last time you slept" Quinn asked.

"I just wanted to look over this last case file before I went home" Santana replied, Mercedes and Quinn shared a concern look, it seemed Brittany was on to something when she said she was worried about Santana.

"Santana, you…"

"Is there a reason you are here because I have a lot of work to get done" Santana cut in, annoyed finally looking up at them.

"Santana its already eight thirty, how long have you been here?" Mercedes asked. She got up from the floor and looked around the office, it was littered with takeout containers and case files. Mercedes had to wonder if Santana had even been home.

"What does that matter?" Santana argued, with a shrug.

"Because you look like you need some sleep" Quinn interjected, she got up as well and tried to pull Santana up with her but Santana just inched away from her.

"I'm fine" Santana waved off.

Quinn moved closer to Santana's desk "Santana…"

"Leave it, she's not going to listen to us" Mercedes realised, Quinn nodded so the two walked out of Santana's office. Mercedes looked over at Quinn, concerned "We have to talk to Rachel"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing here, you haven't fallen out already have you" Rachel joked as she opened the door to find a worried Mercedes and Quinn. She opened the door further to let them both inside.

"No everything's fine, I've left Noah unpacking I wanted to talk to you about Santana" Quinn explained, the three of them walked into the kitchen, Rachel checked in the living room to see Finn, Rose and Henry were still watching TV so she turned back to Quinn and Mercedes.

"Santana why, what's wrong?" Rachel asked, worried as she got some bottles of water out of the fridge and handed them to Mercedes and Quinn. They accepted the drink then explained what they had found in Santana's office and how worried they were about their friend.

"I know it's probably selfish but I think the only person Santana will listen to is you, she would never want to look like she is letting you down" Mercedes reasoned. They wanted to help Santana but they wanted to make sure Rachel knew as well that they understood how important the case was.

"Mmmm" Rachel replied, deep in thought.

"I know that you want Santana to do everything she can to help you win. We all do but it can't be at the expense of Santana or her relationship. She needs help" Quinn added, sympathetically.

"Yeah, you're right, I'll talk to her" Rachel said.

"I'm sure Brittany we'll feel better that Santana actually sleeps tonight" Quinn said, trying to lighten the mood

"Santana's not going to be happy that Brittany came to you" Rachel noted, while Rachel wanted to help Santana she knew Santana would hate that Brittany had interfered.

"That's Brittany's problem" Mercedes waved off as they all walked out of the kitchen and back over to the front door, ready to carry on with their nights.

"I'll go talk to Santana, you go home and enjoy your first night with Noah" Rachel said, opening the door for them and giving them both a quick hug goodbye.

Quinn smiled at Rachel "Thank you Rachel"

 **XoXo**

"What did Mercedes and Quinn want?" Finn asked when Rachel walked back into the living room once Quinn and Mercedes had gone.

"They are worried about Santana; she's barely slept because of the case" Rachel answered as she threw on her jacket "I think I'm going to go talk to her"

"You should, she needs to ask for help" Finn agreed, before glancing over at Rose "And when you get back we should talk to Rose"

Finn and Rachel had decided they needed to talk to Rose about what she had heard Santana and Brittany arguing about the week before, they had hoped Rose had forgotten about it but with how clingy Rose had been in the last week they knew that wasn't the case.

Rachel nodded "Yeah we do"

"You okay" Finn asked as he repositioned Henry on his knee, as he had fallen asleep on his father's lap.

"I am" Rachel replied, Finn gave her a pointed look "I promise"

 **Santana's Office -** **Stone, Peterson and Balme Law Firm – Saturday Evening**

"Knock, Knock"

Santana looked up from her desk to see Rachel walk into her office. Rachel looked around the room, gave Santana a pressing look then took a seat across from her.

"Rachel what are you doing here?" Santana asked before going back to her work, Rachel looked Santana up and down then put her arm over Santana's laptop.

"Santana, can you stop for a second" Rachel said, Santana let out a sigh and then looked towards Rachel.

"What's wrong"

"I spoke to Quinn"

"I asked them not to say anything" Santana argued, shaking her head.

"Santana, I love how much you are putting into this case but I still need you to sleep" Rachel affirmed. She could see how much of a mess Santana was, she barely spoken to her friend all week unless it was about the case and Rachel felt guilty when she wondered how long it would have gone for if Brittany hadn't said something.

Santana shook her head "Rachel I'm fine…"

"No, you're not and that's okay. Santana I believe you when you say you're going to do everything to keep Rose and Henry at home but I want you to also think about your health. They are people here who can help you. Start using them so that you can go home" Rachel argued, before looking Santana up and down "You know to sleep and maybe shower"

"If anything goes wrong, it will be my fault" Santana whispered, Rachel shook her head and took Santana's hand in hers.

"Will it chuff" Rachel proclaimed "You need to be at your best to be able to help Rose and Henry. So, you're going to go home, shower, eat something then get at least 8 hours of sleep" Rachel pointed her finger at Santana "Do I make myself clear"

"You're being very Mom" Santana quipped, with a small smile.

"So, you better listen to me" Rachel argued with a smiled as she held out her hand for Santana to take "Come on I'll take you home"

 **Rose's Room – Finn and Rachel's House – Saturday Evening**

An hour and a half later, Rachel had made sure Santana had gone home to shower and rest then went home herself. Rose was in her room playing with her new plastic tea set so Finn and Rachel decided it was the right time to talk to Rose. Henry was too young but Rose could see something was going on and after hearing Brittany and Santana argue the week before, the young girl was more confused than ever.

"Hey sweetie, can me, daddy and Henry play" Rachel asked as they walked into Rose's room. Rachel set Henry down and then took a seat at Rose's small plastic table, hoping it would hold their weight.

"I'll make you drink" Rose nodded, she got up and handed Rachel and Finn each a plastic cup.

"Here Daddy you have this one" Rose said handing Finn a plastic saucer for his cup then pretended to pour him something from the plastic jug in the middle.

"Mommy that's yours" Rose added once she had poured Rachel some as well.

"Sweetie come and sit with mommy and daddy" Finn said, panting the seat in between him and Rachel. Rose sat down next to them "Do you remember what Auntie Sans told you last week"

"Do you have any questions?" Rachel asked, when Rose slowly nodded at them.

"I don't want to go back" Rose whispered, worried.

"We promise sweetie that won't happen, you are going to stay here with me and daddy and Henry" Rachel promised wrapping her arms around Rose while trying to stop the tears in her eyes from following, she hated how worried the young girl was. She picked up Henry who was trying to climb onto the table and pulled him in for the hug.

"We don't want you to worry okay" Finn added, Rose nodded at her parents and seemed a little bit brighter.

"Now who wants some cake with this drink" Rachel asked, Finn and Rose both nodded their head eagerly so Rachel passed Henry to Finn and went in search of some cake.

 **Santana's Apartment – Saturday Evening**

"Hey you're home?" Brittany commented, when she walked into Santana's apartment to see the lawyer, finally showered and in her pyjamas while having a glass of wine. Brittany took a seat on the love seat next to the sofa as she waited for Santana to say something, she could see her girlfriend wasn't happy with her.

"You spoke to Quinn" Santana snipped, before taking a big sip of her wine.

"I had to Santana" Brittany sighed.

"I asked you not to say anything" Santana argued, as she poured herself some more wine "I told you I had it under control"

Brittany pinched her nose, annoyed "Santana when was the last time you slept. You're are running yourself into the ground and I couldn't stand back and let you. I know that this case is important – "

"Important! How many times do I have to explain this to you? I don't care if I never sleep until this court case is over because I need to do everything to help Finn and Rachel. That is how our friendship works it would be exactly the same if it was Quinn or Mercedes" Santana shouted, slamming the wine bottle down on the coffee table. Brittany flinched at Santana's tone.

"So, what, I'm supposed to accept it because they are your friends" Brittany argued.

Santana threw her arms up "Yes!"

"I can't do that" Brittany said, shaking her head.

"Why don't we stop pretending that this is just about the case" Santana sighed, she knew Brittany wouldn't have gone to all that trouble to talk to Quinn and Mercedes if it was just about Santana getting some sleep.

"Okay you're right maybe it's not" Brittany admitted "Maybe it hurts me to see that you are willing to do all of this" Brittany waved her hands at Santana "To help your friends but you still can't really commit to me"

"Brittany how many times are we going to have this conversation" Santana sighed "Can't you just accept the way things are. Why does it always have to be you verses them?"

"I've been so patient Santana but I can't keep going this way, something has to change"

"Don't threaten me Brittany" Santana warned her. Brittany let out a sigh then got up from the chair and grabbed her bag.

"It's not a threat" Brittany replied, shortly when Santana didn't say anything Brittany shook her head sadly "I guess that's my answer"

"Goodbye Santana" Brittany said before walking out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Evening**

After talking to Rose then playing Princess tea party for an hour the family decided to have a finger food dinner while watching The Jungle Book in the living room. Finn spread a blanket out on the floor and they enjoyed a meal of sandwiches, crisps, fruit, biscuits, sausage rolls, mini pizza, and quiche while Rose sang along to the songs. She was in a much brighter mood since their talk and Rachel and Finn were glad they hadn't hidden anything from her.

"Hey Santana, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she noticed a sad looking Santana walk into the living room. While Santana looked better than she had done when Rachel had seen her earlier, something was still wrong with her.

"Brittany and I had a fight" Santana sighed sadly, as she looked around the room "I didn't really want to be alone"

"Come on, we were just about to put The Lion King on" Finn said, gesturing to the space left on the sofa. Santana took a seat next to Rachel, who had Rose on her lap eating a chocolate bar. Rose noticed her auntie so stuck out her chocolate bar under Santana's nose.

"Want some chocolate Auntie Sans"

"I'm okay Rosie, but how about a hug" Santana suggested, holding out her arms. Rose instantly fell into her Auntie's lap and hugged her tightly.


	4. 3x04 - Glee and The Court Case Part 1

**3x04**

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Early Monday Morning**

A month after Rachel and Finn had found Fiona waiting on their doorstop on the day of Rose's birthday, Rachel found herself sitting on her bed ready to head to Family Court to prove herself and Finn were the best parents for Rose and Henry. Rachel had dressed herself in her most professional attire and had her hair blown out, she wanted to look professional but also like a loving parent. Rachel was so lost in thought she didn't notice Finn walk into their bedroom until he was right in front of her.

"The car will be here soon Rachel" Finn said, softly, kneeling down next to her and taking hold of her hand. He too, was wearing his best suit and shiniest shoes.

"I'm coming" Rachel replied, distracted making no move to get up from their bed. They had both tired their best to stay positive about what they were about to face but the reality of what they were about to sit through was weighing heavily on Rachel.

"Rosie wants you to check her dress" Finn added, he got up from the floor and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbed his jacket then started to walk out of the room.

"I'll be there in a minute" Rachel said. Finn turned around to see Rachel was still not making any move to get up. He walked back into their bedroom.

"Rachel – "

"I'll be fine in a minute" Rachel cut in, giving him a non-convincing smile.

 **In the Car on The Way to The Courthouse – West Village – Early Monday Morning**

Twenty minutes later the family of four were sat in the back of an Uber car on the way to the Courthouse. Finn was sat next to Henry, who was fastened into his car seat and Rachel and Rose were sat behind them. Rachel glanced over at Rose, who was looking out of the window. It broke Rachel's heart to see how worried Rose looked. Rachel and Finn had done their best to reassure Rose that everything was okay but Rose wasn't stupid, she knew just like they did that they couldn't promise her something like that, no matter how much they wanted to.

"This dress is so pretty Rosie" Rachel encouraged, with a smile. Rachel had bought Rose a new dress from Gap Kids. It was a dark blue and grey tank dress and Rose had loved it when Rachel had showed it her but now it couldn't even raise a smile in the little girls face.

"Thank you" Rose said, looking back at her mother. Rachel held out her arm and Rose took the invitation and cuddled into her mother's embrace.

"Rosie, everything is going to be okay. I promise you" Rachel reassured her daughter, looking down at her with hopefully a reassuring look "Okay?"

"Okay mommy" Rose nodded just as the car pulled up on the sidewalk.

"Rachel, I think we're here" Finn said, turning back to Rachel. Finn got out of the car and picked up Henry's car seat.

"Come on sweetie" Rachel said as Finn opened the door for them. He took Rose's hand to help her out of the car then did the same with Rachel. Rachel took Rose's hand as Finn held onto Henry.

"You ready for this" Finn asked looking up at the looming Courthouse.

Rachel nodded slowly "Let's go"

 **New York County Family Courthouse – East Village – Monday Morning**

After arriving at the Courthouse and going through security, Rachel and Finn dropped Henry and Rose off at the Courthouse Nursery, then meet up with their friends who were waiting for them outside Courtroom number 3. Finn and Rachel arrived at the courtroom to see all their friends already there waiting for them along with some other lawyers, there to help Santana with the case. 

"Hey guys" Quinn greeted, when she saw Finn and Rachel walk over to them "Where are Rose and Henry?"

"They are in the courthouse nursery, we thought it would be better for them" Finn answered. Rachel and Finn wanted Henry and Rose close to them but also nowhere near Lydia and Jimmy. Quinn nodded in understanding then gave them both a hug.

" _Rachel"_

Rachel turned around to see her mother, father, and Marley all walking over to her with kind smiles. Rachel had told them they didn't need to come because she didn't want to disrupt their lives as she wasn't sure how long the case would go on for, so she was surprised to them.

"Guys what are you doing here, I told you, you didn't have to come" Rachel said, as she gave them all a hug. She held on a little tighter with her mother, Rachel wasn't sure why, although maybe deep down she was.

"And we of course ignored you" Shelby quipped as she pulled Finn into a hug "Of course we have to be here"

"Rachel, Finn we are ready to start" Santana said walking over to the family. Rachel nodded then grabbed hold of Finn's hand as they all walked into the Courtroom. Everyone took a seat in the gallery on Finn and Rachel's side while Rachel, Finn and Santana sat at one of the tables at the front.

It was typical courtroom with a gallery, a judge's chair, and witness stand. Two tables for each team were facing the Judges' table. Rachel glanced over at the other table to see Lydia and Jimmy taking their seat with their lawyer. Just like Finn, Jimmy was in a suit that was a little too big for him and didn't hide the tattoo he had on his neck, Lydia was dressed demurely in a pink dress and cardigan with light make up on but there was no hiding the heavy bags under her eyes.

"So that's Lydia and Jimmy, Rose kind of looks like Lydia" Rachel acknowledged, sadly. She turned away from the and hastily wiped her eyes.

"Rachel don't torture yourself like that" Finn sighed, he wrapped his arm around Rachel and forced her to look at him.

"We have Judge Feathers, she's was a family lawyer and a mother herself – this will help us" Santana said leaning across to them. Rachel and Finn only nodded as they watched a middle-aged Judge enter the courtroom.

"All rise for Judge Feathers!"

"You may sit" Judge Feathers said before taking a seat "Okay we are here today to determine custody of Rose and Henry" Feathers looked up from her notes and looked over at the opposing lawyer "I will hear opening remarks first, Mr Frankston, you can go first"

Finn took hold of Rachel's hand as they listened to Mr Frankston's' opening statement.

 **Courtroom #3 – New York County Family Courthouse – Monday Morning**

"This is why I believe Rose and Henry should go home to their birth parents, thank you your honour" Mr Frankston finished, he smiled at the judge then sat back down at his table. Rachel and Finn had listened to Frankston rattle on about why being with Lydia and Jimmy was the best place for Rose and Henry to be and they were glad when he had finished because Rachel couldn't take any more of it. Frankston was so good at his job even Rachel felt a little swayed by his argument so she had to wonder if the judge had been as well.

"Miss Lopez" Judge Feathers nodded at Santana. Santana got up from her chair and moved in front of the table.

"While I'm sure Mr Frankston will throw all kinds of statistics at you for why children should be with their birthparents I'm here to show you that this is not always the case. Lydia and Jimmy left their children on a doorstep, they didn't even bother to wait to see if anyone came to the door, they just left and then decided 89 days later that they have changed their minds and just because they are the birth parents we are supposed to forgive them of that and hand over two children to them. Rose and Henry are very happy were they are and I'm going to prove that to you" Santana glanced at Finn and Rachel before looking back at the judge "Thank you your honour"

 **XoXo**

After listening to the opening remarks, Frankston called his first character witness to the stand, Miss Beiste, she was in charge at the Children's home and had been the one to find Henry and Rose on steps of the home. Rachel and Finn had kept in contact with her after adopting Rose and Henry because Beiste had been keen to know how all the children who left the home were getting on and Rachel and Finn were more than happy to tell her.

"So, Miss Beiste what is your role at the Home" Frankston asked looking over at the older woman. Beiste had made clear to them she was on their side when it came to Rose and Henry's custody but they knew she wouldn't be able to lie.

"I'm in charge" Beiste answered, squarely.

"And you were the one who found Henry and Rose" Frankston added, already knowing the question. Rachel looked over at Santana who was making notes on her legal pad. Rachel had no clue what she was writing when nothing had been really been said yet.

Beiste nodded "I was yes"

"And is it the norm to ring a social worker before ringing the police" Frankston wondered, knowingly with a slight smirk.

"It was an unusual situation and I wasn't sure what to do for the best" Beiste stuttered, not wanting to say anything wrong. She sent a panicked glance at Santana, who nodded reassuringly.

"And were you aware that Emma Pillsbury knew Mr and Mrs Hudson" Frankston pressed. Before Beiste could answer Santana called out to the Judge.

"Your honour, relevance" Santana asked, trying to appear casual.

"We will see in a moment won't we Miss Lopez, continue Miss Beiste" Feathers replied, giving Santana a warning look. Frankston glanced smugly at Santana then looked back at Beiste waiting for her to answer.

"I was aware that she knew a couple that she felt she had let down when the women decided to keep her baby that they were going to adopt" Beiste explained, slightly panicked "I never knew their names"

"But you knew that Miss Pillsbury felt indebted to them because of what happened and was looking for a way to make it up to them" Frankston argued, shrugging. Rachel and Finn shared a worried look as Santana held her hand out to the Judge.

"Your honour, relevance" Santana pressed.

"Your Honour I'm trying to show that because Miss Fields felt she owed Mr and Mrs Hudson she fudged the records to get the adoption through quickly" Frankston declared. Santana slammed her hand on the table in anger and shook her head, while Finn and Rachel leaned closer together.

"That is ridiculous your honour, nobody at the social services or the home knew about the filing error until it was brought to their attention by Mr Frankston himself and Miss Fields and Mrs Beiste are not the ones on trial here" Santana argued.

"That's what they all keep saying" Frankston interjected glancing at Santana, who glared at him, before looking back at Feathers who was taping her pen. She glanced down at Beiste who was ringing her hands together.

"Miss Beiste, did Miss Fields ever tell you that she felt indebted to Mr and Mrs Hudson" Feathers asked, Beiste looked up at the Judge and shook her head.

"No, she didn't" Beiste answered, glaring slightly at Frankston.

"That will be all for now, we will take a short break and when we come back you might want to remember what leading the witness means Mr Frankston and what this is trail is really about" Judge Feathers said, getting up from her chair.

" _All rise"_

"This is good Rachel; the judge is on our side" Santana encouraged once the judge had left the courtroom and they got up from the table, ready for a break.

"Let's go see Rose and Henry" Finn added, smiling encouragingly at Rachel who nodded her head.

"Are the here, are my children here" Jimmy called to the couple. He tried moving over to their table but was being held back by Lydia and his father.

"They are not your children" Finn snapped, he felt Puck hand on him stopping him from moving closer to Jimmy.

"Leave it Finn" Santana warned him, ushering them towards the door before looking back at Frankston "Mr Frankston you better remove your clients and quickly"

 **Courthouse Nursery – New York County Family Courthouse - Monday Afternoon**

After getting away from Lydia and Jimmy as quickly as they could, leaving Santana to deal with them, Rachel and Finn went straight to the nursery to see their children. Rose had been happily playing with a dollhouse while Henry was on a playmat next to her playing with building blocks. Rachel and Finn pulled up sit next to them, Finn put Henry on his lap and Rachel helped Rose with the Dollhouse.

"Things seem to be going well" Finn noted as he bounced Henry on his knee. Henry squealed in delight as he tried to reach up and grab Finn's face.

"I guess" Rachel sighed, distracted as she watched Rose play with the doll house. Rachel agreed things were going well but Rachel still hated the way Frankston had attacked Beiste with something that wasn't true.

"I've never seen Santana in action before, she's pretty great" Finn enthused.

"Yeah she's the best" Rachel agreed.

"Look at this dollhouse mommy" Rose beamed turning to her mother to show her the tiny figures that came with the Dollhouse.

"Its lovely Sweetie" Rachel smiled, stroking her daughter's curly hair. Rose loved it when Rachel played with her hair and so did Rachel. The mother and daughter spent hours doing different hairstyles on each other and Rachel knew her heart would break if she never got to do it anymore.

"It has all different rooms, like my Barbie house but smaller" Rose explained, in the only way a child could.

"I can see that" Rachel laughed, before smiling wistfully at her daughter "Rosie come give mommy a hug"

"I love you so much" Rachel affirmed, hugging Rose close and smelling her daughter's familiar scent. Rachel held her close for a few more seconds before letting her go back to her playing.

"Guys we have to get back" Santana said, slowing walking into the room and looking at the family, upset that she had to separate them. Finn nodded then put Henry back on the playmat and held his hand out for Rachel and helped her off her chair.

"We'll be back soon" Finn told Rose, who nodded eagerly "You play with the house"

"Okay Daddy" Rose replied before going back to the toys, happily distracted by the dollhouse. Rachel was happy to see Rose was no longer worried about what was happening.

Finn looked over at Rachel "You ready"

 **Courtroom #3 – New York County Family Courthouse – Monday Afternoon**

Once back in the Courtroom, Rachel and Finn took a seat back at their table with Santana, trying their best not to look over at Lydia or Jimmy or any of the family members that were sat behind them. Finn took Rachel's hand as the Judge took her seat and asked Santana to call another witness. This time it was Fiona Fields, Rachel, and Finn's social worker.

"So, Miss Fields, once you had arrived at the home what kind of condition were Rose and Henry in" Santana asked, strolling around the courtroom while watching Fiona. Fiona was more used to a courtroom than Beiste was and knew how to handle the lawyers.

"Objection you honour Miss Fields is not a medical professional" Frankston said.

"I have yet to ask a medical question your honour" Santana quipped, Puck and Quinn shared a smirk, none of them had seen Santana in action before but they were all now thoroughly impressed.

"Overruled" Feathers replied, glancing at Fiona "Answer the question Miss Fields"

"They were both in a bad way in my opinion, they looked like the hadn't eaten in days, they were dirty, had torn clothes and Rose had a bruise on her leg and her face" Fiona explained, sadly. Rachel shook her head sadly, she hated to think about how bad things had been for Rose and Henry. Finn squeezed her hand as Santana continued.

"Did Rose say anything to you about what had happened to them" Santana asked.

"Objection your honour Rose was three years old at the time, she's not really an expert witness" Frankston argued, shaking his head. Santana tired not to roll her eyes at Frankston weak argument.

"Overruled Mr Peterson I believe even you know your grapping at straws" Feathers said, leaning back in her chair "Answer the question Miss"

"Rose didn't speak for three days; she was far too scared. She refused to eat and would only sleep in the crib with her brother" Fiona explained, sadly "She would only say she got the bruise from being naughty nothing else"

"And you filed all the necessary paperwork when something like this happens" Santana questioned, flipping through the files in her hand. Santana was trying to give off an air of nonchalant like she already knew the answer.

"I did, as I've said before I wasn't aware of the error until it was brought to my attention" Fiona replied.

"In the ninety days did your office and the police do everything they could to track down the missing parents" Santana inquired, sparing a glance at Lydia and Jimmy, who both looked worried.

"We did, everything we have to do when a case like this happens" Fiona affirmed.

"Here are all the documents confirming that your honour" Santana said, handing the file to the Judge, who took it and started glancing through it.

"So, explain to me why you called Mr and Mrs Hudson, that is unusually for adoption right" Santana wondered. She had worked with Miss Fields and while she couldn't tell her what to say, Fiona knew what type of questions she would be asked and had prepared for them.

"It is yes but not unheard of, I knew Finn and Rachel wanted to adopt a baby but after almost 3 months there was no change in Rose and I thought she needed a loving home and I knew Finn and Rachel could provide that" Fiona explained, smiling at Finn and Rachel "That is my job as a social worker to make sure children are being brought up in loving homes"

"And you believe Rose and Henry have that with Finn and Rachel" Santana said.

"I do yes" Fiona nodded. Rachel and Finn smiled appreciatively at the social worker and she smiled right back.

"Thank you, Miss Fields" Santana concluded, taking a seat back at the table.

"How long have you been a social worker Miss Fields" Frankston asked, leaning back on his chair causally.

"About 15 years"

"And in this time how many children have you put back with their parents after initially taking them off them" Frankston wondered, knowingly rising from his seat to walk over to Fiona.

"I'm really not sure"

"I'll tell you, its 90" Frankston replied, holing up a piece of paper for emphasize "90 times you thought that parents deserved to have their children back, why is that not the case for Lydia and Jimmy. They aren't drug addicts like one of your families were"

"Your honour, who Miss Fields has worked with before is confidential" Santana argued.

"I haven't mentioned any names" Frankston shrugged.

"I would question how you know about these families though" Santana snipped, sending Frankston an exasperated look.

"As would I" Feather pressed, giving Frankston a firm look "Mr Peterson you are not to use any of Miss Fields previous cases in your questioning"

"Fine your honour" Frankston relented before looking back at Fiona "Miss Fields, do you believe in second chances for parents, do you believe that when they take the necessary steps parents deserve a second chance with their children"

Fiona nodded "I do yes"

"So when parents fight for their children, just like my clients are doing now then they deserve to have their children back"

Fiona shook her head "That's not..."

"That's all your honour" Frankston cut in before sitting back down with a smug look on his face.

 **XoXo**

Half an hour later, Judge had dismissed them all for the day. They were all going back to Rachel's and Finn's for something to eat and to just be together. Rachel, Finn, and everyone else were standing around the courtroom waiting to leave. Rachel and Finn were waiting for Lydia and Jimmy to leave before they collected Rose and Henry because they didn't want the troubled couple following them for a chance to see the children.

"You ready to head home sweetie" Will asked, walking over to Finn and Rachel, stroking Rachel's arm as she nodded at her father.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Lydia and Jimmy to leave before we get Rose and Henry, I don't want them seeing them" Rachel explained.

"Do you guys have somewhere to stay" Finn asked as Shelby and Marley walked over to them. Jake had stayed with the children in Boston as Rachel's two nephews were still in school.

"We've got a hotel don't worry about us" Marley waved off "We're going to grab some food and meet you back at your place okay"

"I'll see you guys there" Rachel said. She said bye to her family then while Finn went to get Rose and Henry form the nursery, Rachel walked over to her friends who were stood by the tables as Santana packed away her files.

"Lydia and Jimmy have gone, Finn went to get Rose and Henry" Rachel explained, the others nodded at her "My parents and Marley are meeting us back at mine with some food, they are going to get enough for everyone"

"You okay Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I will be, once tomorrow is over with" Rachel relented with a sigh. The group walked out of the Courtroom and towards the exit. They had just reached it when Rachel watched Rose run over to them while Finn walked behind her with an asleep Henry in his arms.

"Mommy I played with the Doll House all day it was so much fun" Rose enthused happily as she reached Rachel and hugged her legs tightly.

"I'm glad Sweetie, come one let's have some dinner" Rachel beamed, she held her hand out for Rose and the group walked out of the Courthouse.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

An hour later everyone was squashed together around Rachel and Finn's dining room table. Shelby and Marley had collected take out from 4 different places and had scattered the containers around the table for everyone to share. Rachel and Finn had each child on their lap, helping them with their dinner while trying to dish up their own as well. They weren't too concerned though, they wanted Henry and Rose as close as possible to them after the day spent apart.

"Okay everyone, eat up, I think we got enough to feed fifty people" Shelby declared waving at all the food before taking her seat next to Marley. There was so many of them around the table Finn had brought in chair from outside.

"This all looks great Mrs Schuster" Quinn said after a few minutes of silent eating between the 13 of them.

"I didn't cook Quinn and you know by now to call me Shelby" Shelby smiled kindly at Quinn, who blushed slightly. Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana shared a smirk at their embarrassed friend.

"Especially considering Mrs Schuster is Emma" Marley quipped, before taking a bite of her burger. Rachel shook her head glad that Emma wasn't there. She had wanted to come but only one teacher could be off at a time and it was important for Will to be there.

"Very funny Marley" Shelby said with a roll of her eyes.

 **XoXo**

Another hour later, everyone had finished eating and had dispersed around the house in their own conversations. Rachel and her friends had settled in the living room, squashed together on the sofa with NJ and Henry laid across the four of them, fast asleep.

"Good I'm so full" Mercedes said as she leaned back in her seat as she softly stroked NJ's hair.

"I love when your mom orders food, she knows more about restaurants in New York than we do" Quinn added. Everyone had gorged themselves on the food, then had eaten seconds and thirds and there was still plenty left over for the next day.

"Rachel today went well; the judge is on our side" Santana said, encouragingly.

"I know I'm fine, I just want to be here with my children" Rachel said, watching as Rose played with Marley on the floor "I don't want to talk about"

"We are here if you want to talk though" Quinn affirmed.

"I know but right now I just want to relax" Rachel said, leaning her head onto Quinn's shoulder as she held Henry close.

 **XoXo**

Two hours later, everyone had gone to their own homes, or in Rachel's family's case back to their hotel as they all had an early morning back at court. Finn had gotten Henry and Rose ready for bed while Rachel took a relaxing bath hoping to wash off the stress of the day. Once Finn had finished he walked into their bedroom to find Rachel sat on the edge of their bed, hair dripping wet and wrapped in a towel. Finn could see she was lost in thought, while the judge seemed to be on their side it had still a rough day in court for them – just seeing Lydia and Jimmy for the first time had been enough to knock the wind out of Rachel and Finn.

"Do you want to talk Rachel" Finn asked taking a seat next to Rachel on the bed.

"Not really no" Rachel said, shaking her head "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Finn shook his head so the two remained silent for a few minutes, eventually Rachel turned to Finn and he moved so he was facing her as well.

"We're going to win right; no judge could ever think that Lydia and Jimmy were better parents than us right" Rachel asked, scared.

"Of course, Rachel" Finn rushed out.

"Good I just needed to hear that from you" Rachel said before pulling Finn into a tight embrace.


	5. 3x05 - Glee and The Court Case Part 2

**Hey Guys**

 **Here's Part 2 of the Court Case, hope you all enjoy it and lets see if we can get 10 reviews on this chapter. I'd like to know how you guys are enjoying the new Season and if there is anything you would like to see. I'm half way through Season 4 already so loads more to come :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **3x05**

 **Courtroom Nursery - New York County Family Courthouse – Tuesday Morning**

"So, you get to play in here again today and mommy and daddy will see you in a little bit" Rachel explained, softly as they once again sat in the Courtroom Nursery. It was the second day of the case and Finn and Rachel were dropping Rose and Henry off before heading to the Courtroom.

"Can't I come with you" Rose complained, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes. Rachel sighed sadly then knelt down next to Rose. Finn was next to her, trying to settle Henry.

"Not right now but Grandma and Auntie Marley are going stay and play with you for a little bit okay" Rachel said. Marley and Shelby had offered to stay with Rose and Henry so they wouldn't be alone all day, especially when they saw how upset Rose was that morning.

Rose nodded, sadly "Okay"

"We'll come back as soon as we can sweetie" Finn reassured her. Rose nodded again but didn't say anything else.

"I love you baby" Rachel gushed, hugging Rose tightly, Rose hugged her mother back but not with the same enthusiasm.

"Love you too mommy" Rose replied. Rachel stood back up and looked at Finn sadly, he could see how hard it was for Rachel to leave Rose and Henry.

"Come on Rachel, we better get in there" Finn said as he handed Henry to Marley. Rachel looked back at Rose, not making a move to leave.

"They'll be fine" Shelby encouraged.

"I know she can tell something is wrong and what if this is our last day with them" Rachel said, worried.

"You can't think like that Rachel" Marley enthused, giving Rachel a quick hug.

"Rose and Henry are going home with you" Shelby added. Rachel nodded but not convincingly, she wouldn't feel convinced until Henry and Rose went home with them.

"Come on" Finn said, taking Rachel hand before looking over at Marley and Shelby "We'll see you guys later"

 **Courtroom #3 - New York County Family Courthouse – Tuesday Morning**

"Why don't you walk us through what happened that day" Frankston asked Jimmy who was taking his turn on the stand. Jimmy's and Lydia's defence was that they had left Rose and Henry on the doorstep of the children's home, with a letter explaining they would be back. A letter that the home, police and social services denied ever receiving.

"I'd lost my job and Lydia and I were worried about how we were going to pay rent. We didn't want to have to ask my parents. We wanted to do this for ourselves, we wanted to show everyone we could do it on our own. We found a smaller apartment but we didn't think it was safe for the children. That's when we thought of leaving them at the home with the letter. We knew they would be taken care of until we could sort ourselves out again but when we came back our children had already been given to another family" Jimmy explained, trying to look upset and annoyed "I couldn't believe it, in the letter we told them we would be back for them. That why they must have gotten rid of the letter because they knew they were wrong"

"Objection your honour" Santana called, waving her hand at Jimmy. Frankston was trying to argue that the letter had been destroyed by the home, something, that if the judge favoured Jimmy and Lydia, could lead to a lot of problems for the Children's Home

"Sustained, Mr Peterson watch your client" Feathers warned, giving Frankston a pointed look.

"Sorry your Honour" Frankston apologised, before turning back to Jimmy "And what about now Jimmy do you feel ready to raise your children"

"Definitely. Me and Lydia are living with my parents now. I'm working for my dad, got a good job. We can be a family again. Children need to be with their family, their real family" Jimmy encouraged, glancing over at Finn and Rachel. They knew his last point was supposed to be a jab at them. Santana put her hand on Rachel's arm as a warning not to say anything.

"Thank you, Jimmy" Frankston smiled, before turning to the Judge "Nothing else your honour"

"Jimmy, you say, you didn't want to ask your parents for help so what changed" Santana asked as she got up from her seat. Jimmy fidgeted in his seat under Santana's glare. If Santana's goal was to make Jimmy feel uncomfortable with just her look, it was working.

"I realised I needed their help, that I needed my family"

"So, when you said you wanted to do this on your own, you actually haven't because your job and where you live is dependent on your parents" Santana argued as she picked up a file from the table. She looked through it not bothering to look at Jimmy as he answered.

"They're not going to kick me out" Jimmy shook his head.

"Why not they've done it before" Santana shrugged, looking through another file "When you assaulted your father outside their home"

"Objection your honour that charge was dropped" Frankston snapped, rising slightly form his chair.

"How about the charge of drug possession in 2012" Santana added, before Feathers could step in.

"Objection your honour my client did his time" Frankston argued, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"What about the charge for assault on Lydia three days before you left your two children on the doorstep of an orphanage" Santana concluded, loudly. The whole thing happened in a few seconds that Feathers didn't even have chance to cut in as the Lawyers spared off against each other.

"Objection your honour, again those charges were dropped. Lydia didn't press charges" Frankston proclaimed, just as loudly. He gave the Judge an exasperated look, wanting her to finally step in.

"That's enough Lopez, overruled but get to your point quick Miss Lopez" Feathers interjected, giving Santana a firm look, although the lawyer didn't seem at all concerned.

"Did quite a number on her though didn't you" Santana scoffed, holding up an evidence picture, for everyone to see. Lydia quickly looked away and Jimmy's mother held her hand up to her mouth as she tried to hold in a gasp.

"It was an accident" Jimmy snapped, banging his fist in front of him. Frankston sent him a quick look, in warning to keep his anger in check.

"Was it an accident when you give Rose those bruises" Santana shrilled, trying to do her job while keeping her own emotions in check.

"I didn't hurt my child" Jimmy shouted, again slamming his hand in front of him.

"Is that the story you're sticking with" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes "Do you really believe a man whose job and his home is dependent on his father, who been arrested four times, who assaulted the woman who gave birth to these children and who left them on the cold steps of an orphanage without even checking they would be okay should then be allowed these children back"

"I love my children, they are mine children and they should be with me" Jimmy sneered.

"Nothing further your honour" Santana stated, taking a seat. In just a few minutes Santana had shown the room just how violet and angry Jimmy could get.

"Mr Frankston, I see here you don't have Miss Cooper on your list" Feathers wondered, as Jimmy took a seat back at the table. Jimmy and Frankston shared a look before Frankston turned back to the Judge.

"No, your honour" Frankston replied, ignoring the look Santana was giving him.

"I would still like to talk to Lydia myself your honour" Santana said, especially now that she knew Frankston didn't want her too.

"We will continue after lunch" Feathers stated, she slammed down her gavel then left the courtroom for her judge's chambers.

"What's with your face, have you thought of something" Finn asked, leaning down to Santana so that Frankston couldn't hear them.

"Lydia doesn't want Rose and Henry back. She's been forced by Jimmy and his parents" Santana noted, with a knowing smile as she watched Jimmy and Lydia leave the Courtroom along with his parents.

"Are you sure, how can you tell" Rachel asked, looking back at Lydia to see if she could see what Santana was seeing.

"I'm a good lawyer" Santana quipped, with a smile "This will help us!"

 **Courtroom Nursery - New York County Family Courthouse – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Are you playing with the doll house again" Rachel asked Rose, who unlike yesterday was not as enthusiastic about the lovely Dollhouse in the Courtroom Nursery. Once the other side had left the courtroom Finn and Rachel had rushed to the Nursery to see Rose and Henry, who were having a harder time than they had been yesterday. Everyone else had gone to get a drink in the canteen, so that Rose and Henry wouldn't feel crowded.

"Yeah Auntie Marley is playing with me" Rose replied.

"Good"

"When can we go home mommy" Rose asked, unhappily. She moved away from the doll house and climbed on to Rachel's lap. Finn, with Henry on his knee, and Santana were sat next to them. Marley and Shelby had gone to the canteen to meet the others and ask about the case, as they didn't want to bother Rachel and Finn for details.

"Hopefully soon sweetie, I know it's been a long day but we can do whatever you want tonight" Rachel promised, with a smile.

"Can I have 2 cookies, if I eat all my vegetables" Rose asked, giving a cute smile. Rachel and Finn shared an amused look. Rose loved cookies and would do just about anything to have one.

"You drive a hard bargain, how about one cookie but we can watch Mulan 2" Rachel said, chuckling at Rose's pouting face.

Rose nodded "Deal"

"How much is left Santana?" Finn asked, as he bounced a delighted Henry on his knee, while Rose pulled silly faces at him.

"I'm going to interview Lydia then its closing remarks. I can't see this going on for one more day. It should be over today" Santana replied, as she jotted down some questions she was going to ask Lydia onto he legal pad. She knew once she had spoken to Lydia, there would be no need to speak to anyone else. The police had already filed their reports on what they had done to find Jimmy and Lydia in those 90 days.

"Thank god, I don't know much more of this I can take" Rachel sighed, as she softly stroked Rose's hair while the young girl was still pulling faces at her brother trying to make him laugh.

"Santana" Finn said, he nodded his head towards the door, when he saw Jimmy, Lydia and Frankston walking past.

"I'll take care of it" Santana said, rushing to the door just as Jimmy threw it open and walked inside as Frankston tried to hold him back.

"Hi Rose, it's me, daddy remember us" Jimmy called into the room. Finn and Rachel held the children close and turned them away so that they couldn't see Jimmy or Lydia. While Henry was too young, Rose would know exactly who they were.

"Mr Peterson remove your client immediately" Santana shrilled, as she pushed Jimmy out of the door while trying to alert security.

"We're gonna get you back Rose, you'll be coming home with us" Jimmy added, trying to push himself into the room, while a security guard began to push him out of the room. Jimmy eventually left and the security guard stayed by the door so he couldn't come back in.

"Just ignore him sweetie" Rachel whispered into Rose's hair as Rose was crying into Rachel's chest.

"Is that why we're here mommy, do I have to go back with them" Rose cried, the young girl was shaking as Rachel rocked her and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"No sweetie I promise, that's not going to happen" Finn encouraged as Rachel and Finn held their children close.

 **Courtroom #3 - New York County Family Courthouse – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Your honour, it was completely uncalled for. All Jimmy did was scare that little girl, he knows he has to stay away from them until a verdict has been made. We ask that you make this verdict now. This case has gone on long enough. Mr and Mrs Hudson deserve to take their children home and away from Jimmy" Santana argued to the Judge. Once Jimmy had been removed Santana had demanded to speak to the Judge in her chambers to tell her what had happened.

"My client was going to the bathroom when we walked passed the nursery, he was simply overcome with emotion. He didn't mean any harm" Frankston reasoned, Santana glared at him, trying her best not to slap him for such a lame excuse.

"Tell that to the four-year-old who is now worried she's here to be given back to her birth parents" Santana snapped.

"Okay Miss Lopez, I know you have a personal interest in this case but that's enough" Feathers warned her. She thought for a moment then added "I would like to talk to the child myself then I will render a verdict"

"Is that necessary your honour, she scared enough as it is. I don't want her in the same room as Lydia and Jimmy" Santana asked. Finn and Rachel had been adamant that they didn't want Rose and Henry in the same room as Lydia and Jimmy and that meant Rose wouldn't be called as a witness.

"That's not your call, I will give you a few minutes to talk to Rose then I would like her brought in here" Feathers replied before glancing over at Frankston with a stern expression "And Mr Peterson if Jimmy says one word to Rose, I will hold him in contempt"

"Understood your honour" Frankston nodded, before the two lawyers left the chambers. While Frankston prepared with Jimmy, Santana went to the nursery to explain to Rachel and Finn what was going to happen. The parents hadn't been happy but if it meant the trial would be over quicker, they had to do it. Santana explained as best she could what was going to happen then they all went back to the courtroom with Shelby staying with Henry at the nursery.

Eventually Rose was sat on the stand while Judge feathers got up from her seat and walked around to the front of the stand to ask Rose a few questions. A security guard had been brought in to stand in front of Jimmy so that he couldn't try anything.

"Hello there, Rose" Feathers greeted, kindly. Rose was very nervous and looked over at her parents, who smiled encouragingly at her, before she answered.

"Hi"

"Do you know why you're here today" Feathers asked, softly. It was the first time she was trying not to look like an imposing Judge.

"Auntie Sans told me that the people that I lived with before want me back and she's doing everything, so I don't have to" Rose asked, still looking worried. It broke Finn and Rachel's heart with how worried Rose looked and that neither of them could sit with her to reassure her.

"Why don't you want to" Feathers asked.

"I like living with my mommy and daddy and Henry" Rose replied.

"Can you point to who your mommy and daddy are just so I can be clear" Feathers asked. Immediately Rose pointed at Finn and Rachel, who both beamed back at her.

"And you say you like it there"

"Yeah, I have my own room and it has a slide on the bed and I had a frozen birthday party which was so cool because it had Elsa and Anna on the cake and had a real Sven there, that's the reindeer in the movie did you know that" Rose ranted, giving the judge a questioning look.

"I did" Feathers chuckled "What else do you like"

"My mommy has this big office as well and you can see out of the big windows I like when she takes me to work with her because I get to make all kinds of pictures and she put them up on the walls" Rose explained, happily.

"That's good, is there anything you don't like"

"Hmmmm" Rose put her hand to her face as she thought about it for a few moments "Sometimes I have to eat all my vegetables before I can have a cookie and I'm only allowed one even though that's my favourite food in the whole world but it's okay because when Auntie Sans is there she lets me have 3" Rose slapped her hands over her mouth "Oops I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that, sorry Auntie Sans"

"It's okay Sweetie" Santana laughed, smiling at how brave her niece was being, she'd also noticed the worried look on Frankston's face and the thoughtful looks on Jimmy parents.

"And what do you remember about living with the people over there" Feathers asked pointing over at Jimmy and Lydia, even though they couldn't really be seen behind the opposing Security Guard.

"It wasn't nice; I didn't like it. The man wasn't very nice" Rose cried, shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Feathers asked. Finn looked over at Santana to cut in, he didn't like the judge was upsetting Rose.

"Mommy I don't want to do this anymore" Rose cried, she got up from her chair and rushed over to her parents "I want to go home; I don't want to go with them"

"It's okay Sweetie" Finn soothed as picked up Rose and settled her on his knee, turning her away so that see couldn't see Jimmy or Lydia. Feathers decided that she'd heard enough from Rose and went to sit back down.

"Your honour, we would argue the relevance of that questioning. Rose is a child, I'm sure she changes her mind frequently about where she what's to be. We are not here to argue if Mr and Mrs Hudson are good parents, I'm sure they are but that doesn't mean legally Lydia and Jimmy shouldn't be allowed their children back. We have the 90-day window for a reason" Frankston argued, although not with the same fire as he had before. He obviously knew Rose's answers had not helped their case.

"A filing error is also not a good enough reason for them to get them back. If Lydia and Jimmy love these children, then they should want them to be with people who they know can take proper care of them" Santana counter argued.

Feathers held up her hand to silence the two lawyers "Okay thank you councillors, I've heard enough. I'm going to make my decision"

 **XoXo**

After a long fifteen minutes for Rachel and Finn while the Judge deliberated in her chamber, Feathers finally came out and told them she had made a decision. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as they all waited with baited breath. Finn saw Puck take Quinn's hand and Will wrap his arm around both Shelby and Marley, he knew they were feeling just as nervous as Finn and Rachel.

"While this has been an unusual case it has been quite easy for me to render a verdict" Feathers started, glancing around the room "Rose and Henry deserve to be with loving parents who don't ever question their love for the children or if they can raise them or not. Which is why I'm giving full custody to Rachel and Finn Hudson"

Finn and Rachel's side let out a loud cheer as the Judge continued.

"Lydia and Jimmy the kindest thing you did for those children was leave them at that home and you should accept that" Feathers concluded, slamming her gavel down "Court is Adjured"

"Oh, thank god" Rachel cried, happily shaking her head as happy tears fell from her eyes. She hastily wiped them away before picking up Rose and holding her tight.

"Santana, thank you so much" Finn enthused, giving Santana a quick hug before turning back to Rachel and Rose, while Everyone else celebrated around them.

"Let's take our children home" Finn smiled, pulling Rachel and Rose into a loving embrace.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Tuesday Afternoon**

After leaving court everyone decided to go back to Finn and Rachel's to celebrate which included a lot of food and alcohol. While everyone stood around the kitchen and living room chatting amongst themselves Rachel was stood with her family in the garden watching Rose and NJ play on the swing set.

"How about next time we visit it's for a much better reason" Will chuckled, softly as he watched Rose try to push NJ on the swing.

"I'm glad you guys ignored me, I needed you here" Rachel acknowledged, with a small smile. Will and Shelby shared a look, Rachel was never one to admit she needed help.

Marley nodded "Of course"

Puck, with a tray of drinks, came out into the garden with everyone else following behind him.

"Here you go Berry Family, one each" Puck said, handing them each a glass. Rachel accepted the glass as Finn walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her with his other holding Henry.

"Okay everyone, listen up" Puck called to the group, holding up his glass "Today justice was served, no two people are better parents for Henry and Rose than Finn and Rachel and now everyone know it. Cheers"

Marley looked over at Rachel, slightly confused "He really likes to give speeches" Rachel quipped before taking a sip of her wine.

 **Santana's Apartment – Tuesday Evening**

"Brittany what are you doing here" Santana asked as she walked into her apartment to find Brittany in the kitchen packing some things into a box. Santana hadn't seen Brittany since there argument two weeks before. Santana realised after a few days of complete silence that their argument might actually have been a break up. Something that was confirmed when she saw Brittany packing up her things.

"Sorry I used my key, I just had to pick up a few things and I thought you would still be with Finn and Rachel" Brittany explained, nervously. Santana nodded slowly as she walked into the kitchen and got herself a glass of wine.

"They wanted to spend time with Henry and Rose"

"I know you might not think it but I'm really pleased for them" Brittany added, she followed Santana into living room. She could see that Santana was tired and wouldn't be up for an argument or emotional conversation.

"I know you are Brittany" Santana said, taking a seat on her sofa "You just didn't understand why I had to do this my way"

"You're right I don't"

"You don't understand my friendship with them" Santana reasoned, looking over Brittany who had remained standing, ready to leave. Santana wanted to be able to say something to make things better between her and Brittany but she didn't have any fight left in her. Santana was tired of having to defend her friendship and Brittany was tired of trying to make Santana see her side.

"I guess I'm just not used to be fourth best in a relationship" Brittany sighed.

"I'm sorry if I make you feel that way" Santana apologised, while she didn't understand it – she never wanted Brittany to feel unimportant to her.

"I know you are" Brittany nodded "But I also know you can't help it"

"Goodbye Santana" Brittany concluded, she set her key down on the kitchen counter, picked up her box, then left the apartment.

 **Rose's Room – Rachel and Finn's House – Tuesday Evening**

"Hey sweetie what are you doing?" Finn asked as him and Rachel walked into Rose's room with Henry. They sat down next to her on the floor where she was playing with her Barbie dolls.

"Playing with my Barbie's" Rose replied, once home and in the comfort of her new home Rose was a lot more settled than she had been in court. Rachel and Finn had explained to her as best they could that Rose and Henry were staying with them and would never have to worry about Lydia or Jimmy again.

"Can we join" Rachel asked as she set Henry down on the soft white carpet and handed him a soft toy. Rose nodded at them both then dug into her toy box for some more dolls.

"Okay so this is the mommy Barbie" Rose said handing one to Rachel "And this is the daddy Barbie" Rose passed a doll to Finn "I'll be baby Barbie she's the best" Rose concluded picking up the doll she had playing with before.

"Okay so what we have do…"

Rachel and Finn looked over at each other and smiled lovingly as Rose explained what the mommy and daddy Barbies needed to do. It had been long and tough three weeks for Finn and Rachel but it had been worth it and they both knew they would do it all over again because Rose and Henry were their children and they would do anything to make sure they were safe and loved.

"Daddy are you listening to me" Rose asked when she noticed her father was looking over at Rachel instead of at her.

Finn straightened herself while Rachel suppressed a laugh "Of course Sweetie, carry on"


	6. 3x06 - Glee and The Surprise

**Hey Guys, thank you for the lovely reviews - it didn't get the 10 reviews I was hoping for so let's see if this one does instead - its no myth, it really does motivate you to write :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **3x06 - Glee and The Surprise**

* * *

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Morning**

Three weeks after the court case, Rachel was walking into the kitchen while checking her emails on her phone with one hand and eating a piece of toast with the other. She noticed her daughter sat at the breakfast bar wolfing down her cereal while her brother was in his high chair next to her, drinking from his bottle. It was a normal Monday morning for the Hudson family, something Rachel loved after such a stressful few weeks.

"Hey sweetie, where's your dad?" Rachel asked when she noticed Finn wasn't in the living room or kitchen.

"He's getting the letters"

"Is that nice?" Rachel mused, she looked down at Rose with a smile when she saw her daughter had chocolate milk and cereal bits all around her mouth. Rose nodded enthusiastically.

"Mmmmm"

"Okay well finish up, we have to leave soon" Rachel instructed. Rose finished off her cereal then jumped off her seat to go grab her coat and shoes while Rachel cleaned up Henry then picked him up out of his highchair.

"Anything good?" Rachel asked when Finn walked into the kitchen from outside, riffling through their letters.

"We've been invited to an engagement party" Finn stated, nervously.

"Really who's" Rachel wondered, not picking up on Finn's tone as she was too busy trying to stop Henry form pulling on her hair.

"Uhmmm here" Finn said. He handed her the invite then took Henry from her. Finn watched as Rachel mouth slowly widened in shock as she read the invite.

"Is this a joke, this can't be real, can it?" Rachel said with disbelief, looking back up at Finn with her mouth still open.

"Seems pretty real to me" Finn noted just as Rose ran back into the kitchen. While Finn helped the little girl tie her shoes, with Henry still in his arms, Rachel heard the familiar sound of her phone ringing.

"It's Santana" Rachel said before answering the call "Hey"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Santana snipped not bothering to say hello. Rachel put the phone on speaker then took Henry from Finn, so he could continue to help Rose.

"I take it you got your invite as well" Rachel quipped, she took a seat at the breakfast bar and bounced Henry on her lap.

"How could she not tell us?" Santana argued, she definitely heard the anger in Santana's voice but Rachel could also hear the sadness.

"Wait a sec, Quinn's calling. I'll conference her in" Rachel said, before patching Quinn through "Hey Quinn, Santana is here as well"

"Please tell me that Mercedes didn't get engaged and not tell us" Quinn said, sadly. Mercedes hadn't told them everything about her relationship with Matt since they had started speaking again, so there wouldn't be any arguments between them, but the girls had assumed that if something that big would happen Mercedes would have told them.

"At least we got an invite to the engagement party" Santana grumbled.

"We should talk to her" Rachel said, Quinn and Santana both agreed and the girls decided to meet at Matt's apartment "I'll meet you guys there" Rachel concluded before putting the phone down and shoving it in her bag. She put Henry back in his high chair then picked up her coat and bag.

"Okay can you drop these two off for me before work?" Rachel asked, as she threw on her coat leaving the kitchen before Finn could answer.

"Yeah that's fine I'll drop these two off at the day care centre that is in your building and is across the city from where I work, while you go yell at your friend" Finn replied, sarcastically as he helped Rose sit down next to her brother, both now ready to leave.

"Thanks love"

"I was being sarcastic" Finn called to Rachel as she was already at the front door.

Rachel span back round to face him "I know but I promise to make it up to you"

 **Matt's Apartment – Upper West Side – Monday Morning**

Mercedes was putting her purse into her new Dior bag when she heard her phone ring, she fished it out of her bag and beamed when she saw it was Matt. He'd left very early that morning for a meeting and she hadn't spoken to him yet. Mercedes was about to meet up with his mother and sisters to sort out the flowers and she wanted Matt's opinion before she picked them.

"Hey Matt, I was just about to leave to meet your mom and sisters" Mercedes said, happily. She put the phone between her ear and shoulder as she continued to get ready to leave.

"I know I just wanted to tell you that my mom had the rest of the invites posted for the engagement party" Matt explained. Mercedes almost dropped the phone in shock but quickly straightened herself up. Mercedes hadn't gotten around to telling her friends about her engagement and knew they were going to be angry with her that they would find out by getting an invite in the mail.

"She did?"

"Yeah that's okay right? She couldn't wait any longer. It is next week" Matt added. Mercedes had told Matt's mother to hold off on the invite to her friends until she had told them. Luckily for her they hadn't noticed the announcement in the society pages on the New York Post.

"No, I understand its fine" Mercedes waved off, trying not to sound nervous.

Mercedes looked up, when she heard someone knock on the door "Matt I have to go the car is here"

"Okay talk to you later" Matt concluded. Mercedes put her phone back in the bag and went to open the door, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hey guys, come in" Mercedes greeted her three angry friends.

"Hi guys, that's all you have to say after we receive these in the post" Santana snapped, waving the invite, as the three of them walked into the apartment. Mercedes closed the door behind them and followed them into the kitchen.

"I know I'm so sorry. I probably should have told you about it" Mercedes apologised, Santana rolled her eyes before crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Probably? You mean there's doubt" Rachel argued, giving Mercedes a look. Quinn was just as angry as the other two but she was trying her best to remain calm.

"I just wasn't sure how you guys would take it. I know how you all feel about Matt" Mercedes said. She had reasoned with herself that they only reason she hadn't told her friends was because she didn't want another argument that resulted in them not speaking for weeks.

"That doesn't justify you keeping this huge thing from us Mercedes. How are we all supposed to move past how we feel if you keep this whole part of your life separate from us?" Santana said, angrily.

"I know you're right" Mercedes admitted, looking nervous when she heard the intercom buzz "That's the car, I'm supposed to meet Matt's sister and mom to go over details for the party. I know we have things to talk about and I know I screwed up but can we talk later"

"How about we talk at the party" Santana said, sarcastically. Her and Rachel began to leave the apartment not bothering to say anything else to Mercedes, as they walked straight out of the apartment without another glance.

Quinn smiled softly then squeezed Mercedes' arm "We'll talk later"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Monday Morning**

After leaving Mercedes' Apartment Rachel had gone straight to work. She had checked in on Rose and Henry in the nursery before going to her office. Rachel had a lot to work to do but the first thing she did was ring Finn so she could vent to her husband about her friend.

"So, I take it wasn't a practical joke then" Finn asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Nope my friend got engaged five weeks ago and never told us" Rachel sighed, she leaned back on her office chair and put her feet up on her desk.

"Did she have a reason" Finn wondered. Rachel put her phone between her shoulder and ear as she picked up some post left on her desk and started to read through it, hoping there wasn't another surprising invite for her.

"No idea, she ran out before we could get a real explanation out of her"

"Are you going to talk to her again?" Finn asked. Rachel tossed some junk mail straight into her bin then left the important post on her desk to deal with later, that's when she noticed Mercedes slowly walk into her office.

"Sooner than you think" Rachel mused as she watched Mercedes close her office door "Finn I have to go I'll call you later"

Rachel disconnected her call then turned in her chair to face Mercedes.

"Hey, I thought tackling you one on one might be easier" Mercedes admitted, shyly as she took a seat at the desk "Tina wasn't at her desk or I imagine I would have been told that you were busy"

"I am busy" Rachel injected before waving her hands out to Mercedes "But you clearly wanted to talk"

"Rachel, I know what you all think about him and I knew you wouldn't approve of it" Mercedes ranted as Rachel shook her head, annoyed that Mercedes thought that was a good enough excuse.

"We should have been given the chance to prove that to you before you got mad at us for it" Rachel argued.

"I love him Rachel" Mercedes affirmed. She didn't like that her friends couldn't see that, she knew they didn't like him but she had hoped that by now they would understand that she loved him.

"Do you?"

"What does that mean?" Mercedes snipped, she didn't appreciate what Rachel was trying to apply.

"I have to get back to work, we can talk about this later" Rachel said, already going back to her computer.

Mercedes shook her head "Rachel this isn't – "

"You were given time to tell us now we should be given time to process that fact that our friend of 15 years had this wonderful thing happen for her that she didn't want to share" Rachel acknowledged. Mercedes just nodded and slowly got up from the desk and started to leave the office. She reached the door then stopped, she turned back to face Rachel who was busy typing on her computer.

"You know why I didn't tell you straight away" Mercedes pressed.

Rachel glanced at Mercedes "Then you shouldn't be shocked by our reaction to it"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

Later that same day, the group minus Mercedes were sat around the dining room table at Rachel and Finn's house having dinner together and the subject quickly turned to Mercedes and her up and coming wedding. Puck and Finn were having their own conversation while the children messed with their food, both parties ignoring the girls as they ranted about their friend.

"We all know why she is marrying him and I'm tired of pretending that we don't" Santana acknowledged, angrily as she stabbed her fork into her lasagne before taking a big bite.

"What if she does love him though, maybe not in the same way she loved Sam but it's hard to imagine that there are not some feelings there" Quinn stated as she wiped NJ's face as it was covered in tomato sauce.

"Feelings that wouldn't be there at all if Matt didn't have his money" Santana added. She picked up Henry who was trying to climb onto her lap and feed him some of her lasagne, she glanced over at Puck and Finn who were still having their own conversation about something that had happened at work.

"Your break up is clouding your judgement" Quinn mused.

"And maybe the recent develop in your relationship is clouding yours" Santana grumbled, she rolled her eyes when she saw Puck and Quinn share a smile before going back to their meals.

"Mercedes is still our friend" Rachel injected, shrugging slightly "So for one night we are going to suck it up and deal with Matt for her"

"You mean you want to go on Saturday" Santana said, in disbelief. She'd assumed that because of how they felt about Matt that they wouldn't go to a celebration they didn't support.

"Of course, we are going, we cannot let Matt think he has won" Rachel argued, giving Santana a pointed look, who just nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Are we even friends anymore?" Quinn sighed, sadly. Puck reached over at squeezed her leg while still talking to Finn.

"Of course, we are Quinn" Rachel said, smiling playfully at Quinn who seemed very downcast.

"Really because our best friend didn't speak to us for 4 weeks, she only came back because there was a crisis and then didn't even tell us that she got engaged" Quinn argued, shaking her head "Mercedes is going to marry someone we don't even like being in the same room as. We can't be that naïve to think it isn't going to change things between us"

"Only as much as you let it" Finn said, giving them all a knowing look, finally finishing his conversation with Puck.

"Oh, he pops up now, we needed your advice an hour ago" Santana exclaimed, throwing up her hands. Finn and Puck shared an amused look before turning back to the girls.

"We are all going because we love Mercedes and whether you guys like it or not she is happy" Finn concluded, the others nodded in agreement "Besides it might be fun"

Santana rolled her eyes "Oh now he's a comedian"

 **Rose's Room – Rachel and Finn's House – Friday Evening**

A week later, Rachel was helping Rose get ready for Matt and Mercedes' engagement party. While the girls had reservations about celebrating a marriage they didn't support they knew that Finn had been right, they still had to be there for their friend.

Rachel helped Rose put on the shoes, while the young girl fidgeted on the floor, scratching at her dress. The babysitter was looking after NJ and Henry but they were taking Rose because they knew the four-year-old would love to elaborate party and they could use her as an excuse to leave early.

"Mom why do I have to wear such an itchy dress" Rose complained, rolling around on the floor as Rachel tied her shoes. Rachel got gotten the dress from the children's section at Bloomingdales. It was a black and white polka dot dress with matching head band. Rachel knew it wasn't at all itchy and that Rose just didn't like dressing up in fancy dresses that she couldn't play around in, especially after sitting still for twenty minutes while Rachel plaited her hair into two French braids.

"Because this is a fancy party and at fancy parties we have to wear dresses that itch" Rachel explained, jokingly. She finished tying Rose's shoes then pulled her daughter up from the floor.

"That seems stupid" Rose grumbled, as she pulled on her dress.

"It is very stupid" Rachel agreed, before pointing her finger at Rose "And don't say stupid"

"You ready to go, everyone is here" Finn said as he walked into Rose's bedroom.

"No but let's do it anyway" Rachel sighed. she took Rose's hand and the three of them left the bedroom and began to walk down stairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"Daddy is your suit itchy" Rose asked, looking up at her father who had on a smart dark blue suit with a white shirt. Finn looked down at his daughter confused.

"No sweetie why?" Finn laughed, looking at Rachel for an explanation, who just shrugged in response.

"This is stupid" Rose moaned, throwing her head back dramatically. While they didn't share DNA, in those moments she always looked like Rachel.

"It is" Finn nodded, before giving Rose a look "And don't stay Stupid"

 **Mandarin Oriental New York Hotel – Manhattan – Friday Evening**

An hour later, the 5 adults and Rose were walking into the hotel ball room. Just as expected the party was very elaborate. The ballroom had very high ceilings and large windows that overlooked the New York skyline. There was a large champagne fountain in the middle of the room with small tables littered around it with white silk table cloths and intricate flower arrangements in the middle. There was a string quartet playing in the corner while smartly dressed waiters handed out drinks and horderves. As soon as they walked into the room they were all handed a glass of champagne as someone else took their coats and bags.

"My god! Just how rich are Matt's parents" Santana exclaimed as she looked around the large room after handing her coat to one of the coat attendants.

"I think they are even richer than Finn's and that's saying something" Puck joked, Finn just rolled his eyes as Mercedes marched over to them all, her arms outstretched in greeting.

"Hey guys, you came" Mercedes beamed as she gave Rose a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Rose then held onto her father's leg because there was a lot of people walking around. Noticing Rose's nervous face Finn picked her up and held her close.

"Of course, we did" Quinn smiled back, while the others just nodded in greeting.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you about the engagement, it was wrong to keep it from you but I'm so glad you all came" Mercedes explained, clearly happy because she didn't think they was anymore tension between them.

"We just want you to have a great night" Rachel encouraged, while focusing on her daughter who already seemed tired even been though they'd only been at the party ten minutes.

"Thank you, I know how you feel but he does make me happy" Mercedes replied, before taking a sip of champagne.

"That's all we want" Quinn added, with a smile when Santana nor Rachel said anything else.

"I'd love for you to meet Matt's family" Mercedes said, glancing around the room trying to locate them. Santana gave the others a worried look, the last thing she wanted to do was to meet the people who had raised Matt.

"Why don't we get a table and you girls go with Mercedes" Finn suggested, Puck nodded his head eagerly while Rachel smirked knowing clearly what he was doing.

"Throwing us to the lions" Santana grumbled, glaring at Finn and Puck as she gets pulled away by Quinn as the followed Mercedes over to Matt's parents who were holding court at the main entrance welcoming people as they arrive. They had all snuck in through another door to avoid them.

"Hey girls, this is Matt's mother and his sisters Miranda and Mellissa" Mercedes introduced indicating the three women in front of them. They were all carbon copies of each other, each in designer dresses with their hairs blown out with not a pin out of place on them. They all smiled evenly at Santana, Rachel, and Quinn.

"It's nice to meet you all" Quinn said, smiling widely at them as Rachel and Santana nodded shortly in greeting.

"Like wise, we know your parents from the club Quinn and of course your in-laws Rachel, it's a shame they couldn't be here tonight" Matt's mother, Gretchen replied, shortly. Rachel and Quinn had both been glad of that fact, they couldn't handle the four older adults when they were already feeling anxious about being around Matt.

"I know how disappointed they all were" Rachel mused. Rachel hadn't been surprised when she realised Matt's parents and Finn's parents knew each other. It seemed all rich snobs from New York knew each other.

"Are your parent's members of the club Santana" Gretchen asked, glancing at Santana with pressing eyes.

"God no, but they are part of a swinger's club that they seem to really like" Santana joked. Mercedes looked alarmed and Gretchen looked disgusted.

"Well we all have rounds to make, come on Mercedes I want to introduce you to the historical board I'm a part of" Gretchen rushed out, taking Mercedes hand, and leading her away along with Matt's sisters.

"You did that on purpose" Rachel accused Santana, pointing a finger at her.

Santana's shrugged "What! We have to have a little fun tonight"

 **XoXo**

After speaking to Matt's family and having their photo taken with Mercedes and Matt for the society pages (that Rachel knew was mostly for Matt's parents), the girls left Mercedes with Matt's sisters, grabbed another drink then went to find Finn and Puck who had taken a seat at one of the tables at the back of the room.

"Look at this party, can you imagine the wedding" Finn noted, looking around the large room.

"If it gets to that" Rachel sighed, looking down at Rose who was sat between them colouring in the activity book they had brought with them so that Rose wouldn't get bored.

"Rachel, I think we both know it will" Finn mused, putting his arm across Rose's chair so he could softly stroked Rachel's face. Rachel leaned into the touch and closed her eyes for a moment. She was glad Quinn and Puck had gone to dance and Santana was getting another drink so that Rachel could have a quiet moment with her daughter and husband.

"I just hate to think of a person like that in Mercedes life"

"For right now it's what she wants and we have to accept that" Finn reasoned, he looked down and tickled Rose, which made the little girl laugh before he looked back up at Rachel.

"I guess so" Rachel grumbled, before smiling over at Finn "I am grateful for one thing"

"How lucky you are to have married me" Finn quipped, Rachel gave him a lovingly smile. Rachel was always grateful that she married someone like Finn especially when she saw the person her friend would soon marry.

"Well that, and that your parents had another engagement and couldn't come"

"Always something to be grateful for" Finn agreed before pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. The both laughed when Rose tried to push them apart when she said they were getting in the way of her colouring.

 **XoXo**

An hour later, the group had done one lap of the party, saying hello to the people they had to, got some food and more drinks then went back to their table. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves while Rose was on her father's knee eating from his plate, when Matt walked over to their table. The group had done their best to ignore him all night but luck wasn't on their side.

"Hello ladies, have you seen Mercedes" Matt asked, Rachel looked at him questionably, she knew there was another reason he was asking them. He knew they hadn't been with Mercedes for most of the night.

"She's with your mother" Santana answered, not looking up from her phone.

"Mercedes is happy that you are here. I, myself, thought you wouldn't come after getting the invitation so late" Matt explained, with a cunning smile. This got all of their attention as they all glanced at Matt who was still looking down at them.

"So, you knew Mercedes hadn't told us" Rachel mused, glancing at Quinn and Santana. They had a suspicion all week that Matt probably sent their invites without Mercedes knowing because he knew she hadn't told them and wanted to cause some tension.

"Of course, I did, there isn't much I don't know"

"Well we all know that's true" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes.

"This wedding is going to happen whether you want it to or not" Matt said, determined. Puck and Finn shared a quick look inching closer to the girls as they knew an argument was coming.

"We'll see about that" Santana sneered, getting up from her seat to face Matt. Finn shifter Rose off his knee and told her to go sit with Quinn, who he knew would be the last to stand up and start an argument with Matt.

"Look where we are standing. Your interfering hasn't stopped things so far, what makes you think you can stop this" Matt wondered, harshly. Rachel stood up from the table and joined Santana, facing off against Matt. Finn slowly stood up and moved closer to them ready to step in while Puck moved closer to Rose and Quinn.

"You have no idea what we are capable of, especially when it comes to protecting our friend from someone like you" Rachel argued, trying not to raise her voice.

"Really, because I think you're all pathetic" Matt snipped, glaring at Rachel and Santana. Before either of them could say anything, Finn stepped in between them and glared at Matt.

"They might not want to make a scene for Mercedes sake but if you talk about my wife or her friends that way again you are going to be picking your teeth up from the floor" Finn growled, crossing his arms as he looked menacingly at Matt.

"I think I've wasted enough time on you people" Matt said, with disdain, walking away without another word. Quinn let out a sigh of relief that things hadn't gone much worse as Rachel and Finn checked on Rose.

"He isn't very nice" Rose said as Rachel picked her up and gave her a tight hug. Rachel didn't like losing her temper in front of Rose because she didn't want to remind Rose of Lydia and Jimmy, but luckily Rose didn't seem too upset.

Puck nodded "That's putting it mildly Rosie"

 **XoXo**

Ten minutes after Matt had walked away from them they were still angry at the way he had spoken to them. While Quinn had argued that they were just as bad for rising to him the others didn't see it that way. They all thought Matt was the devil and wanted to leave the party as quickly as possible.

"That bastard who does he think he is talking to us like that" Santana shouted while Finn covered Rose's ears so the young girl couldn't hear her auntie swearing.

"He knows he's won" Quinn sighed, defeated as Puck rubbed her back, sympathetically.

"Maybe we should go, we don't want to ruin Mercedes night by starting a fight with her fiancé" Rachel reasoned.

"That's certainly where its heading, if he talks to you like that again" Finn added, still angry. Rachel smiled at him then gave him a quick kiss. While Rachel was an independent woman she still liked it when Finn sometimes fought her battles for her.

"Let's go" Puck instructed, the others nodded and started to get up from the table while Finn helped Rose back up her colouring book and pencils.

"Should we tell Mercedes" Quinn wondered, glancing around the large ballroom for their friend.

"No let's leave it" Santana replied, sadly.

"Come on sweetie" Finn said, taking Rose's hand, and leading her out of the ballroom with everyone else.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Night**

An hour later Rachel and Finn had returned home, paid the babysitter, and put Henry, Rose, and NJ (who was staying the night) to bed. After reading Rose a third bedtime story the young girl finally went to sleep so Rachel walked into her own bedroom to see Finn sat on the end of the bed already dressed for bed.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she took a seat next to Finn on the bed.

"I really thought I was going to hit him" Finn mused. Finn had never liked violence and only used it if absolutely necessary but he'd been glad he hadn't resorted to that with Matt, no matter how much he wanted to.

"It was actually such a turn on to see you like that" Rachel said, smiling lovingly at Finn. Rachel never saw Finn angry but it always did something to her when he was, especially if it was because he was defending her.

"I'm not going to make a habit of it just for that" Finn laughed but pulled Rachel closer, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course, not"

"Are you really going to let this wedding go ahead, are you actually on board with it" Finn asked, while Finn had been in support of supporting Mercedes after that night Finn knew they needed to get her away from Matt as quickly as possible.

The two of them got into bed. Finn turned off the bedside light then pulled Rachel towards him as they laid down.

"I'm not sure at this point that we have a choice, we just have to be there if and when she needs us" Rachel said, Finn kissed her head as he softly stroked her arm "I think Quinn was right though, things are changing and there isn't anything we can do to stop it"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue –Saturday Morning**

The next day, the girls were sat at their table at the diner, nursing their coffee's while waiting for Mercedes to arrive. They had all expected to get either an angry text or phone all from Mercedes when she realised how early they had left the party but neither ever came. Mercedes either hadn't noticed or didn't care that they had left.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late I had a fitting with the boutique for my wedding dress" Mercedes rushed out as she took a seat next to Santana, slamming a stack of wedding magazines on the table.

"It's okay, we haven't ordered yet" Quinn replied, as she signalled the waiter.

"How was the rest of the party" Rachel asked.

"It was a lovely night, you guys left rather quickly" Mercedes noted, not looking up from the wedding magazine.

"We had to get back for the sitter" Rachel answered, but she knew Mercedes wasn't really listening as she looked through the magazines. The waitress came over and took their orders then the girls sat in silence for a few minutes before any of them spoke again.

"I know that I hurt you all by not telling you about the engagement but are we okay" Mercedes asked, finally looking up from the magazines.

Quinn nodded "Of course"

"Good because I really want you all to be my bridesmaids and for Rose to be a flower girl" Mercedes proclaimed, happily showing them what she had been looking at and passing them all another one of the magazines.

"She would love that" Rachel mused, with a small smile as she flipped through the magazine half-heartedly.

"And you guys" Mercedes pressed.

Rachel and Santana nodded, and Quinn smiled at her "Of course"


	7. 3x07 - Glee and The Return

**Hey Guys - thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, hope you enjoy this one :) let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **3x07 - Glee and The Return**

* * *

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Saturday Morning**

A week after the engagement party, the girls were sat at their usual table at the Diner having breakfast together. While the other girls were eating their breakfast, Mercedes was pouring over four different wedding magazines looking for designs for her dress. Next to her was her huge wedding binder that she had put together with Matt's sister with every last detail of what the society pages of the New York post had dubbed 'the wedding of the year'.

"So, what do you think about these dresses" Mercedes asked holding up the pictures from her wedding folder "Come on I need an answer soon the wedding is four weeks away"

"They are lovely Mercedes, pick that one" Quinn encouraged, with a kind smile "When will we need to be fitted"

"Matt's mother got your measurements so you can just have them fitted a few days before the wedding" Mercedes explained. Rachel and Santana shared an alarmed look, while Quinn tried to keep a measured look.

"Is nobody else the tiniest bit freaked out that Matt's mother can get our measurements so easily" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes.

"Freaked out but not surprised" Rachel laughed before turning to Rose who was sat next to her. Rose had abounded her colouring book and was looking up at her mother, with an expression of boredom.

"Mommy this is boring" Rose groaned, dramatically leaning against her mother who looked at her amused.

"Why is the tiny one at our lunch" Santana asked, giving Rachel a look.

"Rose got some birthday money and I promised her she could get a new build-a-bear with it" Rachel answered, smiling at Rose as Santana rolled her eyes. Quinn looked amused at the young girl while Mercedes was still immersed in her wedding folder.

"I'm going to get Beast to go with the Belle I have" Rose beamed "I wanted to get Snow White but Belle needs Beast first, she misses him"

"We are going after lunch" Rachel added, stroking rose's curly hair as Rose who gave her mother a pleading look. Lunch had finished twenty minutes before but Mercedes had made them all stay to talk about the wedding, so it was no surprise to Rachel that Rose was bored and eager to go.

"When can we go?" Rose pressed, patting her eyes at Rachel.

"You guys go; Beast can't wait" Quinn said. Rachel looked over at Mercedes, she didn't want to upset her friend by leaving in the middle of the wedding talk.

"You're having this dress; it's been picked you can leave" Mercedes added. Rose immediately jumped up and started shoving her colouring book into Rachel's bag.

"See you guys later" Rachel said, putting some money on the table before helping Rose with her coat.

"BYE" Rose yelled as the two of them left the Diner.

Santana shook her head "I knew you guys having kids would ruin us eventually"

 **Central Park – Saturday Afternoon**

Three hours later Rachel and Rose had finally left the Build-a-Bear shop with Rose's new Beast teddy bear. While the Rose knew going in what teddy she wanted that didn't mean that the young girl didn't want to look at all the different teddies available as well as all the clothes she could buy for the three build-a-bear teddies she already had. Which was why something Rachel thought would take an hour had actually taken three. The mother and daughter were walking through Central Park taking the long way home while Rose gushed about her new toy, while excitedly swinging the box in one hand while her other held tightly on to Rachel's.

"He looks so good doesn't he mommy" Rose beamed, holding the box up for her mother, despite the fact Rachel had spent half an hour checking everything on the teddy with Rose before they bought it.

"He sure does, sweetie" Rachel agreed, with a smile.

"The Elsa one looked really good as well mommy and the Snow White and Cinderella" Rose ranted, happily looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"Wait for your next birthday sweetie" Rachel quipped. The two had just reached the exit near the Metropolitan Museum, when Rachel noticed Sam getting out of a cab. Rachel had not seen Sam since the party at Finn and Rachel's over two month ago because he'd been really busy in L.A and she didn't even know that he was in town, which was surprising because he usually called them so they could meet up.

"UNCLE SAM" Rose shouted, excited. Sam looked up to see the two women walking towards him. He shut the cab door and met them half way.

"Rosie, Rachel Hi" Sam greeted, giving Rose a high five as she held up her Build-a-Bear book for him to see.

"Hi Sam" Rachel said, giving him a quick hug "I didn't know you were in New York are you visiting someone"

"I'm actually back, I moved back to be one of the faces of Burberry's new men's line" Sam explained. Rachel couldn't hide the surprise from her face, while she knew things were tense between Sam and Mercedes especially after he found out about her engagement but Rachel assumed Sam would have still told them about him moving back.

"Wow that's amazing Sam, really! Why didn't you tell us you were back?" Rachel asked, keeping a tight hold of Rose who was trying to lean over the wall when he thought she saw a squirrel.

"I told Finn" Sam answered, cautiously, rubbing the back of his head "I asked him not to say anything yet because I wasn't sure how Mercedes would feel about it"

Rachel nodded "I get it"

"Do you like my Beast Uncle Sam" Rose asked, holding up her Build-a-Bear box, when she realised her mother wasn't going to let her chase after the squirrel.

"It's great Rosie" Sam exclaimed, for her benefit.

"We should go now Rosie, your dad and Henry are waiting for us" Rachel said, taking the box from her and lifting her up "It's good to see you Sam, I'm glad your back. Why don't you come back for some dinner?"

"I would but I have to get to a fitting, maybe another time" Sam replied

"Of course," Rachel nodded. Sam gave Rose another high five before walking off, Rachel straightened Rose on her hip and continued their way home.

Rose looked at Rachel, with a smile "Mommy Uncle Sam is back!"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

Half an hour later Rose and Rachel walked through the front door, While Rachel put away their bags and coats, Rose skipped into the living room to find her father, to show off her teddy, she found him laid on the sofa watching a basketball game while Henry laid across his chest fast asleep.

"Hey Sweetie, did you get Beast" Finn asked, Rose nodded her head eagerly then leaned closer to her father.

"I think you're in trouble Daddy" Rose whispered.

"Why?" Finn asked, confused. He sat up and put a still sleeping Henry next to him on the sofa. Rose gave her brother a quick kiss on the cheek then looked back at her father.

"We saw Uncle Sam" Rose smiled, before ripping open her box to take out her Beast teddy bear.

"Crap" Finn groaned just as Rachel walked into the living room, with a determined look on her face.

"How come you didn't tell me he was back" Rachel argued, taking a seat on the love seat "I had to run into him on the street"

"He asked me not to say anything to anyone"

"Your wife doesn't count in that" Rachel quipped, giving Finn a pointed look, Finn nodded reluctantly.

"I know but I didn't want you to be in a position where you had to lie to Mercedes. Sam isn't ready for her to know yet" Finn explained. Sam had told Finn three weeks before that he was moving back to New York and he'd insisted that Mercedes didn't know which in extension meant Rachel, Santana and Quinn couldn't know either because they would have told her. Finn glanced over at Rachel and could see he she was conflicted about keeping something from her friend.

"Why not?"

"I think we all know why not" Finn replied, giving Rachel a knowing look.

"Ugh now I have to lie to my friend" Rachel sighed "I'm never going to build-a-bear again"

Rose gasped "Mommy don't say that!"

 **10** **th** **Street – Manhattan – Sunday Morning**

The next day Rachel and Quinn were at the playground with the children before they had to head over to the Bridal Store to meet Santana and Mercedes. Despite saying they wouldn't need to try them on Mercedes had quickly changed her mind so she could make sure the dresses suited each of her friends. None of the girls were too pleased as they had a feeling Matt's mother would also be at the store and they didn't want to deal with her but they decided to suck it up for their friend, because despite what they thought about the wedding they knew how important it was to Mercedes that everything be perfect.

"So, Mercedes wants to us to go The White Gown which is in Midtown to try on the dresses" Rachel explained to Quinn as she watched Rose help NJ climb the stairs of slide, while pushing Henry's pram back and forth as the one-year-old slept.

"I thought she said we wouldn't have to do that until the day before" Quinn asked.

"She picked another dress and wanted to make sure it would match all our skin tones" Rachel added, glancing over at Quinn who seemed lost in thought like she wasn't really listening to Rachel.

Quinn nodded, distracted "Okay"

"You okay Quinn, you seem miles away" Rachel acknowledged, glancing over at Rose and NJ to make sure they were okay before turning back to Quinn, who was ringing her hands, nervously.

"I guess, with everything with Mercedes planning her own wedding, it's just making me think about my own future" Quinn sighed.

"Everything okay with Noah?" Rachel wondered, although she'd been expected the conversation with Quinn ever since Mercedes had gotten engaged, Rachel knew that secretly Quinn had always thought she would be the next to get engaged.

"Yeah great but… do you think Noah thinks about marriage?" Quinn asked "I mean we've never talked about it but he must know that it's what I want in my life but I'm not sure if it's what he wants and what if it's not where does that leave us. And we have NJ to think about, we took such a risk when we decided to be together and I don't want it to be for nothing" Quinn shook her head "As you can see I've been freaking out"

"Okay I'm going to deny this if Noah ever finds out I told you but I know for certain that marriage is on his mind" Rachel promised, with a smile "I'm not saying right now but I know it's going to happen to for you"

"He's spoken to you about this" Quinn wondered, looking away from Rachel when they heard Rose and NJ's delighted screams as they finally went down the slide. She looked back over at Rachel then gave her a pressing look to answer the question.

"Quinn, you know I can't say anything else but I know you have nothing to worry about" Rachel said, playfully rolling her eyes as Quinn gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you, Rachel" Quinn smiled, reassured. Quinn knew that Puck loved her and that their future was together but sometimes she liked to hear from other people that she wasn't the only one who thought that.

Rachel wrapped her arm around Quinn "Come on you can be the one to tell our children they have to sit in a Bridal Store for an hour"

"Joy" Quinn sighed as they walked over to Rose and Henry.

 **The White Gown – Midtown – Sunday Afternoon**

AN hour later the Rachel, Santana and Quinn were all stood on platforms in their bridesmaid dresses while Mercedes and a seamstress at the store checked them over. Luckily for the girls neither Matt's mother or his sisters had been able to make it and Mercedes hadn't been too bothered about the three children in the expensive Bridal Store. Rachel had set up a Disney movie on her iPad for the children to watch and she glanced over to see they were all still immersed in the movie with Henry cuddled in-between Rose's legs, trying his best not to fall asleep again.

"So, what do you guys think?" Mercedes asked bringing Rachell back to her friends.

"They are lovely Mercedes" Rachel replied. Mercedes and Matt's mother had chosen royal blue Bridesmaid dresses they had lace trimming at the top with a flowing skirt that fell by the ankles, and while they hated to admit it Matt's mother did have good taste and she had picked beautiful dresses for them.

"ARE WE DONE YET?" NJ shouted to the adults, startling both the seamstress and Henry who had fallen asleep on Rose's leg. Rachel suppressed a grin as Mercedes went to apologise to the seamstress as Quinn span around to face the children.

"NJ don't shout" Quinn reprimanded, giving her son a subtle glare. NJ groaned quietly then went back to the Disney Movie.

"Why are the little people here again don't you have husbands to look after them" Santana complained as the seamstress went back to work fixing Quinn's dress. Santana stepped off the stool she was on and began to take off her dress.

"Noah and Finn are at the gym, there are coming to get the kids before we go for a drink" Quinn answered evenly, knowing how Santana could get when she thought the children were interrupting their friend time. Santana nodded thankfully happy with the answer.

"Anyway ladies. Dresses. What do you think?" Mercedes pressed, clapping her hands for their attention. They all turned to face Mercedes each with different levels of exasperation, she had asked them the same question 6 times.

"We love them Mercedes" Quinn encouraged, Rachel and Santana just nodded.

"Okay good now take them off" Mercedes rushed out, when she saw Henry crawling over to Rachel, she obviously thought the dresses wouldn't stay clean when young children were involved. Rachel met her son the rest of the way and swiftly picked him up and settled him on her hip.

"So how is everything going with the wedding" Rachel asked, as she softly stroked henry's head while Santana helped her take of the bridesmaid dress as she was eager to finish in the bridal store and go for a drink.

"Almost everything's done" Mercedes beamed, she was sat on one of the stools looking through her wedding folder so she couldn't see Rachel watching her closer, taking great stock of each of her answers.

Rachel continued watching her "You excited"

"Of course, I am" Mercedes replied, loudly closing her wedding folder "I can't wait"

"Hey guys" Finn greeted, cutting off Rachel's questions as he walked into the Bridal Store with Puck following behind him. Rose threw the iPad aside and ran over to the father, throwing her arms around Finn's legs.

"Daddy, can we go now!" Rose groaned, Finn shared a smile with Rachel before looking back down at his daughter.

"Yeah get you coat and bag, and we'll get some food" Finn smiled, Rose quickly ran back to pick up the iPad and her coat eager as Santana to leave the store.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked after giving Rachel a quick kiss hello. He took Henry from her so that she could put on her jacket that Santana had thrown at her.

"I think so yeah" Rachel nodded, glancing at Mercedes to make sure she couldn't hear them "I haven't said anything, but you better tell Sam I won't keep quiet for long and I'm not even sure why he doesn't want her to know, Mercedes is happy and about to get married"

"Do you really believe that?" Finn wondered, Rose ran back over to them and started pulling on Finn's arm but he was focused on Rachel.

"It doesn't matter what I believe" Rachel shrugged.

"Are you guys leaving now, I love your children but I need a drink" Santana said, firmly, handing Rachel her bag before grabbing Finn's arm so he would notice how serious she was.

Finn laughed as he shook her arm off him "We're going; We're going"

 **The Roosevelt Hotel – Midtown – Sunday Afternoon**

Half an hour later, the girls had said bye to the husbands and children and decided on a drink at the bar at the Roosevelt which was just in walking distance of the Bridal Shop.

The waitress put down the tray of drinks on their table and before she could hand them each their drink Santana picked up her Gin and Tonic and took a big drink.

"Oh, I needed that" Santana sighed, happily. The others all gave her a strange look, Santana had been in a weird mood all day.

"What's up with you?" Quinn wondered

"Being in a Bridal store" Santana groaned, before taking another drink. While Rachel supressed a smirk, Mercedes rolled her eyes. She knew Santana hated dressing up and being prodded and poked for an hour but she had hoped she would still be able to see how important it was to Mercedes.

"I love you too Santana" Mercedes quipped, although a little bit hurt.

"You know I'm happy for you" Santana said, still a little bit unconvincing "But I also hate how much is changing. Rachel's married with kids, Quinn's practically married with a kid and your next. You're not going to have any time for me"

"How many of them have you had" Rachel laughed, shaking her head as she moved Santana's glass away from her, the lawyer quickly snatched it back.

"We are always going to have time for you Santana" Quinn promised, wrapping her arm around Mercedes and pulling her close. Quinn could see where Santana was coming from, she was the only one not in a serious relationship and she was probably feeling left out.

"You might wanna go out and meet someone though, make our job of seeing you happy a little easier" Mercedes added, with a smile.

"Have you spoken to Brittany?" Rachel asked, sadly. Rachel had felt guilty for a while after Brittany and Santana had broken up because she thought the pressure of the trial had ended the relationship despite what Santana told her.

"Rachel this isn't your fault. Brittany and I broke up because we wanted different things" Santana explained, thoughtfully "And I do think you guys are right. I should go out and have some fun again"

"I don't think that's what Mercedes said" Quinn said, worriedly as thought about the trouble Santana could get herself into when out on the prowl. Rachel and Mercedes didn't seem as concerned.

"I know but I like what I said better" Santana replied, before taking a sip of her drink.

 **XoXo**

"You sure you okay?" Rachel asked Santana when the two of them had gone to the bar to order some more drinks. While Santana had waved it off as a joke Rachel had wondered if there was more too Santana's sullen mood. She knew herself she hadn't been in the best mood because she had been worried about lying to her Mercedes about Sam being back. Rachel had promised not to say anything to Mercedes but she had to tell someone.

"I'm fine, cocktails make me moody you know that" Santana explained, glancing over at Rachel "What's up with you?"

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell Mercedes or Quinn" Rachel said, worried turning to face Santana so she had her full attention.

"Yeah of course"

"Sam's back in New York"

"Back. What do you mean back?" Santana asked, confused. The last Santana had heard was that Sam was still living in LA and the last time he'd been in New York was for Rachel and Finn's party, although she knew him and Finn spoke all the time.

"He's one of the new faces for Burberry so he moved back to New York, I saw him the other day. Finn already knew but he asked him not to say anything because he didn't want Mercedes to know" Rachel explained, before taking a drink. She glanced over at their table to make sure Mercedes couldn't hear them but luckily Mercedes had her wedding folder out again showing Quinn something.

"Why aren't we telling Mercedes" Santana asked.

"Sam just told Finn he didn't want her to know yet, I'm not even sure why"

"What do you think this means?" Santana wondered. She had to wonder what the effect of having Sam back in New York would have on Mercedes and the 'Wedding of the Year'. Mercedes had been able to focus on the wedding because she never let herself think about Sam but that would be difficult if he was back in their group.

"Why does it have to mean anything. Mercedes is getting married to Matt, that's not going to change just because Sam's back. Right?" Rachel asked, worried.

Santana nodded "Right"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – Sunday Evening**

While the girls were having their drink together, Puck and Finn had taken the children to Chuck E Cheese for something to eat then to an adventure playhouse nearby before going back to Finn and Rachel's so the kids could watch a movie together. An hour into the movie all the kids had fallen asleep together on the sofa so Puck and Finn had moved into the garden so they could have a beer without waking the children.

"So, they are all fast asleep, you sure it's okay he spends the night" Puck asked walking back into the garden after checking on the children in the living room. he sat back down at the patio table and took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, no point waking him, I'll drop him off tomorrow" Finn waved off.

"I better go, Quinn will probably be home soon and I can't remember the last time we had a free night together" Puck enthused as he finished the rest of his beer. It was going on 10'0 clock and he knew Quinn would be getting home soon.

"Say no more, please" Finn groaned, before turning serious "So Rachel may have told me that all this wedding talk has Quin thinking"

"I thought it might" Puck sighed, rubbing his face frustrated. He knew all the wedding talk would get to Quinn and he'd been expecting a conversation with her about it ever since Mercedes' engagement party.

"Rachel said Quinn wasn't pushing for it just that she hoped it where the two of you were heading" Finn added. While Rachel had told him not to say anything when she had told him about her conversation with Quinn, he knew the best way to ease Quinn's mind was for Puck to talk to her.

"I'm going to have to talk about my feelings to Quinn aren't I" Puck grumbled.

"I think you just might" Finn quipped as the two walked back into the house and into the kitchen to get rid of their empty beer bottles. Puck was throwing on his jacket when Rachel got home and walked into the kitchen, he eyes on Finn so she didn't notice Puck until she had already given Finn a long kiss.

"Oh, Noah I didn't know you were still here" Rachel said as she wiped her mouth as Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. Puck just smirked at the pair.

"I was just leaving"

"Where's your child" Rachel wondered.

"Asleep on the sofa with your children so if you'll excuse I'm going to enjoy some kid free hours with Quinn where hopefully we won't just talk" Puck exclaimed before leaving the kitchen and walking out of the house.

"Gross" Rachel said, shaking her head before turning back to Finn and given him another long kiss.

"How was your night" Finn asked once they had pulled away from each other.

"It was good; I'll tell you about it later" Rachel smiled, seductively "How about we enjoy some kid free hours of our own. We don't even have to talk"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Monday Morning**

"Okay I'll send one of my features writers to the show, I'll be at the magazine party we can talk about the cover story then. I want to see a change if you expect it to happen Martin, okay I'll see you then" Rachel explained, before putting the phone down. She had been busy all morning and had just spent half an hour on the phone to Martin, a booking agent, who had been trying to convince her to put one of his clients on the front cover of the magazine. Rachel glanced up from the computer when she noticed Tina walk into her office, with some photos and a Starbucks cup.

"How did it go with Martin" Tina asked as she dumped the photos on Rachel's desk then handed her the Starbucks coffee.

"He knows I'm being serious about Laura Osnes' behaviour if he expects me to go ahead with the cover story" Rachel answered, while looking through the photos "Can you see if Roger is free to go to her show tomorrow"

"Will do" Tina replied, before suddenly going nervous "Uhmm Sam is at reception he said he wants to talk to you"

"Sam? Okay send him in" Rachel sighed, she had been expecting to come on and talk to her ever since she had seen him at the park. She knew there had been more that Sam wanted to say to her without a four-year-old listening to them. Rachel was only alone for a few moments before Sam walked into her office and closed the door behind him.

"Hey Rachel sorry about stopping by like this" Sam said.

"It's okay Sam, is everything okay" Rachel wondered waving her hand at the seat in front of her for Sam to sit down. He took a seat and ran his hand together nervously.

"I wanted to say thank you for not telling Mercedes that I'm back. I wanted to tell her in my own time" Sam explained, finally looking up at Rachel. Rachel shook her head, she didn't want Sam to think she was going to keep the secret much longer.

"Sam…"

"I still love her Rachel. I'm in love with Mercedes" Sam cut in, earnestly.

"Sam, Mercedes is engaged. She's getting married in 4 weeks" Rachel sighed, she didn't not want to have this kind of conversation with Sam. She already felt bad about keeping Sam a secret form Mercedes she didn't want to add to it but keeping Sam's feeling a secret as well.

"I know and if you really think she loves him and that I have no chance then I will back off but if you think I have a chance then please help me" Sam pleaded

"Sam, I think you should leave" Rachel said, angry rising from her chair. She was suddenly angry that Sam had but her in this position.

"Rachel, I don't want to put you in a difficult position" Sam reasoned, getting up from his seat, he could see he was losing Rachel and didn't know what to say for the best.

"Yet you have, so I want you to leave. Now!" Rachel snapped, pointing to her door.

 **Planet Hollywood – Broadway – Monday Evening**

That same evening, Rachel, Finn, and their children were at Planet Hollywood having Dinner. Rachel didn't really like the restaurant she thought it looked cheap and tacky but Rose loved all the movie memorabilia that scattered the restaurant as well as the cheesecake she always got to split with her dad whenever they went. While Rose ate her burger while pulling faces at Henry who had already finished his meal, Rachel told Finn about what had happened in her office with Sam.

"I mean what did he expect me to say to that" Rachel ranted throwing her arms up dramatically, Finn smirked a little at his wife's dramatics before realising it probably wouldn't be for the best when Rachel was angry.

"I have no idea what he was thinking, I don't think he does either" Finn reasoned. Sam had called Finn after his conversation with Rachel but Finn had not been able to answer because he was in a meeting. Now he knew why he'd called, Sam had obviously realised he'd upset Finn's wife and wanted to do damage control.

"What am I supposed to do, should I tell Mercedes?" Rachel wondered, giving Finn a pleading look to help her.

"Only you can answer that"

"I can't though. Mercedes gets married in 4 weeks and if I tell her it's just going to confuse her. Or she going to blame me and think I'm trying to spilt her and Matt up because she knows we don't like him"

"Can I have a pudding?" Rose asked, cutting into her parent's conversations. Finn checked on Henry while Rachel looked down at Rose.

"Are you finished your diner?" Rachel asked, eyeing her daughter's plate. Rose grumbled a little then went back to her chicken burger, with more eagerness now she knew they might be chance of a pudding.

"Maybe you should tell Sam to tell her. If he loves her enough then he wouldn't be going through you, he should just tell her himself" Finn argued as he picked up Henry form his high chair and settled him on his knee when the toddler started to get angsty.

"I guess that makes sense" Rachel replied with a slight shrug.

"Mercedes is your best friend Rachel and you don't owe Sam anything" Finn added, before taking a bite of his burger.

"Don't I owe it to Mercedes to make sure if she has all the information before she marries someone" Rachel argued, playing with her food, she didn't have much of an appetite.

"That depends if its information she would really care about or if you just hope she would care about it"

"I hate your logic sometimes" Rachel grumbled, but gave Finn a small smile because deep down she knew that he was right.

"Can I have a pudding now?" Rose asked, holding her now empty plate up to her mother.

"We can share one" Rachel answered, she motioned the waitress and ordered two deserts for the three of them to share.

"What are you going to do" Finn asked Rachel once the waitress had left and Rose was occupied with a book.

Rachel shrugged, dis-heartened "I have no idea"


	8. 3x08 - Glee and The Dilemma

**3x08**

 **The Dining Room – Finn and Rachel's House – Monday Evening**

Three days after Sam's confession to Rachel in her office, Rachel had thought of really nothing else since. She still hadn't made her mind up about what she was going to do and for once no about of talking to Finn was helping her. On that night though Rachel was busy thinking about Schools. After a late start Rachel and Finn were finally getting Rose into school and Rachel wanted to make sure she choose the best one for her daughter. While they sat around their dining room table have dinner together Rachel showed Finn the research she had done on the best schools in New York.

"Okay so I have it narrowed down to three schools and we are going to look at them next week" Rachel explained as she handed Finn the information she had printed off at work, when she had supposed to have been finalising the cover photo.

Finn nodded as he took the sheets from Finn "These are good schools, expensive schools but good"

"And how much is tuition at your school" Rachel quipped, given Finn a look before taking another bite of her lasagne. While Finn's high school was one of the best in New York, it was also the most expensive.

Finn smirked "Point taken"

"Rosie which one of these do you like" Rachel asked, looking down at her daughter who was sat next to her with tomato sauce all around her mouth. While Rachel wiped her face, Rose looked at the pictures of the three schools that Rachel had given her.

"Can't I stay at work with you" Rose complained. Rachel had hired a tutor for Rose recently as she didn't want her daughter to be behind when she started school after already missing a year and while it had been going well and Rose was learning a lot the young girl was not looking forward to the idea of school.

"Sorry sweetie, it's the law that we pay a butt load of money so that you can get a good education" Rachel argued. While Rachel knew there was a lot of state schools that were just as good as some private schools Rachel and Finn were willing to pay because they wanted the best for Rose, and when it was his turn, Henry too.

The family ate in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds from Finn turning the page as he read the information and Henry banging his spoon on his high chair when he wanted some attention.

"Have you heard anything more from Sam?" Finn asked once he had finished reading about the three schools, Finn and Rachel had both agreed that Sam wasn't done and that they would no doubt hear from him again with another plea to help him.

"No and I hope I don't, he's put me in such an awful position" Rachel groaned, pushing a plate aside as she was no longer hungry. She took Henry out of his high chair and started bouncing him on her knee.

"Are you going to tell Mercedes?" Finn wondered.

"I haven't decided yet. It will just mess with her head and that doesn't seem fair" Rachel argued. She couldn't deny that Mercedes had been very happy in the last few weeks and she didn't know if it was because of the wedding or actually being married to Matt, in Rachel's head they were two different things.

"I agree, he's a desperate man" Finn relented, with a sigh "I tried calling him but he's not answering"

Rachel shook her head, defiantly "I don't what to think about it, it's bad enough that I don't agree with this wedding"

"You think if you told Mercedes she just accuses you of doing it because you don't like Matt"

Rachel gave Finn a look "Wouldn't you"

When Finn didn't say anything, she knew he agreed with her, Rachel was stuck in a difficult place of wanting to help her friends without it looking like she had ulterior motives. Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when Rose let out a large gasp.

"Do I have to wear a uniform" Rose gasped, holding up one of the information sheets up to her mother.

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Tuesday Morning**

The next day Rachel was lugging her handbag, a diaper bag, pram, Henry, and Rose out of the lift and over to her office. Rachel had intended to drop both her children at the day care but after screaming every time his mother left, Rachel decided to have both children in the office with her for the day so the nursery workers and other children wouldn't have to deal with Henry's screams for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys, we've got the brood today" Tina noted, when she noticed the small family approach. Tina took the pram and diaper bag from Rachel then they made their way inside Rachel's office.

"Henry wasn't having it in the nursery today and Rose then used it as an excuse to come up to the office today as well" Rachel explained, frustrated. She dumped her bags on her desk and went to put Henry down on the floor but his loud cries stopped her quickly.

"I can push any none urgent meeting" Tina replied.

"Thank you" Rachel sighed happily as she passed Henry to Tina so she could take off her coat "Has Sam called or come by today?"

"No nothing today" Tina replied, hastily giving Henry back when he started crying and reaching out for Rachel. She took him back and let out a long sigh, she could already see it was going to be a long day.

"Okay good, if he comes by or calls don't let him in I can't deal with him today"

"I 'll do that" "Tina affirmed, she dumped the diaper bag on the sofa then walked over to Rachel's desk "You have a meeting with the editors at 11. I can watch these two"

"Thank you" Rachel nodded, as she bounced Henry on her hip to settle him while looking through some of the mail Tina had already left on her desk.

"Mommy what can I do?" Rose asked, walking over to Rachel's desk as she had put her coat, bag, and toys on the glass table.

"Your craft stuff is over there why don't you make me a picture to put on the wall" Rachel answered, waving to the plastic box full of Rose's arts and crafts things that was always kept on the bottom self on the long book case that filled the entire right side of her office.

"Will do, it will be the best picture ever" Rose beamed, waving her arms up in the air before running over to get the box.

Rachel chuckled at her enthusiastic daughter, her mood slightly lifted "I'm sure it will be"

 **Big Daddy's Diner – Park Avenue – Tuesday Afternoon**

After a morning of meetings, replying to emails, numerous calls and looking through the looks book while watching over her two children to make sure they didn't break anything, Rachel was walking into Big Daddy Diner to meet Santana for lunch. Rachel knew Santana wouldn't be happy that the children were joining them but Rachel had tried for fifteen minutes to convince the children to stay with Tina but neither of them were having it.

"Why are the children here?" Santana complained when she noticed them. Rachel helped Rose into the booth before taking a seat next to her with Henry on her lap.

"Henry is clingy today, which means Rose has to come as well" Rachel answered, with a sigh.

"Kids ruin everything" Santana grumbled, before picking up her menu to take a look.

"You're in a good mood today" Rachel quipped, rolling her eyes. She handed Rose her activity book and pens, then moved Henry on her lap before looking at the menu. The two were silent looking over the menu until the waitress bounced over to them.

"Hi, there what can I get you" The waitress, who's name tag read Danni, asked with a large smile.

"I'll have a Caesar salad and a mineral water thank you" Santana said not bothering to even look at the waitress as she handed back the menu. While Santana didn't notice, Rachel noticed that Danni couldn't stop looking at Santana even as she asked Rachel what she wanted.

"Can I have Beef sub and latte and a lasagne" Rachel added before turning to Rose "What drink do you want sweetie"

"Strawberry milkshake" Rose smiled widely at the waitress before turning back to her activity book.

"And a strawberry milkshake, thank you" Rachel laughed, before passing the menu to Danni and handing Santana's to hers as well when Santana was too busy looking through her emails on her phone.

"Coming up" Danni smiled, glancing at Santana one last time before leaving.

"Are you in such a mood today you don't even notice when a waitress is checking you out" Rachel exclaimed, kicking Santana slightly to get Santana's attention.

"What! No she wasn't"

"She totally was" Rachel pressed.

"She was" Rose added, with a smile

"What would you know kiddo" Santana quipped, giving Rose a look.

"She was smiling you" Rose replied, before going back to her activity book, not noticing Rachel smirking at Santana.

"Can we mute the child" Santana groaned, shaking her head.

"Don't listen to Auntie Sans, she's in a mood" Rachel told her daughter before looking back over at Santana "Or horny"

Santana ignored Rachel's comment and the two managed to have a pleasant enough lunch despite Henry crying every time Rachel tried to sit him in the high chair and Rose getting bored of her activity book after the first ten minutes. Eventually they had finished their lunch and Danni was bouncing back over to their table to clear it all away.

"I hope you enjoyed everything today" Danni said, looking just at Santana, who had warmed up to Danni's flirty looks.

"We did thank you" Santana smiled.

"Is there anything else that you need today" Danni asked, looking straight at Santana. Rachel gave Rose a knowing smile before looking back at the pair who were still staring at each other.

"That's it, thank you" Santana replied, glancing down at Danni's name tag "Danni, nice name"

Danni nodded at her before leaving the table with the dirty plates, while Rachel and Santana got ready to leave.

"Well, she not that oblivious then" Rachel quipped, winking at Santana who just rolled her eyes in return.

 **Outside Broadway Star Office – Time Square – Tuesday Afternoon**

After lunch with Santana, Rachel had just arrived at the main entrance to the office building when she saw Sam waiting outside, leaning against the door. While Rachel thought Sam might call again she hadn't expected him to show up at her office again.

"You've got to be kidding" Rachel sighed, throwing her head back.

"Hi Uncle Sam!" Rose exclaimed, smiling widely at Sam, he gave her a quick high five then looked back at Rachel.

"Sam what are you doing outside my building" Rachel snipped, looking around to make sure that none of the employees were around to hear the argument that was about to happen.

"I wanted to talk to you again and I didn't think that you would want me to come inside again" Sam explained.

"You'd be right about that. You've put me in an awful position Sam"

"I know and I didn't mean to but I just don't want to give up" Sam replied, running his hands through his hair "I was hoping you could talk to Mercedes, find a way for us to talk without Matt finding out"

"Are you crazy? I can't do that Sam!" Rachel shouted. Rose looked up curiously at the two adults as Rachel glared at Sam and he looked away helplessly.

"Please Rachel, I can't lose her again" Sam pressed, he grabbed her arm and Rachel roughly pulled it away.

"You've already have Sam" Rachel snapped, shaking her head "I'm leaving now and I want you to drop this"

Rachel took Rose's hand and lead her back into the office building. Rose span around and waved at Sam, unaware of the tension between the two adults.

"Bye Uncle Sam!"

 **The Kitchen – Finn and Rachel's House – Tuesday Evening**

"I mean what was he thinking just showing up at my work again, does he really think that is the best way to get me to help him" Rachel ranted as she paced the kitchen, while Finn watched on. She had just finished telling about her second encounter with Sam.

"I don't think he's thinking at all right now" Finn reasoned, glancing into the living room to make sure Rose and Henry were both okay. While Henry played on his playmat with his soft toys, Rose was sat by the coffee table playing with her Barbie's.

"He can't do this again Finn" Rachel said, firmly bringing Finn back to the kitchen.

Finn nodded "I'll talk to him"

"Good"

"He's a desperate man in love, I know what that's like" Finn said, smiling shyly. Rachel turned to face Finn and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and Finn pulled her close.

"You've changed your tune, so what, you want me to help him because Marley helped you"

"If she hadn't, do you really think we'd be here right now" Finn argued. When Finn had asked Rachel to marry him, her first reaction had been to freak out and run to her sister. Rachel didn't feel ready to be someone's wife and while she wasn't as bothered now, at the time Rachel hated that Finn was estranged from his family because they didn't like her. It had been Marley who had made her see sense and accept that Finn was the one for her.

"I'd like to think so" Rachel admitted, before giving Finn a lingering kiss.

"Me too but it was a push from her that made you come around, maybe that's what Mercedes needs" Finn argued, Rachel pulled away from him slightly while thinking about what he said. Finn was right that while they probably would have worked things out themselves it was because of Marley that it had happened sooner.

"I'll think about it but I still want you to talk to him" Rachel replied, firmly. Pointing her finger at him, firmly. He chuckled slightly before he wrapped her in a tight hug.

Finn gave her a kiss on the cheek "Will do"

 **Sam's Apartment – Greenwich Village - Wednesday Morning**

The next morning Finn was banging loudly on Sam's apartment door. He knew how desperate his friend was to talk to Mercedes but Finn didn't appreciate the position Sam had put Rachel in, in order to do it. Sam eventually opened the door and before he could even say hello, Finn let himself into the apartment.

"Are you insane Sam what were you thinking!" Finn argued, given Sam a stern look. While Finn wanted Rachel to help Sam he knew Sam randomly showing up at Rachel's place of work wasn't going to help his situation.

"Hello, to you too Finn" Sam quipped before closing the front door and joining Finn in the kitchen.

"Showing up at Rachel's work is not going to make her help you" Finn added.

"I know!" Sam sighed, frustrated "I just didn't know what else to do, Mercedes changed all her numbers and I didn't want Matt finding out"

"Then maybe that's your answer Sam, Mercedes seems to have moved on"

"Do you really think that?" Sam pressed, given Finn a pressing look. Finn looked away and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It doesn't matter what any of us think Sam" Finn argued "The girls tried to talk to Mercedes about Matt before and it almost ruined their friendship they are not going to risk that again"

"So are you telling me to give up"

"I'm telling you to find another way that doesn't involve my wife" Finn snipped.

"Rachel, Santana and Quinn are the only ones who can get through to her. We all know why she's marrying Matt and maybe she wouldn't if she knew how I felt" Sam reasoned, desperately. Finn almost felt sorry for his friend, he knew what it was like to love someone so much you'd do anything but he knew better than to say that to Sam, Finn didn't want to be involved in something that could affect Rachel's friendship with Mercedes.

"I don't know what to tell you Sam" Finn shrugged "I just came here to tell you to leave Rachel out of this, the rest you'll have to figure out on your own"

 **Big Daddy's Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

That same day Santana was walking back into Big Daddy's Diner. She had spent all morning gearing herself up to go see Danni again. Her friends had been right, it was time for her to start dating again and Santana wasn't blind, she knew that Danni was interested in something else and as she took a seat at the counter, Santana knew she was as well.

"Hey, you came back?" Danni greeted with a large smile when she walked out of the kitchen and noticed Santana sat at the counter with a menu in her hand.

"I really liked the Caesar Salad" Santana quipped, handing back the menu to Danni, not bothering to pick anything else. She hadn't actually come to the diner because she was hungry.

"It's a speciality of ours" Danni teased, with a smile "Drink?"

"Coffee please"

"Coming up" Danni beamed, shutting her note pad before bouncing away and into the kitchen to place the order.

A few minutes later Santana was given her salad and a slice of cheesecake she hadn't ordered but that Danni had assured her was one of their best deserts. During the meal, the two made small talk but nothing more than some pleasantries and playful banter. Eventually Santana had finished her meal but hadn't worked up the courage to ask Danni out so she decided to leave it for another day.

She was putting on her coat when Danni came back over with her change and receipt.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome" Danni smiled at her again before handing her a piece of paper "Here's your receipt, enjoy your day" Danni concluded. Santana took the receipt and it wasn't until she was outside walking back to work that she noticed something had been written on the bottom.

Let's have a meal together next time, call me – 555-1987-56

 **Sugar East Bar – Upper East Side – Wednesday Evening**

Later in the day, the girls were at a bar in Upper East Side having a drink together and once again Mercedes had her wedding folder out showing them everything for the wedding, things she'd already shown them many times before. Rachel was trying to pay attention but all she could think about was Sam and finding a way to tell the truth without anyone getting hurt, especially Mercedes.

"So, this is what the reception will look like but with these flowers instead" Mercedes explained, pointing them all out to Quinn, who was sat next to her at the table while the other two sipped on their drinks. It was the fourth time Mercedes had gone through everything with them but Quinn could still act like it was the first time they had seen it.

"That's so pretty Mercedes" Quinn gushed.

"I know and what do you think about these centrepieces" Mercedes added, thrilled, not noticing Santana's eyes roll as she mouthed the word 'centrepieces' to Rachel, disgusted.

"Perfect" Quinn agreed before lightly kicking Santana under the table as she had noticed the eye roll.

"What's with you two?" Mercedes asked, looking up from her wedding folder when she realised Santana and Rachel had said anything in over five minutes.

"What?" Rachel and Santana said in union.

"You've been glued to your phone since you came in" Mercedes said to Santana before turning to Rachel "And you look a million miles away"

"How long are you supposed to wait until you call someone for a date" Santana asked, desperately, glancing at them all individually. Rachel got a knowing look on her face.

"Is this about the waitress you didn't notice was checking you out" Rachel wondered. She quickly explained to Quinn and Mercedes about the waitress they had meet the day before and how she had been obviously checking Santana out.

"I went back to the diner and she gave me her number but now I'm not sure how long to wait to call her" Santana explained further once the others had told her they were happy she was getting back out there.

"Not used to being on the other side of this" Rachel teased, playfully nudging Santana's side who scowled at her in return.

"I say wait three days to call her" Mercedes said, seriously.

"No just 24 hours, it shows you like her" Quinn argued, wistfully.

"God, I hate being a girl" Santana groaned, throwing her head back. The others rolled their eyes at her theatrics. Santana liked to pretend she was above it all when it came to dating and relationships but they knew she got just as stressed as the rest of them.

"Really? because this is usually the man's problem" Rachel joked.

"And I'm sure they don't spend as much time worrying about it as we do" Mercedes added, with a pressing look. Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"Santana if you like this girl then don't wait, life is too short to be with the wrong person" Rachel exclaimed, the others gave her a confused look so Rachel continued "I just mean you have nothing to lose, she'd be lucky to have you"

"Is everything okay Rachel?" Quinn asked, they had all noticed she had been quiet for most of the night and didn't know what to think about her comment about being with the wrong person.

"Yeah everything fine, I think I'm just tired Henry and Rose have been really clingy lately. I haven't had a moment to myself" Rachel replied, tired. The others just nodded in understanding before taking a drink. Rachel had been texting them all during the last two days about how she couldn't even put Henry down for a minute before he started crying, so they knew her excuse was genuine.

"Can I show you guys the linens for the chairs now" Mercedes asked, already putting her wedding folder back on the table.

 **Park Avenue – Wednesday Evening**

An hour later the girls had called it a night when they realised Rachel and Santana's head weren't really in it. While Quinn and Mercedes shared a taxi, Rachel and Santana decided to walk. Rachel saw it as her best chance to talk to Santana about Sam as she was the only she had told about him being back in town.

"Mercedes seemed pretty excited about getting married" Rachel noted. She was hoping to get Santana's opinion about what to do about Sam, while Santana could be blunt with her advice she would never suggest anything that might have the potential to hurt Mercedes and that's the advice Rachel needed.

"She's excited about the wedding, not about getting married" Santana snipped, she had grown tired the week before with all the wedding talk and didn't know what much more she could take. The only other wedding Santina had been involved with was Rachel's, and she'd been a much more laid-back bride, and Santana had actually liked the groom.

"Maybe"

"So, we all know that your comment about being with the wrong guy wasn't about Finn so who was it about, Mercedes and Matt?" Santana asked, when she realised there was clearly something on Rachel's mind.

"Sam came to see me again, although this time it was to tell me he is still in love with Mercedes and wants me to help him get her back" Rachel explained, stopping in the street so she could turn to see Santana's reaction.

"So, why haven't you?" Santana asked, not sure why Rachel seemed so worried.

"It's not that simple Santana. When Sam left Mercedes, she was heartbroken and it took her forever to get over him. He can't just swan back into her life whenever he feels like it especially not right now" Rachel ranted as she picked up her pace again, turning left on to Park Avenue.

"But this could be the chance for her to finally leave Matt" Santana sighed, Rachel was second guessing her decision to ask Santana for help, she should have known Santana had a one-track mind when it came to the wedding, she didn't want it to go ahead and anything that might stop it was a good thing in her book.

"That would be selfish of us, we can't just help Sam because we don't like Matt. Mercedes wouldn't thank us for it" Rachel pressed, shaking her head.

"Is this all about you not wanting to help Sam or because you don't see the point because it won't make a difference" Santana wondered, as she gave Rachel a confused look as she wasn't going the right way to her own house.

"Aren't they the same thing"

"Uhhhh maybe, this whole thing is crazy"

"It certainly is" Rachel agreed, suddenly stopping, smiling slightly as she pointed to the building next to them "Wanna stop for some coffee"

"You walked this way on purpose" Santana moaned when she realised they were stood outside Big Daddy's Diner. Santana should have noticed something sooner as the diner was nowhere near where either of them lived.

"I certainly did" Rachel quipped with a large smile "Just do it, what's the worst that could happen"

Santana rolled her eyes before pushing open the diner door and walking inside, she walked over to the counter where Danni was counting up her tips obviously ready to leave as there was nobody else in the diner.

"Santana, hi" Danni greeted, happily when she saw a nervous Santana approach. She smiled at her then waited patiently for Santana to finally say something.

"Hey Danni, do you wanna get dinner tomorrow night" Santana asked, quickly before taking a breath as she waited for Danni's answer.

"Does it have to be here" Danni quipped, giving Santana a wide teasing smile while made Santana blush slightly, something she had never done before.

"No"

"Then I'd love to"

"Okay good, I'll call you" Santana concluded, cursing herself when she waved lamely "Bye"

"Bye" Danni smiled one last time before going back into the kitchen while Santana walked back outside where Rachel was waiting for her. She gave Rachel a subtle nod that she'd done what she wanted then began to walk away.

"You know I really did want some coffee" Rachel quipped as Santana pulled her away from the Diner.

 **Quinn and Puck's Apartment – Upper East Side – Wednesday Evening**

Quinn walked into her apartment to find Puck and NJ laid out on the sofa together watching a movie. Neither of them had a shirt on as Puck supped a beer and NJ, trying to copy his Dad, did the same with his juice box. Puck and Quinn had had a good talk the week before about their future and Puck assured Quinn that the only future he wanted was one with her.

Eventually both of Quinn's boys noticed Quinn walk onto the living room. Puck paused the movie then turned towards Quinn.

"Hey, how was your night?" Puck asked as Quinn pulled off her shoes then sat down next to him on the sofa. She gave Puck a quick kiss before answering.

"It was good but I'm happy to be home" Quinn affirmed, none of them had been in the mood for a night out. Quinn noticed Rachel and Santana both seemed to have a lot on their minds and she made a note to herself to ask them about it later.

"We're glad you're here too aren't we buddy!" Puck exclaimed, looking down at their son and tickling his belly to get NJ's attention away from the movie that was still on pause.

"Yay!" NJ cheered, throwing his arms up happily.

"Come here baby" Quinn said, holding her arms out for NJ. NJ climbed into Quinn's lap then Puck pulled them both in close, the family settled in together to watch the rest of the movie.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

Rachel walked into her's and Finn's bedroom to found her husband sat up in bed doing some work on his laptop while two children slept soundly next to him. It brought a smile to Rachel's face as she dumped her shoes and coat by the door and walked over to her family.

"Hey, you're home early?" Finn noted, he closed his laptop and moved it to the bedside table when Rachel climbed on to the bed and laid out between his legs.

"I wasn't feeling it tonight" Rachel replied, distracted.

"You still thinking about Sam and Mercedes" Finn wondered as he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"I don't know what to Finn" Rachel admitted. Finn thought about it for a few moments before answering. While Finn had mentioned early about helping Sam, he realised that's what he would do because it wouldn't risk his friendship with either of them but Rachel wasn't that lucky and she owed more to Mercedes than she did to Sam.

"I think you need to let Sam figure this out for himself, if he loves Mercedes like he says he does then he shouldn't need help, he should be marching over there right now to tell her" Finn argued "Don't risk your friendship by getting involved Rachel"

Rachel thought about it for a few seconds and realised Finn was right, while Marley had given her a push to finally go back to Finn. Even if she hadn't, Finn would have gotten through to her eventually because he knew he loved her and never stopped trying, which is what Sam needed to do.

"You're a wise man, husband of mine" Rachel sighed, happily before meeting Finn's lips with her own in a loving kiss.

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Thursday Morning**

The next day after a restful night Rachel had finally made a decision about Sam so she had asked him to come to her office so they could, and because he was so eager Sam had shown up half an hour later.

"Thanks for meeting me Sam" Rachel greeted as Sam walked into her office and closed the door behind him. He took a seat across from Rachel desk and she could see how nervous he was. Finn had told her about the conversation he'd had with Sam so she figured he was expecting to be yelled at again.

"Have you decided what to do?" Sam asked, running her hands through his long blonde hair. Rachel never understood why a man who was closely to 30 than 20 still had hair long enough for a ponytail. She pushed the thought aside as she glanced at Sam.

"I have Sam. I'm not going to do anything. My friend is happy and she is going to get married. I might not like the guy but that is no reason for me to throw her whole world about just because you have had yet another change of heart" Rachel explained

"It's not a change of heart" Sam cut in, firmly.

"Yes, it is, you let her go when you went to LA and then again when you came back the first time and maybe you need to do that again"

"I can't let her go, I love her" Sam insisted, leaning forward in his seat, and pushing his hands onto Rachel's desk.

"Then do something yourself Sam. I'm not helping you" Rachel concluded. With Finn's help, Rachel had realised that if Sam was truly serious about wanting Mercedes back that he should be able to do it for himself. Nothing should stop him, including Rachel telling him she wasn't going to help.

"Rachel can I ask you just one thing" Sam asked, quietly as he ran his hands together, not able to look at Rachel.

"What?"

"Do you think that if I tell her how I feel, she would leave him"

"No Sam I don't" Rachel acknowledged. Sam nodded sadly, quickly got up from his chair without another word and left the office, closing the door behind him.


	9. 3x09 - Glee and The School

**3x09**

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Morning**

Two weeks after Rachel's final conversation with Sam, she was happy to finally be distracted by something else. Rachel and Finn had finally settled on three schools for Rose to attend so early Wednesday morning the family were getting ready to go look around the three schools before they made a final decision about where Rose would go.

"Oh, you look so cute" Rachel gushed as she repeatedly kissed Henry's face "Yes you do, yes you do"

Henry giggled and squirmed as Rachel continued to assault him with kisses. Eventually Rachel stopped and settled him on her hip before going up the stairs to see where Finn and Rose were.

"Let's see where you sister and daddy are" Rachel said, as she bounced Henry on her hip. Rachel walked into Rose's room to see Rose sat on her bed while Finn helped her but on her black converse boots.

"Okay come on guys, we are going to be late" Rachel stated.

"We're done, no need to panic" Finn quipped, turning to glance at his wife with a smirk on his face. Rachel had been worried about the meetings for the last two days and Finn knew how important it was to her that they make a good impression.

"Why have you dressed our child this way" Rachel mused, annoyed when she realised Rose was wearing a black and pink pleated skirt, a black graphic t-shirt and leather jacket. It wasn't the light pink dress and ballet shoes Rachel had laid out the night before.

"It's what she wanted to wear" Finn argued, before giving Rachel a look "Rachel it's just a tour"

"Of the 3 best private pre-schools in New York. We have to make a good impression" Rachel lectured. Finn finished with Rose's shoes so the family started making their way downstairs so they could leave.

"If we are willing to pay their prices they should want to make a good impression on us" Finn injected.

"Finn are you going to be on your best behaviour" Rachel asked, with a warning tone. Finn just nodded his head as he got Henry's pram out from the downstairs cupboard, along with his diaper bag.

"You know we wouldn't have to do this, if you would just make a call. You are the vice principal of the best private High school in New York, I'm sure they would jump at the chance to have Rose in their schools" Rachel reasoned. Rose was pulling faces at her little brother to make him laugh while Rachel and Finn continued their conversation.

"And I told you, its unethical. Rose will get into whatever school we pick on merit alone" Finn argued.

"What's merit?" Rose asked, looking away from her brother to give her father a look.

Rachel shook her head "Let's get going"

 **Trinity School – Central Park, Manhattan – Wednesday Morning**

An hour later the Hudson family were being shown around the Trinity School by a very enthusiastic teacher. While Rachel was excited by the prospect of finding the right school for Rose, Finn was a little less so because he found the whole thing a way for the schools to show off, he never got involved when they did it at Dalton. A child's ability to want to learn and the right teachers was what made a great school, in Finn's opinion

"As you can see we have some of the finest equipment in Manhattan and our scores are the highest in the city" The teacher, Mr Goldman explained as they walked down the expansion hallway that was littered with children's art work, gradually getting better as the classroom got higher. Mr Goldman was showing the Hudson's inside each classroom windows. The children were at recess so Finn and Rachel could look inside and see all the state of the art computers, whiteboards, and projectors.

"It all looks wonderful" Rachel praised, before glancing at her husband "Don't you think Finn"

"It's great" Finn replied, half – heartedly. Finn had worked in a Private school for almost 15 years so he'd already seen all the specialist equipment that the schools could get because they charged 45,000 a year. Once Finn had become Vice-Principal he made sure all their old equipment got donated to local state schools that couldn't provide the same for their students.

"A lot of our students go on to your High School Mr Hudson, it is after all the best in the city, please follow me this way to our computer lab" Mr Goldman explained further. Finn just nodded, he knew that already. Dalton was in the top 5 of best High Schools in New York so he knew how hard parents worked to make sure their children got admission.

"Looks like we won't have a problem with this school" Rachel quipped, glancing over at Finn who just rolled his eyes in response.

"Look the uniforms daddy" Rose complained, tugging on her father's sleeve. Finn looked to where his daughter was pointing, to see a school photo. The uniform was a checked blue skirt or trouser with a bright blue blazer, white shirt, and blue neckerchief.

"I see them" Finn chuckled. Mr Goldman and Rachel were talking about the new Library so couldn't hear Rose's complaining.

"I'm not wearing that" Rose grumbled, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure your gonna have a choice sweetie" Finn replied, he took hold of Rose's hand and pulled her along with one hand while pushing Henry's pram along with the other. Rachel and Mr Goldman were already a few feet ahead of them.

"Can't you make a call"

"Afraid not Sweetie" Finn replied, making a mental note to remember that himself and Rachel had to be careful what they said and joked about in front of Rose.

"This blows" Rose sighed as Mr Goldman brought them into the school library.

 **Café 86 – Broadway – Wednesday Afternoon**

At the same time, Santana was at Café 86 with Danni, on their second date. The new couple had gone for dinner the week before but because of Danni's schedule at the Diner and Santana's work load they had only been able to meet for lunch for their second date.

"So why family law, not what I would have thought when you said lawyer" Danni asked, once the waitress had taken their orders and brought over their drinks.

"I'm not sure really, I'm a child of divorce and I know what it can do to families. I wanted to make sure that the children were always protected, I know how bitter parents can get and what they will do to get the upper hand on an ex-spouse" Santana explained, she was prepared for the question as it was one she got asked a lot, people didn't look at Santana and think family lawyer. Which she liked, Santana liked to keep people surprised.

"Did someone protect you?" Danni wondered, hoping she hadn't crossed over the line. On their first date Danni had told Santana all about her parents and three siblings but Santana hadn't said a word about her family, just saying that Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn, Finn, and Puck along with their children were her family and nobody else.

"That's more of a fifth date question" Santana waved off. Santana didn't talk about her family life with anyone and that included her friends. It wasn't something she liked to think about.

"So, there is going to be a fifth date" Danni smiled, glad that Santana had given some kind of clue that things would process. Even with just two dates, Danni realised Santana kept her feelings close to the chest.

"I'd think so" Santana nodded, with a flirty smile.

Danni returned the smile "Yeah me too"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Afternoon**

Across town, Quinn and Mercedes were having lunch together at the Diner. Mercedes had asked Quinn to meet her to go over the flowers arrangements that she needed to pick. Quinn had jumped at the chance to help her friend with the wedding and to check in on how Mercedes was doing.

"What do you think about these ones" Mercedes asked, moving the wedding binder closer to Quinn so she could show her the flowers that she needed to pick that day.

"They are beautiful" Quinn gushed. Mercedes was going to Quinn more with help with the wedding because Rachel and Santana couldn't fake the enthusiasm as well as Quinn could.

"Matt's mom narrowed it down to four choices for me to pick" Mercedes explained.

"Matt's mom picked these"

"Well yeah, she knew I didn't know anything about flowers so..."

"So why isn't Matt helping you with this" Quinn asked, trying her best not to sound judgemental. She knew if her and Puck were getting married, he probably wouldn't do much of the planning either.

"He had to work and they really need to get picked today. Besides this isn't really a guy's thing" Mercedes argued, with a slight shrug. Quinn couldn't tell if Mercedes was bothered or not, over the last few weeks Mercedes had been harder to read.

"I really like these ones, you picked well" Quinn praised, squeezing Mercedes hand in support.

"Thank you"

"You know, I thought I saw Sam the other day" Mercedes said after a few minutes of silence while they looked through the flower options. Quinn tried her best not to gape at Mercedes. Rachel had told Quinn over many cocktails the week before about Sam being back in town and what he'd told her so luckily Quinn was prepared, somewhat.

"Really, where?" Quinn asked, trying not to sound to alarmed.

"Coming out of a restaurant on 7th, but when I looked again he was gone. I must have just imagined it" Mercedes explained, Quinn could tell Mercedes had been freaked out by what you saw.

"Probably, I mean Sam's still in LA isn't he" Quinn replied, flicking through the wedding binder so she wouldn't have to look at Mercedes while she lied to her.

Mercedes nodded "The last I heard he was yeah"

"Have you not spoken to him at all" Quinn wondered, glancing at Mercedes quickly before going back to the binder. Quinn hated lying to Mercedes, she'd thought they should tell Mercedes about Sam but Rachell hadn't agreed so Quinn kept quiet.

"The last time I saw him was at the party at Finn and Rachel's"

"That's good then, he's fully in your past"

"Exactly and Matt is my future" Mercedes affirmed, she was silent for a few moments as she got lost in her thoughts, she couldn't even hear Quinn calling her name.

Quinn gave Mercedes a pressing look "Mercedes"

"Hmm"

"The flowers"

Mercedes straightened herself up "Right sorry"

 **The Browning School – Central Park – Wednesday Afternoon**

Two hours later, the Hudson were at the second school, Browning Middle School this time they were being showed around by the principal. It was more or less the same as the first one, the principal showed them all the fine and band new equipment they had but Finn had yet to see what any of the actual teachers were like.

"As you can see we have some of the finest computer equipment, all brand new this year" The principal, Ms Sugg explained as she waved her hands out to all the computers and laptops in the computer lab.

"It all looks fantastic" Rachel affirmed, glancing at Finn, who wasn't paying attention "Don't you think _Finn_ "

Finn nodded lamely "It's great"

"A lot of our students go on to your High School Mr Hudson, it is the best in the city, please follow me this way to our swimming pool" Ms Sugg explained, taking them down another hallway.

"So, I've heard" Finn quipped, as he carried Henry in his arms and dragged Rose along by the hand.

"Daddy this uniform is worser than the other" Rose moaned as she glanced back at the students walking past them. Browning school had yellow blazers and ties with either black pants or skirts.

"It's just worse, Rosie" Finn corrected.

"This is why you need a good school" Rachel added, knowingly turning around slightly to give both Finn and Rose a look.

"Daddy I'm bored" Rose sighed, throwing her head back dramatically, luckily for her, her mother was a few feet ahead listening to Ms Sugg tell her about the swimming pool so she didn't hear her daughter complaining.

"It shouldn't be long sweetie, then we can go to the ice cream shop" Finn encouraged, praying he wasn't lying. Finn wanted his daughter to have a proper education but he knew he'd have been able to make the decision without the school tours.

"Can I have the cookie dough ice cream" Rose beamed up at her father, bashfully fluttering her eyes lashes.

"You can have two scoops, if you put a smile on your face for the rest of this" Finn replied.

Rose nodded earnestly "Deal Daddy"

"And this is our Olympic size swimming, we have the students learning from 5 years old" Ms Sugg proclaimed, waving her arms out. Rachel looked over at Finn and Rose waiting, giving them an expected look to say something.

"That's great" Rose proclaimed, and only Rachel and Finn could see how fake it was.

 **In the Car – Upper East Side – Monday Afternoon**

After finishing at the second school, Finn drove the family over to the third and final school but they were an hour early for the meeting so they decided to go to the deli around the corner to pick up some sandwiches and snacks to eat in the car, for lunch. While everyone was eating, Rachel had received a conference call from Santana and Quinn and Quinn told them about the conversation she'd had with Mercedes at the Diner.

" _I hated lying to her, but it was obviously Sam that she saw"_ Quinn said, sadly.

" _It's better that she doesn't know, Rachel told Sam she wasn't getting involved if Sam wants to talk to Mercedes he will have to do it himself"_ Santana reasoned. As Rachel listened to her friends she feed Henry his dinner while trying to also eat her own.

" _I could tell she was thinking about him though. I know we said we shouldn't getting involved but maybe we should tell her she isn't imagining ex-boyfriends"_ Quinn argued. Finn passed them all a drink then quickly passed Rose some napkins when she immediately spilt the drink down her top.

"Maybe Quinn is right" Rachel interjected, with a sigh.

" _You've changed your tune"_ Santana quipped. Just the night before Rachel had been adamant they shouldn't tell Mercedes about Sam.

"I've changed it about 6 times since I spoke to Sam, I don't know what to do for the best"

" _This is all bloody Evans's fault; he needs to grow a pair"_ Santana snipped, with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll make sure to tell him next time I see him" Finn laughed, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

" _Finn? are we on speaker"_ Quinn asked.

"We're all in the car having lunch, we arrived early for the last school tour" Rachel explained, before taking a drink. She glanced back at Henry and Rose to make sure they were both still eating their lunch.

" _How's that going?"_ Quinn asked.

"BORING" Rose shouted, leaning towards the phone, just in case Quinn and Santana couldn't hear her shouting. Finn helped back a laugh while Rachel turned back to give her daughter a look.

" _Hi Rosie"_ Santana chuckled.

"Rose, finish your sandwich" Rachel reprimanded, giving her daughter a stern look. Rose grumbled but picked up her sandwich. Rachel gave Finn a look when she noticed him, suppressing a laugh.

" _So, what are we going to do about Mercedes"_ Quinn wondered, bringing Rachel back to the conversation.

"Nothing yet, she's coming over tonight we can talk to her then, we better go. We had another appointment" Rachel reasoned

" _Bye guys"_ Quinn and Santana said together.

"Bye!" Everyone in the car said in union, before Rachel disconnected the call.

"You guys finished, we need to head inside" Rachel said, gathering up all the rubbish in the car while Rose let out a loud moan.

"OH God! Do we have to"

Rachel span round to give Rose another stern look "ROSE!"

 **Brearley School – Upper East Side – Wednesday Afternoon**

Eventually the family made it inside the third school where they were meet with the excitable teacher Mr Smith, who was appointed to show them around. At this point Henry had fallen asleep in his pram and Rose had had enough and was dragging her feet as they were shown around, that Finn had to pull her along as Rachel listened to Mr Smith's lecture about the school.

"As you can see we have some of the finest equipment in Manhattan, which we update every year" The teacher, Mr Smith told them as they walked down the quiet school hallways.

"It all looks great" Rachel replied, nodding as she looked over at Finn "Don't you think Finn… Finn… FINN"

"It's great" Finn agreed, lamely, he was having just as hard a time as Rose was to pretend he was interested in seeing the same type of school three times in one day.

"A lot of our students go on to your High School Mr Hudson, it is the best in the city, please follow me this way and I'll show you our new Library that was generously donated by a parent" Mr Smith boasted, smiling widely at Finn, who had now heard the same thing three times in one day.

"These guys certainly love your school" Rachel jibbed, smirking over at Finn who just rolled his eyes, jokingly.

"Well it is the best in the city" Finn quipped.

"How much longer daddy?" Rose groaned, pulling on Finn's sleeve to get his attention while Mr Smith showed Rachel the new Art section of the school library.

"Not long now Rosie"

"It's not fair, Henry gets to sleep" Rose complained waving her hand at her brother who was asleep in his pram.

"Remember the cookie dough ice cream" Finn reminded her.

"There uniform is yellow!" Rose sighed, waving her hand at the few students walking past them with their teacher. They all looked back at Rose when they realised she was staring at them.

"You can have sprinkles" Finn added, ushering Rose along when he noticed the teacher looking at Rose who still had a disgusted look on her face.

"Stop bribing our child" Rachel snipped, giving Finn a look over her shoulder before making sure that Mr Smith couldn't hear the family's complaints.

"This is boring though" Finn argued. Rachel stopped walking and turned to face Finn, who stopped in front of her.

"Finn, if you ever want to taste my ice cream again you'll put on a big smile for the rest of this tour" Rachel threatened, while smiling sweetly at him as she straightened his jacket.

"Really Rachel, ice cream?" Finn replied, horrified. Rachel gave him another look so Finn knew she was serious "Fine" Finn sighed.

"And this is our new state of the art sports hall" Mr Smith announced, opening the large double doors of the sports hall.

Rachel smiled, but not with the same enthusiasm as before "It's great"

 **Santana's Office -** **Stone, Peterson, and Balme Law firm – Monday Afternoon**

"Knock, Knock"

Santana looked up form where she was reading a new case file to see Dannii walking into her office carrying a to-go bag for Daddy's Diner.

"Danni what are you doing here?" Santana asked, confused. She closed the files and moved them aside as Danni took a seat across from her and dropped the take-out bag on the desk.

"Well you told me that you were going to be stuck at the office all day so I thought I'd bring you New York's finest – "

"A police officer" Santana smirked.

"A burger – a police officer is more of a fifth date thing" Danni joked, as she started taking the burgers and fries out of the bag and passing them to Santana.

"Thank you, I have a time for a break if you want to share some" Santana suggested. She was happy to see Danni and was glad she was confident enough to show up at Santana's work, especially when she brought food.

"Lucky for you, I brought two"

"This is really good" Santana mused, after taking a big bite of the burger. Santana felt like she was cheating on the burgers at the Diner because she loved the new burgers from Big Daddy's so much.

"So is this date number 3" Danni wondered, as she stole some of Santana's fries and popped them in her mouth.

"Well seen as we are at my work let's call it 2.5" Santana quipped, with a smirk before taking another bite of her burger.

 **Tipsy Scoop Ice Cream Shop – Midtown South – Wednesday Afternoon**

An hour later, the Hudson were finished looking around the schools and before heading home they had decided to stop at Tipsy Scoop ice cream shop so Rose could get the ice cream she had been promised.

"I love this ice cream" Rose beamed, as she dug her spoon into her cookie dough ice cream sundae. Rachel and Finn were sharing a mint chocolate sundae while Rachel bounced Henry on her knee as he had a bottle.

"Good because you're having broccoli and carrots for dinner" Rachel quipped, laughing when Rose let out a groan that sounded like 'Carrots suck'.

"So, what did you think of the schools, I really liked the first one. It has the best record of high achieving students and the highest attendance record. What did you think Rosie?" Rachel asked, glancing at her daughter as she handed Finn the information that each of the school had given them.

"The uniform wasn't that bad, the skirt was kinda like mine" Rose replied, fluttering out the pick and black checked skirt she had on, that she had luckily not got any ice cream down, he t-shirt wasn't as lucky.

"You're obsessed with these uniforms kid" Finn laughed, shaking his head slightly. He moved the sundae away from Rachel when he realised she'd eaten almost half of it and he'd only had two scoops.

"They were yellow Daddy" Rose argued, in a tone Finn knew well as he'd heard it from Rachel for years.

"They were very bright" Finn agreed, playfully tapping Rachel's spoon away when she tried to take some of the ice cream from his spoon.

"So, the second school is out, what about the last one" Rachel asked, finally putting her spoon down, Finn gave her a quick kiss as Rose answered.

"No way, I want to wear a skirt not pants" Rose shook her head, determined.

"Rosie, it' not just about the uniform" Rachel sighed, leaning back in her chair as Henry tried to stand up while still on her lap. Rachel helped balance him then moved his hands away when he tried to grab her hair.

"Yes, it is Mommy" Rose smiled.

"I think it has to be the first school" Finn suggested, sharing a knowing smirk with Rachel.

Rose smiled at Rose who was holding up the picture of the first school with a large smile "I agree"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

Finally, the Hudson arrived home just in time to order some actual dinner for everyone. While everyone was in the dining room getting all the food out of the containers ready to eat, Rachel was in the living room checking all the children were okay. While Henry played on his play mat and NJ watched the newest Avengers cartoon, Rose was finishing her dinner at the coffee table.

"Sweetie, have you finished?" Rachel asked as she walked into the living room. Rose jumped up from her seat at the coffee table and crossed over to her mother.

"All of it" Rose beamed, holding up her empty plate "Cookie?"

"Just one" Rachel chuckled, she checked on Henry and NJ one last time then joined her daughter in the kitchen to make sure she only took one cookie. As Rachel was helping Rose put back the cookie Jar she heard the door open and close then a few moments later Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Santana" Rachel greeted. Santana took off her jacket and hung it on one of the breakfast bar chairs then gave Rose a hug.

"Hey Aunt Sans" Rose beamed, through a mouth full of cookie. Santana chuckled while Rachel rolled her eyes and wiped her daughter mouth free of cookie crumbs.

"Hey Sweetie" Santana replied, holding up two bottles of wine "Here, I brought wine, is Mercedes here yet"

"Not yet, but Finn, Puck and Quinn are in the dining room" Rachel replied. While Rose went back to the living room to join NJ, to watch the Avengers Cartoon, Rachel and Santana walked in to the dining room where the others had just finished getting all the takeout food out of the containers.

"Hey guys!"

Everyone gave Santana a quick nod or 'Hello' as they sat down at the table and started helping themselves to the food.

"So, we have a few minutes before she gets here, what are we going to do?" Quinn asked, once she had finished putting her plate together. She picked up a knife and fork then took a seat next to Puck and across from Rachel, Finn, and Santana.

"I'm going to drink first!" Santana jested, while the others started eating Santana poured each of the women, a glass of wine, the guys already had bottles of Budweiser, before taking a long drink of her own.

"Ahhhhh" Santana sighed, happily as she took a sip of the Rose wine "I don't think we should tell her, I think if we are honest it wouldn't make a difference Mercedes wants to be with Matt for things that Sam can't give her"

"But if she knew how Sam felt; maybe she settled for Matt because she didn't think that Sam wanted her anymore" Quinn reasoned, making no more to start eating her dinner as she was too focused on what to do about Mercedes.

"Then Sam has to be man enough to tell her himself, why should we be involved" Santana argued, as she picked up some of her sushi.

Quinn glanced over at Rachel, questioningly "Rachel?"

"I think the last time we got involved in Mercedes' relationship she didn't talk to us for weeks. Can you honestly say you think it might make a difference?" Rachel replied, unhappily.

"I just think that we should always do what we can to make sure that our friend is happy" Quinn claimed.

"At the expense of our friendship" Santana interjected, giving Quinn a pointed look. Santana still felt bitter about the last time they had tried to reason with Mercedes about Matt and it had resulted in her not speaking to them for a month.

"I'm so lost right now" Puck said, before taking a drink of his beer.

"She's here" Finn stated, quietly when he heard the front door open and knew there was only one person it could be. A few seconds later Mercedes walked into the dining room, and they all tried their best to act like they weren't just talking about her.

"Hey guys" Mercedes greeted happily, until she saw the looks on their faces "You okay, you look like you have something bad to tell me"

"No nothing" Rachel shook her head quickly "Let's eat"

 **XoXo**

After a few hours of filling themselves up with food and wine, the others left so that Hudson could get their children to bed. While Rachel had a shower, Finn got Henry and Rose into their pyjamas and into bed.

"They are finally asleep" Finn sighed happily, as he walked into their bedroom. He was undressing when he noticed the thoughtful look on Rachel's face "What's up?"

"Do you think we've made the right decision" Rachel asked, worried. While Rachel had agreed at the time that they shouldn't say anything to Mercedes, she kept changing her mind, she wanted to do the best thing for Mercedes but couldn't decide what exactly that was.

"I think it should never have been your decision to make. Sam put you all in a horrible position" Finn replied, calmly as he climbed into bed next to Rachel. He kissed her head as he pulled her close.

"Urgh! You're right, I'm tired of talking about it. If Sam wants to do something, then that is up to him" Rachel concluded, determined, although Finn could hear the waver in her voice.

Finn nodded "Good choice"

"Do you really think so?" Rachel pressed, she cuddled into his side and looked up at her husband.

"I do yes" Finn said as he leaned over to switch off their bedside table lamps. Finn got back into position, spooning with Rachel, and gave her another kiss behind her ear.

"Good, then we no longer have to obsess about it anymore"

"Good" Finn replied, giving Rachel a quick kiss "Night!"

"Night!"

"You're still going to obsess about this aren't you" Finn said, dejected, dropping his head onto Rachel's neck. Finn knew they were all worried about Mercedes, Finn was as well but they could only talk about it so much before they realised something had to be decided, and stuck to.

Rachel pulled Finn's arm around her further "You know me so well"


	10. 3x10 - Glee and The I Do?

**3x10 - Glee and The I Do?**

* * *

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Morning**

Three weeks after deciding not to say anything to Mercedes, Rachel was sat on her bed ready to leave to for the Hamptons and for Mercedes wedding. Rachel had changed her mind back and forth for weeks and even now with only 17 hours until the wedding, Rachel still couldn't decide what to do for the best. Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Finn calling her name or walking into their bedroom.

"Okay I have everything in the car and two bored children waiting by the door" Finn said as she walked into the bedroom "You ready to go?"

"One of my best friends is about to marry someone I don't even like when I know that the person who is probably the love of her life is the same city still in love with her" Rachel stated, sadly. Finn sat down next to Rachel and put his arm around her.

"I thought you decided not to say anything"

"I don't want to say something if the only reason I'm saying it, is because I don't like Matt but I also don't not want to say something for the same reason" Rachel argued, shaking her head "I know that doesn't make any sense"

"Lucky for you I learnt to speak Rachel many years ago" Finn joked, Rachel laughed humourlessly, still lost in thought. She turned on the bed so she was facing Finn.

"Finn, I know you didn't want to get involved because Sam is your friend" Rachel pleaded, taking Finn's hand tightly "But please tell me what to do"

Finn thought about it for a few moments before answering "I think you should have a vote between the three people who love Mercedes the most"

 **XoXo**

Half an hour later, Quinn, Puck and Santana had arrived and Rachel had cornered them all into the kitchen so they could once again try and decide what to do about Sam. Finn had set the children up in the living room with a movie so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Okay so we are stopping the wedding" Santana asked, running her hand through her hair frustrated. Unlike Quinn and Rachel, Santana had never changed her mind about what they should do.

"We're having one last vote to decide what we are going to do" Rachel replied, as she nervous munched on a bag of cookies that belonged to Rose, she'd worry about her daughter finding out, later.

"Because 24 hours before the wedding sounds like a great time to decide" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes. Puck and Finn who were sat at the breakfast bar shared an amused but also confused look.

"Only constructive statements please" Quinn stated, seriously, giving Santana a pointed look.

"I say we drag Sam to the Hamptons so he can stop this sham of a wedding" Santana burst out, throwing her hands up, smiling at what she thought was a brilliant idea.

"Just because we don't like Matt is not a good enough reason to ruin Mercedes wedding" Rachel argued, crumbling up the empty bag of cookies and throwing it on the counter.

"Are you sure about that?" Santana pressed.

"Santana, we have to do this because we think there's a chance that Mercedes loves Sam and not just because we don't want her to marry Matt" Rachel fretted. Realistically, the girls were in a difficult position because they knew whatever they decided, Mercedes could take it the other way and still get mad at them.

"How are we to decide that, no matter what we decide we are going to be biased?" Quinn reasoned.

"We can't make the decision but someone else can" Rachel said, with a cunning smirk. Santana and Quinn quickly caught on to what Rachel was saying and the three of them turned to Puck, smiling widely.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Puck asked, non-repulsed, glancing at Finn as the girls continued to stare at him.

"They want you to decide for them" Finn interjected, smirking behind his water bottle before taking a sip.

"What why me?" Puck asked, confused.

"They can't choose because they don't like Matt, I can't choose because Sam is my friend but you can be unbiased because …" Finn trailed off, not sure how best to say it.

"You don't really care who Mercedes ends up with" Santana finished. The others nodded in agreement, Puck thought about it for a few minutes and the others realised Puck cared more than he let on when he said

"We better going, we have one more stop to make".

 **Sam's Apartment – Greenwich Village - Friday Morning**

Twenty minutes later, the group were pulling up outside of Sam's apartment hoping he was there and not too confused by their change of mind. The last time Rachel had seen Sam, she had thrown him out of her office and told him to stay away.

"This is where Sam's living now" Santana whistled as the pulled up outside Sam's apartment "Maybe I should start modelling"

"We're doing the right thing right?" Quinn asked, worried, as Rachel, Santana and she got out of the car and walked over to Sam's front door that was luckily on the ground floor.

"Yes. Mercedes should have all the information before making a decision about who she spends her life with" Rachel replied, calmly. They reached the front entrance but made no move to alert Sam that they were there, as Puck and Finn watched from the front seat of the mini-van.

"Yeah that sounds like the least selfish reason, let's do this" Santana said, before knocking loudly on the front door. After a few moments, they were greeted by Sam opening the front door.

"Rachel, Quinn, Santana what are you all doing here" Sam asked, he opened his door further then stepped onto the front stop and closed his door behind him. Rachel wasn't that surprised that he didn't invite them in, after their last encounter.

"We came to talk to you"

"Hey Uncle Sam" Rose shouted, waving her hand out of the open window on the back seat, NJ and Henry did the same.

"Hi guys" Sam replied, waving at the ones still in the car "I thought you guys would be in the Hamptons by now"

"We are on our way now but first we have to ask you something" Rachel replied, before truing serious "Do you still the love Mercedes"

Sam nodded "I do"

"You want an actual commitment with her" Quinn asked, looking him up and down to make sure there was no doubt coming from him.

Sam nodded, again "I do"

"And you're staying in New York" Santana pressed, with a more sceptic look.

Sam nodded for a third time "I am"

Santana waved her arm, indicating the car "Okay good, get in the car"

 **In the Car – Manhattan – Friday Morning**

Once Sam had packed an overnight bag, locked up his house and cancelled some work commeitments, the group were back in the mini bus and on their way to the Hamptons. While Sam was eager to go with them so he could finally talk to Mercedes, he was also confused by their change of heart.

"I don't get it, last week you told me you weren't going to do anything what's changed" Sam asked, looking back at the girls as he was in the front seat with Puck and Finn. Rachel, Santana, and Quinn were in the middle and the children were in the back watching a movie on Finn's iPad.

"Just be glad we did change our mind and stop questioning it" Santana snipped, the girls circled round to face each other and ignoring everyone else.

"Mercedes is going to be pissed at us" Rachel acknowledged. She knew she would be in two minds about what to do until Mercedes eventually spoke to Sam and everything would finally be out of her hands.

"Pissed at us now but happier in the long run" Quinn argued, lamely.

"You know she still might chose Matt" Rachel added, whispering but the others still heard her. It was something they had all been thinking – that what they were about to do could all be for nothing.

"He does have more money, a better job and his jaw is normal size" Santana deadpanned, indicting with her fingers as she made her list.

"Do they realise I can hear them" Sam whispered, glancing over at Puck and Finn who were concentrating on the road ahead and ignoring the girls, they'd both heard enough about Mercedes, Matt and Sam.

"They know they just don't care" Finn replied, not bothering to whisper.

Quinn shook head, not quite believing her own decisions "We're about to ruin our friend's wedding"

 **Carole and Burt's House – The Hamptons – Friday Afternoon**

Two hours later, the group were pulling up outside of Carole and Burt's house, where they were staying for the weekend. Everyone quickly got out of the car, ready for some fresh air and space after being cramped together for two hours, with three fussy children.

"So where are your parents then Finn if we get this place for the weekend?" Santana asked, as she pulled some of the bags out of the boot of the car and passed them to Finn.

"They are on a cruise with Quinn's parents until the 15th" Finn replied.

"Wow you really did break your parents heart when you didn't marry Quinn, didn't you" Santana joked, as they started walking up the front steps of Carole and Burt's house, along with Rose who skipping along in front of them but stopped suddenly when she heard what Santana had said.

"You were going to marry Aunt Quinn" Rose gasped, horrified, looking up at her father. Finn gave Santana a displeased look before looking back at his daughter.

"No, your Auntie Santana is just being silly" Finn said, soothingly. He took Rose's hand and lead her inside the large house. The group all spilt off into their own rooms to unpack. Luckily with the extra passenger there was still enough rooms for them all without any of them having to sleep in Carole and Burt's bedroom.

Finn and Rachel were sleeping in Finn's old room and had brought a mobile crib so that Rose and Henry could stay in the room with them. While Rachel, Quinn and Santana had a talk about what they were going to do about Sam now that they were in the Hamptons, Finn was unpacking their stuff while trying to keep Rose and Henry entertained.

"Daddy can we build a sandcastle with NJ?" Rose asked, as she bounced on the large double bed. Normally Finn would have told her to stop but he was too busy trying to stop Henry from climbing on the furniture while he set up the crib and put all their clothes away, even though they were only staying two nights, Rachel had brought enough clothes to last a week.

"Of course, sweetie"

"Okay so we are going to go to Matt's parents' house where Mercedes is staying. We'll talk to her and you take Sam to the beach with you" Rachel explained as she walked into the room, without looking away from her phone.

Finn nodded "Will do"

"Mommy will you build a sandcastle with us" Rose asked, after Rachel told her to stop bouncing. The young girl stopped bouncing and spread herself out on the bed.

"I will when I get back I just have to do something with your aunts first"

"Ready to go" Quinn said, as she walked into the bedroom. Rachel nodded at Quinn then gave Finn, Henry, and Rose all a kiss before leaving with Santana and Quinn.

Ten minutes later the girls were pulling up outside Matt's parents' house. It was almost double the size of Finn's parents' house and just as imposing.

"Jesus, I thought Finns house was big" Santana quipped as the three of them got out of the car after being let in through the large gates.

"Why do I feel like we are going into the lion's den?" Rachel sighed as they walked up the stone steps and came face to face with the large ornate front door.

"Because we are" Santana snipped before knocking loudly. They girls were only waiting a few seconds before the door was opened by a middle-aged woman in a plain black shift dress and apron, she clearly worked at the house and didn't live there.

"Hi we are Quinn, Santana and Rachel. We are Mercedes friends" Quinn introduced them, kindly while Rachel and Santana stood back, happy for Quinn to take the lead.

"Of course come in. I will tell the lady of the house you are here" The housekeeper replied, evenly as she opened the door for them. The girls stayed in the reception area while the housekeeper walked away she appeared a few moments later with another middle-aged woman only this one had an expensive haircut and manicure and was wearing Chanel dress and Dior Mary Jane shoes. It was clear straight away that she was Matt's mother.

"Hello, I'm Mrs Peterson, Matt's mother" Mrs Peterson greeted, holding out her hand to Quinn while giving a small smile to the other two.

Quinn reached over and shook her hand "Nice to meet you – I'm – "

"I know who you are darling I've known your parents for years and of course your in-laws" Mrs Peterson explained, before waving her hand at Rachel "it's a shame they wouldn't be able to make it to the wedding"

"I know they were all upset to miss it" Rachel replied, evenly. Truthfully Rachel and Quinn had been thrilled Finn's parents and Quinn's parents couldn't make it as it was one last thing they would have to deal with, on what was already going to be a stressful weekend.

"Girls you're here" Mrs Jones, Mercedes mother, gushed, rushing over to the girls, and giving them all a long hug. Mrs Jones was the complete opposite to Mrs Peterson, she had chipped nail varnish, wild curly hair, a dress that was no doubt from JC Penny and the girls loved her.

"Hi Mrs Jones" the girls greeted, in union.

"You're all looking well, does Mercedes know you're here" Mrs Jones asked once she pulled away from them all.

"I just asked Rosa to fetch her" Mrs Peterson replied, calmly as she rubbed her forehead "You'll need to try on your dresses and I believe your children are the flower girl and page boys"

"They are just at the beach with their fathers but we can bring them up later" Quinn replied just as Mercedes walked through the kitchen and into the reception area

"Hey guys, I'm glad you're all finally here" Mercedes greeted, peacefully coming to stand next to Mrs Peterson, Mrs Jones gave Mercedes a strange look but didn't say anything else.

"Mercedes, they need to try on their dresses" Mrs Peterson stated, giving Mercedes a firm look. Mrs Jones looked at the girls questionably but they just shrugged helplessly. They weren't sure what Mercedes family thought of Matt and they didn't think right then was the best time to get into it.

Mercedes nodded, firmly "Yeah of course"

"This way girls" Mrs Peterson instructed. The girls followed Mrs Peterson into the library where they were all quickly helped into their bridesmaid's dresses then made to stand on small stools while Mrs Peterson and a seamstress looked them over.

"You all look very beautiful" Mrs Jones praised, smiling widely at the girls. Mercedes had yet to say anything as she watched Mrs Peterson out of the corner of her eye, clearly waiting for her to say something first.

"Just a few alterations and they will be beautiful" Mrs Peterson corrected, the seamstress nodded in reply then instructed the girls to take off the dresses so she could get to work.

"Do you mind if we steal Mercedes for a while we have something we need to give her?" Rachel asked, diplomatically, once the girls were back in their regular clothes, all of them eager to leave.

"Oh, I don't know we have so much to get done" Mrs Peterson replied.

"It won't take long" Rachel added, looking over at Mercedes even though she knew Mercedes wouldn't say anything unless Mrs Peterson agreed.

"I'll help you with what needs doing Mrs Peterson while the girls talk" Mrs Jones exclaimed, happily. Mrs Peterson nodded but they could tell she wasn't happy about it as Mrs Jones pulled her out of the room.

Rachel gave Mercedes a reassuring smile "Come on let's get out of here"

 **Ham** **ptons Beach – South Hamptons – Friday Afternoon**

After walking in silence for twenty minutes as they made their way to the beach where Sam was waiting, Mercedes finally cracked and stopped walking, demanding to know what was going on. She noticed the anxious and worried looks on all three of the women's faces since they had arrived at Matt's parents' house.

"Okay I feel like we have been walking forever, what's going on?" Mercedes asked, confused, coming to a stop at the entrance to the beach. She sat down on the wall and waited for her friends to start talking.

"We have something to tell you and you're not going to like it" Rachel started, glancing at Quinn and Santana hoping they would cut in.

"Please don't try to talk me out of this" Mercedes rushed out, crossing her arms determinedly.

"It's nothing like that, well not really" Quinn replied, worried, running her hands through her hair looking nervously at Rachel and Santana.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sam's here" Santana interjected. Mercedes went slacked jawed and didn't say anything for a few moments as she absorbed what Santana had said.

"What? Why? Why is he here?" Mercedes gulped, looking around her as though she thought Sam was going to just materialise in front of her.

"Sam's back in New York, he came to see me a few weeks ago. I told him you were engaged" Rachel explained, calmly as Mercedes gawked at her "but he came back and told me he still loved you and wanted you back and asked me if I thought there was a chance you still loved him"

"And what did you tell him" Mercedes whispered, not able to find her voice.

"I told him it wasn't for me to decide and he should ask you himself"

"So, you brought him up here on the weekend of my wedding" Mercedes argued, jumping off the wall she began to pace and run her hands thought her hair.

"We thought you should have all your options" Santana reasoned, sharing a look with Quinn and Rachel, they had expected Mercedes anger but still weren't sure how to smooth the situation over.

"No, you just hoped I would I leave Matt because you don't like him" Mercedes snapped, pointing her finger accusingly at them.

"We could have brought Sam to the house with us or made him run in when the wedding was happening but we didn't" Rachel replied, gesturing with her hands "This is up to you, we brought him here, it's up to you if you want to talk to him or not"

"I need time to think" Mercedes put her hand out and looked away from them.

"We will be down at the beach when you're ready" Quinn said, nodding her head towards the beach where she knew the guys and children were waiting for them.

"Mercedes, you should marry Matt if that's what you want we just want you to do so with an open heart and with nothing holding you back" Rachel concluded, as herself, Quinn and Santana started walking through the gate that lead to the beach.

Mercedes nodded, slowly "I just need some time"

 **XoXo**

The girls left Mercedes at the edge of the beach and walked over to where the guys and children were laid out of the beach, playing in the sand. Rachel took a seat next to Finn and gave him a quick kiss before Rose shook her arm, wanting her attention.

"Mommy! Look at the sandcastle we built" Rose beamed, waving her hands at the semi-built sandcastle herself, Finn and Henry had done.

"It's wonderful sweetie" Rachel replied, distracted as she took a seat next to her father, she took Henry from Finn and gave him a kiss then leaned over and gave Rose a kiss, Rose batted her away as she concentrated on her sandcastle but Rachel didn't mind as she had moved onto Finn and gave him another kiss.

"How did it go?" Sam asked, looking over at Quinn and Santana, as Rachel was distracted, by Rose showing her the sandcastles.

"We told Mercedes that you're here" Santana replied as she took a seat on one of the loungers "she said she needed time to think"

Everyone else shared a look, not sure what to say to do next. They had spent so much time worrying about telling Mercedes about Sam they hadn't thought about what would happen once they did.

"Who wants another drink?" Puck exclaimed, clapping his hand together as he got up from his lounger and walked off to find the nearest bar.

 **XoXo**

"No daddy you have to do it this way" Rose said, annoyed, shaking her head at her father as he tried and failed to build his sandcastle. The family had been building sandcastles for twenty minutes and Finn was yet to master the skill.

"Yeah daddy watch Rosie" Rachel smirked at Finn, who rolled his eyes. Rachel's sandcastles weren't looking much better than his. Only half her sand was still up right as the rest dropped around it or was all over Rachel's legs.

"You know Mommy's isn't looking that great either" Finn quipped. Rachel playfully scowled at him as Rose turned from her father's sandcastle to her mother's sandcastle to give it a full inspection.

"He's right mommy" Rose stated, giving her mother a look. Finn chuckled as Rachel threw some sand at him but ended up getting Rose instead who give her mother a disappointed look before going back to her sandcastle.

"Guys!" Quinn said, getting everyone's attention when she noticed Mercedes walking towards them

"Hey Mercedes" Sam said, nervously as everyone even the children watched them both, carefully.

Mercedes looked straight at Sam "Hey Sam, I think we should talk"

 **XoXo**

"We shouldn't be watching them" Quinn said, dismayed but continued to watch Mercedes and Sam who were further up the beach having a private conversation. Try as the might, none of them could hear what the former couple were saying.

"Shhh I'm trying to hear" Santana snipped as she looked out from behind Rachel' shoulder so she could get a better look.

"It seems to be going well" Rachel noted, Mercedes and Sam seemed to be having a calm conversation, neither of them were shouting as the group would have been able to hear them.

"Just because she hasn't slapped him doesn't mean it's going well" Puck quipped, from his place behind the sun lounger. They weren't sure why they were trying to hide because if Sam and Mercedes gave one look in their direction they would still be able to see them.

"Do you think they should be talking out in the open like this, I feel like someone like Mrs Peterson is everywhere" Finn added, glancing around the small beach. It was a bit of a distance away from Finn's parents' house or The Peterson's house and that was exactly why they had chosen it but Finn was still nervous.

"I doubt that woman would be caught dead on this beach" Santana sneered, before taking a drink of her beer.

"Okay that's enough staring, they need privacy" Finn said. The others did as he said, Santana went back to laying on the lounger while the others continued building sandcastles with Rose, Henry, and NJ.

"Mommy are Auntie Cedes and Uncle Sam falling back in love" Rose asked

"You know I think they are sweetie" Rachel smiled down at her daughter. Rachel played in the sand with Henry and Rose for a few more minutes before she felt Santana slap her lightly on the leg.

"Okay Sam's gone, our turn" Santana said, once she noticed Sam had walked away from Mercedes but Mercedes was still rooted in her spot. The girls all jumped up and walked over to her.

"Are you okay Mercedes?" Quinn asked once they had reached Mercedes, Mercedes jumped slightly when she heard the voice, glancing at them quickly before looking away.

"I have no idea, I need time to think" Mercedes sighed, still watching Sam as he walked away presumably to go back to the house.

"Want us to come with you?" Rachel asked, even though Mercedes had already started walking away from them.

Mercedes shook her head "No I just want to be by myself"

 **Carole and Burt's House – The Hamptons – Friday Afternoon**

An hour later the group had had enough of the beach so they decided to go back to the house so they could relax and eat while waiting for Mercedes to get in touch with them. The girls hadn't been happy to let Mercedes go off alone but they also knew she had to make what decision she was going to make, alone and purely for herself.

"Are they asleep?" Finn asked, as he walked into their bed room just as Rachel was putting a blanket over Rose and Henry who were both asleep in their shared travel cot.

"Yeah completely knocked out" Rachel sighed, happily as she laid on the bed next to Finn "I think we might have an hour of peace before we have to wake them for the rehearsal dinner"

"You heard anything from Mercedes?" Finn asked as she pulled Rachel close.

"Nothing, we've all tried but no answer" Rachel replied, trying to stay calm.

"Rachel you've done everything you can. This has to be Mercedes choice" Finn affirmed. Rachel leaned across and gave Finn a long and passionate kiss. She grabbed his hair and pulled him closer as she climbed over so she was straddling his lap. After a few zealous minutes Rachel eventually pulled away but stayed on Finn's lap.

"What was that for?" Finn asked, smiling widely at Rachel, as he softly stroked her thighs that were at either side of him.

"You are the most amazing husband and father, I hope you know that. I hope you know how much I appreciate how easy you made it for me to love you and for my friends and family to love you. It was the easiest and best decision I made when I married you" Rachel declared as she covered Finn's face in kisses "I love you"

"I love you" Finn affirmed before giving Rachel a long kiss "You are also the best decision I made" Finn glanced over at their sleeping children "And they were a pretty great decision as well"

Rachel nodded "The best one"

 **Matt's Parents House – The Hamptons – Friday Evening**

After not getting any more word from Mercedes, the group decided to act like nothing had changed and got ready for the rehearsal dinner then made their way up to the main house where the dinner was taking place.

"God, look at their house, I can see why yours and Quinn's parents like them" Santana joked as they group were lead through the large house and into the gardens where the rehearsal dinner was taking place.

"Best behaviour tonight Santana I've already had to spend twenty minutes explaining to my daughter that I'm not leaving her mommy for NJ's mommy" Finn said, frustrated, giving Santana a look as he bounced Henry on his hip to keep the child awake. Normally Finn and Rachel wouldn't have kept him up so late but everyone was expected at the dinner, including the children.

"I promise dad" Santana nodded before rolling her eyes, just as they reached the large patio doors and noticed Matt's parents, Matt, and Mercedes all waiting in line ready to greet the guests.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Peterson, Matt nice to see you all again" Quinn smiled.

"Roger these are Mercedes friends from the city but of course you recognise Finn and Quinn" Mrs Peterson introduced, with a fake smile, waving her hand at Finn and Quinn who both shook Mr Peterson's hand. They were no doubt going to be the spoke people for the group for the entire evening.

"Yes of course, such a shame your parents can't be here" Mr Peterson replied, tactfully, making Rachel wondering just how good of friend they were or if like most things, it was just for show.

"How were the flower girl dress and page boy suits?" Mrs Peterson asked, looking straight at Quinn, despite knowing two of the children were Rachel's.

"They fit perfectly" Quinn replied, which Rachel and Quinn had been very pleased about as it meant they didn't have to go up to the house again to get the outfits altered.

"That's good then, you should all find your seats dinner will be served shortly" Mrs Peterson waved them off. Santana and Rachel looked over at Mercedes, wondering when she was going to say anything to them.

"I'll come and find you guys later" Mercedes added, with a small smile. They others nodded in reply then began to walk down the line so they could find what table they were seated at.

"I can see why Carole and Julie were so disappointed they didn't marry; can you imagine the grandchildren they would have had" Mrs Peterson said, leaning towards her husbands to nobody else could hear her, although Rachel and Finn still could, they shared a knowing look, they knew all Carole and Julie's friends felt that way and they had heard many times before.

"Yes, I'm sure they would have loved having grandchildren that shared their DNA" Mr Peterson sneered, shaking his head slightly. Finn had to hold Rachel back from walking over to Matt's parents and slapping them both.

 **XoXo**

Two hours into the dinner, the group were all sat at their table bored out for their minds. They had gone through everything for the wedding, had an 8-course meal while listening to a string quartet then had to listen to Matt's family's mind-numbing speeches and all the wanted to do was leave. They had also not had the chance to speak to Mercedes yet because every time they tried Mrs Peterson or Matt pulled her away.

"Mommy I'm bored" Rose sighed, sticking out her bottom lip. Rachel wasn't at all surprised, they didn't bring anything with them to entertain the children because they didn't think they would be there long but the rehearsal itself had taken nearly an hour.

"I know me too Sweetie, we can leave soon" Rachel replied, she let Rose climb into her lap and began to play with Rose's hair.

"I think I should watch Frozen tonight because this party is so boring" Rose added, looking up at her mother with a bashful look.

"Throw in some ice cream and I'm right there with you kid" Santana quipped, leaning into Rachel and Rose, before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Santana don't encourage her" Rachel warned, before looking at her daughter "But if I get a kiss right here I might say yes"

"I love you mommy" Rose gushed, leaning up to give her mother a kiss on both cheeks.

"Don't lay it on too thick sweetie" Rachel joked, rolling her eyes "Where do you get this from"

Before Rose could answer Finn came to sit down next to Rachel, with Henry in his arms.

"I love you" Finn affirmed before giving her a quick kiss "Can we leave now"

"Well now I know" Rachel laughed. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her and Rose close to him. Rose snuggled into both her parents while Henry put his head on his sister's lap.

"We had dinner, we listened to the speeches and went over the order for the wedding six times. We need to leave now before I punch someone" Puck shrilled, leaning into the table so they could all hear him.

"He's right, if Matt's family look at me with their judging eyes one more time because I used to wrong fork I'm going to stab them with said fork" Santana snapped, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I haven't seen Mercedes for nearly an hour, if this wedding wasn't going ahead I'm sure she would have said something by now" Rachel acknowledged. They had barely spoken to Mercedes since they had arrived and they didn't know if it was because she was busy with the rehearsal of if she was just avoiding them.

"We should go look for her" Quinn stated, looking over at Santana and Rachel who both nodded in agreement.

"We will go find Mercedes first and then we can leave" Rachel told Finn as she got out of her chair with Rose in her arms then put Rose back down on the chair next to her father.

"Yay" Rose cheered throwing up her arms.

Rachel shook her head, laughing "Not too loud sweetie"

 **XoXo**

After looking for a few minutes, the girls eventually found Mercedes out on the patio, lost in thought. The girls walked out on the patio and closed the door behind them so nobody could disturb them.

"Hey, you okay, we've been looking for you everywhere" Quinn rushed out, she gave Mercedes a quick hug then held onto her arms as she gave her a speedy look over.

"Sorry I just needed to think" Mercedes said, quietly. She pulled away from Quinn and looked back out at the beach view, still lost in thought.

"Where's Matt?" Santana asked.

"Working the room probably" Mercedes sneered, shaking her head. The girls shared a quick look. They had never heard Mercedes talk like that about Matt.

"I'm still in love with Sam, I need to call this wedding off" Mercedes affirmed. The other tried not to show how happy they were by what Mercedes had said. Rachel nodded her head then moved over to Mercedes.

"What do you need from us?" Rachel asked, already plotting in her head, what they would need to do to call the wedding off.

"Nothing, this has to be something I do myself" Mercedes declared, firmly "I needed to make this decision for myself and I did and now I need to fix the mistake I made as well"

"I hope you know we only wanted what was best for you" Quinn said, worried, stroking Mercedes arm affectionately.

"I know you did but I've been relying on other people to fix me for too long and I need to do this myself" Mercedes acknowledged.

"Is it strange that I'm actually proud of you right now?" Rachel smiled. It had taken longer than they wanted but Mercedes had finally realised what they'd all been thinking for a while. She needed to stop letting people take care of her and do something for herself.

"It's your maternal instinct kicking in" Santana quipped, nudging Rachel's side.

"Maybe we should get the kids and husbands and head back to the house, I have a feeling we won't be allowed in this house very soon" Rachel explained, nodding her head to where the party was still going on inside.

"That's a good idea, I'll come over once I've spoken to Matt" Mercedes said, with a slightly startled impression, while she knew what she wanted to do she still couldn't believe she was about to do it.

"We love you" Quinn stated, happily. Mercedes smiled at the three of them, then watched as they walked back inside to the party. Mercedes stayed on the patio for a few minutes to calm herself down. She was about to go inside when Mrs Peterson walked outside and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, hi Mrs Peterson I was just about to find Matt"

"Before you do that" Mrs Peterson said, with a sinister look "I think you and I need to talk"


	11. 3x11 - Glee and The I Do Part 2

**3x11 - Glee and The I Do Part 2**

* * *

 **Burt and Carole's House – The Hamptons – Early Saturday Morning**

As Finn slept soundly at the side of her, Rachel was sat up in bed wide awake. She'd been awake for hours, unable to sleep because she was so worried about Mercedes. After they had left the party the night before none of the girls had heard anything else from Mercedes despite leaving her numerous text and voice mails. Rachel was awake, lost in thoughts about what Mercedes could be doing, for another twenty minutes before she heard Finn begin stir beside her.

"Morning"

"Sorry did I wake you" Rachel asked, distracted as Finn sat up in bed and wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes, your worrying is far too loud" Finn chuckled, he kissed down her neck but he could see that Rachel was too lost in thought to notice. "How long have you been awake?" Finn asked.

"About three hours" Rachel replied, idly playing with her phone that Finn hadn't noticed was in her hand "I've been trying to get a hold of Mercedes; she isn't answering"

"This has to be her decision; we should just continue like this wedding is going along" Finn suggested, he knew Rachel wouldn't like it but Finn was being realistic. If Mercedes was really going to cancel her wedding they were would have heard something by now.

"I just don't get it, she told us she loved Sam so why hasn't this wedding been called off yet" Rachel ranted, throwing her phone across the bed.

"Maybe that's what Mercedes is doing right now, we don't know anything yet" Finn soothed, once he realised being realistic was helping Rachel.

"Maybe you're right" Rachel mumbled as she cuddled into Finn's side. The couple cuddled for a few minutes before they noticed Rose getting out of her own bed next to theirs and walking over to them.

"Morning Sweetie" Finn smiled as Rose smiled bashfully at the two of them.

"Can I come up there" Rose asked.

Finn waved his hand up "Climb up"

With the help of Finn, Rose climbed up onto the large bed and climbed over her father so she could lay in the middle of both her parents.

"It's so nice up here" Rose beamed, trying to wrap more of the duvet around herself "I want this bed at home"

Finn nodded, earnestly "Me too"

"We should get one mommy" Rose said, looking over at Rachel who had picked up her phone and was staring at it, willing it to ring. Rose looked back at her father confused that her mother wasn't listening but Finn decided that instead of explaining he distracted Rose by tickling her. Rose's loud laughs filled the room as Santana walked into the bedroom waving her phone at them.

"Matt's Smother has just phoned to remind us to be at the main house in an hour to start getting ready" Santana quipped as she plonked herself down at the end of the bed.

"Santana can you please knock next time" Finn groaned as he settled Rose back in the middle of the bed then got up to take Henry out of his crib as the two-year-old had started to fuss.

"Did you not just hear what I said, the wedding is still on" Santana pressed, looking over at Rachel who looked just as worried as Santana was.

"Have you heard from Mercedes?" Rachel asked, even though she already knew the answer. Rose climbed into her mother's lap when she noticed the downcast expression on Rachel's face.

"No and I've been trying all morning"

"I'm sure she's at the house, just go up there and talk to her" Finn said as he bounced Henry on his lap to settle the cranky toddler.

"You just want me to leave your room" Santana replied, smirking at Finn. Finn rolled his eyes but nodded playfully as well.

"I'm sure that's part of it"

"We'll go up now and see what's going on, you need to bring the kids up later" Rachel said to Finn as she got out of bed. Santana left to get ready, so Rachel threw up her hair and pulled on her jeans from the day before.

Finn nodded "I will do"

"You don't think Mercedes has changed her mind, do you?" Rachel asked, worried once she had finished getting ready. She looked over at Finn who was still in bed cuddled up with their two children, Rachel wished she could just get back in bed with them.

"I have no idea Rachel, who knows what's going on in Mercedes head right now" Finn acknowledged, shrugging slightly. He didn't know what to say for the best, it was become clear to the both of them that the wedding seemed to be going along.

"Probably best not to say anything to Sam until we know for sure" Rachel replied, leaning over to give Rose and Henry a kiss then gave Finn one.

"I'll see you soon"

"Don't let Santana kill anyone" Finn joked as Rachel grabbed her bag and jacket.

Rachel chucked half-heartedly "No promises"

 **XoXo**

Once Rachel had left Finn got Henry and Rose out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to get them some breakfast. Puck, NJ, and Sam were already there having their own. Once Finn had gotten Rose and Henry something to eat he got his own breakfast and sat down with the others at the large dining room table.

"This is probably the weirdest wedding I've ever been too" Puck noted, before putting a huge forkful of waffles in his mouth.

"And it hasn't even started yet" Finn quipped, rolling his eyes before noticing the look of Sam's face. Finn suddenly felt bad, while him and Puck were getting annoyed by all the nonsense of the wedding Sam had been brought up to the Hamptons to probably have his heart broken.

"You guys heard anything yet?" Sam asked.

"No, the girls have just left to see what's going on" Finn replied, carefully. Finn and Puck shared a look, they knew there was nothing they could say that would make Sam feel better. They had told Sam the night before what Mercedes had said to the girls and they were all regretting that, now that they didn't know if it was actually going to happen.

"Can I still wear my flower girl dress daddy?" Rose asked, pulling on her father's sleeve.

"Of course, Sweetie" Finn smiled down at his daughter. For someone who wasn't a dress girl, Rose had fallen in love with her flower girl dress and had asked to wear every day since she tried it on.

"Everyday?" Rose added, fluttering her eye lashes.

"Talk to you mom" Finn laughed, shaking his head slightly before going back to his breakfast. The group ate in silence for a few minutes not sure what to say.

"She's still going to marry him, isn't she?" Sam sighed, pushing his plate aside before throwing his head back.

"We don't know anything yet Sam" Finn reassured him.

"Yes, we do Finn" Sam replied, sadly. Puck and Finn glanced over at each other, they didn't want to disappoint their friend but it was clear to all of them what was happening.

"Do you want my waffles?" Rose asked, kindly holding her plate up to Sam. While Rose didn't know what was happening between the adults, it was still clear to the little girl that her Uncle Sam was upset.

"No thank you Rose" Sam replied, giving her a small smile.

"Do you want my daddy to kiss you?" Rose suggested, innocently "When I hurt myself, my daddy kisses me and it always makes me feel better"

"I ain't kissing you man" Finn laughed, shaking his head.

"What about my mommy instead" Rose said, Sam pretended to think about it while Puck nodded his jokingly.

"Not a chance" Finn warned, pointing his fork at Sam. Rose tutted at her father and shook her head.

"Daddy don't be shellfish, Uncle Sam doesn't feel well" Rose reprimanded her father before looking over at Sam with a wide smile "Don't worry Uncle Sam, I'll tell my mommy to kiss you"

 **Matt's Parents House – Hamptons – Saturday Morning**

Ten minutes after leaving Burt and Carole's house, the girls were pulling up outside of Matt's parents' house. None of them were very happy about having to be around Matt's parents again especially after the comment they had made the night before about Rose and Henry, and as the girls got closer to the house and saw that preparations were underway for the reception they realised there was no way the wedding had been cancelled.

"This is ridiculous, are we actually going to let them do our hair and makeup and make us wear those dresses for a wedding we would rather see burnt to the ground than go forward" Santana lectured as they walked up the large driveway "I mean we don't even know if Mercedes is here"

"Her car is here" Quinn noted, sadly. Nodding her head at Merced's car (another gift from Matt) parked in the large driveway. None of them said anything else as they reached the front door and knocked loudly. They were only waiting a few moments the housekeeper from the day before answered the door.

"Hello ladies, everyone is in the library getting ready" The Housekeeper announced, already knowing who they were as she opened the door further and lead them inside. They followed her down a long corridor and walked inside the library after the housekeeper opened the door for them.

"Hello girls, right on time. Francis here will start on your hair first, take your seats here" Mrs Johnson told them as soon as they walked into the library. Mercedes was already there sat at one of the vanity's getting her hair done. One of the assistants helped each of the girls into a chair then handed them each a glass of champagne. They all took a sip of the drink, not sure what ese to do.

"I'm going to check everything is running smoothly outside" Mrs Johnson said, before gliding out of the door. The room was full of hair stylists, makeup artists and assistants all doing the bit to get the girls ready.

"Mercedes what the hell is going on?" Santana whispered, harshly turning to Mercedes who was avoiding eye contact with them as she sipped on her champagne.

"Can you give us a minute" Mercedes asked looking up at the head stylist. He nodded his head then instructed them all to leave before rushing out of the door himself, closing it behind him.

"I've made my decision; I want to marry Matt" Mercedes said, firmly as soon as the door was closed. Santana let out a loud sigh of frustration as Quinn and Rachel looked at each other confused.

"Mercedes what has changed?" Rachel sighed, despite the morning there was some part of Rachel that had still believed Mercedes would call off her wedding.

"Nothing has changed. A part of me will always care for Sam but I want to marry Matt" Mercedes explained, not meeting their eyeline "I just had cold feet last night but that's all changed I want to marry Matt, he's the one I love"

"Did his mother get to you?" Santana asked, sharply.

"Leave it alone please, you said you would accept my choice, this is my choice" Mercedes affirmed, looking into her mirror instead of at her friends pleading eyes.

"It doesn't feel that way" Quinn said.

"Well it is" Mercedes said, crossing her arms resolutely. She got up from her chair and opened the library door "You can come back in" Mercedes said to the assistants that were stood right outside the door, no doubt listening to the conversation.

The girls all remained silent as they continued to be made up, none of them knew what to say and making small talk would just be pointless, so they remained quiet and if the hairstylists or makeup artists thought it was weird that nobody seemed excited about the wedding day, they didn't comment on it.

Eventually the girls were all dressed and ready, in their dresses, with perfect hair and makeup and Matt's mother was walking back into the room, also beautifully dressed in her floor length dress and hat.

"Well you all look beautiful; we need you all outside for some pre-wedding photos in ten minutes" Mrs Johnson explained, giving them all a look up and down, examining each of their dresses and hair before leaving the room again in another flourish. The girls remained silent as the makeup artist and hair stylists packed up around them, another knock on the door brought the girls out of silence.

"Hey guys, Rosie wanted to show her dress" Finn said walking into the room with Rose. Rose was wearing her deep blue flower girl dress and was already holding her white wicker basket full of rose petals.

"Oh sweetie, you look beautiful" Rachel gushed, kneeling down to give her daughter a tight hug.

"Such a pretty dress Rosie" Mercedes added, with a smile. Finn quickly noticed the tension between the girls as the all focused their attention on Rose.

"I can twirl in it watch" Rose beamed, before spinning around the room to show the adults.

"So, good Sweetie, why don't you save that for the reception" Rachel suggested putting her hands on her daughter's shoulder to stop her spinning, the young girl was already dizzy with excitement and didn't need anymore.

"Shall we go take these photos then" Quinn said, looking round at the others, all of them felt slightly awkward now that their attention was no longer on Rose.

"Come on Sweetie" Rachel took Rose's hand and lead her out of the room

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked, worried once the girls had left and it was just him and Mercedes. Mercedes nodded as she picked up her bouquet that had been left on the table for her.

"Everything's fine Finn, it's my wedding day" Mercedes smiled, not quite as large as it should be

"Let's get you to the church then" Finn shrugged slightly.

"I'm doing the right thing Finn. This is what I want" Mercedes asserted, more for herself than for Finn.

"You're going to be a beautiful bride Mercedes" Finn enthused, reaching over to give Mercedes a tight hug. Despite what he thought, Finn knew all that Mercedes needed in that moment was there support.

Mercedes smiled, softly "Thank you"

 **The Gardens – Matt's Parents House – Saturday Afternoon**

Everyone was ushered out into the back garden that had been decorated for the wedding, along with a large gazebo for the reception, a Huppah had been built in the centre of the gardens with a long white silk aisle leading to it with decorative chairs set up at each side with flowers and lights intertwined throughout. Despite what some people felt, they couldn't deny it was a beautiful wedding.

"Oh, Mercedes you look beautiful" Matt's sister gushed as soon as she saw Mercedes approach with Finn. Finn left them to find his seat as Mrs Peterson rushed over to them and began lining them up ready to start the wedding march.

"Okay let's all line-up" Mrs Peterson demanded as she moved her daughters in front of the line then Santana, Quinn, and Rachel behind them.

"Okay children off you go" Mrs Peterson shrilled, waving her hands at Rose, Henry, NJ, and Matt's niece and Nephew. After an encouraging nod from Rachel, Rose took Henry's hand and NJ took the other and the three began to walk down the aisle as the music started to play. Rachel watched as Rose gracefully threw petals out of her basket while still checking that NJ and Henry were still at her side. Once they had reached the end they went to sit with their fathers then Matt's sisters took her turn down the aisle.

"Mercedes, it's not too late" Santana rushed out, turning to face Mercedes. Mercedes looked around to make sure no one else could hear them before turning back to Santana just as Matt's other sister began her descent down the aisle.

"I've made my decision" Mercedes snipped.

"Ladies you need to start the march" The wedding planner told them, practically pulling Quinn down the aisle, after a few moments Santana followed her. Rachel knew there was no turning back so before she took her turn she glanced back at Mercedes.

"You do make a beautiful bride" Rachel smiled.

Mercedes nodded "Thank you"

 **XoXo**

While the girls stood to the left of Mercedes, they listened as the vicar talked about the importance of marriage and how it was something to enter into lightly, Rachel lightly held onto Santana's hand when the vicar asked if anyone had any objections before continuing with the vows. Before the realised it, they were nearing the end and Matt and Mercedes were slipping gold bands onto each other's fingers.

"I do" Mercedes said first as she slipped the ring on to Matt's hand. After reciting the same words Matt was placing a very expensive ring onto Mercedes finger.

"I do"

While everyone clapped and cheered as Matt and Mercedes walked back down the aisle Santana turned back to Rachel and Quinn, who looked about as happy as she felt.

Santana shook her head, sadly "She actually did it"

 **The Gazebo – Matt's Parents House – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later the girls were walking over to their assigned table after spending half an hour getting just the right photos along with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen as well as Mercedes and Matt. The girls had found it hard to smile and be happy when they were still reeling from the fact that Mercedes had changed her mind.

The girl reached their table to see Puck, Finn, and the kids already there, all with a drink and Finn's iPad on the table so the kids could watch a movie.

"All the photos done then" Puck asked as the girls all took their seat at the table.

"With us at least, Mercedes is outside with Matt's family" Santana replied, annoyed, before taking a large sip of champagne from one of the glasses in the middle of the table.

"Where's Sam?" Quinn wondered.

"Back at the house, he was trying to get a train ticket when we left" Finn explained. Finn had been the one to break the news to Sam that Mercedes had changed her mind again and was going to marry Matt, Finn had never seen Sam so broken and he hated leaving his friend in his time of need.

"This is all our fault" Rachel sighed, Finn wrapped his arm around her and softly tickled her shoulder in a comforting way.

"I feel awful we brought him up here to just be rejected by the woman he loves" Quinn added, sadly.

"I really didn't think she would marry him" Santana acknowledged, she picked up NJ and settled him on her lap, she moved her chair closer to the iPad so she could watch the movie with the children, she had no intention of participating in anymore wedding activities.

"She wasn't going to last night, something happened after we left her, someone got to her" Rachel noted. Puck and Finn shared a look, the girls had already told them what they thought about Matt's mother but unlike the girls they didn't believe that she would have to stoop that low. They believed Mercedes just never knew what she really wanted, so she just made the safe choice.

"Think Matt's mother threatened her" Santana wondered, looking over at Rachel.

"I wouldn't put it past her" Rachel sneered, Finn nudged her side to remind her where they were and to watch what she said. Rachel scowled at him playfully before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There's nothing we could do about it now" Finn reasoned. Puck nodded in agreement but the girls didn't look as convinced.

"We could kill Matt's mom" Santana suggested. Everyone turned to give her a pointed look "I'm kidding… Kind of" Santana grumbled before taking another sip of champagne.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME TO THE DANCE FLOOR MR AND MRS PETERSON" The MC announced as Matt walked into the Gazebo with Mercedes daintily on his arm.

 **XoXo**

Once everyone had finished their eight-course meal and listened to all the speeches it was time for Mercedes and Matt's first dance. Instead of going with a song, Matt's mother had the band play an instrumental version of a classic wedding song for them to dance to. Mercedes could feel the camera flashes going off around her but she tried her best to focus on Matt as she gently swayed around the dance floor. Matt's mother had made them take ballroom dance lessons for the wedding, but neither of them had picked it up as well as she had hoped.

"So, has Sam left yet?" Matt asked, glancing briefly around them as Mercedes looked up at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes rushed out, worried.

"I know he was here and that you talked to him" Matt added, finally looking down at her. He didn't seem angry with the fact, which confused Mercedes more.

"Matt it's not what you think"

"It's exactly what I think" Matt affirmed, giving Mercedes a hard look "Be honest did my mother get to you"

Mercedes couldn't answer, so she looked away from Matt, ashamed. Truthfully, she wasn't sure if Matt's mother's words the night before had made her go through with it or if it's want she would have done all along because while she didn't love Matt the way she loved Sam, she did like the security that came with Matt. She liked the changes he'd made to her and the way she lived her life and for the first time since meeting them, she finally felt on level with her friends.

"Give me six months"

"What?" Mercedes asked looking back up at Matt confused as people began to join them on the dancefloor.

"Give me six months to get the heritance and sort out my business and then we can get divorced and I will protect you from my mother" Matt explained, quickly, looking round to make sure nobody could hear them. Mercedes looked over at her friends table to see they were in the same positions they had been when they arrived.

"Did we ever love each other?" Mercedes wondered, defeated. She hadn't been naïve to think that Matt had used her in the same way she might have used him. Matt had needed a wife to get his money from his parents and Mercedes had been along for the ride.

"This was a marriage of convenience for both of us, there is no point denying it from each other anymore" Matt replied, calmly "My inheritance will cover you for life. We both know the comfort is what drew you to me, I'm just asking for this in return"

Mercedes nodded, shortly "Six months"

 **XoXo**

After dancing to a few songs with Matt, Mercedes decided it was time she faced her friends. They were all sat together at their table, drinking or in the kid's case watching a movie on Finn's iPad. None of them had moved after the dinner and made no effort to mingle with the other people at the reception.

"Hey guys, you enjoying the reception" Mercedes asked, nervously as she approached their table. She smiled at Rose, Henry, and NJ who all nodded their head. Their enjoyment was probably due to the chocolate cake they had around their faces and the Disney movie they were watching.

"It's a lovely wedding" Santana gushed, sarcastically. Mercedes recoiled at Santana's words and Rachel lightly kicked her under the table.

"Come Rosie let's get a drink" Finn said. He took Rose's hand while Puck took Henry and NJ 's hands and the five of them quickly left the table and walked over to the bar.

"Subtle" Rachel whispered, rolling her eyes at Finn's retreating body.

"I know you guys might not understand this but I made my own decision here. I want to be married to Matt. I hate that I hurt Sam but this is what I want. Please understand that, I love you guys" Mercedes explained, she looked over at Quinn knowing that she would be the one to say something reassuring.

"We love you too and we just want you to be happy" Quinn enthused, she looked over at Rachel and Santana and they both reluctantly nodded their head.

Mercedes nodded firmly "I am"

"Then congratulations Mercedes" Rachel said, smiling evenly. Mercedes was married and they had to learn to except it for the sake of their friendship.

Mercedes smiled at them all "Thank you"

"I think Matt wants you" Quinn said, nodding behind Mercedes. Mercedes turned to see Matt waving her over. He was stood with some of his parent's friends and she knew she needed to over and charm them.

"Go be with your Husband Mercedes; we'll always be here" Rachel reassured her. Mercedes gave them one last smile before joining Matt on the dancefloor.

 **XoXo**

After deciding she had watched enough of the movie, Rose decided she wanted to dance with her daddy on the dancefloor. While Rose didn't know any of the songs that were playing she was looking forward to being able to spin around in her new favourite dress.

"Can I wear this dress forever Daddy?" Rose sighed happily as she spun around the dance floor, holding her father's hand tightly.

"Of course, sweetie" Finn replied, holding onto his daughter's hand so she wouldn't knock into anyone, although after what they said the night before Finn would mind Rose knocking Matt's father down.

"Spin me again Daddy" Rose shouted, waving her hands up. Finn picked her up and slowly span her around the dancefloor.

"Mommy!" Rose exclaimed, when she noticed her mother and Henry walking over to them. Finn put Rose down, Rose hugged her mother then took Henry's hand and started spinning Henry around.

"You are getting so good at that" Rachel smiled as she watched her two children. Rose beamed at her mother, then continued to dance with her brother. Finn took Rachel's hand and pulled her close.

"You know I wouldn't mind you wearing this dress forever" Finn said seductively, as he moved his hand down her back and over her bum, despite where they were.

"How about instead I let you take it off" Rachel suggested, with a smirk, looking at him lovingly.

"Deal" Finn pulled Rachel in for a searing kiss. Once they pulled away Finn felt Rose tugging on the bottom of his suit jacket.

"Spin me again daddy"

 **XoXo**

"You know, despite everything this is a beautiful wedding and reception" Quinn commented, as she danced with Puck on the dancefloor while looking around at the elaborate wedding.

"It is yeah" Puck agreed, just not with the same enthusiasm. He was enjoying his time with Quinn and NJ and all his friends but he was ready for the wedding to be over.

"It's given me a few ideas about our wedding, you know if we ever do I mean" Quinn noted, shyly, looking up at Puck.

Puck smiled, wisely "Like what"

"I want the exact opposite of this, the smaller the better" Quinn proclaimed, smiling widely at Puck. While the might not be engaged, both Quinn and Puck knew they would eventually going that way.

Puck pulled Quinn closer "I have never loved you more"

 **XoXo**

Eventually the reception started to die down and it was time for Mercedes and Matt to leave on their Honeymoon. Once Mercedes had changed out of her dress she went to find her friends to say goodbye. She found them just outside of the Gazebo by the entrance to the beach, stood away from the other guests who had come outside to watch Mercedes and Matt leave.

"I'll see you guys when I get back" Mercedes said with small smile. Rachel nodded encouragingly, she kicked Santana's leg in warning so Santana smiled encouragingly at Mercedes.

"Have a wonderful time Mercedes" Quinn encouraged.

"I love you guys" Mercedes gushed, she reached over and hugged them all tightly.

"We love you too Mercedes" Quinn said. The girls pulled away and watched Mercedes walk about over to Matt and get into the town car. While everyone watched them drive away Rachel noticed Sam stood on the beach. Rachel looked over at Finn and nodded her head over to Sam.

"I'll be right back"

 **The Beach – The Hamptons – Saturday Evening**

"I thought you'd be gone by now" Rachel said once she had reached Sam. He looked devastated as he continued to watch even though the town car with Mercedes inside, had long gone.

"I guess I had to see for myself that she actually went through with it" Sam sighed, sadly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he finally turned away from the wedding.

"I'm so sorry Sam, we never should have brought you up here" Rachel apologised.

"No, it's okay, I had to be honest with Mercedes about how I felt. She knows, but she married him anyway. I think that's all the answer I needed about our future" Sam acknowledged, he kicked the sand in front of him as he looked out at the ocean. Rachel glanced up to see Finn and her friends watching them.

"Do you want to ride back with us, we are going to be leaving soon" Rachel said, watching Sam closely.

"No that's okay, I'll get the train. I need to be by myself for a while" Sam replied.

"Okay but promise to call Finn when you get back to New York" Rachel pressed, she pulled on Sam's arm to he would look at her and see that she was serious. Sam slowly nodded his head.

"I will, Bye Rachel"

"Bye Sam" Rachel said before leaning up to give Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sam chuckled, wiping the lipstick Rachel had left on his cheek.

"My daughter told me I had to kiss you, to make you feel better" Rachel replied, with a smile "Did it work?"

Sam shook his head, still smiling "Not really"

"Damn it always works with Finn" Rachel joked, Sam smiled at her then began walking along the beach while Rachel walked back to the house. She reached her friends and took a sleeping Henry from Finn as he was carrying both children in his arms.

"They've left" Santana noted, nodding her head to the driveway where people were beginning to pack everything up.

"Sam too" Rachel replied.

"You ready to get back to the house" Finn asked Rachel as he wrapped his arm around her, Rachel nodded, as they both watched Sam walking away.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Night**

Three hours later, Finn, Rachel and the kids were finally back home. Finn dumped their bags by the front door and they all walked into the living room and fell on to the couch, tired after such a long and draining day.

"God I'm glad to be home" Finn sighed, happily as he stretched out on the sofa and pulled Rachel on top of him.

"Me too" Rachel affirmed, laying her head on Finn's chest "Has Sam tried calling you?"

"He texted me to let me know he was back in New York, I'll reach out in a few days to make sure he's okay" Finn replied, he moved Rachel off him then got up from the sofa. He picked Henry up and gave him to Rachel before walking into the kitchen.

"Drink?" Finn asked.

"Yes, please and some chocolate" Rachel called after him as she settled Henry on her lap.

"Mommy let's paint" Rose said, smiling widely at her mother. Despite it being way past the children's bed time Rachel wanted to do something fun and normal with her children after such a long weekend.

"Okay go get your stuff"

While Rose went to get her paints, Finn came back in with two beers and some chocolate. They both settled on the floor and Rachel put Henry in between them.

"Here" Finn said, handing Rachel a beer once they were all comfortable around the coffee table.

"Thanks Babe" Rachel replied, before taking a long drink of her Budweiser. Rose came back into the living room and started putting all her paints, paint brushes and paper out onto the coffee table.

"Okay this one is for Daddy" Rose explained handing Finn a sheet a piece of paper "This one for Mommy" Rose handed Rachel some paper before looking down at her brother "Henry you share with Daddy because you're too little"

"You know after this weekend, I'm so thankful for our drama free lives, I really hope life stays as boring as it is now" Rachel told Finn after a few minutes of the family quietly painting.

"Rachel every second of my life with you has been exciting and I don't see it stopping anytime soon" Finn exclaimed, looking over at Rachel with a loving smile.

"Oh, Mr Hudson the things you say to me" Rachel gushed before leaning across to give Finn a lingering kiss, a kiss he knew meant they would continue once their children were in bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, no kissing, more painting" Rose told them off.

Finn shared a quick kiss with Rachel before looking down at his daughter "Yes Dear" **  
**


	12. 3x12 - Glee and The First Day

**Hey Guys :) Another chapter for you lovely people - please let me know what you think. Reviews have declined a lot since I started Glee In The City and would really like to know if your all still interested in reading it before I continue with Season 4 and 5.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **3x12 - Glee and The First Day**

* * *

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Morning**

Three weeks after Mercedes and Matt's wedding, the groups lives were more or less back to normal, and after a long process Rose was finally starting her first day at school. Rachel got Rose's favourite breakfast from the diner near their house, which they ate in the garden as a treat, then Rachel helped Rose put on her brand-new uniform and shoes. Then Rachel had made Rose stand in the reception area of the house so she could take photos to send to all their friends and family.

"Oh, sweetie you look very smart" Rachel gushed as she took another photo of Rose in her blue uniform and black converse shoes, so she could print some of them off for the house as well as send them to their friends and family.

"Mommy you said no more pictures" Rose groaned, throwing her head back.

"Just one more" Rachel promised as she took another photo of Rose "How about one with your new bag"

"Rachel, I think you have enough" Finn laughed as he walked into the living room with Henry "We have to get going"

"Okay sweetie, go get your bag and coat" Finn told Rose. Rose rushed upstairs to get her bag and coat as well as getting away from her mother and her camera. While Finn helped Henry put on his coat, Rachel waited by the stairs for Rose.

"I can't believe my baby is already at pre-school" Rachel sighed, as she put on her coat while still watching for Rose to come back down the stairs.

"You still have this one" Finn quipped, handing Henry to Rachel so he could put on his own jacket.

"I suppose, come here cutie-pie" Rachel beamed, tickling Henry's stomach while she gave him kisses all over his face. Henry laughed loudly while trying to wiggle out of his mother's arms.

"Okay I'm ready" Rose cheered, running back down the stairs in her new school-regulated coat and bag.

"Aww the coat really brings it together" Rachel gushed already pulling out her phone again "Just one more"

Rose threw her head back dramatically "Mommy!"

 **Trinity School – Central Park, Manhattan – Monday Morning**

Half an hour later, Finn had managed to get them all into the car without Rachel taking anymore photos, except for the ones she had Rose pose for on the front steps of their house, and then made their way to Rose's school. Finn parked in the school car park then Rachel and Finn took Rose to find her classroom. They noticed the teacher waiting by the door for all her students so they knew they wouldn't be able to go much further.

"Okay so we will be here at 3 to pick you up, okay?" Rachel instructed, bending down to Rose's level, checking over Rose's uniform to make sure everything was okay. Rose's curly hair was plaited in two plaits and Rachel had never thought her daughter had looked cuter.

Rose nodded "Okay mommy"

"You're going to have the best day sweetie" Rachel enthused, leaning across to give Rose a big hug. Rose responded to the hug but when she tried to pull away, Rachel held on tighter.

Rose nodded, again "I know mommy"

"Rachel let go of the child" Finn chuckled when Rose tried to pull away again. Finn managed to get Rachel off Rose then gave Rose a hug while trying to stop Henry from running away when the two-year-old noticed the swing set in the distance.

"Have a great day sweetie" Rachel beamed, reaching over to give Rose another hug despite the teacher calling Rose over to the classroom.

"Rachel she's going to be fine" Finn soothed as he pulled Rachel off Rose "Now come on you have work"

The two parents watched Rose rush over to the classroom and be lead inside by the teacher but not before she waved goodbye to her parents.

"What if people are mean to her" Rachel wondered, as she watched Rose sadly. Finn rolled his eyes playfully then wrapped his arm around Rachel while still holding onto Henry's hand.

"Nobody is going to be mean to her, she's going to have a great day. Our daughter is tough!" Finn replied, picking Henry up when his son tried to run away again. Henry had recently become more confident on his feet and tried to run off any chance he got.

"I never thought I'd be this mother" Rachel sighed, as she stroked Henry's face softly, from where she was leaned against Finn's chest.

"I think it's cute!" Finn laughed.

"I think that makes it worse" Rachel groaned, as Finn pulled her in for another hug before they started walking them back to the car.

 **Big Daddy's Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

"Thank you for walking me to work, who knew you were such a romantic" Danni joked, as Santana and Danni arrived outside of Big Daddy's. Danni had stayed the night at Santana's, so Santana decided to walk Danni to work as she didn't have anything important to do at the office until later. Danni and Santana had been seeing each other just over a month and so far, things had been going well.

Santana shook my head "Not me"

"So, I'm having dinner with my friends tonight but we can meet after if you want to" Santana said. While they had been dating for over a month, Danni hadn't met her friends yet but unlike Brittany, Danni wasn't pushing to meet them so Santana was in no real rush to make it happen.

"Yeah sounds good, I'll call you when I get off work" Danni replied, leaning up to give Santana a quick kiss.

"See you later"

"Bye"

Santana watched Danni walk into the diner then started walking to the subway. Santana was reaching for her phone out of her bag so she wasn't looking where she was going so she bumped into the last person she was expecting to see.

"Santana? Hi" Brittany greeted, nervously once they had both straightened up. Santana hadn't seen Brittany since their break up, it amazed Santana that just when she wasn't thinking about Brittany, she always seemed to show up.

"Brittany, hey. How are you?" Santana asked, firmly, not sure what else to say. They were both very awkward and tense around each other. Santana wondered if she would be able to walk away and completely forget she'd seen her at all.

"I'm good. You?"

"Good, I was just about to meet the girls for lunch"

"Of course, can't keep them waiting" Brittany replied, with a slight roll of her eyes "Bye"

Santana watched Brittny leave, shaking her head "What the hell was that"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

A few hours later, the girls were sat in the diner about to order lunch. Rachel had had a busy morning at work but that didn't stop her from thinking about Rose all morning as well, wondering if her little girl was doing okay. Even as she listened to Mercedes tell her and Quinn about her honeymoon, her thoughts drifted to Rose and how she was coping on her own.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Santana rushed out as she walked into the diner "Hey Mercedes how was the honeymoon"

"It was amazing, I was just telling Rachel and Quinn" Mercedes beamed.

"Well please leave out the gory details" Santana groaned, as she put her coat on the back of her chair and took a seat next to Rachel.

"Lucky for you I was finished" Mercedes replied, as she put her phone away that she was using to show Rachel and Quinn her honeymoon pictures. The girls looked over their menus for a few moments before the elderly waitress came over to take their order.

"I'll have a cheese burger and fries" Santana ordered before handing the menu to the waitress.

"I'll have the same" Rachel added, she pulled the menu out of Henry's hand then handed it to the waitress before giving Henry one of his toys to occupy him.

"Oh, me too" Quinn interjected.

"Just a small salad please, dressing on the side" Mercedes said, she noticed them all giving her a strange look "I had a big breakfast"

"How was it dropping Rose off at school" Quinn asked, once the waitress had left the table. Rachel settled Henry on her lap and moved his hand away from her hair before answering.

"A lot harder for me than it was for her or Finn, he thinks I'm crazy" Rachel replied, dramatically.

"Is this why Henry is with us, you can only say goodbye to one child to day" Santana quipped. Unless it was a weekend when they meet at the diner, Rachel and Quinn usually didn't bring the kids to the diner so the girls could catch up in peace but Rachel had had Henry in her office all morning and didn't want to leave him when it was time to go for lunch.

Rachel nodded as she pulled Henry close "Exactly"

"I'm sure it will get easier, with everything that's gone on lately you're maybe a little extra attached" Quinn acknowledged.

"Let's hope it does but I've done absolutely nothing today but assault Henry with kisses" Rachel gushed, holding Henry up so he was stood up on her lap "Look how cute he is, though"

"The cutest, next to NJ of course" Mercedes stated, giving Quinn a small smile before looking back at Henry who was jumping on his mother's lap, clapping his hands excited at the attention from the table.

Quinn nodded "Of Course,"

"I saw Brittany earlier" Santana cut in. the others span around to face Santana, who was taking a big drink of her coffee.

"And you're only telling us now!" Rachel exclaimed, she sat Henry back on her lap then gave Santana a pressing look to continue with her story.

"How was it?" Quinn asked, when Santana didn't say anything straight away. Santana ran her hands over her face frustrated, before answering.

"So awkward, I was walking Danni to work. I'm not sure if Brittany saw her though, then I told her I was meeting you guys and she got really weird" Santana explained, she had spent all morning thinking about her quick chat with Brittany and she still wasn't sure what to make of it. She knew things might be awkward if she ever saw Brittany again she just didn't think they would be that awkward.

"She probably blames us for the breakup" Rachel reasoned. She took some chocolate buttons out her bag and started feeding them to Henry, who was beginning to get bored and fussy in her lap.

"It wasn't your fault. And I'm having fun with Danni" Santana argued, shaking her head "It doesn't even matter"

"Okay ladies, three burgers and a salad" The waitress announced, before anyone could say anything else. The waitress put down their plates and then left the table. The girls could see Santana didn't want to talk about Brittany anymore so they all ate in silence for a few moments.

"So are we going have to schedule time with you now that you're a married lady" Santana asked, looking over at Mercedes. Quinn and Rachel shared a quick look, hoping Santana wasn't trying to start an argument with Mercedes.

"Of course not, nothing is going to change" Mercedes affirmed, as she lightly drizzled her dressing onto the salad "Matt knows how important you guys are to me"

"Does he?" Santana wondered, with a distrustful look.

"Yes, he does!" Mercedes replied firmly. Rachel gave Santana a stern look not to say anything else as she continued to feed Henry his chocolate buttons while eating her burger.

"Have you spoken to Sam at all" Quinn asked, quietly, glancing at Mercedes who was frozen in shock for a moment before straitening up.

Mercedes shook her head, violently "No of course not, I have no reason to. Not anymore"

 **Walking to Broadway Star Offices – Monday Afternoon**

After finishing their lunch, Santana and Quinn went back to work but Mercedes didn't have anything else to do until later in the day so she decided to walk with Rachel back to the Broadway Star offices.

"So, everything really is good?" Rachel asked as the two friends walked through Central Park. Rachel looped her arm through Mercedes's as they reached the exit that would lead them to Rachel's office building.

"Everything is great Rachel really" Mercedes affirmed "I made the right choice, marrying Matt"

"I'm glad you're happy Mercedes that's all we want. I hope you know that"

"I do, and I promise you I am"

"And what about Sam being back, he's probably going to be around more" Rachel acknowledged, glancing at Mercedes for her reaction. The girls hadn't seen Sam since the left the Hamptons but Rachel knew that Finn and Puck had, and that eventually once things had settled down again they would want to invite him when they group got together.

"I know that and it's just something we both have to deal with" Mercedes reasoned, straightening her bag on her arm "Its fine"

Rachel nodded not sure what else to say. The girls walked in silence for a few minutes, Rachel took out her phone to see if she had any urgent messages then sighed slightly when she looked at the picture of Henry and Rose as her wallpaper.

"Rose will be having her lunch now" Rachel sighed, looking down at her phone "I hope she's made some friends"

"Of course she will have. Rose is awesome!" Mercedes enthused, rubbing Rachel's arm, in a comforting manner. Rachel nodded slowly then put her phone back in her bag, before adjusting Henry who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"It's just, with everything that's gone on recently with the court case, I want Rose to start having a normal childhood" Rachel explained, with a hint of sadness.

"And she will do" Mercedes affirmed, nudging Rachel's side playfully "Wow you really are a mom"

Rachel shook her head "I know when did that happen"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Monday Afternoon**

An hour later, while Rachel was supposed to be finalising everything for the cover party she was having in a month, she was actually ringing Rose's school to check in on her daughter.

"No nothing has happened; no this isn't an emergency I just want to make sure my daughter is okay" Rachel explained, pinching the skin at the top of her nose in frustration "It's not that strange … Hello"

Rachel let out a sigh then slammed her phone back down, that's when she noticed Tina stood by the office door, watching her amused.

"What are you doing?" Tina asked, with a large smirk as she walked further into Rachel's office.

"I just wanted to check that Rose was okay that's all" Rachel waved off. She straightened herself on her chair then went back to her computer, trying to look like she was doing some work.

"If she wasn't they would have called you, she's fine Rachel" Tina replied, before dumping some photos on Rachel's desk "And you have work to do"

"I know you think I'm being crazy"

"Yes. But I always think that" Tina smirked, before turning serious "You're a mother Rachel it happens to the best of us"

Rachel knew that Tina was right and that she needed to get some work done, so, Rachel nodded at Tina, reluctantly. Tina smirked at her then pointed her finger at the work on Rachel's desk.

"Now get to work!"

 **Santana's Office -** **Stone, Peterson, and Balme Law firm – Monday Afternoon**

At the same time, while she was supposed to be listening to Ryder give her the notes on the Peterman file she'd asked him to look over, Santana was actually thinking about Brittany and the awkward conversation they'd had. She'd always hated how she had left things with Brittany, so she never let herself think about it but that's all she could do since she had seen her ex on the street.

"I have finished the Peterman file like you asked and gone over the testimonies for the Lewis case, they are coming in tomorrow to go over everything one last time" Ryder explained as he put the files neatly on Santana's desk in the order that she would need them.

"Okay thank you Ryder"

"Is everything okay Santana" Ryder wondered, when he noticed his boss's distracted face. Santana had been distracted all morning after her run in with Brittany and it seemed everyone had noticed.

"Yes, everything's fine. That will be all" Santana waved him out of her office. She reached for her phone and dialled Danni's number, she was tired of thinking about Brittany and knew the only way to stop would be to talk to Danni.

"Hey it's me, How's work?" Santana asked once Danni had answered the phone. "No everything is fine, I just wanted to hear your voice"

 **Trinity School – Central Park – Monday Afternoon**

After another few hours of attempting work Rachel decided to pack up for the day, she picked up Henry from the Broadway Star nursery then drove over to Rose's school, despite the girl not getting out of school for another forty-five minutes.

Rachel was reading emails on her iPad when she felt someone knock on her car window. She looked up to see Finn smirking at her.

"Fancy seeing you here" Finn joked when Rachel rolled down the window. Finn smiled at his son in the back seat then looked back at his wife.

"How did you know I was here" Rachel asked, she unlocked the door so Finn walked around to the passenger seat and got into the car.

"I called the office and Tina told me you left for the day, I didn't have any more pressing work to do so I thought I'd join you" Finn explained. He hadn't been surprised at all that Rachel had skipped out of work early to go to the school, he was surprised she had lasted as long as she did, after the dozen texts she had sent him throughout the day about how worried she was.

"I know it's crazy but I was worried"

"You're right it is crazy, are we going to have this everyday" Finn asked, amused, he looked back at Henry who was thankfully amused with Cow, teddy bear that would moo every time you pressed its middle.

"God, I hope not!"

"Rachel, Rose is going to be fine. With everything she's dealt with in the last six months, going to school is going to be a piece of cake for our daughter" Finn reasoned, Finn knew how strong his daughter was, he had seen it himself in the last few weeks, and he knew that starting school would be nothing to their daughter.

"I know your right, I'm hoping once I've seen her, this stupid feeling will go away"

"I'm sure it will" Finn agreed, before turning back to look at Henry "Let's hope she'll be better when you start school little man"

"I very much doubt it" Rachel grumbled. The family waited in the car for another half an hour, both adults doing some work on their laptops and Henry playing with his toy Cow before they eventually saw it was time to actually pick up Rose from school. Rachel got out of the car while Finn got Henry out of his car seat then they walked over to the door to Rose's classroom just as the teacher was letting them all out.

"Hey!" Rose cheered, rushing over to her parents. She hugged her father's legs then handed him her school bag before giving her mother a hug.

"Hey Rosie, how was school"

"So good Mommy!" Rose beamed, smiling widely up at her mother as they all started walking to the car.

Finn gave Rachel a sideways glance "Well imagine that"

 **Fortune Cookie, Chinese Restaurant – West Village – Monday Afternoon**

Before going home, the Hudson family stopped off at a Chinese restaurant to collect some food. Everyone was coming over to theirs for dinner and Rachel had no intention of cooking it. The family were waiting by the door way for their food, while Rose told them all about her day at school.

"And then we played outside, we get to do that three time in one day" Rose ranted happily, looking up at both her parents.

"That's great sweetie"

"And my new friend Hope has the same Barbie's as me. Can she come over and play with them?" Rose asked, before picking up Henry's cow toy and squeezing its middle to make Henry laugh, from where he was stood next to her. Rose passed Henry the toy then looked back up at her mother for an answer.

"Sure sweetie, we will set that up with her mom"

Rose pumped her fist "Great!"

"Order for Hudson" The hostess called, Finn held up his hand then took the three bags from the Hostess, before turning back to Rachel as they made their way back to the car.

"Looks like you were worried for nothing!" Finn reasoned, as Rachel motioned the children out of the restaurant.

"Yep soon she won't even need us" Rachel replied, sadly. Rachel had hoped Rose would have missed Rachel just a little bit and Rachel was a little disheartened that all Rose could talk about was school.

"Rachel she's five!" Finn huffed, shaking his head at his dramatic wife.

"Come on guys I want to tell Auntie Sans about school" Rose yelled from where she was waiting by the car for her parents.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

Once they had arrived home, Rachel settled Rose and Henry with their dinner in the living room, with a movie then started getting everything ready for their friend's arrival. Rachel was getting out wine glasses and some wine from the fridge when she heard the door open and close.

"Hey Guys, food almost served" Rachel greeted as Quinn, Puck, NJ, and Santana walked into the kitchen. With a quick hello to his Auntie Rachel, NJ flew into the living room to join Henry and Rose while the adults took of their jackets then grabbed something to drink.

"So how was her first day" Quinn asked, eagerly as Rachel handed her a glass of wine, then a bottle of beer to Puck.

"She loved every minute of it, I'm sure she wants to tell you guys all about it. She's been talking to Mercedes about it since she got here" Rachel replied, handing Santana a glass of wine before pouring some for herself.

"No Matt?" Santana asked. They had assumed that now that Mercedes and Matt were married they would be seeing a lot of more of him and they had been preparing themselves for it ever since the wedding.

Rachel shook her head "No Matt"

"Food's ready guys" Finn said, from the arch way that lead to the dinning room. Rachel picked up her glass then the rest of the bottle and joined her friends in the dining room. she put down her glass then started dishing up some Chinese food onto her plate.

"Where's Matt tonight Mercedes" Santana asked, once she had taken her seat with a plate full of food and a glass of wine.

"He had to work" Mercedes replied as she took a seat next to Quinn "And I wasn't sure if Sam was going to be here"

"We haven't really seen him since the wedding" Quinn replied. Puck and Finn had met up with Sam the day after they got back from the Hampton's to make sure their friend was okay but the girls had felt too guilty to meet up with Sam but they knew eventually they would.

"So, Santana when are we going to meet Danni" Quinn asked, once the group were all settled at the table with their food and Finn had checked on the children in the living room.

"Not for another two weeks" Santana quipped, before biting into her chicken noodles.

"How's that fair when Rachel's met her" Quinn argued.

"I hardly think her taking my order while she stared at Santana counts as meeting her" Rachel interjected, Finn smirked at his wife before taking a drink of his beer.

"At least you know what she looks like" Quinn pointed out.

"Go on her Facebook page that's what I did" Mercedes said, smirking at Santana while taking a sip of her wine.

"You stalked her Facebook page, what are you 15" Santana complained, rolling her eyes. She'd forgotten what her friends were like when she was dating someone new.

"When it comes to dating am I" Mercedes smirked, before taking a bite of a spring roll, ignoring Santana who was glaring at her.

"You're married now Mercedes, you have to start acting like an old lady like this one" Santana acknowledged, waving her fork at Finn and Rachel, who both glared at her.

"There is nothing old about my wife" Finn cut in, giving Santana a reprimanding look.

"Thank you, baby" Rachel beamed before leaning across to give Finn a lingering kiss, ignoring the groans from their friends at the table.

"Uhh I take it back don't ever turn into those two" Santana groaned before taking a sip of her wine.

 **Outside Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

After a peaceful evening with her friends, Mercedes was leaving Finn and Rachel's house and getting into a waiting car when she felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She took it out and saw that she had a text from Matt.

 _I have work until late, you have the apartment to yourself._

Mercedes sent Matt a text back, then decided to dial a familiar number.

"Hey, it's me, do you wanna come over – Matt's at work" Mercedes asked, as soon as they had answered the phone.

" _I'll be right over"_

 **Santana's Apartment – Monday Evening**

After leaving Finn and Rachel's, Santana met up with Danni for a few drinks before they decided to call it a night and go back to Santana's apartment. Santana had done her best to not think about Brittany while she was with Danni and so far, she had succeeded. Santana decided she was just having an off day because she hadn't expected to see Brittany and that everything would be better in the morning.

"So how was dinner? I forgot to ask you earlier" Danni asked as they both shrugged off their jackets then walked into the living room.

"Good, although I spent half the night listening to Rose tell me all about her first day at school" Santana replied as she fell back on the sofa and briefly closed her eyes. While Santana loved Rose, there was only so much she could hear about her first day of school without wanting to fall asleep.

"She was alright then; I remember you said Rachel was worried"

"Rachel's always worried – apparently it called being a mother"

"Yeah probably" Danni agreed before walking into the kitchen "Want a beer?"

"Sure" Santana replied, distracted because she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and when she pulled it out, she saw she had a text message from Brittany.

 _Hey Santana, sorry if I was weird today I just wasn't expecting to see you. How is everything? Xx_

"Hey everything okay" Danni asked as she walked back into the living room and handed Santana a bottle of beer, before taking a seat next to her on the sofa.

Santana quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket "Oh yeah everything's fine"

 **Rose's Room – Finn and Rachel's House – Monday Evening**

Once their friends had left and everything had been cleaned away, Rachel walked into Rose's room to tuck her into bed while Finn gave Henry a bath and put him to bed. Rachel found Rose on her bedroom floor playing with all the Barbie's. They were littered all over the floor, but it was already late and Rachel didn't have the energy to tell Rose to clean them all up so she decided to leave them for the morning.

"Okay Sweetie, time for bed" Rachel said. Rose jumped up and ran over to her bed, Rachel had never seen her daughter so eager to get into bed. Rose must have had a better day at school than Rachel realised if she was eager to go to sleep.

"I can't wait for school tomorrow" Rose beamed as she jumped into bed "We are going to learn about prime colours, I'll make you a picture Mommy"

"That sounds fun, so you enjoyed school" Rachel asked, she walked over the Barbie's and over to Rose's bed, she bent down and pulled the duvet over Rose.

"It was so much fun, I like playing with all my new friends and getting to draw lot of pictures"

"That does sound good" Rachel agreed, she leaned across and gave Rose a kiss on her forehead "Night Sweetie"

"Night Mommy"

Rachel gave Rose another kiss then started to leave the room but before she had left Rose called her mother back.

"Mommy" Rose called, Rachel turned back to face her daughter "I did miss you and Henry today, I still wanna come to work with you as well"

"I want that too" Rachel agreed, suddenly feeling chocked up. Rose was only five but she knew exactly what to say that would make Rachel feel better. Rachel went back to Rose and gave her a tight hug and kiss then left the room. She closed Rose's door and noticed Finn coming out of Henry's room at the same time.

"You okay Rachel" Finn asked, walking over to Rachel who was leaned against Rose's door.

"My baby missed me today so I'm fine" Rachel sighed happily, leaning back on the wall behind her.

"I always miss you" Finn quipped, with a smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm talking about Rose"

Finn wrapped Rachel up in a hug "Of course she missed you Rachel"

"I know I was crazy, I just want things to be normal around here for a change" Rachel explained as the two of them walked into their bedroom, while it was still early the couple wanted to relax together before they went to sleep.

"I'm not sure that's ever going to happen"


	13. 3x13 - Glee and The Affairs

**Lovely, Lovely Readers thank you so much for the reviews - I'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter and hope you leave the same great reviews for this chapter as well :)**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Guest #3 - Thank you for the kind words. Hopefully I'll be able to grant your wishes ;) also I think i mentioned it in season 2 but Tina is married to Mike and they have two sons together.**

 **Kedzie3238 - Mercedes never seems to make the right choices but its always fun to right :) hopefully things will look up for her soon enough**

 **Bev beltz - Thank You :) I always look forward to your reviews, Both Season 4 and % are half way done so hopefully you wont have long to wait once this season is done**

 **Guest #2 - I know I probably made far too obvious but who else would she be meeting ;)**

 **noro - Thank You Xx**

 **vickstick - Thank You - Hope it was worth the wait Xx**

 **Guest #1 - I'm glad you liked it, Rachel is my favorite character to write (this that's not already obvious)**

 **THE TRUTH HURTS - I'm very sorry but I have absolutely no clue what you were trying to tell me :/**

* * *

 **Episode 13 - Glee and The Affairs**

* * *

 **13** **th** **Street – Broadway – Saturday Morning**

"So, then she went on then the bike without asking and broke it" Rose explained to Rachel as they walked down 13th street. Rose, Rachel, and Henry were on their way to meet Finn for lunch after going to the dentist. Rose was explaining to Rachel, in great detail, the latest episode of Peppa Pig that she had watched. Rachel always got a run down on the show after every episode that Rose watched. Rachel and Finn had both got very good at faking enthusiasm about the family of pigs, especially considering Rose's explanations were longer than the show.

"That's doesn't sound good what did Peppa Pig do next" Rachel asked, as she held onto Henry in front on her so he could walk on his own. It was taking twice as long to get to the diner but now that Henry could walk on his own, he wanted to do it as much as he could. Rose was skipping along the side of them enjoying the time to talk about Peppa Pig.

"Well she said sorry to her daddy then they fixed the bike together"

"Well that sound like a happy ending"

"Auntie Cedes!" Rose beamed, Rachel looked up from Henry to see Mercedes walking out of a hotel. Rachel stopped Henry from walking off then walked over to her friend.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Mercedes asked, nervously, looking back at the hotel entrance.

"I just taken these two to the dentist and now we are meeting Finn for lunch, what are you doing at an hotel" Rachel replied as she picked up Henry then looked Mercedes up and down trying to work out why she was so nervous.

"I was meeting Matt's mother but she had to cancel at the last minute"

"Well do you want to come to lunch with us" Rachel asked.

"We are going to the park after because I have no captives" Rose added, smiling widely at Mercedes.

"Its cavities Sweetie" Rachel corrected, smiling at her daughter before glancing at Mercedes "Are you okay Mercedes"

"Yeah fine, I just should go see …"

Mercedes trailed off not sure what to say just as Sam rushed out of the hotel and over to Mercedes not noticing who she was talking to.

"Hey Mercedes, are you ready to go… OH Rachel hi" Sam rushed out once he noticed Rachel standing there "I just bumped into Mercedes here as well, what a conscience"

"Oh god, you've got to be kidding me" Rachel exclaimed, shaking her head. It was clear to her now why Mercedes was at a hotel in the middle of the day and why she'd been so nervous when she'd seen Rachel.

"Rachel, I can explain"

"I really don't want to hear any explanation the two of you could have" Rachel snipped, giving Mercedes a disgusted look. Mercedes looked away not able to handle the look on her friend's face.

"What's going on Mommy?" Rose asked, looking up, confused, at the adults who continued to look at each other without saying anything. Rachel shook her head then looked away from her friends.

Rachel took hold of Rose's hand "Come on Sweetie lets go"

 **Lower Manhattan – Saturday Morning**

"So, what do you want to do with our three kid free hours?" Quinn asked Puck as they walked down the streets of lower Manhattan. Puck's mother was in town for the weekend so she had taken NJ out for some bonding time, which left the parents with some free hours all to themselves, something they didn't get very often so they were eager to capitalise on it, if only they both agree on what to do with the time.

"Have sex?" Puck quipped, Quinn smacked him lightly on the arm shaking her head at his very unromantic comment.

"Noah please we could go to a museum, have lunch, go for a walk in central park"

"I'm sticking with the sex thing" Puck replied, putting his arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulling her close.

Quinn shook her head "You need help"

The two continued to walk down the streets as they thought about something they could do, even thought they were both just enjoying the quiet company of each other.

"Hey, isn't that Santana… and Brittany" Puck wondered, nodding his head over to the building across the street from them, where he saw the two women talking.

"No why would Santana and Brittany be together?" Quinn argued, although when she looked over she could clearly see it was them. Quinn was so confused, the last she had heard Santana and Brittany hadn't spoken except their awkward run in two weeks before. The two of them continued to watch the women, not sure what to do.

"OH my god are they kissing!" Quinn exclaimed, squeezing Puck's arm, not believing what she was seeing. They were supposed to be meeting Danni for the first time that night and now Quinn was watching her friend kiss her ex-girlfriend in the middle of the street.

"Looks like someone had sex today" Puck whispered, Quinn smacked him on the arm but continued to watch as Santana and Brittany walked into an apartment building together.

"I can't believe it"

 **Westway Diner – Manhattan – Saturday Midday**

Half an hour later, Rachel was sat on the patio of the Westway Diner, with Finn and her children. As soon as they had been seated and their drinks order had been taken, Rachel told Finn all about what she had just seen. While Rachel hadn't stayed long enough for Mercedes and Sam to explain, she had seen enough to know exactly why they would be at a hotel in the middle of the day.

"I mean they were just coming out of a hotel like it was nothing" Rachel ranted, as she handed Henry a juice box then passed Rose come crayons to colour the work sheet the waitress had given her.

"What are they thinking?" Finn sighed, shaking his head slightly as he helped Henry open his juice box.

"They're not thinking. How could they be?" Rachel argued, waving her arms up "How did this even happen, Mercedes said she wanted to marry Matt. Sam was right there and she still choose Matt. Has Sam said anything to you, did he mention they had been talking"

"He hasn't said a word to me" Finn replied. Finn had seen Sam four times since the wedding and not once had Sam even mentioned that he was even talking to Mercedes. Finn glanced at the menu then looked over at Rose who was sat next to Rachel.

"They have breakfast all day Sweetie, what do you want?" Finn asked.

"Bacon" Rose smiled at her father before going back to her work sheet. Finn didn't bother explaining the irony to Rose that her favourite cartoon was about a family of pigs but her favourite food was bacon.

"You are definitely my daughter" Finn laughed, then noticed Rachel look down at her ringing phone "Another call from Mercedes"

"Yeah" Rachel replied, as she pressed ignore and shoved her phone into her bag "I can't talk to her right now"

"She might have an explanation"

"There is no explanation that would make this right. We tried to help her and she threw it in our face then just expects us to be okay with her fooling around with Sam" Rachel said. Rachel was not only angry with what Mercedes was doing but upset that her friend had kept something from them as well after everything they had done to help her.

"You don't know for sure that's what they were doing" Finn reasoned, although he knew it was a weak argument, it was clear to both of them what Sam and Mercedes were doing.

"They were coming out of a hotel" Rachel quipped, giving him a look he knew meant 'who are you kidding'.

"Tonight, is gonna be fun" Finn laughed humourlessly. The group were all meeting up that night so that they could finally meet Danni, the whole group were meeting, including Sam.

"Oh god I totally forgot about tonight" Rachels sighed, throwing her head back "Maybe we should cancel"

"We haven't done anything wrong Rachel; we shouldn't have to be the ones to cancel"

"Oh, I don't want to talk about this anymore" Rachel replied, shaking her head "Lets jut eat some bacon" Rachel added just as the waitress came over to take their order.

Rose looked up at her father "Daddy did I tell you about Peppa Pig?"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

After deciding to forget about Sam and Mercedes, the family had a nice lunch at the diner then went to Bloomington's to pick up some new summer clothes, then went home to relax for a few hours before they met up with their friends. Rachel wanted to be in the right frame of mind before she dealt with Mercedes and Sam.

Finn walked into the living room to find Rachel laid out on the sofa, enjoying a glass of wine while watching a new episode of Scandal.

"He's asleep and she's quietly playing in her room" Finn said as he walked over to Rachel "We might actually have an hour of peace"

The words had only just left Finn's mouth when their doorbell rang. Finn let out a long sigh as he got up from the couch.

"You jinked us!"

Rachel went back to watching Scandal while Finn went to answer the door. Finn wasn't at all surprised to find Sam at their doorstep.

"Hey Sam, you better come in" Finn said, opening the door further to let Sam inside before Sam followed him into the living room. Rachel looked up and didn't bother hiding her angry when she saw it was Sam. Finn took a seat next to her on the sofa while Sam remained standing by the archway.

"Hey Rachel, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now" Sam argued, ringing his hands together nervously.

"If you know that then why are you here?" Rachel snipped, giving Sam a pressing look.

"The day after the wedding Mercedes called me and explained why she married him" Sam started, ignoring Rachel's tone "Matt gets his inheritance when he gets married and he told Mercedes he would give her enough of it to secure her for life if she stayed with him for six months. He would then give her a divorce and her freedom"

"Please tell me you are kidding?" Rachel sighed, slightly disgusted. She picked up her wine glass and drank the rest of it.

"I'm not, that's why she married him. It's not real for either of them" Sam concluded.

"Do you think that makes what you and Mercedes doing right. This is just about money; it makes me sick!" Rachel snapped, she jumped up from the sofa and began to pace the living room as Sam and Finn watched her.

"Rachel, Mercedes just wants you to understand?"

"Well I don't understand. Mercedes should have more respect for herself than to marry someone just for money and you should be with someone who can actually be with you" Rachel argued, looking over at Finn to see he was just as shocked and disgusted as she was.

"I love her Rachel" Sam stated, firmly as if it explained everything that they were doing.

Rachel shook her head "That's not enough Sam"

"Look you're not going to get understanding here Sam so maybe you should leave and we can all talk later" Finn cut in, getting up from the sofa, ready to show Sam out.

"I'll see you both tonight" Sam sighed, before quickly leaving the living room. Rachel didn't say anything until she heard the door close behind him.

"Did I actually just hear what I think I heard" Rachel asked, astounded. Finn shook his head, he couldn't believe it either.

"This is all for money"

 **XoXo**

A few hours later, Rachel and Finn had bathed Henry and Rose, got them into their pyjamas then got themselves ready for their night out. After talking to Sam, the last thing Rachel wanted to do was have a night out with her friends but she knew cancelling wasn't a good idea and Finn had been right, they shouldn't be the ones to feel awkward when it was Mercedes and Sam who were in the wrong. While Rachel didn't even know what she was going to say to Mercedes or if she even would, she did still want to see her other friends.

Once dressed and ready, Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Finn already dressed, sat at the breakfast bar having a beer.

"Wow my wife is hot!" Finn smirked. Rachel was wearing a black playsuit and new Louboutin heels and while Finn always thought Rachel looked beautiful, he couldn't stop staring at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"You only figuring that out now" Rachel teased, walking over to Finn. She took the bottle out of his hands then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"How about we skip this disaster of a night and just stay here" Finn suggested, once he pulled away but kept her close.

"You were the one who said we shouldn't cancel" Rachel argued, as she gently played with his hair, leaving lingering kisses down his face.

"That's before I saw you in that"

"That's the babysitter" Rachel announced, when she heard the doorbell for the second time that day. Rachel gave Finn one last kiss before going to answer the door.

"Why did we ask him again?" Finn wondered, as he picked up his beer bottle and took a drink. Rachel had asked Blaine to babysit for the evening when their usual babysitter from the nursery couldn't do it because she was busy.

"He handed another article in late and owed me one" Rachel explained before opening the front door for Blaine "Hey Blaine"

"Hey Boss-Lady, Boss-lady Husband" Blaine greeted as he walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Don't call me that" Finn snipped, before pointing to the living room "Kids are over there, make sure they are in bed by eight"

While they knew Blaine wouldn't do anything that would hurt Rose and Henry, they didn't trust that he wouldn't keep them up late and give them anything they wanted.

Blaine nodded, firmly "Will do"

"Nothing out of place or spying in our stuff" Rachel added, pointing her finger at Blaine "I will know Blaine"

"I know you will Rachel" Blaine replied, smiling reassuringly at them both "Have a good night!"

Rachel let out a sigh "Here's hoping"

 **Cantina Rooftop Mexican Restaurant and Bar – Midtown – Saturday Evening**

An hour later, Rachel and Finn were walking into Cantina. All their friends were already at the roof top bar, so while Finn went to them both a drink, Rachel walked over to their friends table. Rachel noticed a look pass between Sam and Mercedes but she chose to ignore it as she said hello to everyone else.

"Hey, you guys are finally here" Quinn exclaimed, giving Rachel a tight hug. Quinn had clearly already had more than one drink.

"Yeah sorry we had to wait for Blaine" Rachel replied just as Finn walked over to them and handed Rachel a glass of wine.

"Thank you"

The couple took a seat at the table, careful to not look at Mercedes and Sam. If Rachel hadn't been so distracted by Mercedes and Sam, then she might have noticed Quinn and Puck sharing looks, and doing their best to ignore Santana who didn't seem to notice as she was distracted by her phone.

"Let's play pool!" Puck announced, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence at the table. Finn, jumped up from the table slowly followed by Sam.

"Yes!" Finn interjected, happily. He gave Rachel a quick kiss then followed Sam and Puck over to the pool table.

"I'm going to bond with your male friends" Danni told Santana, picking up her drink and getting up from the table to join the lads. Danni knew it would be easier to get in with them first before trying with her best friends.

Santana waved her hand towards the pool table "Have at it"

The girls drank silently for a few minutes as they watched Danni and Sam play against Puck and Finn.

"She seems to be doing well with them" Rachel noted, nodding her head towards Danni who was high-fiving Sam after she'd made a shot.

"They're only half the battle" Santana argued, with a slight smirk. Rachel nodded in agreement, ignoring the look Mercedes was giving her, almost begging Rachel to look at her but Rachel couldn't do it without Mercedes being able to see how much Rachel was judging her.

"I'm just going to ring Matt" Mercedes said, getting up from the table without another word.

"I'm going to make sure Danni isn't asking anything embarrassing" Santana said, taking her drink with her as she walked over to the pool table just as Finn made another shot.

"I can't believe she actually came after everything!" Rachel whispered, not able to help herself as she watched Mercedes leave the bar.

"I know with everything they are doing how could she even face us" Quinn argued, Rachel looked over at her, shocked Quinn had heard her and that she knew what she was talking about. When had Quinn found out?

"Wait you know as well" Rachel asked, moving her chair over to Quinn so they two could talk without the others hearing them.

"Yeah I caught them outside Santana's building" Quinn replied. Rachel gapped at her, did Santana know as well and neither of them had told her. Rachel was starting to wonder if she knew her friends at all.

"Santana's building? does she know as well"

Quinn looked at her confused and that's when Rachel realised they might have been talking about something different.

"Wait who are you talking about?" Rachel wondered. Quinn looked around to make sure no one was around then before answering.

"Santana. She's sleeping with Brittany" Quinn replied, becoming confused "Who are you talking about"

"Mercedes. She's sleeping with Sam" Rachel said, with disbelief. Both girls gaped at each other and didn't hear Santana and Mercedes walking back over to their table.

"You guys want another drink" Santana asked, not noticing the looks on Rachel and Quinn's faces.

"You're sleeping with Sam" Quinn exclaimed looking over at Mercedes.

"You're sleeping with Brittany" Rachel exclaimed, looking over at Santana. Santana and Mercedes glanced at each other, worried, at a loss for what to say.

 **XoXo**

Once Rachel and Quinn had gotten over their initial shock, the girls walked outside the bar so they could talk without Danni or the others hearing them. Rachel thought she had heard the worst of it from Sam but to then find out Santana was also having an affair was just too much for her to process.

"Please tell me this is all a joke!" Rachel ranted, as she paced outside the sports bar "What are the two of you even thinking!"

"Look I know this is a lot to take in, it's not like I planned it!" Santana argued. Santana and Mercedes hadn't known about each other's affair, but it had been quick to work it out as Quinn and Rachel ranted at them both.

"What about you Mercedes did you plan this. The day after you were married" Rachel snipped, giving Mercedes a look. Mercedes looked away from her, unable to look her friend in the eye.

"Sam told you everything" Mercedes asked.

"What did Sam tell you?" Quinn asked looking over at Rachel. Before Mercedes could say anything, Rachel told the other two everything that Sam had told her and Finn about Mercedes' and Matt's marriage.

"Are you kidding you really married Matt for that!" Quinn said, trying not to sound as disgusted as she felt. Santana didn't say anything, while she probably felt the same as Rachel and Quinn, she knew she couldn't say anything, when what she was doing wasn't much better.

"It's a lot more complicated than that" Mercedes reasoned, weakly. Rachel and Quinn both shook their head, in disbelief. Santana remained quiet.

"It's really not Mercedes. It's quite simple. You married Matt for his money and are using Sam to keep your bed warm" Rachel snapped, she ignored the hurt look that crossed Mercedes face.

"Rachel things aren't always black and white. You're lucky you meet the love of your life when you were eighteen but that doesn't mean you can judge the rest of us as we look for ours" Santana argued. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend, they always liked to use Rachel lack of dating experience as a reason she didn't understand when they made a mistake.

"Oh, what a load of crap Santana. What you are both doing is selfish and has nothing to do with you trying to find someone. This is all because neither of you can ever make a real decision about what it is you really want" Rachel shouted, running her hands through her hair, frustrated. They had caught the attention of the other people outside but none of them noticed as Rachel and Quinn faced off against Mercedes and Santana.

"This is why we didn't tell you because we knew we would get this reaction" Santana replied, firmly, crossing her arms.

"What other reaction did you expect from us" Quinn argued, giving Santana and Mercedes looks of disbelief "What your doing is wrong!"

None of the girls noticed Finn walking out of the bar and over to them, until he was right in front of them. He quickly noticed the tension between them but decided not to comment on it.

"Hey guys" Finn greeted, glancing at the girls annoyed faces "The others want to go to Ashton's, you ready?"

Rachel nodded, finally looking away from her friends "Yeah let's get out of here"

 **Ashton Alley's Sports Bar – Midtown Manhattan – Saturday Night**

The group silently and awkwardly went to the bar across the road, the guys and Danni could tell something had happened between the girls but they knew better than to ask them about it, when things were already so awkward between the group. Once everyone had gotten a drink and found a table near the televisions so the guys could watch ESPN, Rachel and Finn went outside so they could ring Blaine and check on the kids but also so Rachel could tell Finn about Santana and Danni.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any more bizarre" Rachel concluded, once she had finished telling Finn everything. He had remained silent throughout her rant but Rachel could see she was just as shocked as she was.

"Santana and Brittany! How did that happen?" Finn wondered. In the mist of the argument Rachel hadn't even thought to ask about Santana and Brittany and she wasn't sure she even wanted to know, she heard enough for one day. Rachel leaned across and wrapped her arms around Finn's middle.

"I don't even want to know" Rachel shook her head as she leaned into Finn's touch "It's like I don't even know them. Mercedes married Matt for his money and after everything she said about her relationship with Brittany, she's now sleeping with her behind Danni's back"

"Your friends are something" Finn quipped.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do" Rachel sighed, as Finn stoked her hair softy.

"Rachel there is nothing you can do. Mercedes, Sam and Santana are grown adults who can make their own decisions" Finn argued. He knew Rachel would want to show their friends exactly what they were doing was wrong but Mercedes and Santana were stubborn and wouldn't see it until they wanted to.

"No, they can't, look what terrible things they are doing"

"Do you want to leave, we can go home and make out of the couch and you can think about how lucky you are to be married to me" Finn said, trying to lighten the mood. Rachel looked up and smiled widely at her husband.

"I am very lucky!" Rachel agreed.

"Love you" Finn said, before leaning down to give Rachel a sweet kiss, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"Ditto"

 **XoXo**

Danni looked around at the table, to see hardly anyone was speaking to each other. Rachel and Finn were having their own conversation as were Quinn and Puck but Mercedes and Sam were looking everywhere but at each other and Santana was pretending to watch the TV. Danni knew something had happened between the girls but as it was only the first time she was meeting them all, she knew she couldn't say anything to them.

"So, this is fun" Danni noted, nudging Santana's side so she would look up from her phone. Santana nodded her head, distracted.

"Is everything okay?" Danni asked, she had noticed the tension between the friends ever since they had arrived at Ashton's but Santana wasn't one to just spill her guts about anything, unless Danni pushed the subject.

"Everything is fine" Santana shrugged off, looking back at her phone for a second before slipping it into her bag.

"Is this one of those things that I don't understand because I'm the newbie" Danni joked, only a part of her knew it was true. They were a tight group of friends who rarely let people into their group, they were all friendly to her but she knew she wouldn't be fully in the group until things were more serious with her and Santana.

"Something like that" Santana replied, distracted.

"I think maybe we should call it a night" Rachel announced to the table as she picked up her bag. Finn, Puck, and Quinn all got up from the table with her.

"Yes, us responsible adults need to go home to our children before we judge anyone else" Quinn added, snidely. Santana and flinched a little at Quinn's tone but didn't say anything in response.

Danni looked at them both, confused "Huh?"

"Ignore her" Santana replied, before looking back at her friends "Can't we talk first"

"Maybe another time" Rachel replied, before the four of them left the bar without another word. They didn't say anything until they were outside the bar.

"So that was a strange evening" Finn noted, pulling Rachel to his side and giving her a kiss on the head.

"Yeah" Rachel agreed, with a sigh.

"You guys wanna get drunk at ours" Finn wondered looking over at Quinn and Puck.

Puck nodded "Absolutely"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Saturday Night**

AN hour later, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Puck had arrived back at Finn and Rachel's house, sent Blaine home, checked on the kids then opened up a six pack of Budweiser and retreated out onto the patio to talk about Santana, Mercedes, and Sam. The more Rachel and Quinn drank the angrier they got with what their friends were doing.

"I mean who do they think they are to tell me I judge them" Quinn ranted, as she paced the patio while drinking her beer. Rachel was sat on Finn's lap, leaning her head on his chest while she drank. She was no longer fuelled by her anger and actually was more upset by the situation.

"You were judging them" Puck noted, jokingly but straightened up when Quinn glared at him.

"Because they are making stupid mistakes, all three of them" Quinn argued, throwing her hands in the air before taking a seat at the patio table next to Puck. He leaned across and gave her a quick kiss before picking up his beer bottle.

"So, when are you guys going to kiss and make up" Puck asked, after taking a drink.

"We haven't fallen out; I don't think" Quinn said, before glancing over at Rachel "Rachel have we fallen out?"

"Who knows, all I know is I can't be around them right now" Rachel relented before cuddling back into Finn.

"Isn't it a good thing alcohol was invented" Finn quipped, rolling his eyes playfully as he glanced over at Puck who now had Quinn in his arms, while trying to drink his beer.

"Looks like you have a big one to fix this time Principal" Puck said, waving his hand at Quinn and Rachel, who both looked very upset.

 **Santana's Apartment – East Village – Saturday Night**

"Is everything okay with you and your friends, it seemed really strange at the bar tonight" Danni said as her and Santana walked into Santana's apartment. Once the first four had left, Santana finished her drink and decided she'd had enough so the two of them had gotten a cab back to Santana's apartment.

"No everything's fine. My friends are just weird" Santana waved off as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed herself a beer before walking into the living room and throwing herself back on her sofa.

"Are you sure that's all it is" Danni pressed, before getting her own drink and following Santana into the living room.

"That's all it is" Santana replied, weakly before taking a drink of her beer.

 **Outside the Sports Bar - Midtown Manhattan – Saturday Night**

Once Santana and Danni had left, Sam and Mercedes knew that they couldn't stay at the bar alone so they decided to call it a night. The two of them walked out of the bar, Mercedes noticed a town car already there waiting for her. She had called one just as they were leaving the bar but she didn't think it would come so quickly. Mercedes still wasn't used to the treatment her new last name got her.

"How did things get so messed up" Sam wondered loudly as the two of them walked over to the town car.

"I have no idea" Mercedes admitted, she opened the back door of the town car before the driver could get out then looked over at Sam "Do you want a ride home?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'll just get a cab" Sam replied, he knew things would get difficult once their friends found out but he had hoped it wouldn't be so soon when him and Mercedes seemed to be in a good place.

"Bye Sam"

Sam nodded, sadly "Bye Mercedes"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed :) Please let me know somethings you want to see happen or if you have any predictions of whats to come.**

 **Next Up: Danni enlists the guys into helping her with the girls and, Mercedes and Santana finally make some decisions**


	14. 3x14 - Glee and The Make Up

**So would it be strange to tell a bunch of internet strangers that you love them? well I don't care I LOVE YOU GUYS. Thank you for showing the love for the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the new update and let me know what you think :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **3x14 - Glee and The Make Up**

* * *

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Morning**

A week after their argument in the bar, Rachel was sat in her kitchen replying to an email on her phone while finishing off her coffee. She hadn't spoken to Mercedes and Santana in a week and she didn't see that changing. She had ignored their calls for the first three days and when they realised she wasn't going to answer, they stopped calling. Rachel didn't like how things were but she also didn't see them changing, she couldn't accept what her friends were doing and she just couldn't be around them.

Rachel finally looked up from her phone when she heard the doorbell go, meaning her car had arrived, and Finn walking into the kitchen with Henry.

"Okay the car is here. I'm taking Henry with me. Can you drop Rose off on your way to work?" Rachel asked as Finn put Henry down and helped him with his coat and shoes as Rachel collected up her work things and shoved them in her bag.

"Will do, are you meeting the girls for lunch today" Finn replied, he finished helping Henry, gave his son a kiss then went to sit back down at the breakfast bar with Rose, who was finishing off her breakfast.

"Nope not today"

"What about tomorrow?" Finn pressed, Rachel was ignoring the look he was giving her as she walked over to Rose.

"We don't have anything planned" Rachel shrugged off, before leaning down to give Rose a kiss "Bye sweetie"

Rachel gave Finn a kiss, picked up her bag and Henry's bag then took her son's hand and walked him towards the front door.

"Rachel how long are you going to let this go on for" Finn asked to Rachel's retreating figure.

"For as long as two of my friends are having affairs" Rachel concluded, before closing the door behind her.

 **Santana's Apartment – East Village – Wednesday Morning**

At the same time, Santana was in her kitchen finishing off her breakfast while checking her emails on her phone. Danni walked into the kitchen to see Santana was just as moody as she had been for the past week. While Santana kept telling her she was okay, Danni knew she wasn't and she knew it had to do with her friends. Although so far Danni had gotten nothing out of Santana about what had happened, except reassurance that it had nothing to do with what they all thought about her. Santana had told her the girls had all liked her but Danni wasn't convinced.

"Urgh I better get to the office" Santana grumbled as she read through an email on her Blackberry "I'm free for lunch if you want meet before you have to go to the diner"

"Are you not meeting the girls today" Danni asked as she finished off her toast before putting her plate in the sink. She was trying to appear relaxed even though she was eager to hear what excuse Santana had.

"No not today"

"But its Wednesday, I thought you always meet on Wednesday" Danni said, looking over at Santana who was too busy typing on her phone to look at Danni.

"They're busy that's all" Santana replied, with a slight shrug. She finished typing her email, put her phone in her pocket then finished off her breakfast.

"It must be at least a week since you've seen them" Danni argued.

"They're all just busy"

"But I thought – "

"Danni do you want to meet for lunch or not" Santana cut in, annoyed, finally looking over at Danni.

"I can't I have somewhere to be" Danni replied, shortly. Although Santana didn't notice the edge in her girlfriend's tone as she picked up her coat and bag, getting ready to leave.

"Okay see you later" Santana rushed out, giving Danni a quick kiss before walking out of the apartment.

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Academy – Wednesday Afternoon**

Finn was in his office looking over a new budget proposal for the schools new swimming pool when there was a timid knock on his door. Finn knew it was his receptionist as she was always anxious to interrupt him when he was in the office.

"Mr Hudson, there is a Danni here to see you, she doesn't have an appointment" Finn's receptionist told her, nervously as she walked into his office "I can tell her to come back or I could –"

"That's okay Jane I have some time, let her in" Finn said, gesturing with his hand for Jane to open the door and let Danni inside. Finn put aside the files he was looking at as Danni walked into his office and took a seat across from him.

"Danni hi, what are you doing here" Finn greeted, he could see that Danni was nervous and he had a feeling he knew what it was about.

"Hey Finn, nice office. I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Danni said, quickly glancing at all the papers that littered Finn's desk.

"Its fine, I'm always looking for a way to avoid paper work, what's up?"

"Aww those pictures are adorable; Rose and Henry are so cute" Danni gushed, looking at the pictures on Finn's desk. On one of them Rose and Henry were sat on the front steps of Finn and Rachel's house, hugging each other.

"I agree but I don't think you came here to talk about my kids" Finn argued, with a small smile. Danni nodded in agreement then sat up straighter in her chair.

"It's about the girls. Santana hasn't said anything but I get the feeling that they aren't exactly speaking right now" Danni started.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why though" Finn replied, hoping he didn't sound as guilty as he felt. Finn glanced at the photos on his desk instead of the worry on Danni's face.

"I don't think the why is important. I can tell that Santana is missing them. I mean they barely go days without seeing each other. There kind of friendship is rare" Danni explained "I want to help them if I can"

"I agree we need to do something. If anything, just for some peace in my house" Finn joked "It's always extra tense when Rachel doesn't have her friends to bitch to"

" _Mr Hudson the head of the school board is on the line; she says it urgent"_ Jane said through he intercom in Finn's office, cutting into the conversation, Finn looked over at Danni apologetic, he knew he couldn't put off work anymore.

"Urgh sorry Danni I really need to take this" Finn apologised as he reached for his office phone "I'll tell Puck; can you meet for a drink about 5"

"Can you come to the diner, I have a late shift" Danni counted as she got up from her chair, already feeling better after her brief conversation with Finn.

Finn nodded "Of course see you then"

 **Big Daddy's Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Evening**

A few hours later, Puck and Finn were sat in Big Daddy's, waiting for Danni to get a spare minute so they could talk about their plan. Puck had readily agreed with Finn and Danni that something needed to be done about the girls. Eventually Danni managed to get a break so went over to Finn and Puck's table bringing them each a burger as an apology for waiting for her.

"It's about time we did something, I never realised how tense Quinn got when she didn't speak to the girls regularly" Puck commented before taking a bite of the burger Danni had brought them.

"I know Rachel is going crazy either being at work or home" Finn agreed, with a nod of his head. Rachel had been tense for most of the week and while she was trying to play if off as nothing, Finn also knew she was missing her friends.

"How exactly are we going to get them to talk to one another" Danni wondered, leaning back in her chair. Danni had already been at work 6 hours and had another 3 to go before she finished, but she had been glad Puck and Finn could meet her and she knew it also meant they valued her opinion.

"We have to force them" Puck stated, seriously "We trick them into going somewhere and get Finn here to talk them round. He's being doing it for years"

"Seems like the best plan we have" Danni reasoned, looking over at Finn. Even though she had only met them twice she knew if anyone was going to get the girls to do something, she knew it was Finn.

"So, we know how to get Rachel, Quinn and Santana there but what about Mercedes" Puck wondered.

"I have an idea" Finn replied, knowing he would have to get Sam involved. Puck nodded as he finished off his burger, he knew the best thing to do was to leave it in Finn's hands.

"Don't worry Danni, Santana will thank you after" Finn stated when he saw the worrying look on Danni's face.

 **Sam's Apartment – Greenwich Village – Wednesday Evening**

Once Finn had finished at the diner, he made his way over to Sam's apartment to bring him up to speed on their plan. He knew there was no way they could ask Matt for his help but Finn knew he could rely on Sam to do the right thing when it came to making Mercedes happy.

Finn paid for his cab, then jogged up the fronts steps of Sam's apartment, he was only waiting a few moments before Sam came to the door.

"Finn hey, what are you doing here" Sam asked, opening his door further "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I can't stay long. I need you to find a way to get Mercedes to the bar and grill on 9th street tomorrow at 8" Finn explained, he hadn't spoken to Sam since the night at the bar and he felt awkward stood on Sam's step asking for a favour.

"Why exactly?"

"Everyone knows about your affair; the girls aren't speaking. We need to find a way to fix that" Finn stated. Sam threw his head back and let out a sigh of frustration. He had a feeling the girls had found out about them after his tense conversation with Mercedes outside the bar but he had naively hoped it wouldn't change anything.

"Finn, I know what you all must be thinking" Sam sighed, running his hands over his face.

"Sam I'm not getting involved. You and Mercedes are grown adults and you make your own choices" Finn argued. Sam slowly nodded his head, knowing he wouldn't get any understanding from Finn "Can you get Mercedes there tomorrow" Finn added.

"I can try" Sam nodded.

"Thank you"

"Finn, I love her; I didn't know what else to do" Sam admitted, just as Finn was about to leave. Finn turned back to face Sam.

"You and Mercedes seem to use your feelings for each other as an excuse for everything" Finn said, angrily "Has Mercedes actually said when she's going to leave him"

When Sam didn't say anything in reply, Finn knew the answer.

"Don't let yourself me used Sam" Finn concluded before walking away, leaving Sam stood on his foot step.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Thursday Afternoon**

The next night, Finn came home from work, checked on his children in their rooms then walked into the home office to find Rachel at her computer doing some work. Finn walked over to her, put his hands on each of her shoulders then leant down to give her a quick kiss and distract her from the work in front of her.

"I hope you don't have too much work tonight" Finn said, looking down at Rachel.

"Why?" Rachel wondered.

"Because we are going out for dinner, I got a sitter for the kids and you have 30 minutes to get changed" Finn explained, hoping Rachel didn't notice the slight edge to his voice because he was lying to her. Rachel looked at him, questioningly.

"Finn, what's going on?"

"Is it a crime to want to spend time with my wife" Finn affirmed, pulling Rachel up from her chair "Now off you go"

 **Mercedes and Matt's Apartment – Upper West Side – Thursday Evening**

At the same time, Mercedes having dinner with Matt in their dining room when her phone started to ring. When she saw it was Sam she quickly picked up the phone and rushed out of the room. While Matt and Mercedes were both in agreement about what kind of marriage they had, that didn't mean she had told him that she was also seeing Sam.

"Sam, I can't really talk right now" Mercedes rushed out, looking back to make sure Matt wasn't listening but he was too busy looking at his phone and laptop while having his dinner.

" _I figured so, meet me at Tony's bar and Grill at 8"_ Sam replied. Mercedes was shocked at the eager in Sam's voice, she hadn't spoken to him in a week and hadn't been excepting his call.

"I don't know if I can"

" _You owe me this Mercedes – I'll meet you at 8"_ Sam concluded before disconnecting the call. Mercedes locked her phone then walked back into the dining room, she knew she had no choice to meet Sam, and a part of her did wonder what he wanted to say.

"I have to nip out for a while" Mercedes said to Matt.

"You don't answer to me Mercedes; you can do what you want" Matt waved off, not bothering to look up from his phone. Ever since their wedding and the understanding they had come to, Mercedes and Matt pretty much left each other alone and only came together when needed for Matt's family.

"Do you need anything while I'm out" Mercedes asked, as she picked up her bag.

Matt shook his head, not bothering to look up from his phone "I'm okay"

 **Tony's Bar and Grill – 9** **th** **Street – Thursday Evening**

An hour later, Rachel had changed outfits and drove over to the restaurant with Finn. Rachel followed behind as Finn gave the hostess their name. She picked up two menus then instructed them to follow her.

"I've wanted to come here for ages" Rachel beamed at Finn as they followed the hostess to the back of the restaurant.

"Right this way Mr and Mrs Hudson, the rest of your party is here" the hostess told them. Finn went wide eyed as Rachel looked at him.

"Rest of our party?" Rachel wondered just as they reached the table and saw Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana already at the table with Sam, Danni, and Puck stood near them.

"What's going on here" Rachel asked, glaring at Finn as the hostess but down the menus on the table then rushed away, noting the tension at the table.

"We've all been tricked" Santana snipped, rolling her eyes before taking a long drink of her wine.

"And for a good reason" Puck argued before nodding his head towards the door "We are going to at the bar across the street so you guys can talk"

Sam, Puck, and Danni all walked out of the restaurant but Finn stayed, he ushered Rachel into the last available seat.

"What is this Finn?" Quinn asked.

"You guys are going to clear the air" Finn replied, giving them all a firm look "I'm not saying you have to agree with the recent choices that some of you have been making" Finn shook his head "It's actually makes me sick that Danni wants to help without even knowing the really reason you guys are not speaking"

Santana looked away guilty as Finn continued "But you guys have been friends for too long. You want help in your current situations then talk to them" Finn said looking at Mercedes and Santana before glancing at Quinn and Rachel "You want them to change their behaviour then talk to them"

"Finn you're only married to one of us, you can't tell us all what to do" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes.

"I think we all know I've never been married to just one of you" Finn joked, before straightening up "But here's the tough love. You guys either talk tonight or I tell Matt and Danni what's being going on"

"You wouldn't do that Finn" Santana argued, glaring at Finn who didn't seem at all bothered, Rachel shyly smiled as she watched Finn, she liked it when he took charge.

"Wanna test that theory" Finn stated, firmly, looking straight at Santana "We'll be across the street when you're done"

 **XoXo**

Once Finn had left, the girls had all ordered a drink and then sat in complete silence. None of them knew what to say first so they just all remained silent. Danni, Puck, and Finn had meant well by getting them all together but that didn't mean they knew how to fix it when they couldn't see each other's side in the argument. After the waitress came over to take another drink order from them, Mercedes finally broke the silence.

"Okay it's been twenty minutes; we need to say something" Mercedes reasoned, looking desperately over at Quinn and Rachel.

"How about I'll kill Finn if he tells Danni" Santana snapped, glaring at Rachel who just rolled her eyes before taking a drink of her Gin and Tonic.

"He's not going to tell her" Rachel sighed.

"What I don't understand is why you don't just break up with her if you love Brittany. You can be a lot of things Santana but I never thought you would be cruel" Quinn argued, glancing at Santana, upset.

"I care for Danni as well, truthfully I'm not sure which one I want" Santana admitted, leaning back in her chair. Rachel and Quinn softened a little when they saw the torment on Santana's face. They knew a part of Santana would always love Brittany no matter what new person she had in her life.

"Then you should be fair to both of them until you do know" Quinn replied.

"We don't all have perfect relationships; some people make do with what they are given" Mercedes interjected, crossing her arms annoyed. Unlike Santana, Mercedes didn't feel like she was having an affair, she felt like she was just dealing with what life threw at her.

"I know you don't really believe that" Rachel said. Mercedes just grumbled in response, then none of them spoke again for a few moments. Quinn looked at Rachel, encouraging her to say something but Rachel just shrugged not sure what to say.

"We can't keep going like this. we've been friends for too long" Quinn said, giving them all a pleading look.

"Maybe the only way to get past this is for us to accept the choices you have made and to just be there for the fallout. Because they will be fallout – that much we all know" Rachel argued.

"There doesn't have to be" Santana grumbled, although she didn't believe what she was saying.

"Don't be so naïve Santana, it's not like you" Rachel snipped, rolling her eyes, avoiding Santana's eyes looking at her.

"How can we be friends when you can't even look at me, right now" Santana reasoned, giving Rachel a pressing look. Rachel nodded slowly then turned to finally look at Mercedes and Santana.

"I don't understand what either of you are doing but I don't want to lose you guys either" Rachel replied, sadly

"Me either" Quinn added, giving Santana and Mercedes each a small smile.

"I am sorry that we disappointed you guys" Mercedes said, defeated. Rachel and Quinn remained quiet, they couldn't deny that Mercedes and Santana had disappointed them.

"So, should we meet up with the others and let them know that their little plan worked" Quinn wondered. While things were still a little tense between the women, they were in a better place than they had been the week before.

Santana shrugged, as she took a sip of her wine "I say we let them sweat it out just a little bit longer"

 **Bar 45 – 9** **th** **Street – Thursday Evening**

Across the street, Danni, Puck, Finn, and Sam were all nursing their third beers as they waited for the girls to come over. They weren't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that it had been forty-five minutes and they still hadn't heard anything from the angry women across the street.

"Do you think this is going to work" Danni asked, nervously watching the front door waiting for the girls to come through.

"Definitely, they are going to team up just so they can kill us all" Puck joked, before taking a drink of his beer, ignoring the glare Finn gave him.

"I'll get us all another drink" Sam said, getting up from the booth and walking over to the bar. With the girls making up, that also meant the tension between Sam and Finn was done as well and Sam could actually enjoy a drink with his friends.

"Can I ask you guys something" Danni asked, looking over at Puck and Finn "Is this fallout because of me"

"Why would you think that" Finn asked, nervously sharing a quick look with Puck before turning back to Danni.

"Just a feeling I have. I know it might seem crazy but is it because of me" Danni pressed, as she picked the label on her beer bottle.

"As far as I know, it's not because of any of us. You have nothing to worry about Danni" Finn reassured her, squeezing her arm affectionately before sharing a look with Puck, glad that Danni was pushing the issue.

"Okay good. Their approval is important to Santana and to me"

"Well you certainly have it" Puck added, Finn nodded in agreement then looked over at Sam who was waiting for their drinks at the bar.

"I'll be right back" Finn said before joining Sam at the bar.

"You okay Sam?" Finn asked, he could see the thoughtful look on Sam's face, all the way from the booth. Finn felt bad that he hadn't been a better friend to Sam, he could clearly see that Sam needed someone to talk to.

"You were right. I am being used. I'm not sure in what way but I am" Sam reasoned, with a sad sigh.

"Then don't let yourself be" Finn reasoned.

"I love her" Sam affirmed, shrugging half-heartedly.

"Sometimes that's not enough"

"I wonder when Mercedes and I are going to realise that our love just isn't enough" Sam wondered, laughing humourlessly just as the waiter put down their drinks. Sam paid for them then the two walked back over to the booth. Finn had just sat down when he noticed the girls walking through the door.

"The girls are here" Finn noted.

"No scratches or bruises. I take it the talk went well" Puck smirked at them, once the girls had reached the table.

"Yes, it did, now get up and get us all a drink" Quinn answered, as she sat down next to Puck.

"So, its looks like none of us will be sleeping on the couch tonight" Puck joked before getting up from the table to get the girls a drink.

"I have to get back" Mercedes said, looking down at her watch "I'll see you guys later" Mercedes glanced over at Sam "Sam can we talk for a second"

Mercedes and Sam walked to the door while Rachel took a seat next to Finn and Santana next to Danni.

"Everything okay Sans, I hope you're not too mad at me for going behind your back" Danni said, worried.

Santana shook her head, smiling at Danni "I'm not mad at all"

 **XoXo  
**

"What's up Mercedes?" Sam asked, once the two of them were outside the bar. They too hadn't spoken since that night at the bar, as neither really knew what to say to the other. They wanted to keep seeing each other but their friends knowing had made them question everything.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know none of this is fair on you" Mercedes apologised, looking away guilty.

"It isn't, you're right" Sam agreed, with a slight nod of his head.

"I think it would be better for us if we stopped this until I've figured everything out. It's not fair to you, I realise that now" Mercedes explained. Mercedes couldn't control what was happening in her marriage but she could control the people she hurt along the way and the last person Mercedes wanted to hurt was Sam.

"I think that would be for the best" Sam nodded "Bye Mercedes" Sam said, reaching across to kiss her cheek. His lips lingered on her cheek for a second then he pulled away and went back inside the bar.

Mercedes put her hand on her cheek "Bye Sam"

 **XoXo**

Once everyone had gotten another drink, Santana asked Finn to help her pick some music on the old-fashioned juke box which he knew meant she wanted to talk to him in private.

"So how mad at me are you?" Santana wondered, she had been angry at Finn when she thought that he might say something to Danni but once she calmed down Santana realised Finn only had their best interests at heart and he would never do anything that would hurt someone.

"I'm not mad Santana it's none of my business" Finn replied, lamely before looking over at the juke box to select some music. Santana waited until Finn had put in his money and chosen a song before she replied.

"That might work for Puck and Sam but not for you" Santana reasoned. She didn't really care what Puck and Sam thought about what she did with her life but Finn wasn't just her friends husband he was her friend too and she cared what opinion he had of her.

"Santana trust me you don't want my opinion" Finn argued, shaking his head.

"I do Finn!" Santana pressed.

"End this now because if you don't all three of you are going to get hurt and that not fair to anyone even you" Finn argued, walking back over to their table before Santana could say anything in return.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Thursday Night**

After a few more drinks with their friends, Rachel and Finn decided to call it a night and go home. They paid the babysitter, checked that Henry and Rose were both still asleep then walked into their bedroom, ready to fall asleep after such a long day.

"Well that was an eventful night and I didn't even get to eat at the restaurant" Rachel quipped, as she threw her bag and shoes onto the ottoman at the end of their bed.

"I'll take you next week" Finn promised, kissing Rachels neck before walking around to his side of the bed and began to undress.

"Too right you will" Rachel laughed. She walked over to Finn and waited for him until he was just in his boxers before looping her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss. She pressed herself into him as Finn laced his tongue across her lips. After a few passionate minutes of kissing Rachel eventually pulled away.

"What was that for?" Finn asked, slightly breathless.

"For being a perfect husband" Rachel affirmed, smiling lovingly at Finn as she pushed him down on their bed "Now come on I'm going to show you how thankful I am"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the new chapter :) Next time - Two couples take big steps in their relationships**


	15. 3x15 - Glee and The Proposal

**Hey Guy :)**

 **Another Week, Another Chapter - Hope you all enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Hope you all have a great week and I'll see you next week with another episode.**

 **Kedzie3238 - Thank You :) - I love writing Agony Uncle Finn, I sometimes feel like he's the only one emotional together in this story ;)**

 **Guest - Its not be straight away but I promise you won't be disappointed**

 **playtime2507 - You'll find out soon exactly what Brittany knows and I love Finn as well, he's my favorite character to right - I think everyone would be lost with out him.**

* * *

 **3x15 - Glee and The Proposal**

* * *

 **Santana's Apartment – East Village – Friday Morning**

Santana was in her kitchen finishing off her breakfast, while replying to emails on her phone when Danni walked into the kitchen, ready to leave for work. Danni and Santana had been together for a few months now and everything seemed to be going well, at least that's what Danni thought. Santana had stopped seeing Brittany (i.e. sleeping with her), but the two women were still talking and texting almost every day.

Santana finished off her cereal then dumped the bowl in the sink, all the while keeping her eyes on her phone, where she was texting Mercedes about the plans for the day.

"I better get going I have to go into work for a bit" Santana explained, as she typed on her phone "Remember we have to be there at 4"

"I'll be there" Danni nodded, happily, while finishing off her toast "You don't seem excited"

"I'm excited, it's just internal" Santana quipped, while she shrugged on her coat and then her heels. Santana was leaving work early to help with the surprise, so she knew she couldn't be late as well.

"I can't believe Rachel doesn't know. It must be killing Finn to keep something from her" Danni laughed. The group were helping Puck with a surprise for Quinn, but Puck had decided not to tell Rachel about it because the two women were spending the day together and Puck didn't trust that Rachel would be able to keep the surprise to herself. Rachel and Quinn had never kept anything from each other.

"Oh, it is, it's so fun to see, I think that's part of the reason Puck told him he couldn't say anything to her" Santana joked, as she finished tightening the buckle on her heels before shoving her case files into her briefcase.

"And what's the other reason" Danni wondered, watching Santana with an amused smile.

"Puck knew Rachel wouldn't be able to keep it a secret especially with them spending the day together with the kids" Santana replied, slipping her phone into bag "Anyway I really need to go this time"

Before Santana could leave, Danni stood in front of her and held up a key to Santana's face "Here I got you this"

"A key?"

"There's those lawyer skills" Danni jested, smiling at Santana's confused expression.

"What's it for?" Santana asked, nervously even though Santana knew perfectly well what the key being waved in her face, was for.

"My apartment"

"…Oh"

"Don't read too much into it, it's just for nights when you stay at mine and I'm working the early shift" Danni explained, to her giving her girlfriend a key to make things a bit easier, wasn't that big of a deal but she was also well aware of Santana's thoughts on commitment and didn't want to freak her out.

Santana nodded, lamely "Okay"

"You need to go to work" Danni laughed, pointing to the front door "Have your freak out as you walk down the stairs"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Morning**

At the same time, Rachel was getting Rose and Henry ready to leave for the day while Finn was sat at the breakfast bar fully immersed in his phone, texting someone.

Rachel, Rose, and Henry were spending the day with Quinn and NJ, they were going to the children's museum and then shopping for some new clothes for the kids for the summer, and despite also having the day off Finn was being vague with Rachel about how he was spending the day.

"Okay the kids and I are off now" Rachel explained to Finn as she walked into the kitchen, once she had both Rose and Henry in outfits that they liked and in their coats and shoes, waiting at the door ready to leave.

"Okay see you later" Finn answered, lamely, too busy staring at his phone that he didn't realise Rachel was staring at him, wondering why he was acting so strange.

"Probably be late, you know those queues at the tattoo parlour are like" Rachel quipped, moving closer so she was standing behind him trying to look over his shoulder.

"Mmmm"

"WHAT are you doing?" Rachel asked, loudly into Finn's ear. Finn jumped up and quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, hoping Rachel hadn't seen anything she shouldn't.

"What? Nothing" Finn rushed out.

"You're being secretive" Rachel noted, narrowing her eyes at him. Finn had been keeping something from Rachel for a week and so far, she hadn't been able to get it out of him. Rachel knew that Finn wouldn't keep something from her, that could hurt her, but she was still frustrated that she didn't know what was going on, especially when Quinn told her that Puck had also been acting weird.

"What no I'm fine" Finn waved off, knowing he wasn't being as convincing as he should be.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him "And weird"

"Nope I'm fine, shouldn't you be going now" Finn asked, waving his hand to the door "I'll see you later, have a good time, love you"

Rachel decided to let it go, so she gave Finn a quick kiss goodbye then took Rose and Henry's hands and helped them both down the front steps and into the waiting car for them.

"Your daddy is weird" Rachel said, shaking her head as she helped Rose into the car and put Henry into the car seat.

"He's said you were weird when you cry at the TV" Rose stated, looking out of the window as the car pulled out onto the street.

Rachel rolled her eyes "I'd be offended but it's probably true"

 **Children's Museum of Manhattan – Upper West Side – Friday Morning**

An hour later Rachel had met up with Quinn at the Children's museum. While the kids were running around and trying everything in the Dora and Diego part of the museum, Quinn and Rachel stood back, like most of the parents, watching on, amused, and making sure none of them got hurt.

"I don't know why Finn and Noah didn't want to come here I really don't" Rachel laughed as she looked around at all the screaming children, as they bounced around playing with all the bright toys while the museum workers tried to make sure nothing got broken or destroyed.

"I actually think that Puck might have punched someone by now if he had" Quinn commented.

"At least they are enjoying it" Rachel reasoned, nodding her head at Rose, Henry, and NJ. Rose was helping Henry and NJ into the large toy truck then helped them both pretend to steer the car while they all cheered.

Quinn nodded "And hopefully they will fall asleep when we go to Bloomindales next"

"Is that Santana" Rachel asked, noticing their friend rushing over to them with a panicked look on her face. The two shared a confused look before turning back to Santana once she was right in front of them.

"What are you doing here? When we asked you if you wanted to come you said it sounded worse than getting a Brazilian done with sandpaper" Quinn argued, looking over at the kids to make sure they were okay before turning back to Santana.

"That's before I got this?" Santana exclaimed, rooting around in her bag before pulling out a key and holding it up to Rachel and Quinn.

"And what's that" Rachel wondered, not understanding the wide-eyed look her friend was giving her.

Santana sighed loudly "A key to Danni's apartment"

 **Quinn and Puck's Apartments – Upper West Side – Friday Morning**

While the girls were at the museum, Puck and Finn were at Puck and Quinn's apartment getting everything ready to take over to Central Park for Quinn's surprise. Once they had everything ready they were going to meet up with Mercedes, Sam, and Santana to get everything set up.

"Okay I think that's everything, we should get over there now and start setting everything up, Sam is already there, and Mercedes is on her way" Puck explained as she packed up the last of the bags they needed to take with them. Finn nodded as he packed up the champagne bottles and glasses.

"Everyone else is getting there for three and I need you to get Rachel and the kids there for half 3 for Quinn arriving at 4" Puck added, not sure how he was going to get Rachel there without raising any suspicions.

"Don't worry they will both be there on time" Finn reassured him. They both moved the bags and boxes to the front door, ready to leave. When Finn turned back he noticed Puck was suddenly frozen in place "Puck?"

"Okay yeah, good" Puck nodded, but didn't move towards the door.

"You okay there" Finn asked.

"This is going to be okay right, I mean she's going to say yes right" Puck asked, worried. Finn had been the first-person Puck had told about his romantic plans and he was also the only person he had gone to, when they thought they might not work out.

"Of course, she is. Quinn loves you mate. This is going to be great" Finn enthused, slapping Puck affectionately on the back.

Puck nodded while smiling widely "Yeah, let's do this!"

 **Children's Museum of Manhattan – Upper West Side – Friday Morning**

Once they realised Santana needed to talk, Quinn and Rachel rained in the children and took them to the museum café for a drink with the promise that they would get back to everything once they'd had their drink.

Rachel got them all a milkshake while they found a table big enough for the six of them. Once she had settled the three children with their drinks and a Disney channel show on her iPad mini, Rachel handed Quinn and Santana a drink then took a seat at the table.

"Here" Rachel said, handing Santana a milkshake, noticing the look on Santana's face she added "Santana it's a children's museum they don't serve alcohol"

Santana reluctantly nodded then took a long drink before going into her long rant of her conversation with Danni that morning.

"I mean she just gave it to me like it was nothing" Santana ranted, throwing her arms out dramatically. Quinn and Rachel shared an amused look.

"Probably because she knew you would act like this" Rachel quipped, before taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I'm likening this girl more and more" Quinn added, with a small smile. They had all noticed that unlike Brittany, Danni seemed to handle Santana's thoughts and feelings about relationships a lot better, she was a lot more relaxed about everything.

"Do you think it means I have to give her one to my place" Santana wondered.

"Only if you want to" Rachel replied, with a shrug

"You don't think it will look bad if I don't" Santana asked, worried. She didn't want to upset Danni by doing something wrong when it came to the key situation. Santana knew that she liked Danni and that she cared about her, but she also had Brittany to think about, she still wasn't sure which woman she really wanted but she didn't want to lead either of them on.

"Danni doesn't seem like the kind of person to care about something like that" Quinn reassured her.

"I guess not" Santana agreed, sighing slightly. Rachel gave her friend a sympathetic look and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"Santana, you should only do what you're comfortable with, Danni had her moment, you'll have yours"

 **Bloomingdales Children's Section – Upper West Side – Friday Afternoon**

After Santana had done enough talking, she said she had to get back to work so Quinn, Rachel and the kids finished looking round the museum before going over to Bloomingdales for some new clothes. They went straight to the kid's section and luckily none of the children kicked up too much fuss as they all looked for some new summer clothes for the children to try on.

"I can't believe how quickly Henry is growing he barely wears some of these clothes before he's grown out of them" Rachel said as she added some shorts and t-shirts to her ever-growing pile for Henry, while watching Rose out of the corner of her eye, as the little girl picked out a dress for a party the family had the week after.

"Aww how cute is this for NJ" Quinn gushed, holding up a sailor outfit to Rachel.

"I didn't realise your son captained the love boat" Rachel quipped, rolling her eyes playfully before moving on the next section of clothes.

Quinn glared at her, playfully "Very funny I think it's cute"

"Mommy what about this" Rose asked rushing over to her mother to show her a children's dress. It was actually a costume dress from the movie Snow White. Rachel didn't even know how Rose had been able to find it in the Ralph Lauren Section

"Sweetie I told you that you can't wear a princess dress to a magazine cover party, pick something else please" Rachel replied. Rose grumbled but went back to the girl's section as Rachel took out her phone when she felt it ping with a new text message.

 _Meet me at central park north section, don't tell Quinn please. I'll explain when you get here_

Rachel immediately knew that this was to do with whatever Finn was hiding from her and she was glad she was finally being let in on the plan. Rachel texted Puck back then walked over to Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, something has come up at the magazine, are you okay with the kids and I'll meet you back at the house when I'm done" Rachel asked, handing Quinn some of the clothes she had picked out for Henry.

"Yeah course you go. I'll make sure Rose gets a dress" Quinn replied. Rachel nodded then gave Quinn her credit card to pay for the clothes, gave Rose and Henry a quick kiss then was on her way to meet Puck.

 **North Section - Central Park – Friday Afternoon**

Puck read Rachel message then put his phone back in his pocket as he walked over to his friends who were each writing something on coloured A4 pieces of card. They still had to put up the lights and candles and the champagne table, but Puck wasn't worried because he knew once Rachel knew what was going on she would make sure everything was done.

"Rachel is on her way, I'm pretty sure she is freaking out about what I need" Puck explained. The others stopped what they were doing to look up at him.

"And she's probably going to kill Finn when she realises he knew all along" Santana joked, smirking at Finn who just rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, I'm sure she's going to kill you two as well, you knew just as much as me" Finn argued looking over at Mercedes and Santana, who both shared a quick worried look.

"Let's hope she'll be happy enough that she won't kill any of us" Mercedes argued before they all went back to setting up the cards.

 **XoXo**

Twenty minutes later, Rachel finally found Puck by the foundation in the north section. She also noticed Finn, Santana, Sam, and Mercedes were there as well setting up a table with Champagne and some fairy lights around some trees. They were also some A4 card spread out on the floor, but Rachel couldn't read what they said.

"What is all this, Noah I hope you're not proposing to me" Rachel chuckled as she walked over to Puck, who she had only just noticed was in a black suit, which was a little out of place in the Park.

Puck smiled at her "Nope just your best friend"

"Are you serious" Rachel said, already welling up as she gave Puck a quick hug.

"I love Quinn and I want to start my life with her" Puck affirmed "I hope I have your blessing Rachel"

"Of course, you do Noah" Rachel beamed, reaching up to give Puck another hug.

"Good because they really need your help over there, while I get Quinn here" Puck said, waving his hand at the others who were arguing over how they should arrange the fairy lights over the branches.

"I'm on it" Rachel nodded, she rushed over to the others but before she reached them she turned back to face Puck "Oh and Congratulations"

 **XoXo**

Once they had placed the fairy lights over the branches, light all the candles, and moved them around to create a heart and then finished off the cards, Puck called Quinn and asked her to meet him at the Park.

Quinn eventually arrived with the three children and immediately saw something was going on when she saw Puck was in a suit holding out a single red rose for her.

"What's going on Noah?" Quinn asked as Puck handed her the rose. She didn't notice NJ, Henry and Rose run over to the other adults and each be given a sign as they watched Puck and Quinn.

"I know we didn't have the most traditional of starts but I think that's what makes us work so well because we work for everything we now have together. You and NJ are everything to me. I love you so much Quinn" Puck said, passionately taking both of Quinn's hands in his.

"I love you too" Quinn beamed. Puck leaned down and gave her a lingering sweet kiss.

"Will you?" Puck asked once he pulled away, nodding his head at the others. Quinn turned slightly to see their friends and the children all holding up signs then that read 'Will You Marry Me!'. Quinn slowly turned back to Puck, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course, Noah" Quinn exclaimed jumping into Puck's arms and pulling him in for a passionate kiss, while their friends celebrated around them.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

The group celebrated in the park with some champagne and snacks before going back to Rachel and Finn's house when it started to rain. They got some more champagne on the way back to the house, so they could carry on the celebrations.

Once home, Finn got everyone a drink, he poured everyone a glass of champagne and then gave each of the kids a juice box, so they could join in the celebrating. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as everyone looked to him for a quick speech.

"Here's to Puck and Quinn" Finn said, holding up his glass "The only two people who didn't see this coming from the very beginning"

"To Puck and Quinn" Everyone cheered, holding up their glasses before taking a sip while Puck and Quinn shared a loving kiss.

"Mommy and Daddy!" NJ shouted, happily, holding up his juice box.

 **XoXo**

Eventually the group spilt up and while the guys and Danni were in the kitchen getting themselves something to eat and the kids were upstairs in the playroom, Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana were outside on the patio admiring Quinn's new ring.

"Wow, he picked well. The woman and the ring" Rachel gushed, holding Quinn's hand to get a better look at the ring. Puck had picked a white gold ring with a solitary diamond in the middle and smaller diamonds circling the white gold band.

"He did well" Quinn nodded, pulling her hand back shyly before taking a drink of her champagne.

"So how much crazy should we expect you to get when you start planning this wedding? Just so we can be prepared" Santana wondered, leaning back in her seat. She knew Quinn had been waiting for this to happen for a while and knew she probably already had ideas for what she wanted.

"Oh, I've had this wedding planned since I was 17, the last piece was just finding the right groom" Quinn explained, before looking over at Puck "Which I did"

"Oh, this is going to be fun" Mercedes laughed, glancing over at Quinn who was looking love-struck as she watched Puck.

Santana rolled her eyes "Funny I was going to use the word sickening"

 **Santana's Apartment – East Village – Friday Night**

Eventually Puck and Quinn decided they wanted to celebrate on their own, so everyone said goodbye and went back to their own apartments. Once home, Santana and Danni decided to have one more drink together before going to bed.

As they enjoyed their drinks, Santana's mind wondered to what had happened that morning and while she was glad Danni hadn't mentioned it again, Santana couldn't stop thinking about it and what it meant that even though things were moving along with Danni, all she could think about was Brittany and how she had wanted Brittany stood next to her when Puck had proposed to Quinn.

"I'm heading to bed, you coming?" Danni asked one she had finished off her beer, she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get rid of the bottle.

"I'll be there in a minute" Santana replied, she watched Danni walk into the bedroom before she took out her phone to send a text.

 _Hey Brittany, you free to meet tomorrow? Xx_

Santana put her phone away and went to join Danni in the bedroom, she wasn't sure what she was doing, and she knew her friends wouldn't be happy that she was carrying on her affair, but she wanted to see where it would lead.

 **Matt and Mercedes' Apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Night**

Mercedes walked into hers and Matt's apartment to find Matt sat at the large dining room table having his dinner while working on his laptop. Mercedes handed her things to the butler then walked over to Matt to say hello.

"Hey how was the proposal thing" Matt asked, briefly looking up from his laptop to smile at Mercedes.

"It was really good! She of course said yes" Mercedes smiled, taking a seat at the table leaning back and closing her eyes briefly.

"That's good news" Matt replied, going back to his laptop "I left you some pasta, if you're hungry"

"Thanks, I'm going to have a shower first" Mercedes said. She got back up from her chair and walked out of the dining room and into the spare bathroom that she had taken over. It was next to the room she was living in which was at the other side of the house to Matt's room.

Before she got into the shower, Mercedes took out her phone to make a call, waiting only a few seconds before he answered "Hey, I know we just saw each other but I really just wanted to talk to you"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Night**

"They all asleep?" Finn asked when she saw Rachel walk into their bedroom. He moved his laptop to the bedside table then reached out for Rachel as she climbed onto their bed.

"Dead to the world, I say we have maybe twenty minutes before one of them wants something" Rachel replied, cuddling into Finn. Rachel and Finn also had NJ at their house for the night and every time he stayed over the children never slept because they wanted to play.

"I hate to say this, but I think Puck's proposal was even better than mine" Finn noted, as he softly stroked Rachel's hair, they were both tired from the long but exciting day.

"Well it didn't end with someone going to the emergency room" Rachel agreed. When Finn had proposed to Rachel they celebrated with Champagne and when Finn had popped the cork it had hit Rachel in the eye and she'd had a black eye for a week.

"That's was still one of the best days of my life" Finn affirmed, kissing Rachel on the head.

"Ditto"

"Quinn and Puck getting married, who would have thought it" Finn laughed.

"I think everyone but them" Rachel reasoned before sitting up to face Finn "Oh, I almost forgot" Rachel said before punching Finn in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Finn whined, rubbing his arm.

"For so being able to keep a secret from me so easily" Rachel explained, before relaxing back into his arms. Finn pulled her closer and kissed her on the head.

"It wasn't easy I promise. It was for a good cause though" Finn argued.

Rachel reluctantly nodded "Well I agree with you there"


	16. 3x16 - Glee and The Bully

**Hey Guys :)**

 **Another chapter for you lovely people. Hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think after. Could we bump this up to 90 reviews before next week ;)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 18 - Glee and The Bully**

* * *

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Morning**

"Come on Rose, time for school" Rachel called as she walked into Rose's bedroom early Friday morning. Finn had already left for work because of an early school board meeting so Rachel was on her own to get two children ready and at school on time.

"Mommy I don't feel well" Rose groaned, she was curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed when Rachel had pulled the covers back. Rachel knelt down to her daughter's level.

"Really are you warm" Rachel mused. She put her had on Rose's forehead to check her temperature and luckily for Rose and Rachel, Rose didn't feel warm. Rachel was too busy at work to have to stay home with a sick child.

"My tummy hurts" Rose croaked rubbing her stomach, Rachel looked her daughter up and down and started to grow suspicious that there was actually nothing wrong with Rose.

"I think I'm getting chicken pox's" Rose added, she pulled up her pyjama top to show Rachel the spots on her stomach that Rachel could clearly see had been drawn on with red lipstick. Rachel would have been annoyed that Rose had taken her lipstick if she didn't think the whole thing was funny.

"Rosie is there a reason you don't want to go to school today" Rachel asked.

"I said I have chicken pox" Rose affirmed, giving Rachel her best puppy dog stare. Rachel licked her thumb then wiped away one of the lipstick spots on Rose's stomach. Rose inched away from her mother and pulled down her top.

"There no more chicken poxes" Rachel laughed lightly before giving Rose a serious look "Now come on"

"Can't I come to work with you like Henry?" Rose asked as Rachel pulled her out of bed, then handed Rose her uniform that she had laid out the night before.

"Not today sweetie but I'll take you when your off in the summer" Rachel promised before leaving the room to check on Henry.

Rachel managed to get Rose and Henry dressed (Despite Rose still claiming she was sick), then gave them their breakfast (which again Rose claimed made her sick) then drove Rose to School, with Rose telling her she didn't feel well the whole way there.

"Okay sweetie I'll see you at 4'0 clock" Rachel said once she pulled up at the Drop-off site at Rose's school. Rachel waved at the teaching assistant in Rose's class. Rachel looked back at Rose who had her arms crossed determinedly and didn't make a move to get out of the car.

"Rosie is there something you want to tell me" Rachel wondered, Rose had never tried to get out of school. Ever since she had started at Trinity School Rose had done nothing but rave about it.

Rose shook her head urgently "No"

"Hello Rose, Hi Rachel see you at 4" The teacher's assistant greeted as she opened the back door of Rachel's Range Rover and started helping Rose out of her car seat.

"See you at 4" Rachel called as she watched Rose reluctantly walk into her classroom.

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Friday Morning**

An hour later Rachel was sat in her office, on the phone to Finn. She had been worried about Rose ever since she had dropped her off at school. Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering Rose, that she was too afraid to tell her mother. She decided to call Finn because she knew he would be able to make sense of the conversation for her.

"I'm not sure what it was Finn, but it almost seemed like Rose was almost afraid to go to school" Rachel told Finn. She leaned back on her office chair and took a drink of the Starbucks Latte Tina had picked up for her, before arriving at work.

 _"I wouldn't worry too much; all kids hate school at one point or another. Our daughter has just developed it early"_ Finn replied.

"You think that's all this is" Rachel wondered. She switched on her computer ready to do some work once she had stopped worrying about her daughter. She knew that Finn was probably right, and Rose was just having an off day, but a small part of Rachel felt like it was more than that.

 _"I do yes"_

"Okay I guess you are the expert Mr Vice Principal" Rachel teased. She opened her email tab and started reading through some of the emails she received in the last hour. Usually Tina read them and alerted her to the important ones, but Rachel needed a distraction so that she didn't spend all day worrying about Rose.

 _"I love it when you talk dirty to me"_

"Ha you shouldn't be talking like that in a school" Rachel laughed. She put the phone between her ear as she typed up a response to her booking agent about the models they needed for the next shoot. She realised she had to get off the phone with Finn soon so that she could start getting some actual work done.

 _"Okay I'll talk like that tonight instead"_

"Deal" Rachel agreed "I better get back to this, I don't want to take any work home with me this weekend"

 _"Okay baby see you tonight"_

Rachel put the phone down and tossed it on her desk then went back to the emails in front of her. She was working for ten minutes when Tina walked into her office with a stack of papers and another Starbucks cup.

"Here are the features that you wanted to look over for the next issue" Tina said as she handed Rachel the Starbucks cup "and here is another vanilla latte"

"You're an angel Tina" Rachel praised, taking a sip of the latte. She closed the email tab then picked up the Features copies. Before she started reading, Rachel watched as Tina pottered around the office putting things away. While Rachel felt better after her conversation with Finn, she wanted another parent's opinion.

"Tina have your boys ever not wanted to go to school" Rachel asked, she started reading one of the feature articles so that she could appear casual about Tina's answer.

"Every day since they started" Tina laughed as she sorted out some papers on Rachel's desk "Why do you ask?"

"Rose. She been really reluctant to go to school these last few days" Rachel explained, she continued to read the article as she grabbed a highlighter and pen off her desk, so she could make notes.

"I wouldn't worry about it Rachel; all kids go through this. School is not as exciting as playing out with your friends or coming to your mommy's magazine office" Tina reassured her Boss.

"That's what Finn said" Rachel admitted, she was starting to see she was most likely overreacting about the whole thing. Tina never told her what she wanted to hear so if Tina didn't see a problem Rachel knew that meant there wasn't one.

"He's a smart man your husband" Tina teased.

"Yeah I suppose if something was really wrong Rose would tell me" Rachel reasoned as Tina finished whatever she was doing in her office and started walking back to her own desk.

Tina smiled reassuringly "Of course she would"

 **Trinity School – Central Park, Manhattan – Friday Afternoon**

After a full day at work Rachel was back at Rose's school to pick up Rose, while it was only 3:30 Rachel had decided she'd done enough work for the day, so she picked up Henry from the day care and was going straight home once she had picked up Rose. Rachel parked the car then lifted Henry out of his car seat before walking over to Rose who was waiting with the rest of her class and the teacher's aide until their parents arrived.

"Hi Rosie, how was school" Rachel asked, she leaned down to face her daughter when Rose refused to look at her mother and kept her head down.

"Rosie" Rachel pressed, she lightly grabbed Rose's chin and titled it up. Rachel gasped when she noticed Rose had a fresh bruise by her eye.

"Rose, what happened here, did you have a fall?" Rachel gasped.

"Frankie hit me" Rose whispered, looking round to make sure nobody could hear her. Rachel could feel her heart breaking at how scared her daughter sounded.

"What, Frankie did this to you" Rachel pressed.

"He won't leave me alone mommy. I keep ignoring him, but he won't leave me alone" Rose cried. She rushed into her mother's arms and started to cry. Rachel tried to keep her emotions in check as she held her crying daughter in one arm and her son in the other.

Once Rose had calmed down Rachel took her hand and marched her into Rose's classroom. Rose's teacher was still there, and she didn't seem all that surprised to find Rachel storming into her class room.

"WHY WASNT I CALLED THE SECOND THIS HAPPENED" Rachel shouted once she reached the teachers desk. Mrs Brown had always seemed like a good and fair teacher the few times Rachel had meet her but at that moment Rachel wanted to rip her head off for letting something happened to Rose.

The teacher rang her hands together nervously "Mrs Hudson if I can just explain - "

"MY DAUGHTER HAS A BLACK EYE AND YOU DIDNT THINK I NEEDED TO KNOW" Rachel continued to shout. Henry started to get fussy at the loud shouting, so Rachel started bouncing him on her hip while continuing to stare Mrs Brown down.

"Mrs Hudson, I know - "

"WE PAY THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS A YEAR TO SEND OUR DAUGHTER HERE AND WHAT FOR" Rachel continued, in that moment she didn't care who could hear her or how nervous she was making Mrs Brown Rachel only cared about Rose, she had known something was wrong and Rachel wished she had followed her instincts.

"Mrs Hudson - "

"What! Explain this now" Rachel snapped, slamming her hand on the desk.

"I'm very sorry for what happened. We thought we were on top of this. Frankie is just a misunderstood child who doesn't understand" Mrs Brown explained, glancing around the room instead of at Rachel's glare.

"I'm sorry doesn't understand what" Rachel sneered dangerously close to losing it again.

"He doesn't fully understand that there are different families that are not the same as his own. He fuels his anger in the wrong way because he doesn't understand - "

"Stop talking" Rachel sneered, holding her hand up to the teacher. Rachel put Henry down and walked him over to Rose who was sat at her table.

"Sweetie can you be a big girl and take your brother to the reading section" Rachel said to Rose. Rachel watched as Rose took Henry's hand and walked over to the other side of the room. Henry was now walking but he could still sometimes be unsteady on his feet. Rachel smiled at her children then turned back to Mrs Brown who was still nervously cowering in her seat. She'd had obviously realised she had said the wrong thing to Rachel.

"So, your telling me that the reason my daughter is being tormented at school is because a boy doesn't understand why she has a different colour skin to her parents and decides to use his fists in his confusion. And the school are not doing a thing about it because they don't want to make it worse for this little boy. What his name?" Rachel whispered although Mrs Brown could hear the threatening nature in her voice

"Excuse me?"

"The little bully who has been making my daughter terrified to come to school, what is his full name?" Rachel asked, she knew they had to be a reason the school were kicking their heels when it came to such obvious bullying.

"Frankie Edwards"

"Well that's just cleared that right up for me" Rachel laughed snidely. Frankie Edwards was the son of the New York Senator. A very important family that Rachel knew donated a lot of money to Trinity School.

"Mrs Hudson -"

"If you Mrs Hudson me one more time I'm going to put a staple through your eye. Now listen to me, you are going to fix this. You are going to make sure this never happens again" Rachel argued. Mrs Brown nodded when she realised there was nothing else she could say.

"We both know that my husband is the principal at the high school most of the parents want to get their children in once they leave here and I will make that very difficult for them if this is not fixed soon" Rachel added. She knew Finn wouldn't like her saying that but at that moment she didn't care, she would have done anything to make the school fix the mess they had made.

"I understand -"

"I also run the 11th highest grossing magazine in the country and unless you want a very revealing article about this school in every issue we publish you better get this sorted ... And soon" Rachel finished. Mrs Brown just nodded again, knowing nothing she said was going to appease Rachel.

Rachel smiled over at Rose "Come on sweetie, we are leaving"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

"I mean who does that teacher think she is! Implying that a child did this because he's confused. Maybe if that school taught their children better about what a family looks like in the modern bloody world things like this wouldn't happen!" Rachel argued as she paced the kitchen. As soon as Finn had arrived home from work she had cornered him into the kitchen to tell him everything she had learnt about Rose and Frankie.

"Feel better?" Finn laughed, humourlessly. Truthfully, he was as angry as Rachel was about Rose, but had learnt how to stay calm when Rachel blew up about something because both of them being hot headed never ended well.

"What are we going to do?" Rachel asked. She stopped pacing and went to sit next to Finn at the breakfast bar.

"We are going to threaten our daughter's teacher" Finn teased smirking at Rachel "Or wait you already did that"

"She deserved that Finn. Have you seen our daughters face?" Rachel argued, waving her hand to the living room where Rose as sat on the couch with Henry cuddled next to her, watching cartoons. Despite only being two years old Henry seemed to know that his sister was upset and had given her all his attention as soon as they got home.

"I know Rachel but there are better ways to go about this" Finn reasoned, stroking Rachel's leg softly as they both watched Rose and Henry together.

"And what are they exactly?" Rachel snipped, glaring at Finn before turning back to the children.

"I'll take Rose to school on Monday and have a word with the principal myself and get this all straightened out" Finn explained.

"How vague of you" Rachel rolled her eyes. She sometimes hated how calm Finn could be in situation and while she knew that's what was needed sometimes, in that moment she just wanted him to agree with her, especially when she had suggested slashing the Senator's tyres. Finn had spent twenty minutes talking her out of it.

"Let's just concentrate on making Rose feel better" Finn affirmed.

"I go to the restaurant on the corner and get her favourite" Rachel said, Finn nodded in agreement so the two of them walked into the living room.

"Hey Rosie" Rachel smiled as she walked into the living room "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Mommy, my eye doesn't hurt anymore" Rose smiled up at her mother, as Henry climbed into her lap. Rachel smiled back although Finn could see the pain in her eyes, neither of them could look at Rose without getting a gut in their stomach when they saw the bruise on Rose's face that had now gone a dark purple colour.

"Do you want some Mac and Cheese for dinner" Finn asked, as he picked up Henry from Rose's lap and settled him on his hip.

"Yes please" Rose cheered jumping up from the sofa. Rachel and Finn were both glad to see the thought of her favourite meal could cheer Rose up. It gave them hope that Frankie's bullying wasn't going to leave too much emotional trauma for their daughter.

"Why don't you help me with Henry while Mommy goes to get the food"

"Okay"

Rose jumped off the sofa, ready to rush upstairs to help Finn change Henry into his pyjamas but before she reached the stairs Rose turned back to face her parents who were following behind her.

"Can we watch Frozen tonight" Rose asked, Rachel and Finn shared a knowing look before turning back to face Rose.

"Of course, Sweetie" Finn answered. Rose beamed at her parents then continued running upstairs to Henrys bedroom.

"She's seems okay" Rachel realised, as she threw on her coat, getting ready to leave to grab their food for the evening.

Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel, smiling at their daughter as she bounced up the stairs "Well Frozen can fix anything with our daughter"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Saturday Morning**

After an evening of watching any Disney film that Rose wanted while pigging themselves out on comfort food like Mac and Cheese, Rachel and Rose were walking into the Diner to meet up with Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes. Rachel had told them about what had happened, and the girls had decided to have a girl's day in another effect to cheer up Rose.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted as she walked over to their usual table where the others were already seated.

"Hey Rosie, come here" Santana said holding out her hands for Rose, she lifted her onto her lap then looked over her eye "That looks bad ass Rose"

"Are you okay Rosie?" Quinn asked, as Rose got comfortable on Santana's knee once Santana had helped her take off her jacket.

"We had Mac and Cheese for tea last night and we watched Frozen" Rose beamed, the others all shared a knowing smirk. When Rachel had explained what had happened to Rose she had made it seem that Rose would be scarred for life, but Rose was a happy child, and nothing couldn't be fixed by a Disney movie and Mac and Cheese

"Well that seems like a good night" Mercedes laughed, Rose nodded in agreement.

"Hey Rosie" Miss Grace, the Diner owner, greeted as she walked over to their table. The girls had been coming to the Diner so long that they knew everyone who worked there by name and Miss Grace the owner always gave them special attention whenever they brought their children in. She was an elderly woman who unfortunately had never had any children of her own, so she always bestowed her kindness to all the children that came into the Diner.

"Hi Miss Grace" Rose replied, with a small wave.

"I have some cookies in the back shall we go see if we find you some" Miss Grace asked, glancing over at Rachel to make sure it was okay. Rose, too, looked over at her mother, her eyes pleading.

"Go ahead sweetie" Rachel encouraged. Rose jumped off Santana's knee and quickly followed Miss Grace into the kitchen. Once they saw Rose was out of sight, they all turned back to Rachel.

"She seems okay?" Quinn reasoned.

"I think she is, although I'm ready to kill this Frankie Edwards kid" Rachel sneered, shaking her head. Rachel had thought of nothing else all night and she still had thought of anything that seemed better to her than yelling at Frankie's parents and demanding they do something with their son.

"The senator's son?" Santana asked, they had all seen Senator Edwards commercials promoting his all-American family, when he had been running his Champaign.

"The very same which is why the school is kicking their heels about punishing the little scoundrel" Rachel explained, she could feel herself get angry just thinking about it.

"Rachel he's just a little kid as well" Quinn argued, cautiously, she knew Rachel wouldn't take kindly to someone defending Frankie after what he had done to Rose.

"He's a little kid who gave my daughter a black eye so, do not defend him. I've heard it all from Finn already" Rachel said, waving her arms adamantly. The others shared a look, they knew better than to say anything else. Rachel wasn't in the mood to be reasoned with.

"Is this what it's going to be like for my daughter? People constantly pointing out how different she is to her parents" Rachel wondered sadly. It was something that had been on her mind a lot, she knew Rose and Henry might eventually have questions about where their real parents were, but she didn't want them to be bullied purely because they didn't look like the people who were raising them.

"Of course, not Rachel. This is just one kid, he means nothing, and your daughter is tough she would never let a boy make her afraid of anything" Mercedes affirmed, wrapping her arms around Rachel and gave her a comforting one-armed hug.

"I know your right, but I can't help but feel like I failed" Rachel admitted.

"You can't protect them from everything Rachel. Sometimes bad things will happen, and you just have to be there with comfort food and Frozen when it does" Quinn said, just as Rose and Miss Grace walked back over to the table.

"Mommy Miss Grace found two cookies can I have them" Rose asked cheerfully, climbing back onto Santana's lap, she'd already eaten half of one of the cookies before Rachel could answer.

"As long as Miss Grace also found some vegetables then yes you can" Rachel replied smirking at Miss Grace when she put down a plate of carrots, chicken, and broccoli in front of Rose.

"Thank you Miss Grace" Rose said. Miss Grace smiled back then took the girls orders.

The girls all had their lunch then once they had finished they went to the park for a while so Rose could play on the climbing frame then when Santana decided she'd been around enough children the girls all went to Macy's to do some shopping.

"Okay Rosie which one" Santana asked, holding up two dresses to Rose. Rose tapped her finger on her chin as she looked over both dresses, Santana smirked at the four-year-old who was so much like her mother, even with no shared DNA.

"That one" Rose eventually replied, smiling as she pointed to the dress in Santana's left hand. Santana nodded in agreement and put the other dress back on the rail.

"Good choice" Santana agreed, before pointing to the dress in Rose's hand "and I love that dress that you have"

"Thank you" Rose beamed, pretending to model the dress against her body. Santana chuckled at Rose then bent down so she was at Rose's level.

"So, your mom told me about the mean boy at school" Santana said, kindly.

"He's not very nice" Rose admitted sadly. While Rose seemed okay, there was still some underline sadness there as well.

"You know Rosie with boys like that you should give them a taste of their own medicine" Santana explained. Rose gaped at her Auntie, unsure by what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"If he ever hits you again then just hit him right back. He'll know not to mess you with you again" Santana told her.

"Really?" Rose wondered, she remembered all the times her daddy had told her violence was never the answer whenever Rose was annoyed by Henry or by someone at school but she also knew her Auntie Sans would never tell her something that would get her into trouble.

"Would I lie to you?" Santana affirmed, putting her hand on her chest.

"Have you picked something sweetie" Rachel asked, interrupting the conversation before anything more could be said.

 **Broadway Star Offices – Time Square – Monday Morning**

After a busy weekend, Rachel was in her office with Tina going through the look book, while the both munched on the baked goods Tina had picked up from the bakery around the corner, on her way into work.

"I think that's should be there and" Rachel explained pointing to the first print on her desk "I want this one to be bolder" She pointed to another print before picking up a third "This photo is too small"

"I'll let them all know" Tina replied, she finished off her Danish before collecting up the three photos to take back to the Art Department.

"I want the look book to be finished by 3 then I'll have it finalised for publication before I leave" Rachel added, leaning back in her chair as she picked up another cinnamon roll.

"Okay" Tina nodded before she picked up Rachel's office phone when it started to ring "Rachel Hudson's office... One moment" Tina passed the phone to Rachel "Rachel its Rose's school"

"Hello, is my daughter okay" Rachel asked once she had grabbed the phone from Tina, praying there hadn't been another incident. Rachel almost didn't let Rose go to school, but Finn had convinced her Rose shouldn't be the one missing school when she hadn't done anything wrong.

"She did what!" Rachel proclaimed shaking her head "Yes I'll be there as soon as I can"

Rachel slammed the phone down then jumped up from her desk and rushed around her office, picking up her things as Tina looked on confused.

"I need to get to Rose's school, have the look book on my desk for when I get back" Rachel rushed out as she quickly grabbed her bag and coat.

"Will do, is everything okay?" Tina wondered.

"Other than my daughter punching the senator's son everything is fine" Rachel quipped before rushing out of the door.

Twenty minutes later, Rachel rushed in to the principal's office, she arrived at the same time as Finn who Rachel had rung as soon as she had left her office. They both walked over to Rose who was sat next to the principal's assistant. She had her head down and they could both see she had been crying.

"Mommy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Rose pleaded, rushing over to her mother, and hugging her legs.

"It's okay Rosie, we will talk about this at home" Rachel reassured her. She pulled Rose away from her and wiped her daughter's tears away.

"I was only doing what Auntie Sans told me too" Rose told her mother.

"What did Auntie Sans tell you" Finn asked, but before Rose could answer Mrs Brown walked out of the principal's office and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Hudson, I'm sure you've heard what happened with Rose and Frankie" Miss Brown started, nervously, remembering the last encounter she had with Rachel. When neither Finn or Rachel said anything Mrs Brown continued.

"Well the principal would like to meet with you and Frankie's parent's tomorrow to discuss what has to happen" Miss Brown explained, Finn nodded but Rachel rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"So, it wasn't important enough when he was just bullying her but now that she has fought back it's suddenly an issue" Rachel snipped, crossing her arms staring Mrs Brown down.

"Not the right time Rachel" Finn whispered to Rachel before turning back to the teacher "What exactly could happen?"

"Well, Frankie's parents are not happy, and they are demanding that Rose be expelled" Mrs Brown answered, directing her eye contact at Finn, ignoring Rachel's death glare at her.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Rachel whispered, although everyone heard her.

"Well we would like to make sure that doesn't happen, so we will be here tomorrow to talk to the principal" Finn quickly reassured the teacher before Rachel could say anything else "We will take Rose home now"

"Thank you, Mr Hudson" Mrs Brown replied clearly relived to have an angry Rachel away from her. Finn took Rose's hand then pulled Rachel along with them out of the office.

"That woman needs to grow a spine" Rachel sneered before holding out her hand for Rose "Come on Rosie"

After leaving the school, Finn and Rachel drove to Broadways Star to pick up Henry from the nursery then the family drove home. Rose didn't say anything to either of her parents until they were near the house.

"Am I in trouble Daddy?" Rose wondered, shyly.

"We will be having a talk about it when we get home" Finn answered, he turned to Rachel with an exacerbated look "I can't believe that Santana told her to hit Frankie"

"I didn't know she had, of course I would have told Rose to ignore her" Rachel argued. Rose had told them about her conversation with Santana, as they left school and how she had punched Frankie when he tried to take her cookies at lunch time.

"Would you have?" Finn pressed, giving Rachel a quick look.

"Of course, Finn, I don't want Rose to get expelled" Rachel sighed as Finn pulled up outside the house, while Rachel got Henry out of his car seat, Finn helped Rose out of the car.

"Everyone is coming over tonight, I will talk to her" Rachel added as they all walked up the stairs to the house, waiting as Rachel unlocked the door.

"Come on Rocky you and I need to talk" Finn said as he directed Rose into the house.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

A few hours later, everyone was gathered around Finn and Rachel's dining room table, dishing out all the take out that Finn and Rachel had picked up. As soon as Santana had arrived Rachel had cornered her into the room, so she could yell at her for putting violent thoughts in her daughter's head.

"I was only half serious I didn't actually think she would listen to me" Santana laughed lightly, as she walked around the table picking up some food from the different containers in the middle. She cowered slightly when she noticed Finn and Rachel both glare at her.

"Well thanks to your jokes, our daughter might be expelled" Rachel snipped clearly not as amused as Santana was.

"Like you didn't want her too, weren't you saying just the other day you wanted to slap Frankie, yourself?" Santana smirked over at Rachel as she took a seat across from her at the table.

"I was angry, but I would have never actually hit a four-year-old" Rachel replied before snidely adding "No matter how much he deserved it"

"Maybe I should just do the talking tomorrow" Finn sighed rolling his eyes. He took a seat next to Rachel at the table and took a long sip of his Budweiser.

"Do you think she will actually get expelled?" Quinn wondered.

"The school does have a zero tolerance on violence" Finn replied, worried.

"Yet they didn't have that two days ago when he was violent towards our daughter" Rachel added sarcastically. Rachel hated the double standard that was at play and she knew it would try all the patience she had not to lash out at the meeting.

"I know it's a double standard but right now we have to do whatever it takes to keep Rose in school" Finn replied, giving Rachel a pleading look. Finn gave her a light kiss when Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I know your right" Rachel agreed before waving her fork at Santana "You need to talk to Rose before you go and make sure that she knows you weren't serious about hitting"

Santana rolled eyes but nodded reluctantly when Finn, Rachel, Quinn and, Mercedes all glared at her.

"How bad did she hit him?" Puck asked.

"She bust his lip" Finn replied sounding embarrassed but also slightly proud at the same time.

"Nice!" Puck laughed, then winced when Quinn kicked him under the table "Should we be leaving NJ in there with her, don't want her giving him a black eye when he says he doesn't want to watch Frozen again"

 **Principal's Office – Trinity School, Manhattan – Tuesday Morning**

The next day Rachel and Finn were leading Rose in the Principals office, they had been told Rose had to wait outside and couldn't return to class until the issue had been resolved, which Finn and Rachel were hoping would be after the meeting.

"Okay Rose you sit here, and we will just be in here if you need us" Finn explained, leading Rose to one of the plastic chairs by the principal's assistant's desk, where Frankie was already sat playing on his DS.

"If he hits you, you have my permission to hit him back" Rachel added jokingly, although quickly regretted it when Rose gaped at her and Finn gave her a stern look.

"No, you don't, don't do that Rose" Finn rushed out as he gave Rachel an exasperated look "Jesus Rachel"

The assistant told Finn and Rachel that the principal was ready for them, so Finn gave Rose a book to look through while she waited before the pair walked into Figgins's office.

"Hello Mrs and Mr Hudson, please take a seat this Mr and Mrs Edwards" Principal Figgins greeted, standing up to shake Finn and Rachel's hand before they took a seat across from him and next to Senator Edwards and his wife.

"Senator Edwards" Senator Edwards interjected with a smug smile. Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn put his hand on her knee and gave it a slight squeeze in a silent warning.

"So, we here to discuss what's needs to happen now with Rose and Frankie" Figgins said, shuffling the papers on his desk as he nervously looked at both set of parents.

"I think it's pretty clear what needs to happen. Their daughter should be expelled for what she did to our Frankie" Mrs Edwards shrilled, pointing her finer accusingly at Rachel and Finn.

"What about what your Frankie did to our Rose" Rachel argued, turning to glare at Mrs Edwards.

"I'm sure we can think of another solution other than expulsion" Finn rushed out, calmly, tugging on Rachel's arm to make her turn away from Mrs Edwards and back to the Principal.

"Yes now of course we do not want to encourage bullying" Figgins said helplessly. He looked over at the Senator who was remaining silent through the heated exchange.

"Our Frankie is just spirted that's all" Mrs Edwards waved off.

"Spirited he gave my daughter a black eye" Rachel snapped, turning back to give Mrs Edwards a dirty look, which Mrs Edwards gave her right back.

"Your daughter spilt open my son's lip, he might need surgery to fix it" Mrs Edwards sneered, Rachel rolled her eyes, hoping she never sounded so dramatic when she was protecting Rose and Henry.

"Maybe Rose and Frankie could be in separate classes for a while, until this calms down" Finn reasoned.

Figgins nodded eagerly "That's sound like – "

"You know this wouldn't have happened if this school stopped letting certain people in here" Mrs Edwards argued crossing her arms. Finn quickly saw red at Mrs Edwards's comment and even her husband suddenly got uncomfortable in his seat.

"Okay take them down" Finn whispered to Rachel giving the senator and his wife disgusted looks. Rachel nodded before rising from her seat.

"Listen up this is what is going to happen" Rachel proclaimed looking determinedly at the Principal "Our daughter is not going to be expelled, you are going to move Frankie to another class and if Rose tells me about another incident where Frankie is mean to her and this school did nothing about it then I will make sure that everyone knows just how racist Family Man New York Senator Edwards really is" Rachel turned to look the senator straight in the eye "Are you not up for re-election in 6 months, trust me if your son hurts my daughter again it will only take me half that time to take you down"

Nobody said anything for a few moments as Rachel's words sunk in, but everyone could see that Rachel had won. The Senator would wouldn't risk anything coming in-between him and his re-election.

"We will talk to Frankie tonight" the Senator said quickly, sharing a quick look with Figgins "We agree to those terms"

"Well that's settled then" Figgins clapped his hands together happily. Everyone got up from their seats, all eager to leave the office and get away from each other. The parents and principal walked out of the office to see Rose and Frankie were now sat next to each other looking over Rose's book together.

"Hey mommy, Rose likes Percy Jackson as well" Frankie cheered, when he noticed his mother, Mrs Edwards nodded firmly then held her hand up for Frankie.

"Come on Frankie, you need to get to class" Mrs Edwards said, lightly pulling Frankie from his chair while Senator Edwards said goodbye to the principal while doing some damage control about what his wife had said.

"Bye Rose, see you on the playground" Frankie called while he was being pulled from the room by his mother. A moment later Senator Edwards followed out of the room without another word to Rachel and Finn. Rachel and Finn walked over to their daughter and gave her a questioning look.

"Auntie Sans told me that Frankie was probably just jealous, so I offered him some of my cookies and he said sorry for being mean to me" Rose explained to her parents.

"You're such a good girl Rosie" Rachel beamed, giving her daughter a tight hug.

"Can I go to class now?" Rose asked, struggling against her mother who refused to pull away, eventually Finn pride Rachel off Rose.

"Of course, sweetie, we will see you at four" Finn replied. Rose beamed at her parents then rushed out of the room eager to get back to class.

"You know in a totally unbiased way, I think we have the best kid in the world" Finn admitted with a smile. While they knew Frankie's behaviour would change overnight, they knew their daughter was strong enough to handle it.

Rachel nodded "Agreed"


	17. 3x17 - Glee and The Quick Wedding

**Hello Beautiful People :)**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm glad you all enjoyed the chapter. Here's another one for you, this is the second to last one in this season. So enjoy them while you :) Lets see if we can get this one to over 100 reviews like the previous season.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Bev beltz - So glad you enjoyed the chapter, I like to do more light-heartened chapters and I LOVE writing Finn and Rachel, in this series they are almost Ying and Yang. ope you enjoy the lastest chapter Xx**

 **vickstick - Thank You Xx**

 **noro - Thank You, I can always rely on your reviews :) Xx**

 **sos35 - I'm glad you agree, lets see if we can get it to 100 before its finished :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story, let me know what you think of the lastest chapter :) Xx**

 **Guest - Thank you for the review - You'll see more of Henry and Rose soon and maybe some more Finchel Babies ;) Xx**

 **playtime2507 - I'm happy you thought so, I didn't want any one to think I was making light of a serious issue so I'm glad you enjoyed it :) XX**

 **Lovethis - Thank You Xx**

* * *

 **3x17 – Glee and The Quick Wedding**

* * *

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

Two months after Puck's proposal to Quinn in central park, Finn was getting ready for the bachelor party. Quinn and Puck wanted to get married as soon as possible so they decided to have a small wedding in the same place that Puck had proposed.

Finn walked into his bedroom to find Rachel sat at her vanity, putting the last touches to her make up. Quinn was also having her bachelorette party, both parties were going to be small and because the wedding had happened so fast the only time for either of them was the night before the wedding.

"Okay that's all three of them fast asleep and the sitter just got here so you ready to leave" Finn explained, he moved over to Rachel and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah almost"

"You look beautiful baby" Finn flirted, he leaned down and started to kiss down Rachel's naked neck and shoulder.

"Hmm… Thank you" Rachel sighed, happily as she leaned into each kiss. They both knew it couldn't go any further as they had to leave, so Rachel stood up and moved away from Finn.

"So where are you guys going?" Rachel asked as she put on her heels then grabbed her clutch bag.

"To the Executive Club, Roger had his bachelor party there. It was a good, what I can remember of it" Finn replied as he shrugged on his jacket. Once the two had finished they began walking down the stairs.

"Just remember Quinn will kill you if you're late tomorrow so not too late" Rachel teased once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Promise" Finn affirmed, with a quick kiss "And where are you going for Quinn's last night"

"Angel's Share, it's classy, it's elegant. It's very Quinn" Rachel snooted, jokingly. Finn chuckled as the two walked in to the kitchen to say goodbye to their sitter. Kelly was a new worker at the nursery at Broadway Star and had agreed to watch NJ, Rose, and Henry for some extra money.

"Okay Kelly you know where all the number are, help yourself to anything in the fridge and I'm pretty sure they will all sleep through tonight" Finn explained to the sitter, who nodded eagerly. She was a young woman still in college and Rachel suspected Kelly had a little crush on Finn.

"Thank you, Mr Hudson, have a good night" Kelly beamed, waving at the two as they walked out of the house.

 **Angel's Share Cocktail Bar – Park Avenue – Friday Evening**

An hour later Rachel was with the other attendees at the cocktail bar waiting for Quinn to arrive. Along with herself, Mercedes, Santana and Danni, Rachel as Quinn's maid of honour had also invited some of their other friend's form college, Quinn's cousins, and some women she worked with at the Gallery. They were all decked out in bachelorette accessories with shot glass necklaces, sashes with their names on and plastic tiaras.

"Oh, look she's finally here" Mercedes gushed when she noticed Quinn walking over to them, in an elegant dress and heels.

"Sorry Puck and I aren't used to a quiet flat, we took advantage" Quinn replied, shyly, as she gave a quick hug and hello to the other attendees at the bar. Rachel had arranged for them to have a private booth at the bar, so besides the waiter taking their drinks order there was no one else around.

"And that's all we need to hear about that" Santana waved off, slightly repulsed as she handed Quinn some accessories "Get these on…. Don't make that face its tradition"

"And get this down you, it's the first of many" Mercedes cheered, handing Quinn a drink as Rachel helped her with the tiara and sash, while Quinn's cousin started taking some pictures.

"To Quinn and Puck, we all knew it would end this way even when they didn't" Santana said, as she held her drink up, smiling widely at Quinn who blushed, it was a running joke between them all that everyone but Quinn and Puck had known from the beginning that the two were going to end up together.

Everyone held up their glasses "To Quinn and Puck!"

 **The Executive Bar – Central Park – Friday Evening**

At the same time Puck was walking into the gentlemen's club for his party. Along with Finn and Sam, Puck's college friends and some guys Finn and Puck worked with were also there. The place was prefect for Puck's party, it had cheap beer, all the screens showed any sport games and per Quinn's request there was no strippers in sight.

"PUCK!" Everyone cheered once they all noticed Puck enter the bar. A few of them had already been there an hour and were on their third drinks.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but Quinn…" Puck trailed off when Finn handed him a drink.

"Please say no more" Finn said, shaking his head. Sam started handing each other them a shot glass filled with tequila as the bartender turned up the junk box that was playing, as a request from Puck's friends, _'Pour Some Sugar On Me'_. Puck rolled his eyes at the song choice as he accepted the scotch form Finn then the tequila shot from Sam, while the others started sprinkling salt on to their hands.

"Let's get drunk!" Freddy, another teacher at Dalton, cheered as they all licked the salt on their hands, drank their shots then bite into the limes before letting out loud cheers as another song started to play.

Puck slapped Finn affectionately on the shoulder "Already feels like a good night"

 **The Living Room – Finn and Rachel's House – Saturday Morning**

12 hours later Finn was being shaken awake by his persistent daughter. Finn slowly woke up and winced at the harsh light. He pulled the cover back over his head and closed his eyes.

"Daddy, daddy wake up, I want breakfast" Rose moaned, shaking her father awake and pulling back the covers.

"Go ask your mom" Finn groaned, pulling the cover back over his head and nudging who he thought was Rachel next to him, so she could deal with Rose.

"She told me to ask you" Rose replied, she climbed up and sat on her father's chest and began to shake him again. Finn sat up and held on to Rose to stop her moving. That when he noticed the person next to him, wasn't Rachel.

"Santana why are in my bed" Finn asked, he moved Rose to sit in between them both as Santana slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, to wake up.

"I'm not" Santana quipped, that's when Finn realised inside of being in his bed, he was laid on the couch in the living room, still fully dressed from the night before, he glanced at Santana to see she was also still dressed in last night's clothes and her hair looked like a bird's nest. Sam was asleep on the floor in one of Rachel's robes and nothing else.

"Daddy can I get my own breakfast" Rose asked, drawing Finn's attention back to her.

"No stay there" Finn instructed as he got up from the couch, he kicked Sam trying to wake him up, when that didn't work Finn kicked him a bit harder until he heard a grunt from Sam.

"Sam wake up" Finn snapped, kicking him one last time before sitting back down on the sofa, Rose had moved over to Santana and was having a cuddle with her Auntie, who was slowly going back to sleep.

"Urgh!" Sam groaned, as he slowly sat up and took in his surroundings "What am I doing here?"

"Do you have any clothes on under the robe?" Finn asked, revolted, as he began to wonder where the others were and why he was on the couch and not in his comfy bed with his wife.

Sam looked under the robe then shook his head "Nope"

"Well cover it up before you traumatise my daughter" Finn snipped, throwing a blanket, from the back of the sofa, to Sam. Sam wrapped it around his legs then moved over to the love seat by the patio doors.

"And me" Santana added, appalled. Finn got up from the sofa when he noticed Sam's trousers on top of the TV, he threw them at Sam and that when she saw Puck picking himself up from the kitchen floor.

"Puck! Did you sleep on the floor?" Finn asked.

"Looks like it" Puck agreed, as he quickly shot up "Oh that was a mistake"

"Rosie where's mommy?" Finn asked his daughter, knowing Rachel had to be somewhere in the house because Rose had spoken to her.

"Right here" Rachel replied, walking into the living room with Quinn and Mercedes. They all still had on last night's clothes and were looking a little worse for wears. They all took a seat on the sofa and wrapped the bed duvet around the five on them, now squashed on the sofa. Rose moved over the adults to reach her mother so she could cuddle with her.

"Wow you girls look like death" Santana mused, before letting out a loud groan when the sun hit her eyes.

"You don't look any better sun shine" Rachel quipped.

"What happened last night, how come we all ended up back here" Mercedes asked. The last thing any of them remembered was the first bars they were in, none of them knew where they went next or whey they ended up together. Rachel also hoped they didn't do anything too embarrassing in front of the sitter when they had returned home.

"I have no idea, the last thing I remember is downing my 5th shot in that bar, the rest of the night is a blank" Puck said.

"Daddy breakfast?" Rose moaned, glancing over at her fathers as Rachel played with her hair.

"Okay sweetie, one second" Finn said before untangling from the girls and getting up from the sofa "Oh god the room is still spinning"

"What time is it anyway" Quinn asked as Puck sat down next to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"The big hand is on the 6 and the little hand is on the 10" Rose replied looking at the clock that was on the window ledge.

"ITS 10 thirty!" Quinn shouted, jumping back up from the sofa "WE HAVE TO BE AT THE CHURCH IN A HOUR, EVERYONE GET UP NOW"

The girls all quickly rushed up and started looking for their bags and shoes, they were all supposed to have been at Quinn's apartment for half nine to meet up the hairdressers and makeup artists who were getting them ready.

"My mom is probably already at the apartment with the hairdressers, oh god oh god! FASTER EVERYONE" Quinn rushed out, she put on her heels then threw Santana her other shoe that she had found under the coffee table. While the girls were rushing around the guys and Rose remained settled in the living room as it wouldn't take them as long to get ready and they had all planned to get ready at Finn and Rachel's so Puck's suit was already there.

"Okay the kids will stay here with you and we'll go to Quinn's" Rachel explained to Finn. He nodded then gave her a quick kiss before she rushed out of the room and followed Mercedes and Santana out of the front door.

"SEE YOU AT THE CHURCH DON'T BE LATE" Quinn shouted before rushing out of the door, slamming it behind her. The all watched the girls leave then turned to face each other wondering what to do next.

Finn slapped his hands together "Who wants breakfast"

 **Quinn's and Puck's Apartment – Upper East Side – Saturday Morning**

Half an hour later the girls were at Quinn and Puck's apartment getting made to look presentable by the hairdressers and makeup artists. As soon as they had arrived Quinn's mother had been shouting at them for making them all late.

"I mean really Quinn who goes out drinking the night before their wedding" Quinn's mother Julie lectured before monitoring one of the makeup artists "You need some more concealer to cover these dark circles"

Julie continued to circle the room inspecting all the girl's hair and makeup. Julie was already ready and dressed for the wedding when they girls had finally arrived at the apartment.

"I mean really Quinn, we are already an hour behind schedule, I raised you better than that" Julie continued her lecture until her phone started ringing "Oh it's the caterers"

Julie walked out of the living room just as Rachel walked in carrying a tray of three coffee and bacon sandwiches.

"Now I see how her and Carole are friends" Rachel quipped as she passed Quinn a cup "Here, it's the biggest mug you had filled with black coffee, and here's a bacon sandwich but you better eat that before your mom comes back"

"You're the best maid of honour" Quinn gushed, before taking a bite of her sandwich and washing it down with her black coffee.

"Okay ladies, time for you to get in your dresses while they finish Quinn's hair" Julie told them as she skimmed then into the room.

"God I'm not going to make it; her voice is cutting right through me" Santana moaned as an assistant handed her a garment bag so she could change into her dress. Quinn had decided on satin cream coloured bridesmaid's dresses with sweetheart neck lines that flowed out past their thighs.

"She'll settle down once we get to the church" Rachel reasoned, looking around to make sure Julie couldn't hear them but she was in the corner of the room on the phone to the florist.

"Oh, she'll be worse because she'll want to impress Carole" Mercedes argued, as Rachel zipped up her dress up for her, while she slipped on her heels.

"Oh, girls you look beautiful" Julie gushed, once she had ended her phone call. They all smiled in thanks but Julie was already turned to Quinn, as she checked over the finished style of Quinn's up-do for the wedding.

"So, Mercedes is Matt meeting you at the church?" Julie asked, pleasantly, once she deemed Quinn's hair and makeup good enough.

Mercedes nodded "He is yes"

"Matt's coming?" Santana pressed, glancing at Mercedes confused. They all knew about Mercedes fake marriage to Matt so that hadn't excepted for Matt to come to the wedding of people he'd ever really liked.

"Of course Matt's coming silly, it's your friends husband. I hope his parents understood about not being inviting. My daughter decided to break her mother's heart and have the smallest wedding possible" Julie said, sending a quick glance to Quinn who just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they understood, they send their best" Mercedes replied, kindly.

"We are going out to dinner with them when we get back home, such a small world isn't that you also marry one of our friend's children, it will be you next Santana" Julie added, chuckling.

"I don't think you have any friends with children my type" Santana joked. Quinn and Rachel gave her a warning look not to say anything else.

"I'm going to go check on the flowers" Julie replied, firmly. They watched her leave the living room then turned back to Quinn.

"Okay time for my dress" Quinn beamed, she clapped her hands then an assistant walked into her bedroom with her to help her in to the dress.

"So, Matt and Sam in the same room, that won't be awkward at all" Rachel mused, as they girls sat back on their makeup chairs and waited for Quinn.

"It's not my fault all their parents are friends. I knew they would notice if he wasn't there and it would get back to his mother" Mercedes explained, embarrassed "Besides we've been getting along lately"

"Only you could start getting closer to your husband while sleeping with someone else" Santana mused, almost proud. Rachel rolled her eyes then nodded her head to the hairdressers and makeup artists who were packing up their stuff, in a reminder to be discreet when talking about Matt and Mercedes.

"Santana it's not like that! And I'm not sleeping with Sam anymore you guys were right it wasn't fair" Mercedes argued, in a whisper. Santana just rolled her eyes in response, she could never really understand What Mercedes was doing but she didn't say anything else

"Okay I'm coming" Quinn cheered as she walked back into the room. Quinn was wearing a white satin mermaid dress and while they had all seen the dress before, there was nothing like seeing her in it, all done up, with a dazzlingly smile.

"Oh, Quinny you look perfect" Rachel said, getting choked up.

"Really?" Quinn beamed, the others nodded eagerly Quinn pulled them all in for a group hug.

"Puck won't know what's hit him" Santana added once they pulled away from each other, wiping their stray tears. "Let's get you married"

 **The Living Room – Finn and Rachel's House – Saturday Morning**

While the girls were getting ready and being chewed out by Quinn's mother, the guys were laid out on the sofa, playing Call of Duty, trying not to throw up anymore while NJ and Henry played on the play mat and Rose skipped around the house in her new flower girl dress.

"You know we have to be there in 20 minutes and you're not even dressed yet" Sam mused giving Puck a pointed look.

"Relax Samantha I only need to put on my suit. It will take me two minutes" Puck answered as he continued to play _Call of Duty_ , while holding his head in one of his hands "I think I'm gonna be sick again"

"Do it in this, Rachel will kill me if you get it on the couch" Finn stated as he handed Puck a plastic bowl. Puck dry-heaved into a couple of times but luckily wasn't sick again.

"You sick Uncle Noah?" Rose asked, coming to sit down next to her Uncle on the sofa. Unlike her Uncle's and father Rose was already dressed for the wedding and Finn had managed to get her curly hair into a neat bun.

"Yes, very sick" Puck groaned, he threw the controller to Finn then threw himself back on the sofa.

"Don't get it on my dress" Rose reprimanded, pointing at her Uncle before smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on her dress.

"You know it's wrong that I feel this bad and don't even get to remember how great a night we had" Sam argued, he took the controller from Finn then settled in front of the sofa and continued Puck's paused game.

"I wonder why none of us can remember" Puck added, they were all still a little foggy about what had happened to lead to all of them blackening out.

"It's probably a blessing, I don't want to know the events that lead to what happened in the bathroom upstairs" Finn mused, repulsed, he'd not even bothered to clean it up as he knew his fragile state wouldn't handle it.

"Daddy the big hand is on the 3 and the little hand is on the 11" Rose stated, firmly, pointing at the clock on top of the fireplace.

"Okay one-minute Sweetie" Finn said, he put a cold flannel back on his face and laid down on the love seat.

"Auntie Quinn is waiting" Rose snipped, giving them a reprimanding look.

Puck laughed "She really is Rachel's daughter"

 **Manhattan Church of Christ – Upper East Side – Saturday Morning**

Eventually the guys got dressed and the car arrived to take them to the church. The guys got out of the car once they had arrived to see that most of the guests were already there and unlike them they didn't look like they were going to fall over at any minute. While they felt slightly better once they had showered and dressed, the guys all still felt a little worse for wears.

"Aww this looks so lovely" Sam gushed as he looked at all the flowers at the entrance to the church along with a large sign announcing Quinn and Puck's Wedding.

"That it does" Finn agreed, with a nod of his head. Puck gave them both a disgusted look before he noticed all the people walking into the church.

"Is there a lot of people, there seems to be a lot of people here" Puck said, suddenly panicked, loosening his collar "Oh god I'm gonna be sick again"

"You're just nervous that's all, you'll be fine once you see Quinn walking down the aisle. She will be the only person you see" Finn said, calmly as he straightened Puck's tie for him.

"I'm surrounded by woman" Puck complained, hitting Finn's hand away and straightening the tie himself.

"Oh, Noah you're here, you look so handsome" Noah's mother gushed as she rushed over to the three men.

Puck rolled his eyes "Thanks Mom"

"Where's my grandson" Puck's mother asked, before noticing the children playing by the stairs to the church "Oh there he is, come here NJ" Puck's mother turned back to her son "Noah go make sure your father and his little tart sits away from me"

"Yes mom" Puck sighed before walking into the church, taking NJ and Henry with him.

"Daddy when is it starting" Rose asked, excited bouncing up and down.

"Sweetie not so loud" Finn whispered, before putting his hand over his eyes "God it's bright out here"

Finn and Sam stood outside for a few more minutes, enjoying the quiet before they heard another car pull up in front of them and Quinn's parents getting out.

"You guys need to get inside, the girls will be here soon" Julie instructed as soon as she was out of her car "Oh Hello Finn, your parents are already inside"

Before Finn could say anything else, Julie and Quinn's father walked inside the church.

"Oh, I forgot they would be here; I can't deal with my parents while hungover" Finn sighed loudly, throwing his head back.

"All we have to do is stand up for twenty minutes then we can throw up again" Sam mused, shrugging slightly. Finn nodded and took Rose's hand as they walked inside the church.

Finn nodded, firmly "Let's do this"

 **XoXo**

The guys had just gone inside the church when they girl's car arrived. They all got out of the car slowly as the bright sun was doing nothing to make the girls feel better. They felt just as bad as the guys did but luckily none of them had thrown up.

"God how long do we need to be outside for?" Santana groaned, using her hand as a makeshift fan, although it did nothing to help with the heat.

"Thanks Santana" Quinn quipped, rolling her eyes "Maybe we can do the wedding sat down, that's something people do right"

"Just twenty minutes then I will get you the greasiest food I can find" Rachel reassured her, just as Julie, Puck's mother, Quinn's father, and Rose came out of the church and walked over to the girls.

"Oh Quinny you finally here. Noah and the boys are here so let's get you inside" Julie instructed, firmly. She took Quinn's hand and pulled her along to the front steps of the church.

"Quinny you look beautiful" Puck's mother gushed before noticing the bridesmaids all leaned against the wall with their eyes closed "Are you girls okay?"

"We're a little bit hungover" Quinn answered, as Julie moved the girls so they were in position in front of Quinn and her father.

"I'm guessing that's what's wrong with the guys as well" Puck's mother mused, nodding her head towards Finn and Sam who were being ushered towards the girls, so they were all in position.

"Mommy are you sick as well" Rose asked, looking up at her mother.

Rachel nodded "Very sick sweetie"

"You're not going to throw up in the kitchen sick like Uncle Noah are you" Rose asked, worried.

"No sweetie" Rachel shook her head, before looking over at Rose "Wait your Uncle Noah did what"

Before Rose could answer the girls were all being ushered inside and made to get into position so the wedding could start. Before any of them had a chance to speak, the music began and each of the girls were making their way down the aisle along with the guys. Mercedes walked with Sam, Santana walked with Puck's friend from college and Rachel and Finn walked together while Rose, NJ and Henry walked at the front of the line.

Once everyone had finished the music changed and Quinn began the march holding onto her father's arm. While Puck would never admit it, Finn had been right, all Puck saw was Quinn, nobody else existed as Quinn moved closer to him. Everything else blurred together as Puck only had eyes for Quinn, he spoke when he needed to but his eyes never left Quinn, he had never seen her look so beautiful except for the day she brought their son into the world. Eventually it was time for the most important words in Puck's opinion.

"I do" Quinn said, beaming at Puck as she held tightly onto his hand after putting the ring on his finger.

"I do" Puck repeated once it was his turn and before the vicar even told him to Puck was pulling Quinn towards him in a searing kiss.

 **Conservatory Gardens – Central Park – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later the group had left the church, had their photos taken then made their way to central park for the reception. Once there the group had gone straight to their table so they could sit down and once Puck and Quinn had said hello to everyone they needed to, they had joined their friends at the table, ready for something to eat.

"Can you please all stop napping for goodness sake?" Julie snapped, slamming her hand on the table to wake them all up. Everyone jumped at the noise and Julie gave them on last noise of dissatisfaction before walking back to her table that was next to theirs.

"Great wedding guys and while we can't remember it I'm sure the bachelor and bachelorette parties were just as good" Santana mused, holding up her champagne flute to Puck and Quinn before taking a drink.

"If not better" Danni added, Santana and Sam nodded in agreement.

"I guess you guys aren't as young as you once were" Sam joked. Everyone turned to glare and Sam and in coward in his seat.

"Do you want to end the day in the emergency room?" Puck threatened, Sam shook his seat so Puck turned back to Quinn and gave her loving kiss. Suddenly the song changed to upbeat one and Rose gave up playing with Henry and NJ and ran over to her father.

"Daddy come and dance with me!" Rose cheered loudly, bouncing on her toes next to her father.

"Yeah daddy go spin your daughter" Puck teased, Finn gave Puck a quick glare before turning to Julie at the next table.

"Mrs Fabray isn't it time for the mother and son and father daughter dances" Finn asked, while smirking at Puck. Puck glared at him, Finn knew how much Puck had been dreaded the mother and son dance.

"Oh of course, thank you for reminding me, you're such a good boy" Julie gushed before looking over at Puck and Quinn with a sharp look "Quinn, Noah come on let's go"

 **XoXo**

Once the meals had been served and everyone had eaten, the band had started and people began making their way to the small makeshift dance floor to enjoy the music. While Matt had sat at a different table during the dinner, once the music had started he asked Mercedes to dance and she's been more than happy to accept.

"Thank you for coming with me today Matt" Mercedes said, softly. She really did appreciate Matt making the effort to come to the wedding with her, especially when he had no reason or duty to do so.

"Of course, we have to keep up appearances" Matt replied, glancing around at the other people on the dancefloor.

"We could have made an excuse I know it's strange for you especially with Sam here but you came and I really appreciate that" Mercedes explained. Matt slowly looked at her and gave her a small but genuine smile.

"In a weird way we are still a team, we are in this together"

Mercedes nodded, slowly "Yeah I guess we are"

 **XoXo**

While the others danced and Puck and Quinn milled around talking to their guests, Santana and Danni were still sat at the top table enjoying a drink together. Santana was lost in thought as she watched the others dancing. She couldn't help but think that she should be with someone else at the wedding and the guilt of stringing Danni and Brittany along was starting to get to her.

"It was such a beautiful wedding wasn't it" Danni mused, trying to get Santana's attention, her girlfriend had been unusually distant all day and Danni wasn't sure why.

"Yeah it was, despite the pounding headache I've had all day" Santana sighed, before taking another drink.

"Do you want to dance?" Danni asked, nodding her head to the dance floor where Puck and Quinn, Mercedes and Matt, and Finn and Rose were all dancing.

"Not right now"

"Are you okay, you still feeling rough" Danni pressed, as she stroked Santana's cheek with a sympathetic look. Danni had left the Bachelorette party before things got too crazy so she didn't end up at Finn and Rachel's like the rest of them.

"No, I'm fine" Santana shook off, before jumping from her seat "I'm just going to get more food"

 **XoXo**

"Okay that's enough spinning sweetie unless you want daddy to ruin your dress" Finn said, carefully. As he stopped in the middle of the dancefloor as he was sure he was going to throw up if he spun Rose around anymore. He picked his daughter up and started to gently sway on the spot with her.

"Why are you all sick daddy?" Rose asked, looking up at her father with curious eyes. Rose had noticed all her aunties and uncles as well as her parents were slow on their feet and not as eager to play with her.

"We had too much grown up juice" Finn argued, not sure how best to explain to his daughter that he got blind drunk and couldn't remember anything from the night before.

"If it makes you sick then why drink it daddy" Rose wondered.

"I have no idea; promise you'll never drink it"

Rose nodded, firmly "I promise daddy"

"Look who wants to dance as well" Rachel said, smiling at her family as she helped Henry walk over to Rose and Finn. Finn gently put Rose down then gave him wife a quick kiss.

"Hold my hand Henry, daddy you hold mommy's hand" Rose instructed, taking Henry's hand then reaching up for her father's hand "Now let's spin"

"Let's just sway sweetie, Henry might get dizzy" Rachel explained as she took Henry's hand then took Finn's. the small family now circled each other gently swaying on the spot.

"Okay Mommy we won't, we don't want Henry to get sick like you and daddy" Rose mused, shaking her head, watching her brother as he tried to shake his legs and arms to the beat of the music.

Rachel nodded, while smiling down at her daughter "No we don't"

 **XoXo**

A few hours later the group were all back at the top table having a drink together, some of the guests had already left including Matt and Danni but the group were having one last drink together before they sent Quinn and Puck off on their honeymoon and then went home so they could finally sleep.

"Well it's nice to go to a wedding where you actually want the couple to stay to together" Santana quipped

"What about me and Finn?" Rachel shrilled, pointing to herself and Finn, who currently had his head on the table fighting sleep.

"The jury is still out" Santana joked to which Rachel replied by nipping her arm "Ow!"

"So are we allowed to leave now that the happy couple are leaving, I really need to sleep" Finn asked, desperately, leaning closer to Rachel so nobody else could hear them.

"I promised Quinn we would collect all the presents up and take them back to ours" Rachel explained, sympathetically stroking Finn's arm "Oh along with their child"

"I'll collect the presents and kids then we leave" Finn affirmed, pointing his finger pointedly at Rachel.

 **XoXo**

Once Finn had seen Quinn and Puck and put all the presents in the town car that was taking Rachel, the kids, and him home, he walked back over to his wife who took one look at him and wrapped her arm around his neck and began to gently nip on his ear.

"Hmmm you're feeling better" Finn mused, seductively. Rachel nodded as she pulled him even closer and began to kiss down his ear then his neck, ignoring anyone else that might still be around them.

"I'm feeling much better and being around all this love today has made me feel very very…"

Finn eyed Rachel carefully "Really here"

"Santana is watching the kids and the bathroom door locks" Rachel added, with an eyebrow raise.

"Lead the way baby" Finn cheered, softly. Rachel took Finn's hand and pulled him along to the toilets. She pushed him into one of the stalls and began to attack him with kisses.

"You're the best wife ever" Finn mused, as he closed the bathroom door behind them.


	18. 3x18 - Glee and The Accident

**Hey Guys :)**

 **Last Chapter of the Season, I hope you've all enjoyed Season 3 as much as I enjoyed writing it and then reading your lovely comments. Thank You from the bottom of my heart :D**

 **Season 4 will be up in about 2 weeks**

 **Happy Reading Xx**

* * *

 **3x20 - Glee And The Accident**

* * *

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Friday Afternoon**

"Here you go ladies"

The waitress put down the plates in front of the girls and swept away as quickly as she came. Santana immediately picked up her burger and took a huge bite.

"God, I needed that" Santana sighed. It had been a stressful few weeks for Santana as she was still seeing Brittany behind Danni's back. However, for the sake of their friendship none of the girls spoke about it unless Santana came to them and because she knew how they felt she rarely did.

"So, how's it going with Matt Mercedes has he said anything more about when you'll be able to get a divorce" Quinn asked as she dainty tucked into her salad. Quinn's wedding had been the month before but she was still eating like she had to fit into her tight wedding dress.

"He hasn't mentioned it; his mother still hasn't given him the money" Mercedes replied, lamely.

"Matt's family are sure taking their time with the heritance, almost like they know how much you both want out and are torturing you" Santana noted, harshly before taking another huge bit of her burger, Rachel gave her a weird look before turning to Mercedes.

"I wouldn't put it past Matt's mother" Rachel agreed.

"Uhmmm maybe, I'm sure Matt will get it eventually" Mercedes shrugged off.

"You okay Santana, you're being very strange today" Rachel commented as she watched Santana finish off her burger with another bite then shove a load of fries into her mouth. While Santana loved her food, especially the food at the diner, she'd never ate with such eagerness before.

"I've decided to break up with Danni" Santana announced, finally putting down her fries. They others all gaped at her, they hadn't been expecting that announcement. They had all just assumed Santana would keep going the way she was until she got caught, then deal with the consequences.

"Really, why now" Rachel wondered.

"I realised this isn't fair, what I'm doing. While I like both of them Danni should be given a chance to find someone who cares just for her and I know that's not me" Santana explained, shamefully. The others could see the guilt of what she was doing had finally gotten to Santana and they were glad she had come to that realisation on her own instead of them forcing her to it.

"That seems fair Santana, when are you going to do it" Quinn asked, they all went back to their meals so Santana wouldn't feel pressured with the three of them staring at her.

"Tonight, I think"

"What does this mean for you and Brittany" Mercedes asked.

"I'm still not sure if I'm ready for the kind of commitment that Brittany wants from me" Santana shrugged, she pushed her plate away suddenly not as hungry as she was before.

"Do you think you ever will be" Rachel pressed. Santana thought about it for a few moments before finally answering.

"I'm not sure" Santana admitted, she reasoned that if she was ready for more commitment then she should know after knowing Brittany almost four years.

"Then maybe you need to let Brittany go as well so that she can find someone who does know" Rachel argued. The girls had always liked Brittany and if Santana was going to settle down they wanted it to be with Brittany but only when or if Santana was ready because it wasn't fair to either of them otherwise.

"Urgh having feeling sucks" Santana groaned, leaning back on her seat, and throwing her head back.

Quinn put her hand on top of Santana's "You're doing the right thing Santana"

 **Santana's Office -** **Stone, Peterson, and Balme Law firm – Friday Afternoon**

Two hours later Santana was leaving her office to go to court. She had her hands full of files as she rushed out of her office and over to Ryder's desk.

"Okay Ryder I'm leaving for court; I'll be back in about two hours" Santana said, throwing some of her papers onto Ryder's desk for him to work on while she was gone.

"Okay Miss Lopez" Ryder nodded "Oh Danni has called twice, she said she couldn't get through to your cell"

"I'm going to call her now, thank you Ryder" Santana replied, as she pushed her bag strap up her shoulder then made her way to the elevator. Once at the bottom and in the lobby, Santana took out her phone to call Danni. Luckily for her Danni was at work, so Santana got her voicemail.

"Hey Danni, it's me. I was hoping we could meet tonight we need to talk – call me back when you get this" Santana concluded, she was so focused on leaving the message Santana didn't bother looking before she crossed the street.

"LADY LOOK OUT"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Friday Afternoon**

At the same time Rachel was in her office, going over the changes she wanted to be made to the cover shoot with Tina, so that Tina could then tell the editing department. Rachel wanted it all done quickly so that all her staff including herself could finish early with it being Friday.

"I like this cover shoot but I think the wording needs to be bolder and the subscription cover should be this one, I think the photo works better without the headings" Rachel explained as she pointed out everything to Tina.

Tina nodded "Okay I'll let them know"

"I might actually get out of here on time tonight" Rachel sighed, happily, leaning back in her chair as Tina collected everything from her desk.

"That's what we all hope" Tina quipped, just as Rachel phone started ringing. Rachel gave Tina a quick 'thank you' before answering.

"Hello… This is she…oh my god, I'm on my way" Rachel gasped, she disconnected the call then jumped up from her seat, grabbing her coat as she did.

"TINA" Rachel shouted, as she threw on her coat and grabbed her bag "I have to to leave right now, you're in charge"

"Okay, Rachel what going on is everything okay?" Tina asked as she watched Rachel rush out of her office and over to the elevator.

"Santana was in an accident"

 **Lennox Hill Hospital – Madison Avenue – Friday Afternoon**

Twenty minutes later Rachel was rushing through the emergency room doors at the hospital and over to the nurse's station at the other end. Rachel slammed her hands on the desk and took a deep breath as the older woman finally noticed her.

"Hello, I got a call about my friend Santana she was in an accident" Rachel rushed out. The receptionist nodded then started typing on her computer.

"Let me just check"

Rachel tapped her foot impatiently as she waited a few moments for the receptionist to look on the computer. All the man on the phone had told Rachel was that Santana had been in a car accident and was on her way to hospital, for a dreaded moment Rachel wasn't even sure Santana was even alive but refused to let herself keep thinking that way.

"She is still with the doctors, they rushed her into surgery but I will see if anyone is available to tell you what is going on" The receptionist explained, waving her hand to the seating area "Please take a seat"

"She's okay though right" Rachel asked, making no move to go to the seating area.

"I really don't know; I'll get someone here as soon as I can"

"Okay, thank you" Rachel said, defeated. She knew there was nothing more she would get from the receptionist and she would just have to wait. Rachel took a seat in the waiting area and took out her phone so she could let they others know what had happened. Rachel closed her eyes for a few seconds as she waited for Quinn to pick up her phone.

"Hey, it's me, you need to get to the hospital"

 **XoXo**

Half an hour later Mercedes and Quinn were rushing into the hospital, they scanned the large open reception area before the noticed her sat in the small waiting area, nursing a cup of coffee. The two quickly rushed over to her.

"Rachel!"

Rachel looked up and let out a relieved sigh as she got up from her seat and gave Quinn and Mercedes each a hug, Rachel was glad she was no longer alone with her thoughts.

"Hey guys"

"What happened?" Mercedes asked, as they all sat back down, not letting go of each other's hands.

"I have no idea, the hospital called me. All they said was that she's been in accident then told me to wait here" Rachel explained, sadly "Nobody's been to see me, the nurse said the surgeon assigned to Santana will come as soon as he can. All the nurse could say was that Santana was alive"

"I guess we just have to wait then" Quinn sighed. the girls were only waiting for a few more minutes before the saw a doctor in dark blue scrubs approach them.

"Are you here for Miss Lopez" A young doctor asked. He had been told by the woman at reception that Santana had no family and that he would have to speak to the three women huddled together in the waiting area.

Rachel nodded firmly "Yes"

"I'm Dr Avery, I'm the resident assigned to Miss Lopez' case" Dr Avery started. He pulled up a chair and sat across from the three women.

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked, desperately.

"She is still in surgery right now, she has some internal bleeding and a rupture in her lung. We may have to remove her spleen but at this moment we want to focus on stopping the bleeding. If you wait here we will inform you of any changes in her condition and let you know when she is out of surgery" Dr Avery explained, as simply and kindly as he could.

"Is she going to be okay?" Quinn pressed, Rachel put her arm around Quinn when she noticed the tears in her eyes.

"We are optimistic but I'm afraid it's too early to tell" Dr Avery replied as he stood back up ready to leave "I'm going to go back to the OR, I'll update your soon"

Mercedes gave the doctor a small smile "Thank you doctor"

"Do you think we should ring Santana's parents" Quinn wondered, once the doctors had left. Rachel had already let Danni, Finn, Puck, and Brittany know and had called Ryder so he could let the office know but she had made a point of not ringing Santana's family.

"Do you think they would care" Mercedes replied, harshly. They all knew about Santana's relationship with parents, which had only been made worse when she told them she was bisexual, and they all had to wonder if their daughter being in a n accident would even warrant an emotion from them.

"It's doesn't matter their daughter is in the hospital they should know" Rachel reasoned with a sigh, despite how horrible they were they shouldn't hear about the news from someone else, she grabbed her phone from her bag and walked outside so that she could ring them.

"What do we do now" Mercedes asked, looking over at Quinn who was hastily wiping her tears away.

Quinn took a deep breath in and out to calm herself "We pray"

 **XoXo**

Another hour later Finn and Puck walked into the reception area. Rachel had called them both just after she had spoken to Quinn and Mercedes but they'd had to wait until school had finished and they had sorted the three children out before they could join the girls at the hospital.

"There they are" Finn said, nodding his head over to the three woman who hadn't moved from their seats in the waiting area. They two of them walked over to them and it was only when they were right in front of them did the girls realise they were there.

"Hey, have you heard anything" Puck asked, he took a seat and pulled Quinn in for a hug, then pulled Mercedes in as well when he realised she was the only one without her partner there for comfort.

"She's still in surgery" Rachel explained, reaching out for Finn for a hug "Where are the kids?"

"Tina has all three of them, she said she can keep them as long as needed" Finn replied. Tina had called Finn, as soon as Rachel had and told him she would pick up NJ and Rose from school, as she already had Henry and that way Finn and Puck could get straight to the hospital.

Rachel just nodded as she continued to lay her head on Finn's chest while he softly stroked her hair.

"You guys want a drink" Puck asked, after a few moments of silence. The others all just nodded in response so Puck got up and pulled Quinn with him to get the drinks and Mercedes went outside so she could ring Matt and let him know what was going on.

"You okay?" Finn asked, looking down at Rachel who was now sat in his lap instead of her own chair.

"Just hug me right now" Rachel replied, cuddling further into Finn.

 **XoXo**

While the others waited in the waiting room for some more news on Santana, Mercedes stepped outside to call Matt and let him know what had happened. She was supposed to be having dinner with him and his parents but there was no way she could leave the hospital until she knew Santana was okay.

"She's in surgery right now but hopefully we will know more soon" Mercedes explained, trying to stay calm "I hope you understand I can't make your mothers dinner"

" _Of course, Mercedes you need to be with your friends, I know they are not my biggest fans but I wouldn't wish this on them"_ Matt replied, kindly. Mercedes couldn't sometimes believe that it took her and Matt finally being honest about their real feelings for each other for them to have a better relationship. Matt no longer took out the pressure he felt from his family out on Mercedes and Mercedes no longer cared about what he thought about her life and friends and because of it the two were getting along a lot better in their fake marriage.

"I know Matt thank you" Mercedes replied, before she noticed the doctor approach the others "I have to go; I'll call you later"

" _Of course, bye Mercedes"_

 **XoXo**

After almost three hours wait, the group finally saw Dr Avery walk back over to them. They all jumped up from their seats and Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close as he knew how nervous his wife was. They all remained silent as they waited for Dr Avery to speak first.

"Ladies" Dr Avery started, evenly "Santana is out of surgery"

"Thank god, is she going to be okay?" Quinn sighed as Puck wrapped her in a big hug. She could already feel the relieved tears in her eyes.

"We managed to repair the rupture but we have to wait for her to wake up before we can know more. The next 24 hours are critical" Avery explained further, only Finn and Puck were really listening to the doctor as the others were too relieved she had made it out of surgery.

"But she will wake up, right?" Finn wondered, as he kept a tight hold of Rachel and Mercedes.

"That's really up to her but we are optimistic" Avery encouraged.

"Can we see her" Mercedes asked, while they all felt relieved with the doctor's words none of them would feel totally confident with Santana's recovery until they saw her for themselves.

"She's just in recovery right now but once we move her to another room we will come and get you"

Rachel nodded "Thank you Doctor"

 **XoXo**

Dr Avery had a nurse take the group to what would be Santana's room when they moved her there and they were waiting outside for her when they noticed Danni slam open the door at the end of the hall then rush over to them.

"Oh my god Rachel, is Santana okay?" Danni gasped. Rachel had left a voicemail for Danni over three hours ago but obviously the woman had only just heard it as she looked like she had just rushed straight from work as Danni was in her Big Daddy's uniform.

"The doctor seems to think so, she just got out of surgery we will know more soon once she wakes up" Rachel explained, holding Danni's arm, and motioning the woman into the seat next to her.

"Oh god I can't believe this" Danni cried, putting her head in her hands. They others were all watching Danni then none of them noticed Brittany arriving as well.

"Rachel there you are, how's Santana" Brittany asked. The others all gaped at each other, not sure what to do. They knew Danni didn't know about Brittany but they had no clue if Brittany knew about Danni.

"Brittany what are you doing here" Rachel asked, jumping up from her seat and moving in front of Danni so they couldn't see each other, while the others looked on, helpless.

"I was supposed to meet her, I went to the office and they told me what happened" Brittany explained, sadly.

"Brittany why don't you come with me" Finn said, quietly trying to pull Brittany away before Danni noticed.

"You're Brittany?" Danni asked, she looked up at the others then over to Brittany. Danni slowly got up from her seat as Brittany looked her over.

"Yeah who are you?" Brittany asked, harshly but the others could see the look of recongination in her eyes, Brittany clearly knew who Danni was.

"I'm Danni" Danni replied, suddenly very calm "Why were you meeting Santana"

"That's not really any of your business"

"Brittany let's talk over here" Finn said, helplessly. He tried to move Brittany away but neither woman moved as they faced off against each other while the others looked on, knowing what was about to happen.

"Don't bother Finn, I'm a smart woman, I can figure out all on my own what's going on here and why Santana said we needed to talk tonight" Danni snapped. She knew about Santana's past relationship with Brittany and she wasn't stupid enough to think that Brittany was there as a concerned ex-girlfriend.

"Danni, this isn't what she wanted" Quinn said, weakly. Danni just shook her head, it didn't matter what Santana wanted, it had still happened anyway.

"I think I'm going to leave" Danni concluded, glaring at them all before walking away.

 **XoXo**

Twenty minutes later Danni and Brittany had both left and the others were still waiting outside Santana's hospital room. They had all know that things with Danni, Brittany and Santana would eventually explode they just didn't think it would happen the way it did.

"That was intense" Finn commented, dryly as he took a seat next to Rachel outside Santana's hospital room. The doctors still hadn't brought Santana up from the recovery room.

"But inventible really" Rachel sighed, leaning her head on Finn's shoulder.

"I tried calling Brittany but she's not answering, neither is Danni" Finn explained as he absentmindedly played with the engagement ring and wedding ring on Rachel's finger.

"It's not your job but I love you for it Finn" Rachel smiled, sadly.

"Puck and I are going to get the kids but we can stay if you want I'm sure Tina wouldn't mind" Finn said, cautiously. Rose, Henry, and NJ had been with Tina for three hours and Finn knew he would have to collect them soon. Tina had her own kids to deal with on top of running the magazine in Rachel's absence. It wasn't fair to make Tina watch the children as well despite her telling them she wasn't bothered.

"No, it's okay, the kids should be at home. I'll come home as soon as I've seen her and everything 's settled" Rachel replied.

"Of course," Finn replied, as he got up from his chair before he could straighten up Rachel pulled him back down and gave him a long kiss.

"I love you" Rachel gushed, once they had pulled away.

"Ditto"

 **XoXo**

Eventually Santana was brought to her room and while the doctors and nurses got Santana comfortable in the new room, Puck and Finn went to check on the children and the girls watched on as the doctors connected all the monitors and machines that were connected to Santana.

"I'll leave you with Santana but when you have a minute there are some papers at the nurse's station that need signing for Miss Lopez's insurance" Dr Avery explained. Rachel nodded, she was Santana's emergency contact person so it would be up to her to sign for everything. Rachel had left a message with Santana's parents but had so far not heard anything back.

"Thank you, doctor"

Dr Avery left the room and the three women remained silent as they looked over their friend. In all their years of friendship they had never seen Santana look so lifeless and still, they hated it.

"God look at her" Quinn gulped. She separated three seats from the ones stacked near the wall then moved them next to the bed for them all to take a seat.

"She'd hate that gown" Mercedes commented, dryly.

"And that she had no make-up on" Rachel added as she took a seat at the bottom of the bed.

Quinn reached over and squeezed Santana's hand "Time do wake Santana so we can yell at you for not looking both ways when you cross the street"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Night**

Two hours later Rachel was walking into her house. They had all waited there until a nurse had politely kicked them out and after telling them for a fourth time that visiting times were over. They'd all decided to get their first thing in the morning and spend their night with their families. Rachel walked into her bedroom to see Finn laid on their bed watching telly and drinking a beer with Henry cuddled on his chest and Rose laid next to him.

"Hey" Finn greeted, glancing down at the kids "They wanted to wait up for you"

Rachel just nodded then slowly undressed and got into her pyjamas while Finn and Rose watched the film on TV and Henry slept soundly. Once finished Rachel climbed into bed, picked up Rose to put her between her legs so she could cuddle with Finn and be close to both her children.

"How's everything at the hospital" Finn asked once Rachel was comfortable in bed.

"The doctors are optimist; we saw her but she's still not woken up" Rachel replied, trying not to get too upset because she didn't want to worry her children.

"I've spoken to Brittany" Finn said. He quickly explained to Rachel his phone call with Brittany. Brittany had told him she had known about Danni the whole time. Finn had also told her it was probably best she stayed away from the hospital until the matter was fully resolved.

"So, Brittany knew about Danni"

"Santana told her it wasn't serious, she didn't care she loved Santana and wanted her back" Finn explained, shaking his head. Finn knew he was luckily to meet Rachel when he was just 18 but he still liked to believe that even if he was dating, he wouldn't treat people the way Santana had in the last few weeks.

"Santana's going to wake up to a lot" Rachel sighed.

"You doing okay?"

"I'm okay, I just want to cuddle with you guys for a while" Rachel replied. Finn pulled her closer carefully to not wake Henry who was asleep on his chest or Rose who was asleep on Rachel's leg.

"Of course, lets cuddle. Everything can be dealt with tomorrow"

 **Quinn and Puck's Apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Night**

At the same time Quinn was walking into her own apartment to find NJ and Puck in the living room. Puck was laid on the floor while NJ pretended to wrestle with him while cheering loudly. Quinn smiled slightly, after the day she had had she was happy to come home to her two boys.

"Hey, looks whose home" Puck exclaimed from his place on the floor. NJ span around to face his mother while still crawling on his father's chest.

"MOMMY" NJ cheered, he jumped off his father and ran over to his mother.

"Shouldn't you be in bed" Quinn quipped as she picked NJ up and gave him a tight hug. She walked further into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. Puck got up from the floor and joined Quinn on the sofa.

"We wanted to wait up for you" Puck replied, he wrapped his arm around Quinn and pulled her close "You okay?"

"I will be" Quinn answered, before looking down at NJ who was cuddled into her lap "You know I really feel like watching Thor what about you NJ"

"THOR" NJ shouted, he jumped up from the sofa and ran over to the TV unit and picked up the DVD and handed it to his father.

Puck and Quinn shared a quick loving look "Put in the DVD daddy"

 **Sam's Apartment – Greenwich Village – Friday Night**

While Rachel and Quinn had both gone home, Mercedes realised that's the last place she wanted to be. She knew Matt wouldn't be there and she didn't want to be alone. There was only one person she wanted to see and she hoped her wanted to see her too. Mercedes nervously knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"I know that we aren't really talking right now but I needed you" Mercedes said, sadly when Sam eventually opened his door. She could tell from his face that Sam had heard about what had happened with Santana.

Sam opened the door further "Come in"

 **Santana's Room – Lennox Hill Hospital – Saturday Morning**

The next day, the girls had all got up early and gone straight over to the hospital. There had been no change with Santana over the night but the nurse had reassured them that the doctor would arrive soon and check her over for their peace of mind. Once the doctor arrived Rachel slipped out of the room so that she could ring Finn.

"The doctor is just checking her over, she still hasn't woken up though" Rachel told Finn. She could hear Rose and Henry shouting at each other in the background and figured Finn was trying to get the two children ready for the day.

" _I'm sure she will though"_

"Yeah, I know she will" Rachel sighed, sadly and frustrated "Finn do you think you can check on Danni. She hasn't come back to the hospital and I want to make sure she's okay"

While Rachel couldn't blame Danni for hating all of them for keeping the affair a secret, she still wanted to make sure Danni was okay and that she wasn't staying away because of them or Brittany. Rachel had told Brittany to stay away until she heard from Rachel again, so she knew there wouldn't be another run in between the two women.

" _Yeah, I'll go over after I've dropped the kids off at Puck's"_ Finn replied, he told Henry and Rose to be quiet then went back to his phone call _"Are you guys okay?"_

"Yeah we're fine" Rachel replied as she noticed the doctor had finished his exam and was pulling back the curtain in Santana's room "Finn the doctor has finished; I'll call you later"

" _Okay I love you"_

Rachel smiled, despite the situation "Love you too"

 **XoXo**

Rachel walked back into the room just as Dr Avery was explaining the latest news to Mercedes and Quinn. She closed the door behind her then walked over to Quinn and loped her arms through hers. Quinn squeezed her arm then continued to listen to the doctor.

"Santana's vitals improved over the night, the rupture in her lung is fully repaired and we are still confident she'll make a full recovery" Avery explained, calmly.

Quinn nodded, lamely "That's good then"

"She'll really be okay?" Mercedes asked, worried glancing down at Santana who was laid still, the only noise coming from her was the beeping of the heart monitor next to her.

"We won't know for certain until she wakes up but we are optimist" Avery encouraged, smiling reassuringly at the three women.

"Thank you, doctor" Rachel said. Avery nodded at the three women, wrote something in the file at the end of Santana's bed then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You heard him she's going to be just fine" Rachel said, forcefully as she took her seat next to the left side of Santana's bed, Quinn sat at the right side while Mercedes sat by the window at the bottom of the bed.

Quinn nodded in agreement "She just needs to wake up"

 **Big Daddy's Diner – Park Avenue – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour after his phone call with Rachel, Finn had dropped Henry and Rose off at Puck's apartment then got a cab over to Big Daddy's Diner where he hoped Danni would be working because he didn't know where Danni lived.

Finn walked into the diner and noticed Danni wiping down the counter in the mostly empty Diner. Finn walked over to her and stood there silently until Danni finally stopped wiping and looked up to face him.

"What are you doing here Finn?" Danni asked, sadly. Finn could see Danni had been crying and it looked to him like she hadn't sept either. Finn felt awful, he'd know about Brittany and Santana and had never done anything, despite how many times he wanted to.

"I wanted to check you were okay" Finn replied, kindly.

"Did you all know? About Brittany I mean" Danni asked, before shaking her defiantly "Of course you did. Well thank you all for letting me waste 6 months of my life"

"Santana cares about you Danni" Finn replied, although he knew it didn't mean much.

"Please don't Finn. none of that matters" Danni waved off before wiping her eye hastily "The only reason I found out is because Santana got into an accident, how long was she going to let this go on for"

Finn didn't answer because he knew there was nothing her could say that would make it better. Rachel had told him that Santana had planned to break up with Danni but Finn didn't know if she would have actually gone through with it and none of them were going to tell Danni. It could have gone on a lot longer if Santana hadn't currently been lying in a hospital bed.

"Don't answer, it really doesn't matter" Danni affirmed, sadly "Goodbye Finn"

Finn nodded sadly then began to leave the Diner, he had reached the front door when Danni called him back.

"Finn wait… How is Santana?" Danni asked, carefully, not meeting Finn's eye as she didn't want him to see how truly broken she was.

"The doctors are confident she will make a full recovery but she hasn't woken up yet" Finn replied.

Danni nodded "Okay"

 **Santana's Room – Lennox Hill Hospital – Saturday Afternoon**

Mercedes walked into Santana's hospital room and handed Quinn and Rachel each of coffee before returning to her seat next to the large bay window. Santana's room was on the second floor so the view wasn't much but Mercedes could no longer look at Santana's still body. Quinn took a sip of her coffee then reached over at took Santana's hand in her own.

"Come on Santana, you can't leave us" Quinn cried softly, squeezing Santana's hand, and praying for some kind of reaction.

Rachel laughed humorlessly "We'll kill you if you do"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed the season finale - let me know what you think. Also I'm not a doctor so I have no idea if any of the medical stuff was right**


End file.
